<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Into The Blue by wewontsurrender</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25813759">Into The Blue</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wewontsurrender/pseuds/wewontsurrender'>wewontsurrender</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Eventual Smut, Friends to Lovers, Louis Tomlinson Loves Harry Styles, M/M, Post-Break Up, Shy Harry Styles, Top/Bottom Versatile Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, really good writted btw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:02:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>93,741</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25813759</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wewontsurrender/pseuds/wewontsurrender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>AU en el que Louis es el instructor de buceo de Harry y está bastante feliz con darle un entrenamiento especial, un juego de palabras totalmente intencional. No puede ser tan difícil convencer a Harry de que ellos están en la misma página, ¿cierto? Además, tal vez o tal vez no, Liam puede estar saliendo con Niall, y Zayn está rodeado por idiotas emocionalmente atrofiados. Pero lo sobrelleva con dignidad.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan/Liam Payne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            [Restricted Work] by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarah5/pseuds/zarah5">zarah5</a>. Log in to view.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Playlist de la historia (por la autora) https://8tracks.com/zarah5/into-the-blue</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Louis se despierta con cabello haciéndole cosquillas en la nariz.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Obviamente no es su cabello, y no recuerda haber traído a alguien anoche. Lo que puede significar...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Echa un vistazo con un ojo entreabierto y se tira hacia atrás justo a tiempo para evitar que la cola de gato en moviento golpee su frente. Por desgracia, la imagen de dos testículos de gato bastante impresionantes balanceándose justo en frente de su cara no es tan fácil de olvidar; su tamaño es la razón principal por la que, dos semanas después de que Behemoth había vagado en su cocina y luego simplemente nunca había salido, habían elegido ese nombre. Bueno, Louis lo había escogido, y Zayn y Liam no habían puesto mucha resistencia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>¡Qué manera tan repugnante de despertar!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>En vista de que Louis había dejado la puerta del jardín abierta ayer por la noche, con la esperanza de una pizca, sólo una pizca de aire fresco para interrumpir el sofocante y húmedo calor del verano, no puede culpar a nadie para su desgracia; Behemoth debió simplemente haberse deslizado dentro y decidió que Louis era la persona que le proporcionaría el desayuno. Bueno, a la mierda eso. Louis tiene otros treinta minutos antes de que su alarma suene, y tiene la intención de aprovecharlos. Incluso podría hacerse una paja. Por lo menos así se las arreglaría para sacar la gran dotación de Behemoth de su cerebro.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"¿Liam?" Louis dice en voz alta. Es una mejor opción que Zayn en este momento del día, especialmente desde que Liam había dicho algo sobre aprovechar las olas de la mañana antes de que los esperanzados estudiantes de surf le restringieran las aguas poco profundas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Algo suena en la cocina, justo al lado de la habitación de Louis. Entonces Liam toca una vez y espera a que Louis diga: "Sí, pasa" antes de meter la cabeza en la habitación. Había aprendido esa particular lección después de entrar y encontrar a Louis con un chico una vez. O dos veces.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"¿Ya estás despierto?" Liam le pregunta y se ve perfectamente feliz de estar despierto. Louis lo odia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Aleja a tu maldito gato de mí."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Es </span>
  <em>
    <span>tu</span>
  </em>
  <span> gato." Dice sonriendo, se cruza de brazos, con expresión alegre, y Louis entrecierra los ojos hacia él. ¿Quizá las olas no estaban tan bien esta mañana? Han tenido muy poco viento durante días, y por lo que Louis puede oír, el ritmo del océano está sin cambios, el suave murmullo de las olas implica que ni siquiera vale la pena el esfuerzo de remar hacia la orilla para tomar un descanso.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh. Espera. Niall está por llegar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bien, sí. Eso explica el estado de ánimo de Liam —aunque, por supuesto, Liam y Niall no están saliendo. </span>
  <em>
    <span>No</span>
  </em>
  <span> lo están. Ellos simplemente no están viendo a nadie más en este momento, por lo que no están saliendo de manera exclusiva. Sí. También es mera coincidencia que las visitas de Niall al resort de sus padres se han incrementado significativamente desde que él y Liam comenzaron con las no-citas.—</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Behemoth es un espíritu libre y no se inclina ante nadie" dice Louis.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Tú eres el que insistió en que lo alimentáramos, desde la primera vez que se presentó." La sonrisa de Liam se ensancha, y es demasiado pronto para esto, realmente lo es. "Por lo tanto, es tu gato."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Bueno, y Niall es tu no-novio," Louis contraataca. Es cierto que es una conclusión ilógica y un golpe bajo, por lo que Liam inmediatamente baja la cabeza, mientras que con una mano frota la parte posterior de su cuello. Pero, Louis despertó con la boca llena de pelos y con una imagen de testículos de gato, por lo que no se siente muy magnánimo en estos momentos.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Veintisiete minutos hasta que tenga que despertar a Zayn, cuarenta y dos minutos antes de abrir el centro de buceo, a pesar de que las personas no comienzan a llegar antes de las ocho.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Veintiséis minutos. Aún es tiempo suficiente para hacerse una paja.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Si alejas a ese gato de mí," dice Louis despacio, casi siendo dulce "prometo que Zayn y yo desocuparemos el bungaló para la tarde, les daremos un momento a solas a ti y a Niall, ¿trato?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Por supuesto, el bungaló no es el lugar más romántico que la humanidad conocía, ofrecer eso, que es una mezcla entre pequeño y desordenado, con todo ese tipo de mierda que se acumula cuando tres chicos comparten un espacio bastante limitado, sin mencionar el olor a ropa sucia que se penetra hasta por las paredes, ignorando los múltiples intentos por deshacerse de ella. Esas velas aromáticas que Zayn había comprado cuando llegó un año atrás, no hubieran estado nada mal, pero habían hecho que el lugar apestara como si una botella entera de colonia hubiera sido tirada por todo el lugar. Entonces, sí. No es el lugar ideal para tener una reunión con ojos llenos de amor y de lágrimas. Pero el bungaló es ciertamente mejor que Liam teniendo que escabullirse a cualquier habitación del hotel que Niall haya podido encontrar vacía, porque se supone que los empleados no entran al hotel a menos que tengan alguna tarea que terminar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>En conjunto, Louis cree que realmente es una buena oferta. Las cosas que está prometiendo hacer sólo para hacerse una paja mañanera.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Liam duda, y después descruza sus brazos. Hay un tono cuidadoso en su voz. "De hecho, él va a traer a un amigo. Así que, bueno, no estoy seguro si tendrá mucho tiempo para mí."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No hay ninguna duda en la mente de Louis porque, amigo o no, Niall se </span>
  <em>
    <span>hará </span>
  </em>
  <span>un poco de tiempo. Louis lo dice, y vale la pena sólo para ver como la incertidumbre se desvanece en los ojos de Liam. Ese Liam se va unos minutos después, Behemoth se escapa hacia la cocina, y la puerta se cierra detrás de ellos... eso es un bonus. Definitivamente.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Veintitrés minutos. Tiempo suficiente.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Desde que se mudó a Madeira, las siestas se han convertido en parte importante de la rutina de Louis. Hay pocas cosas que considera sagradas, pero una siesta es parte del intervalo de tres horas entre el 'chapuzón' de la mañana y terminar su corta lista de la tarde. Justo después de una taza de genuino y perfectamente preparado té Yorkshire.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Todavía un poco adormilado, engancha sus pulgares en la banda elástica de su bañador, mirando a Zayn cerrar el bungaló detrás de ellos. "Te das cuenta de que vas a tener que renunciar a las siestas durante el día si regresas, ¿verdad?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Cuando," corrige Zayn. "Y no necesariamente. Depende de mí horario." Suena aburrido, posiblemente porque es la tercera vez esta semana en que Louis ha intentado hacer que su punto sea preciso. Bueno, maldita sea, es un </span>
  <em>
    <span>punto válido</span>
  </em>
  <span>, y Louis va a repetirlo hasta que este se hunda. Esperemos. Con el tiempo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Preferiblemente pronto.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Responde con un casual encogimiento de hombros. "Cuando... sí. Lo que sea, las siestas durante el día no serán las mismas en la </span>
  <em>
    <span>nublada Bretaña</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Sólo, ya sabes, estoy haciéndotelo saber. Asegurándome de que estás tomando todas las variables posibles."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Eres muy altruista," Tristemente, Zayn no está tratando el argumento de Louis con la rudeza que este merece. Lo que significa que Louis tendrá que repetirlo mañana, por supuesto, porque entre más se rehúse Zayn a escucharlo, más tendrá que enfatizar Louis la autenticidad de su preocupación.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>De hecho, es un círculo vicioso.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sólo quiero lo mejor para ti," declara Louis. Lo subraya saltando hacia adelante para meterse en el camino de Zayn, estirando sus brazos y pestañeando.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>La expresión de Zayn es de poco impresionado. "Además, tienes miedo de que será menos probable que mi sucesor quiera drogarse contigo. Y menos indulgente para despertarse a las cuatro de la mañana para divagar acerca de la paz mundial."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Lo hice </span>
  <em>
    <span>una </span>
  </em>
  <span>vez," dice Louis "e indulgente no es la palabra que me viene a la mente al describir tu reacción."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yo no te </span>
  <em>
    <span>maté</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Muy bien, sí, eso es un punto para Zayn. "Pero," Louis sigue caminando hacia atrás. "Sólo piénsalo, Zayn. Zaynie. Zayner. Amor de mi vida. Yo voy a estar aquí, disfrutando del sol y el mar, mientras tú vas ha estar atascado en una congestionada sala de conferencias. No es que vayas a disfrutar mucho estar ahí, ya que Liverpool será gris y lluvioso de todos modos. Porque es invierno." Empuja el estómago de Zayn. "No vas a durar ni una semana."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"¿Cómo lo sabes?" Zayn tira de la camisa de Louis para que no se tropiece con una silla. Uno de los estudiantes de buceo debe haberla colocado en su camino; Louis conoce el lugar de memoria, tanto que podría caminar a ciegas si la gente simplemente dejara de jugar con sus cosas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Gracias," murmura Louis, haciendo una pausa para arrastrar la silla de nuevo al lugar que le corresponde, a la cabeza de una de una mesa que está enmarcada por bancos, su madera resiste después de años de sol y la lluvia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Como estaba diciendo," Zayn dice con una inclinación divertida en su sonrisa. "Yo no creo que estés en condiciones de juzgar. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que pasaste una semana en Inglaterra?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Navidad," dice Louis con prontitud. Se estremece. "Había nieve. Nieve, Zayn."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Me gustan las estaciones. Es, como, dar un ritmo a la vida."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sí, Zayn pensaría eso. Louis niega con la cabeza, con tristeza, de una manera que espera transmitir lo absolutamente decepcionado que está de la evaluación de Zayn, así como en su determinación de dejar tanto a Louis como a Liam para valerse por sí mismos, posiblemente atrapados con un nuevo compañero de habitación al que deban pedirle limpiar por ellos o algo igualmente absurdo. Liam, por lo menos, será capaz de salir en horas de trabajo, pero Louis tendrá que pasar todo el día con la nueva persona. El pensamiento por sí solo es suficiente para hacerlo  estremecerse.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Um. Desinteresado, claro. Son muy desinteresados, los intentos de Louis para tener a Zayn quedándose más de esos trece meses que había destinado originalmente. Louis sabe lo que es eso –él  nunca había tenido intención de quedarse por un año. Han pasado cuatro. Es por eso que está lejos de renunciar a Zayn.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hay muchas cosas que hacen que aquí sea interesante," Louis saca la llave del centro de buceo de su bolsillo, y desbloquea la puerta. Una bocanada de neopreno se desplaza hacia fuera, mezclado con el olor del desinfectante que utilizan para los lavabos. Aunque no necesariamente agradable, es familiar, huele a casa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Al entrar se siente como caminar en una pared de ladrillo, como el sol del mediodía después de haber calentado el aire. Después de la luminosidad exterior, los ojos de Louis necesitan un momento para ajustarse, luego, continúa. "Hay tormentas de primavera, sauna a tiempo completo en el verano, el sol suave y agua tibia en el otoño, y la luz clara y pálida del sol en invierno. ¿Qué más se puede pedir?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No lo sé." El tono de Zayn gotea sarcasmo. "¿Estimulación intelectual?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Vete a la mierda."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>La risa de Zayn es rápida y brillante. "No es lo que quise decir, pero si el zapato encaja..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Vete mucho mucho a la mierda." aclara Louis.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>De paso, Zayn le da un breve abrazo. "Hey. Deja de hacer esto más difícil, ¿no? Por mucho que me encante estar aquí, todavía estoy volviendo a la vida real. Además, Perrie..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"¿Estás seguro de que es la estimulación intelectual lo que quieres decir?" Louis suspira. "En serio, la acabas de ver"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Es cierto; Perrie y su amiga Jade se fueron solo hace una semana, después de haber echado una mano en el centro de buceo durante la temporada más atareada. A mediados de Junio hasta mediados de Agosto, es necesario tener dos instructores adicionales en el centro de buceo, y aunque Louis había sido ligeramente aprensivo acerca de la perspectiva de tener a la novia de Zayn alrededor durante esos dos meses –las parejas pueden ser incómodas –había sido un desorden, pero fácilmente fue el mejor verano que Louis había tenido.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Es un poco más tranquilo, ahora que las chicas se han ido.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sí, claro. Eso no quiere decir que no tengo ganas de tenerla a mi alrededor en forma permanente, ¿sabes?" Zayn llega a la hoja de cálculo que detalla su agenda de la tarde, los instructores de buceo y sus respectivos niveles de calificación que figuran en columnas ordenadas. Son sólo cinco buzos esta tarde, cuatro </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tres estrellas</span>
  </em>
  <span> y un </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dos estrellas</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Es fácil.  Pueden tomar uno de los grupos a uno de los sitios más profundos. Hacer uso de las aguas tranquilas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Tonto" Louis recuerda decir. "De todos modos. ¿Vamos a Machico?".</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Suena bien" dice Zayn. "¿Tú te vas a quedar en el barco? así, yo podría ser capaz de tomar un par de videos, para ilustrar algunas de mis investigaciones".</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Como Zayn se había quedado en el barco esta mañana, era lo justo. Louis asiente y está a punto de doblar la hoja de papel cuando una voz proveniente de fuera los llama, "¡Minions!" La palabra es seguida por alguien golpeando contra la pared de madera. "¡Auditoría Sorpresa!".</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"El Niño Jefe" Louis le grita, y ah, Niall está aquí. Eso explica por qué Liam no había existido durante el almuerzo y la siesta –Louis imagina que habían tenido una emotiva reunión. Cómo valora su integridad física, no va a hablar de esa idea en el momento en que Liam lleve sus guantes de boxeo. Louis es más inteligente que eso.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Salta hacia la puerta, saca a Zayn fuera del camino y es el primero en abrazar a Niall. En pocas palabras, se contempla envolviendo sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Niall, sólo por si acaso, entonces recuerda que la última vez que había intentado eso, habían terminado en el suelo. El hematoma que surgió había hecho sentir a Louis incómodo por unos días.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ninguno niño, ni jefe" Niall le dice, riendo sobre el pelo de Louis. Louis trata de no resentir el hecho de que incluso Niall es más alto que él, porque eso parece una pendiente resbaladiza hacia la locura y con zapatos de tacón alto.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dando un paso atrás para dejar espacio a Zayn, Louis choca con otra persona. "Hola, lo siento" dice. Echando un vistazo por encima del hombro, se encuentra mirando a otros ojos muy abiertos, pálida piel y rizos oscuros salvajemente despeinados que se ahuecan alrededor de las orejas del chico.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Huh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hola" repite Louis, con más énfasis en la palabra. Él se da vuelta completamente para apreciar los cortos, extremadamente cortos, shorts que revelan unas piernas largas y esbeltas. Mientras que Louis no es por lo general lo primero que mira, reconoce un agradable par de piernas cuando las ve. ¿Y esto? Diablos. No le importaría tener a este chico desnudo debajo de él, no le importaría entrelazar sus dedos en ese pelo y —- Bueno, basta.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hay un montón de cosas que realmente no le importarían, pero probablemente es un estudiante de buceo. Lo cual no es un problema, pero por lo general,  trata de ser un poco más profesional en la primera impresión, y también porque Niall está aquí.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Por otra parte, Niall no es uno de los empleados. No es como si él está en condiciones de juzgar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hola" dice Louis, una vez más, y esta vez, unas contracciones de expresión alrededor de la boca del chico aparecen. Es una bonita boca, en caso de que no lo haya mencionado.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hola" el chico hace eco. El sol que fluye a través de la puerta ilumina la mitad de su cara, todo el asunto se asemeja a una escena de una película en blanco y negro, si no fuera por el verde claro de sus ojos. Además, esos labios son de un tono que hace que Louis se pregunte si podría haber un toque de lápiz de labios en cuestión. Lipgloss con color, tal vez.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Como sea.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"¿Estás aquí por el buceo?" Louis pregunta. Lo cual, es una pregunta estúpida. Porque claro. Son un centro de buceo, después de todo, y este hombre está de pie en su puerta. Por lo tanto, él está aquí claramente por el buceo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Más o menos" dice el tipo, y luego Niall corta por detrás de Louis.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey, no coquetees mientras no estoy mirando. Louis, saca tus sucias manos de mi mejor amigo".</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ni siquiera estoy haciendo nada" protesta Louis, y oh, este debe ser el amigo de Niall del que Liam había hablado. Claramente, Liam se había olvidado de incluir la parte en que el amigo de Niall es atractivo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Louis da un paso atrás y exageradamente alza las manos, sonriendo. Otra sonrisa se retuerce sobre la boca del chico. Eso es prometedor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Todavía no" dice Niall. "Sin embargo estabas pensando totalmente en ello. Yo te conozco, amigo".  Él camina alrededor de Louis para pasar un brazo por el hombro de su amigo, y  tiene que estirarse un poco más hacia arriba porque el atractivo amigo es alto.  Wow, Louis podía divertirse mucho con eso. Podía mantener al atractivo amigo ocupado mientras Niall y Liam se enrollaban en a alguna parte –en realidad, sí, Louis desinteresadamente le ofrecería prestar todo tipo de entretenimiento.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mantiene su expresión de inocencia en blanco. "No sabes nada".</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yo sé más de lo que debería" le dice Niall. Qué... Hmm, bien, es lo suficientemente justo. "De todos modos. Muchachos, este es Harry. Harry, el que camina como un dios de anuncio es Zayn, y el coqueto es Louis".</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Moviendo los dedos, Louis trata de hacer una mirada triste. "Gracias".</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Es cierto".</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Me refiero a la parte en la que diste a entender que no soy particularmente atractivo".</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Lo siento, estarás muy bien, pero nadie se compara con Zayn". Los ojos de Niall se arrugan cuando sonríe, y realmente, es bueno tenerlo de vuelta, aunque sólo sea por un par de semanas. Las cosas son siempre más divertidas cuando Niall está alrededor, y si viene acompañado de atractivos amigos, bueno, eso no hace daño.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No dejes que Liam te oiga decir eso" Louis aconseja, mientras Zayn simplemente ha estado escuchando la conversación con una amplia sonrisa. Bastardo. Probablemente nunca tuvo que preocuparse de quitarse la camisa y revelar un poco de estómago ni una sola vez en su vida.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry, por su parte, inclina la cabeza para mirarlo con cuidadosa expresión. Apoyándose en el contacto con Niall, hay una pizca de frialdad en sus ojos, como si no estuviera seguro de qué hacer con toda la escena.  El contraste entre Niall, abierto y radiante, y Harry, restringido a la noción más débil de una sonrisa, es realmente sorprendente, y Louis cree que sería muy bueno ver a Harry sonreír. Besarlo también sería bueno; Louis es un gran fan de los besos.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bueno, ambas cosas pueden requerir un cierto trabajo. Sin embargo, eso está bien. De vez en cuando, un desafío es justo lo que le gusta a Louis. La emoción de la caza y todo eso.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Liam no es del tipo celoso" dice Niall, cortando los errantes pensamientos de Louis... ó una ¿</span>
  <em>
    <span>interesante</span>
  </em>
  <span> evaluación?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Después de que envía un rápido vistazo a Zayn, Louis decide no discutir. Lo que Liam y Niall tienen es su propio negocio, y mientras esto no necesariamente podría impedir a Louis meterse, podría ser mejor conseguir primero una perspectiva de Niall sobre las cosas, y tal vez Harry pueda ayudar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hablando de Liam" dice Zayn. "¿Cómo es que no estás por ahí con él? ¿Vas a darle otra oportunidad al buceo?".</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Niall lo había intentado una vez, con Louis a su lado, pero había algo en meterse en un traje de neopreno, luego de ser envuelto en una chaqueta de BCD y rodeado de agua, que había provocado una sensación de claustrofobia en Niall. Habían resurgido en dos minutos, con Niall pálido y tembloroso.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yo... no" Niall niega con la cabeza y le da un ligero empujón a Harry –Harry, quien no ha dicho casi ni una frase completa. Tal vez es tímido.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"¿Creo que yo le daré una oportunidad?" La forma en que la voz de Harry se inclina hacia el final  hace que se convierta en una pregunta.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Espléndida idea" Louis le dice. "Te va a encantar, estoy seguro". Su mirada se detiene en la visible clavícula de Harry, donde la camisa de leñador bastante ridícula cuelga abierta, desabrochada hasta el ombligo. Hay destellos de un collar de plata contra su pecho.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Espero que sí".  La media sonrisa de Harry crece, lo suficiente para ser considerada una de verdad. La inclinación cautelosa todavía tiene que desaparecer. "He visto a Deep Blue, y se veía increíble. Desde entonces quiero probar".</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"¿Es esa de los tiburones desenfrenados?" Niall pregunta.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zayn gime. "¿Acabas de confundir una estúpida película de terror acerca de tiburones con uno de los más grandes documentales que se han hecho?".</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Creo que lo hizo" dice Louis, y Harry resopla una risa silenciosa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No, Nialler, tú hablas de Deep Blue Sea. Deep Blue es –Creo que ¿es una producción de la BBC? Increíbles filmaciones submarinas, y está narrado por el tipo que interpretó a Dumbledore en las películas posteriores de Harry Potter".</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ah. Suena aburrido". Niall se ve realmente decepcionado, aunque sólo sea por un momento. Entonces se encoge de hombros y dice: "Bueno, de todos modos, si ustedes ya están unidos por los erizos de mar o algo así, creo que te puedo dejar a salvo en la escuadra </span>
  <em>
    <span>geek.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Pero no dejes que Louis te convenza de comenzar con, como, una inmersión de cincuenta metros o algo así".</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"La profundidad no es un peligro como tal". Louis levanta sus cejas y sonríe a Harry, y para su deleite, Harry sonríe de nuevo, y es como  un destello de dientes blancos en la penumbra interior de la cabaña.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No mates a mi mejor amigo" dice Niall. "Tendría que secuestrar a Behemoth si lo haces, y va a ser una puta pesadilla para todo el mundo".</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"¿Behemoth?" Harry pregunta.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"El gato de Louis" Zayn dice rápidamente, antes de que Louis pueda responder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"El gato </span>
  <em>
    <span>de todos</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Louis corrige. "Él vive con nosotros, y como soy de muy buen corazón como para no dejar que el pobre muriera de hambre cuando vagaba por las calles, ahora aparentemente significa que soy su padre. Y no es así".</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Él está en negación" Zayn confiesa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Vete a la mierda". Louis le planta un deliberado codazo en el costado. Volviendo de nuevo a Harry, haciendo que su mirada viaje a lo largo del cuerpo del amigo de Niall, sin molestarse en ser sutil. "Sea como fuere... Harry, ¿supongo que necesitarás el equipo completo? ¿Traje de neopreno, aletas, máscara, chaqueta y así sucesivamente? Estamos reservados por la tarde con un grupo de buceadores avanzados, pero mañana por la mañana deberíamos estar bien para tu primera inmersión" él sonríe. "Básicamente sólo te llevo bajo mi ala y te arrastro por el agua, veremos si te agrada. Habrá otro estudiante, pero es uno </span>
  <em>
    <span>dos estrellas </span>
  </em>
  <span>preparándose para la tercera, por lo que no es mucho problema".</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Demasiado tarde, Louis recuerda que él ni siquiera se ha tomado la molestia de discutir con Zayn, quien enseñara a Harry. Sin embargo, los chicos atractivos tienden a caer dentro de la zona de competencia de Louis. Es una de las muchas razones por las que Louis y Zayn trabajan tan bien juntos; nunca hay controversia en cuanto a quién va a llegar a entrenar a un estudiante especial.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bueno, a menos que el estudiante sea un gilipollas y jueguen piedra, papel, o tijeras para determinar quién tiene que apretar los dientes y hacer el trabajo. Sucede. Especialmente en un complejo turístico que atrae no sólo a los recién casados y agradable gente acomodada, sino también a idiotas que creen que la escandalosa cantidad que pagan por sus habitaciones también cubre el costo de tratar a todos los empleados del complejo como a sus propios esclavos personales. Louis tiene el placer de equiparlos con trajes de neopreno que son demasiados apretados o no lo suficientemente caliente para la temporada.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry no parece ser una de esas personas. Bajo el peso de un escrutinio de Louis, se desplaza y se encoge en sí mismo, lo que lo hace parecer más pequeño de lo que realmente es.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"En realidad" Niall dice. "Eso es parte de por qué he venido, para asegurarme de que Harry reciba un tratamiento especial".</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Trato especial, ¿eh? Louis muerde la insinuación que amenaza con extenderse fuera de su boca, porque... </span>
  <em>
    <span>probablemente</span>
  </em>
  <span> no es una buena idea. Ni siquiera sabe si Harry se </span>
  <em>
    <span>balancea</span>
  </em>
  <span> de esa manera.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Niall..." El tono de Harry lleva una advertencia, una advertencia de la que Niall se ríe a distancia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, vamos, Haz. Soy el </span>
  <em>
    <span>niño</span>
  </em>
  <span> emperador por aquí, así que puedo abusar de eso para conseguirle a mi mejor amigo un poco de atención extra". Él asiente hacia Louis. "Te puedes tomar algo de tiempo extra, por supuesto, toma un día libre o algo así. Pero pon lo mejor de ti, ¿sí?".</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Mi mejor es bastante espectacular." Louis le da a Harry un guiño exageradamente lento. "Bueno. En ese caso, ¿qué tal si te presentas a las cinco, y luego te comento lo básico y luego vamos a bucear en el arrecife de la casa? También significa que Niall y Liam conseguirán algo de tiempo para sí mismos. Dios sabe que yo no quiero estar cerca de eso".</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Nadie quiere estar cerca de eso" dice Zayn. Con verdad en sus palabras.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry se balancea hacia atrás sobre sus talones, con las manos en los bolsillos. "Yo realmente no necesito un trato especial. En serio".</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Cállate y disfruta de que la gente haga cosas buenas por ti" le dice Niall. Después le dice a Louis: "Y será mejor que cierres la boca, Tommo. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Nada </span>
  </em>
  <span>volverá a ser tan jodidamente traumático como aquella vez que tú y... y quienquiera que fuese. Ósea,  ustedes ni siquiera llegaron a tu </span>
  <em>
    <span>habitación</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Así, que sólo digo".</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Muy bien, Niall tiene razón. Esa había sido una experiencia bastante embarazosa, sin olvidar que Louis no conocía muy bien a Niall en aquel entonces –honestamente hubiera preferido no tener al hijo de sus jefes caminando hacia él, mientras recibía una mamada de algún huésped del complejo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Eso fue una vez" dice Louis ,rápidamente antes de que alguien pueda decirle algo. "De cualquier manera. Harry, ¿regresas a las cinco? Si tenemos suerte, podremos ver al pulpo bebé que se ha escondido en una grieta cerca del muelle".</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Como resultado, las sonrisas reales de Harry son sólo un poco impresionantes. Vienen con un toque de hoyuelos.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Están un poco atrasados debido a un mal funcionamiento del inflador, así que para cuando regresan de la inmersión de la tarde, Harry ya está esperando delante de la cabaña. Tendido en la mesa de madera resistente, con los pies desnudos colgando sobre el borde, con un libro abierto delante de él.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"¿Eso es higiénico?" pregunta Louis en lugar de saludar. "¿Qué está mal con uno de los bancos?".</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry baja las gafas de sol, con la boca arqueada hacia arriba. "Nada. Simplemente prefiero la mesa".</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Louis se traga un comentario sugerente sobre los diversos usos de las mesas; se merece una medalla o algo así. "Está bien, como quieras. ¿Estás listo para tu primera inmersión?".</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"¿Creo que sí?".</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"¿Me lo estás preguntando?".</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No, estoy listo." Harry mete el separador entre las páginas antes de cerrar su libro. Está leyendo Schätzing, y no es una de las novelas, sino </span>
  <em>
    <span>Noticias de un universo desconocido</span>
  </em>
  <span>, uno de los muy pocos libros que Louis ha leído varias veces, maravillado por la rica crónica de la vida bajo el agua, cientos de páginas que describen la investigación anterior The Swarm. Que, de acuerdo, fue divertido leer The Swarm, pero el final realmente apesta. Debería haber dejado que la vida marina dominara el mundo y erradicar a todos los seres humanos.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>De todos modos, Harry está leyendo </span>
  <em>
    <span>Noticias de un universo desconocido</span>
  </em>
  <span>, y posee un separador de estilo asiático, forrado con tela brillante. Louis podría haber encontrado el amor de su vida. O sus próximas tres semanas, lo que sea.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Está bien" dice, permitiéndose sólo una breve mirada a donde la camisa de Harry se arruga en la parte posterior. "Entonces vamos a darle unos minutos a la tarde para que se ponga clara, y vamos a ir a que encuentres algún equipo, ¿de acuerdo? Por ahora, ¿Tienes una idea de cómo aumenta la presión mientras descendemos? Teniendo en cuenta lo que leías" asiente con la cabeza hacia el libro. "Supongo que podrías haber entendido un par de cosas".</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"He leído algo sobre las diferencias en la presión, sí." Harry se sienta correctamente, con los ojos brillantes mientras se levanta de la mesa y se tropieza con sus pies. El hombre más elegante  y perfecto que Louis ha visto en toda su trayectoria, sin duda no lo es. Cuando Louis toma alguna excusa para agarrar el hombro de Harry, en un intento innecesario para sostenerlo, Harry no se queja.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Al igual que" Harry continúa, imperturbable "la presión aumenta cuando vamos hacia abajo, ¿no? ¿Se duplica cada diez metros?".</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No del todo" dice Louis. "Pero es un comienzo. En el buceo, se mide la presión con barómetros. Ahora mismo, nuestro alrededor es un bar, así que, ya sabes. Es fácil de recordar. El nivel del mar significa un bar y después la presión se duplica desde la superficie hasta los diez metros, eso es cierto, pero es sólo porque es un aumento de un bar cada diez metros. Así que a veinte metros, son tres bares".  Tardíamente, se suelta del hombro de Harry y mira a través de la puerta abierta de la cabaña, donde la tarde todavía está en lo alto. Zayn y la mujer cuyo inflador había sido reparado apresuradamente en el barco, están tratando de desengancharlo de su chaqueta, por lo Zayn se ha llevado la caja de herramientas de debajo del mostrador.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Esto puede tomar un tiempo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Volviendo de nuevo a Harry, Louis asiente con la barbilla en dirección al mar. A esta hora, debe ser relativamente vacío, y los huéspedes del resort deben de estar consiguiendo todas las bebidas no alcohólicas de forma gratuita. Si Nick insiste en cobrarle sólo algunas ocasiones a Louis, él sólo tiene que invitar a Harry. Incluso podría darse una oportunidad para probar las aguas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Escucha, ¿qué tal si empezamos con una pequeña introducción a la teoría del buceo, sólo lo más básico, más un vaso de té helado?" sugiere, y el rostro de Harry se ilumina. Él parece ser una de esas raras personas que realmente disfrutan de la parte teórica del buceo, aprender acerca de las diversas formas en que el mundo de abajo es diferente a aquel por encima de la superficie, y Louis aprecia que eso en una persona. Muchísimo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"¿Puedes explicar lo que sucede durante la narcosis nitrogenada?" Le pregunta Harry. Con destellos en el puente de la nariz. "¿Es algo así como estar borracho?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Louis se sobresalta en una carcajada. "De hecho. Puedo explicarte, sí. Pero no se lo digas a Niall, parece bastante protector."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Con un pequeño encogimiento de hombros, Harry mira lejos. "Él está cuidándome. Así que, ¿A dónde vamos?".</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Por un momento, Louis estudia la cara de Harry, la obstinada curva de su boca y la forma torpe en que sus hombros están un poco encorvados, y, eh. ¿Hay alguna razón en particular por la que Niall es protector con Harry? Louis tiene algo de tacto como para preguntar, pero ¿puede hacerlo aunque  Harry  siga siendo en su mayoría un desconocido, incluso si él pasa a ser el mejor amigo de un muy buen amigo?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sólo dame un minuto para dejarle saber a Zayn a dónde vamos" dice Louis en su lugar. "Y para recoger uno de nuestros libros de teoría, así no tengo que dibujar cosas para explicártelo".</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>La postura de Harry se aligera, y se tarda sólo unos segundos antes de devolverle la sonrisa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Te perdono,</span>
  <em>
    <span>pero</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Louis hace un movimiento. "Algunos de nosotros tenemos </span>
  <em>
    <span>trabajo</span>
  </em>
  <span> que hacer".</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Trabajo" Nick repite rotundamente. "¿Esto es lo que ustedes llaman </span>
  <em>
    <span>trabajo</span>
  </em>
  <span>?" Él examina la disposición sobre la mesa –un popote de color púrpura alineado junto a unos clips del mismo color, una liga de goma y una botella de plástico llena de agua –antes de mirar la cara que Louis le hace a Harry, quien está bebiendo de su batido de plátano con una expresión burlona. Una suave brisa a arruinando su cabello, y él sigue empujando su flequillo hacia atrás, con sus delgados dedos enredándose en los rizos.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry tiene hermosas manos. Se verían aún más hermosas envueltas alrededor de la polla de Louis, los tendones de las muñecas de Harry cambian con el movimiento —- y ah, sí. Louis puede ver por qué Nick tendría dudas acerca de cómo este viaje al bar es de hecho un trabajo. Una teórica lección para Harry viene enseguida.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Echándose hacia atrás en su silla, Louis estira las piernas, cruzándolas por los tobillos mientras sonríe hacia Nick. "Esto es lo que yo llamo trabajo".</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nick levanta las dos cejas. "Y elegiste llevar tu trabajo a un bar".</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Tuve sed" Louis dice alegremente, y Nick ríe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levantando su té helado, Louis presiona sus labios contra el cristal, empañándolo, y luego dispara una rápida mirada sobre la mesa para comprobar si Harry podría estar observándole la boca. Él encuentra a Harry mirando el horizonte, con los ojos entrecerrados para protegerse del resplandor del sol.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pues bien.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Una vez que Nick los ha dejado solos, Harry coloca su barbilla en su puño y tira el libro de texto más cerca, trazando el logo de la asociación de buceo en la portada. "¿Soy yo, o es que ustedes se gustan?".</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, no son más que bromas" dice Louis.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"¿En serio?" Harry no parece muy convencido.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Después de tomar un sorbo de té helado, casi demasiado dulce para el calor de la tarde, Louis pone su vaso sobre la mesa y agarra al popote.  Hay un atractivo alumno de buceo para impresionar. "Además" añade, cuando Harry sigue mirándolo. "Nick y yo solemos tener el mismo gusto en los hombres. Por lo general, yo gano".</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"¿Tú ganas?" Harry inclina la cabeza, una pequeña sonrisa encrespa sus labios. "Con una actitud como esa, estoy un poco sorprendido de escuchar eso".</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Es mi trasero" Louis le dice. Estaba por levantarse para mostrarle, pero está en el medio de envolver la liga de goma alrededor del doblado popote, atrapando una bolsa de aire en el interior. "Es un hermoso trasero, si me permites decirlo".</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>La risa de Harry es abrupta, un ladrido agudo que corta con la misma rapidez. "Como sea. Pensé que teníamos trabajo real que hacer".</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Louis se encoge de hombros y desliza una de los clips debajo de la banda de goma, asegurándolo antes de llegar a una segunda vuelta. "Oye, </span>
  <em>
    <span>tú</span>
  </em>
  <span> lo pediste."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ojalá no lo hubiera hecho" El tono de Harry es ligero, notablemente más relajado de lo que había estado en su reunión inicial.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"La curiosidad mató al gato". Louis añade un tercer clip a su improvisado Buzo Cartesiano. El resultado es una construcción desordenada, la liga de goma sujeta una bolsa de aire dentro del doblado popote púrpura, con lo clips apelmazados por lo que sólo debe flotar. Aunque tal vez no sea tan bonita como las figuras de cristal que ofrecen los vendedores ambulantes en Funchal, destinados para ser coleccionados por los turistas, para que cuando vuelvan a casa se llenen de polvo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Al desenroscar la botella de plástico que está llena de agua, Louis empuja el popote hacia adentro. Enseguida vuelve a salir. Entonces, necesita otro clip para hacerlo más pesado.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cuando levanta la vista, atrapa a Harry mirando sus manos, con sus cejas juntas. En lugar de preguntar por la artesanía de Louis, la siguiente pregunta de Harry es: "¿Por qué tu gato se llama Behemoth?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Louis permite que una amplia sonrisa aparezca en su cara. Él espera a que Harry lo mire a los ojos antes de que él pregunte: "¿De verdad </span>
  <em>
    <span>quieres</span>
  </em>
  <span> saber?".</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ellos simplemente se están viendo uno al otro a lo largo de la mesa, un segundo o más pasan en silencio. Entonces Harry resopla y niega con la cabeza, mirando a otro lado. "Tal vez no".</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Como quieras" Louis le dice." Y no es mi gato".</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Claro que no lo es".</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Esta vez, cuando Louis inserta su creación dentro de la botella, se queda a mitad de camino sumergido en el agua. Perfecto. Vuelve a cerrar la tapa, a continuación, establece la botella en el centro de la mesa, apuntando a él. "Trabaja, Harold. Sé que soy muy molesto, pero por favor enfócate".</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ese no es mi nombre real" dice Harry. Suena imperturbable, con su voz baja y profunda agradablemente áspera, y a esta altura, Louis está comenzando a preguntarse hasta qué punto tendrá que empujar hasta que Harry vaya a reconocer su coqueteo. "Harold, quiero decir. No es mi nombre. Sólo soy Harry".</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Otorgando otra sonrisa hacia él, Louis levanta un hombro. "No puedo decir que me importa".</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Eres un poco mierda, ¿no?" Harry está sonriendo, aunque no lo suficiente para mostrar sus hoyuelos, Louis no cree que esté molesto. Sólo para estar seguro de que no está sobrepasando uno de esos límites que Harry parece haber dibujado a su alrededor, Louis deja que su sonrisa se desvanezca, para poder estudiarlo de cerca.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sólo con la gente que me gusta. ¿Quieres que me detenga?".</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No". Harry vacila antes de continuar, y eso es raro, como si estuviera sintiendo el significado alrededor de las palabras y parece intrigado por lo que encuentra. "Es que...  en realidad, me gusta".</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Está bien, entonces.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Todo esto podría ser una invitación a seguir investigando hasta qué punto le gusta Harry, pero Louis deja la oportunidad. Habrá más, y él realmente quiere conseguir meter un poco de conocimiento en la cabeza de Harry antes de llevarlo bajo el agua por primera vez. Así que todo lo que dice es: "Bien. Entonces, ¿empezamos?".</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ante el asentimiento de Harry, Louis toma la botella. Por el rabillo del ojo, atrapa a Nick observándolos, y probablemente no es un accidente que él bajara la música de fondo, de alguna variación genérica de </span>
  <em>
    <span>Café del Mar</span>
  </em>
  <span>, y de repente cambia a Elton John con </span>
  <em>
    <span>Can You Feel The Love Tonight. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Louis no aprecia el intento de humor, no lo hace en absoluto. ¿Y qué si él podría haber establecido el equipo de música en la cabina para iniciar automáticamente la reproducción de una selección de canciones clásicas de amor esta noche a las nueve?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ignora a Nick y aprieta los lados de la botella de plástico. De inmediato, la construcción de popotes se hunde hasta el fondo, y Harry se inclina hacia adelante, mirando intrigado. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Verde</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Louis piensa al azar, los ojos de Harry son muy verdes en la luz del sol.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Así que esto" Louis dice en voz alta. "Es un buzo cartesiano. O diablillo cartesiano, lo que prefieras".</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No se ve muy diabólico para mí". La mirada de Harry va desde las manos de Louis hasta su rostro, una sonrisa se esconde en las esquinas de sus ojos.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Buzo cartesiano</span>
  </em>
  <span>, entonces". Cuando Louis libera su agarre, la construcción de popotes sube en espiral hacia la superficie. Él empuja la botella más cerca de Harry. "Ahora, esta cosa... Esto es realmente una buena ilustración de lo que sucede durante el buceo. Mira, si se aumenta la presión..." Louis toma la parte posterior de la mano de Harry, y Harry se obliga a envolver los dedos alrededor de la botella, apretándola suavemente. La estructura desciende un par de pulgadas, entonces flota de nuevo cuando Harry deja de apretar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Inclinándose más cerca, Harry frunce el ceño, y la persistente  concentración en su cara hace que Louis muerda una sonrisa. "¿Cómo funciona eso?" Harry pregunta.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Bueno" Louis le da un trago a su té helado y disfruta de la pausa, siendo llenada por las notas tintineantes de una cursi canción de amor y el ritmo constante del océano, como un metrónomo que Louis ha venido a vivir. Pone el vaso en la mesa, y se limpia las palmas. "Aquí está la cosa: El agua no puede ser comprimida". Señala en el Buzo Cartesiano improvisado. "Sin embargo, hay aire atrapado dentro de este popote, y es el único que puede dártelo. Pon presión en la botella, y el aire dentro del popote pierde volumen".</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry hace un ruido contemplativo, con los ojos claros y enfocados. Él tiene una manera de prestar atención que es desconcertantemente intensa, y Louis se mantiene a sí mismo bajo el peso de la misma.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Así que..." Se aclara la garganta. "Si se comprime el aire, el popote pierde flotabilidad. Va hacia abajo, y el descenso incluso se acelera cuanto más abajo llega, por el peso del agua que se suma a la presión". Una vez ilustrado el punto, él aprieta la botella, y Harry rompe el contacto visual para ver el popote descendiendo en espiral. Louis la suelta. "Entonces, si quito la presión, regresa al inició. ¿Ves cómo se acelera de nuevo?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Esto es genial." Harry suena positivamente impresionado, y Louis respira una carcajada.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Gracias" dice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No, de verdad." La boca de Harry se vuelve una curva, y su hoyuelo izquierdo hace acto de presencia. " ¿Haces esto para todos los estudiantes de buceo?".</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sólo los lindos reciben un tratamiento especial" le dice Louis. Él no le da a Harry una oportunidad de comentar, pero él nota que la sonrisa de Harry no se apaga. Posiblemente, es un progreso. "De todos modos, presta atención, porque esto es importante".</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Estoy prestando atención". La implicación de lo contrario parece ofender a Harry, y realmente, Louis está empezando a sospechar que la cara bonita está respaldada por una mente rápida. Harry podría haber sido uno de esos chicos que prestaban realmente atención al profesor, y que probablemente asistía a todos sus cursos en la universidad. Asumiendo que es un estudiante, lo que parece probable. Incluso, podría estar estudiando negocios con Niall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Además,  se supone que Louis debe explicar algo, ¿no es así?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ahora, la razón por la que esto es importante es porque lo mismo sucede durante el buceo: tu cuerpo, como tal no se puede comprimir." Hace una pausa, esperando el asentimiento de Harry. "Sin embargo, ¿El aire dentro de tus pulmones y su DCF? Eso es con lo que puedes trabajar para controlar tu profundidad. ¿Estás entendiendo?".</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Creo que sí" Harry frunce el ceño. "¿Qué es DCF?".</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Dispositivo de control de flotabilidad" Louis responde. "O, CF, por compensador de flotabilidad. Esa es la chaqueta que vas a usar más tarde. Debes abrochar el tanque a la misma, y viene con una cámara de aire que puede contenerlo".</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Está bien" dice Harry lentamente. Su expresión implica que él está catalogando mentalmente toda esta información, y  a Louis no le sorprendería que Harry fuera a tomar notas más tarde, tratando de hacer una lista de todo lo que aprendió.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Es un poco ridículo, más bien dulce. La mayoría de los clientes sólo se preocupan por los aspectos prácticos de meterse en el agua con las mínimas molestias y ver tantas especies diferentes como sea posible, mientras que Harry parece ser alguien que realmente le encantaría aprender sobre el precario equilibrio de la vida marina, sobre los diferentes zonas de biodiversidad, sobre las estrategias de supervivencia y los hábitos de apareamiento.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Es un buen cambio. Un cambio muy agradable.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cuando Louis informa a Harry que para las inmersiones en el arrecife,  todo el mundo se cambia en la cabaña. Él no espera que Harry simplemente se desvista en el medio de la habitación con poca luz, totalmente despreocupado por su desnudez mientras se toma el tiempo para doblar la ropa y colocarla en el banco que se ejecuta a través de la habitación.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sí. Louis no lo espera en absoluto.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Él se ocupa en su propio traje, enderezándolo después de ponerlo al revés para ponerlo a secar después del chapuzón de la mañana. Desde debajo de sus pestañas, roba un rápido vistazo a la curva del trasero de Harry, y luego otro, cuando Harry se da vuelta para alcanzar el traje corto de neopreno que había elegido para él, y... Oh, sí. Es agradable. Muy agradable.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Excluyendo su bañador, Louis sacude el traje de neopreno y está a punto de meter  su pierna izquierda cuando alcanza a ver a Harry haciendo lo mismo –desnudo. Y mientras Louis podría no tener derecho sobre la polla de Harry, al menos por ahora, la decencia humana le obliga a hablar. Eso, o la solidaridad hacia el chico. Si existe tal cosa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Para tu información" con las dos manos se mete el neopreno hasta los muslos "la mayoría de la gente usa el traje de baño bajo su traje de neopreno. Excepto tú, por supuesto".</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh." Harry se detiene a mirar a sí mismo. "¿Por qué? ¿Se irritan?".</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>La parte sobresaliente de los huesos de la cadera de Harry podría ser considerada obscena, y por el bien de su propia cordura, Louis realmente y sinceramente espera que Harry no sea heterosexual. Él también  espera sinceramente que Harry esté abierto a besos casuales. Si Niall está muy ocupado con Liam.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Bueno, yo tuve que hacerlo un par de veces cuando me cambié en el barco y me olvidé de traer mis cosas" Louis responde. "Así que hablo por experiencia, y sin duda no es agradable".</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry hace una cara, y luego se ríe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cuelga el traje de neopreno sobre el banco y se agacha hacia su bolsa, presentándole a Louis su perfectamente encantadora parte trasera. Si Harry era sólo un poco más sensible a los avances de Louis, Louis iba a creer que ese fue un movimiento intencionado para aumentar su frustración. Tal como es, él sospecha que Harry está sumamente cómodo con su cuerpo –no es que no haya algo de qué avergonzarse allí. Además, Harry podría estar sumamente cómodo con su cuerpo, mientras lo extendía debajo de Louis. Eso sería aceptable.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Está bien" dice Harry. "Confío en tu experiencia". Se endereza, con un par de pantalones cortos increíblemente amarillos colgando de sus dedos; Louis apenas logra no hacer comentarios sobre las cuestionables decisiones de Harry sobre moda.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A pesar de que están a punto de dar las siete y media, ya que en su sesión de teoría se habían tardado más de lo previsto debido a que Harry se interesaba por los detalles más pequeños, el calor del día todavía presiona sobre Louis. Tira de su traje de neopreno hasta la cintura y lo deja allí, el sudor ya la recorre la parte posterior de su cuello. En días como este, entrar en el agua fría siempre se siente como una bendición.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"¿Por qué estás vistiendo un traje largo?" Harry ha entrado en sus pantalones cortos y ahora está luchando con el neopreno. "El agua no es tan fría, ¿no?".</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"En realidad, tú estás usando un traje corto, porque con el mostrarás tus lindas piernas". Louis le dice, siguiendo con un guiño. "Además" añade rápidamente: "Yo soy un profesional".</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>La barbilla de Harry se mete contra su pecho mientras él juega con la cremallera. "¿Qué tiene eso que ver con esto?".</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dándose la vuelta para recoger uno de los cinturones de peso, Louis lo coloca al lado de donde la chaqueta de Harry se sujeta a un tanque, las aletas y  las máscaras están dispuestas. "Esto puede parecer difícil de creer, pero si se hace al menos una inmersión al día por </span>
  <em>
    <span>semana</span>
  </em>
  <span>s, te enfriaras aunque la temperatura del agua sea de veintidós grados".</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Debilucho" dice Harry, en tono burlón.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Louis se voltea para señalarlo. "Retira eso".</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Unas sombras profundas aparecen en los hoyuelos de Harry. "¿Por qué?".</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Debido a que estás a punto de dejar tu vida en mis manos". Louis reconsidera la declaración y deja caer el brazo. "Bueno, eso salió más dramático de lo que pretendía. No es probable que ahora estés asustado, ¿verdad? ".</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No, ¿por qué?" Harry parece genuinamente confundido por la pregunta, y oh, él puede ser el estudiante favorito de Louis. Considerando que Louis había sido el de preparó a Zayn para el curso de Instructor </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dos estrellas</span>
  </em>
  <span>, es mucho decir.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Algunas personas se ponen nerviosos" dice Louis. "Pregúntale a Niall".</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, sí, él me habló de eso. Sin embargo, no soy claustrofóbico". Con una breve sonrisa, Harry se empuja el pelo de las sienes. Louis lucha contra el impulso de acariciarlo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No están en el punto de su relación en la que pueden acariciarse casualmente. Todavía no.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry tropieza dos veces en el corto camino hasta el muelle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No estoy acostumbrado al peso" se defiende, y Louis se ríe y envuelve una mano alrededor del antebrazo de Harry, estabilizándolo. No es tan malo, en realidad, la forma en que sienten los músculos de Harry cuando se mueven y tensan bajo su palma. Louis no puede decir lo que piensa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Si hay una cosa que ha aprendido, es mantener la primera inmersión sencilla y divertida, sólo dejando a la persona adaptarse a un entorno desconocido, a la extraña sensación de respirar bajo el agua. La mayoría de sus alumnos están tan emocionados que aspiran el aire como si estuvieran corriendo una maratón. Harry comienza de esa manera, también, con las extremidades agitándose en su intento de adaptarse a lo que realmente es un mundo completamente nuevo. Ya aprenderá; aprenderá a cuidar más sus pulmones y su chaqueta en vez de sus aletas, aprenderá a caer en un ritmo de profundidad, incluso aprenderá sobre la respiración.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cuando Louis nada delante de él y le agarra los hombros, Harry se le queda mirando con los ojos muy abiertos detrás de la máscara. En el envoltorio de luz azul-sombreada alrededor de ellos, sus iris parecen casi turquesa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sonriendo con el regulador en la boca, Louis lo mantiene un tanto suspendido. Hace gestos para que Harry imite su patrón de respiración, contando segundos por medio de pequeños golpes que da con los dedos en el hombro de Harry, esperando a que se relaje. En el momento en que Harry se relaja es evidente en la forma de sus ojos claros, seguido de un gesto vigoroso. Su pecho se levanta por una larga inhalación.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Louis suelta un poco su agarre, manteniendo una mano en el hombro de Harry mientras utiliza la otra para ilustrar cómo cada entrada de aire hace que suban un poco, y como se hunde hacia abajo a medida que exhalan. En el momento en que lo deja ir, Harry sonríe tan ampliamente que diminutas burbujas escapan y hay unas gotas de agua en su máscara. Estira los brazos imitando a un niño jugando a ser un avión, remando sólo con el fin de evitar la inclinación hacia un lado.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sí. Muy probablemente es el alumno favorito de Louis hasta la fecha.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Una vez que Harry baja los brazos y comienza a mirar a su alrededor con un gran interés, con el pelo  sobre su rostro, Louis lo deja ir por lo que ambos pueden moverse libremente, permanecen lo suficientemente cerca para interferir en caso de necesidad. Están a la deriva entre las rocas sin una dirección clara, Harry remueve la arena que se deposita en su estela. Los únicos sonidos son el del aire que fluye a través de los reguladores, las burbujas que suben hacia la superficie, complementadas por el suave murmullo de las olas por encima de ellos y el crepitar donde los peces loro de colores brillantes están mordisqueando en el arrecife. Cada vez que Harry mira a Louis, es con una sonrisa tan amplia que sus ojos se reducen a rendijas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Después de aproximadamente media hora, el tanque de Harry se ha reducido a cien </span>
  <em>
    <span>bares</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Louis toca la muñeca de Harry para llamar su atención, luego hace una demostración de la comprobación del manómetro de Harry. Señalando el número, luego a Harry, y forma una "T" con las dos manos.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry necesita sólo un momento para recuperarse e imitar el gesto. Mira concentrado cuando Louis se señala a sí mismo y firma ciento cuarenta y un </span>
  <em>
    <span>bares</span>
  </em>
  <span>y se ríe, el aire corre en una nube de burbujas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Se dan la vuelta para poco a poco regresar a su camino hacia la superficie. Casi allí, Louis comprueba la cresta entre dos rocas, donde un pequeño pulpo ha establecido su hogar. Las piedras y conchas brillantes que normalmente sirven de escudo de seguridad están  alrededor de la entrada, por lo que Louis supone que el pulpo está utilizando  la oscuridad para cazar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Entonces, será la próxima vez.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Están apenas fuera del agua cuando Harry comienza a hablar, agitando las manos en el aire.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Eso fue... Dios. Eso fue increíble". Tiene el pelo húmedo pegado a su cráneo, los ojos brillantes, y es una diferencia tan sorprendente a la restricción que había mostrado al principio del día que Louis está momentáneamente desorientado. "¿Podemos hacerlo de nuevo? ¿Mañana por la mañana? ¿Cuándo es la inmersión de la mañana?".</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Más despacio, muchacho." Con una risa tranquila, Louis mete sus aletas bajo el brazo y toma el regulador de Harry para evitar que se golpee contra las partes posteriores de sus muslos, poniéndolo por encima del hombro de Harry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Se ponen en marcha hacia el centro, y Harry camina junto a él, con las piernas largas puede alcanzarlo con facilidad. Sus pies descalzos son como bofetadas en el hormigón. "¿Podemos hacerlo?" repite, con tono urgente.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Louis vuelve la cabeza para encontrarse con la mirada brillante de Harry. Es imposible no devolver una sonrisa. "Sí, está bien, te llevaré de nuevo mañana. Sin embargo, vamos a ir en el barco, así que tendremos que encontrar un sitio de buceo que haga a nuestros buzos avanzados felices. Nada demasiado superficial".</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry ajusta el peso del tanque en su espalda, asintiendo con seriedad. "Simplemente, tienes que demostrarme que puedo hacer esa cosa que hiciste, donde se debe de flotar por encima del suelo sin tener que tocar nada. Eso se ve tan ¿elegante...?".</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"¿Elegante?" Louis siente crecer su propia sonrisa. Jesús, Harry es ridículamente entrañable. "Vaya, gracias. Creo que tengo mis momentos".</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry resopla, pero no lo contradice. El sol le pone en un brillo de color naranja en la piel, los extremos tenues de su pelo mojado atraen la luz. Se queda atrás mientras Louis saca la llave de debajo de una planta, un escondite que debe ser el secreto peor guardado en el complejo. Por otra parte, el candado en la puerta sirve sobre todo con una finalidad decorativa, así que si alguien fuera a conducir en una furgoneta para robar trajes de todos los tamaños, no sería necesario incluso buscar la llave.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"¿Para qué es la posición T?" le pregunta Harry, cuando Louis abre la puerta. "La que me hiciste formar, quiero decir. Como, obviamente, lo que representa cien bares, pero ¿por qué una T?".</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"La hora del té". Louis le dice rotundamente. "Debido a que necesitaba un descanso de tus travesuras".</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry arruga la cara. "No es cierto".</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Totalmente cierto". Entonces Louis deja mostrar su sonrisa. "Está bien, no. En realidad, significa </span>
  <em>
    <span>"el tiempo se ha terminado" </span>
  </em>
  <span>porque cien bares es el medio tiempo, básicamente. Tus doscientos bares se redujeron a la mitad, así que es hora de regresar. Aunque eso depende de la inmersión, por supuesto". Se encoge de hombros, accionando un interruptor al entrar a la tienda, una desnuda bombilla llamea a la vida por encima del mostrador. "La práctica actual dice que debes resurgir con cincuenta bares, como una reserva de seguridad. Para inmersiones poco profundas, como la que hicimos, eso no es tan necesario, pero para inmersiones profundas donde tienes que parar por la descompresión, es una necesidad".</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Resurgir con cincuenta  bares. Lo tengo." Harry pone su tanque hacia abajo con un ruido metálico y de inmediato se disculpa, a pesar de que el aluminio es de aproximadamente una pulgada de espesor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Vas a romper el suelo con el tanque" Louis le dice. Bajando el cierre de su traje, observa a Harry bajar al banco y hace lo mismo, la  suave sonrisa de Harry contrasta con la iluminación áspera.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Quiero conocerte</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Louis piensa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No hay contexto real para él, pero le impulsa a decir: "Oye, si quieres... Le prometí a Liam – ¿Creo que conoces a Liam? Espera, por supuesto que sí, ya hablamos de él y Niall, así que debes haberte encontrado con él".</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Varias veces, en realidad". Harry se agacha para sacar el neopreno por sus piernas. "Visitó a Niall un par de veces, así es como lo conocí. ¿Por qué?".</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>¿Liam fue a visitar a Niall a Londres? ¿Y él no se ha molestado en mencionárselo a él o Zayn? Fascinante, muy fascinante. Louis almacena esta pieza particular de información para el momento en que pueda ser útil.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Bueno" dice en voz alta. "Como estaba diciendo, le prometí a Liam que Zayn y yo saldríamos por la noche, por lo que conseguiría el bungaló para él solo. Probablemente vamos a ir a la playa, a ver si hay una fogata. ¿Quieres acompañarme?".</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No suele invitar a los estudiantes de buceo a este tipo de cosas; sobre todo porque solamente es para el staff y los locales. Pero Harry es el mejor amigo de Niall, por lo que seguramente puede invitarlo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sabes que no tienes que invitarme, ¿verdad?". Harry levanta la mirada, y luego dice rápidamente. "Estoy seguro de que cuando Niall dijo un trato especial, no significaba que tendrías que sacrificar tu noche o algo así". Da un paso fuera de sus pantalones cortos de color amarillo, dejando que el tejido se acumule en un charco en el mojado suelo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Louis puede empatizar. Con el charco, es decir.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yo no tenía la intención de ponerlo en las horas extras" dice, después de un momento de silencio que podría haber sido demasiado largo. Sin embargo, no es su culpa; cuando él había accedió a tener a Harry como alumno de buceo, no firmó para tener a Harry desnudo alrededor, sin poder hacer nada al respecto. No había firmado para eso.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Louis se aleja para colgar su traje de neopreno y continúa hablando por encima del hombro. "Sólo pensé que sería bueno, eso es todo. Eres agradable a la vista, que es un rasgo admirable, pero sobre todo...". Él destella una rápida sonrisa a Harry. "... también parece ser muy fácil estar a tu alrededor".</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hay un segundo, donde el rostro de Harry se nubla otra vez, como un retroceso a principios de esta tarde, y Louis cree que podría necesitar dejar de lanzar indirectas. Entonces la expresión de Harry se suaviza.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sí, está bien". Mientras que la sonrisa que sigue no está completamente pronunciada, Harry suena vagamente melancólico y no molesto. Es una reacción tan extraña, y Louis quiere saber por qué. ¿Por qué, por qué, por qué?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Antes de que pueda cometer el error de preguntar, Harry añade: "Sin embargo, necesito comida. Nadie me advirtió que el buceo me haría tener esta hambre".</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Es más que nada debido a que el aire que se respira desde el tanque es muy seco, y también frío porque se expande cuando fluye a través del regulador. Es la ley de Boyle-Mariotte. Tu cuerpo tiene la necesidad de calentar y humidificar el aire, y quemar calorías". Lo cual es probablemente demasiada información para alguien que sólo acaba de hacer su primera inmersión. Louis engancha la percha sobre un carril que se extiende por la parte trasera de la habitación, y luego se da la vuelta. "De todos modos, te diré algo.  Tomaremos algo de la cocina del hotel, y Zayn y yo nos encontraremos contigo aquí en cuarenta minutos. Podemos comer en la playa".</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Eso suena..." Harry exhala, y luego Inhala. "Realmente genial, en realidad. Sí. ¿Si estás seguro de que no te importa?".</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Muy seguro" Louis le dice, y la sonrisa que sale con la respuesta podría ser la más brillante.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"¿Lo invitaste a la fogata del personal?" pregunta Zayn, pero si se tratara de cualquier otra persona, sonaría profundamente crítico.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Louis le lanza una mirada de soslayo. "Él está bien, y es amigo de Niall, y Niall estará ocupado esta noche".</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Y el hecho de que pienses que es guapo no tiene nada que ver con eso".</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No es exactamente el primer invitado bonito que tenemos".</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No, pero él es el primero que está invitando a una reunión del personal". Zayn lidera el camino hacia el centro de buceo, Louis está detrás de él, llevando una bolsa de plástico con opciones mixtas de comida, hay para que escoger. En la oscuridad ascendente, lámparas pequeñas alineadas por el camino entre los arbustos, iluminan por donde caminar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hay otra gente, también" dice Louis.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ese no es el punto".</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"¿Y el punto es?" El tono de Louis podría estar acompañado con un ligero tono de irritación. No es realmente un gran problema.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Echando un vistazo por encima del hombro, Zayn espera un momento antes de negar con la cabeza. "Ninguno, supongo".</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cuando salen al espacio abierto delante de la cabaña de buceo, Harry ya está ahí, encaramado en la mesa con los pies rozando el piso. Salta hacia abajo tan pronto como los ve, lleva una camiseta blanca que se aferra a su pecho y cae holgadamente alrededor de su estómago. Diablos, es muy, muy, muy caliente.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Por favor, dime que tienes la comida" dice. Un momento después, añade: "Hola Zayn", como si Louis ya fuera tan familiar que no hay necesidad de saludarlo. Bueno, y no ha sido ni media hora desde que se separaron, por lo que podría explicar parte de ello.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zayn asiente a Harry. "Hola. ¿Buena primera inmersión?".</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"La mejor" Justo en la mención, la expresión de Harry transmite emoción. Su discurso sigue siendo lento, sin embargo, su voz profunda se entrelaza con las sombras y el ritmo del océano. "Fue genial, al igual que la luz del sol cuando se inclina hacia el agua. Eso es impresionante, ¿no?".</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"¿Qué?" Louis dice rotundamente. "Te llevé a esa inmersión, ¿pero ni siquiera consigo un hola? Sólo me quieres por mi comida, admítelo".</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Más o menos, sí". Harry se inclina para chocar su puño con el de Louis, suave y fácil, y sobre el hombro de Harry, Louis atrapa a Zayn con una mirada escéptica hacia ellos. Lo que sea que Zayn esté pensando, se equivoca.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Con una sonrisa, Harry se balancea hacia atrás sobre sus talones. "Hola Louis".</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hola Harry".</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Muy bien, esto es lo que yo llamo reconfortante" dice Zayn. "Pero ¿iremos a algún lado? Harry no es el único que quiere comida".</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Vete al diablo, Malik" Louis le dice cómodamente. Se ponen en marcha hacia la playa, haciendo revotar la bolsa de plástico de ida y vuelta, el delicioso olor a curry flota en el aire. Wow, realmente ha pasado un tiempo desde el almuerzo. "Los rollitos primavera son míos" dice Louis. "Todos los rollitos primavera son míos".</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"¿Quién lo dice?" Zayn se asoma por la espalda, con el pulgar en la base de la columna de Louis. Con un ruido ofendido, Louis salta por delante. Cuando sale de la cubierta de palmeras y arbustos de flor, el océano se extiende como el terciopelo oscuro, sólo un tono débil y persistente de color naranja en el borde occidental cubre el cielo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Es tan hermoso aquí" dice Harry en voz baja, llegando al final en el que el camino de cemento se funde con la arena llena de grava. "Casi irreal".</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Supongo que sí". Echando un vistazo al perfil de Harry, Louis toma unos rizos que Harry tiene en la cara y los pasa sobre su oreja. "Sin embargo, es diferente durante el invierno".</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"¿En qué sentido?" Harry le pregunta.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Es tranquilo en invierno" Zayn responde. "No necesariamente en Funchal, pero aquí, no tenemos todo lo que muchas personas tienen, a excepción de Navidad y Año Nuevo. Así que es una especie de... vacío. Al menos en comparación con la temporada alta. Y se obtiene una gran cantidad de tormentas entre noviembre y febrero". Él está hacia la izquierda, en dirección a la villa más cercana.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"¿Es por eso que quieres volver?" Louis se mete la bolsa de plástico bajo el brazo, la comida aún se siente caliente contra su piel. "¿Tienes miedo de un poco de lluvia, Zaynie? Incluso el paraíso tiene que tomar un respiro a veces, ya sabes."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"¿Es como los problemas de rendimiento?" Harry le pregunta inocentemente.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Exactamente igual que los problemas de rendimiento." Louis asiente. "Le sucede al mejor de nosotros, ¿no? Quiero decir, no a mí, pero —-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"¿Tengo que estar aquí por esto?" Zayn ha perfeccionado su exasperación irónica a una forma de arte. Es bastante admirable, de verdad; Louis parece respetar el espectáculo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Nadie te está obligando a quedarte" dice Louis. "De hecho, estoy seguro de que Harry y yo vamos a ser capaces de cuidar esta elección de comida india por nosotros mismos".</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>El resplandor de un incendio marca el valle de arena entre dos grandes rocas, las voces se vuelven una risa mezclada y alguien comienza a tocar una guitarra. En combinación con el ritmo constante de las olas, se siente como en casa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry se pone al día al caminar junto a Louis, con sus pasos crujiendo en la arena gruesa. Se inclina hacia delante para mirar alrededor de Louis, y Harry le pregunta a Zayn, "¿A dónde vas a volver?".</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Liverpool. Yo sólo quería quedarme un poco más de un año, hacer una investigación preliminar para mi tesis". El tono de Zayn implica que no hay duda sobre su regreso.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bueno. Todavía está abierto a discusión, en la opinión de Louis.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Él detiene la discusión cuando llegan al fuego. Son recibidos con saludos y gritos, y las palabras que se funden con una serie de "¿</span>
  <em>
    <span>Olá tudo bem senta-te quem é o estranho podemos ficar com ele</span>
  </em>
  <span>?".</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A Louis no le sorprende que en medio de los saludos e invitaciones para sentarse, haya una fuerte corriente de interés en la bonita cara de Harry. Hienas, hay gran cantidad de ellas. Es cierto que las nuevas caras en estas hogueras son relativamente raras y por lo tanto da interés como regla general, pero bueno, que le quiten las manos de encima.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Empujando a Cara para meterse otra vez, Louis tira de Harry para que se sentiente a su lado en una manta. Mantiene una mano en el hombro de Harry mientras anuncia: "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Este é o Harry. É o melhor amigo do Niall, e está cá durante três semanas.Está completamente fora de limites, obrigado</span>
  </em>
  <span>".</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Un coro de resoplidos y e insultos le responde. Con una sonrisa, Louis quita su mano del hombro de Harry y colectivamente les voltea, luego se sienta para descomprimir la bolsa de plástico.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mientras Zayn reclama un asiento al lado de ellos, Harry se inclina un poco más cerca, bajando la voz hasta un susurro. "¿Qué acabas de decir? ¿Sobre mí y Niall?" Él suena claramente aprensivo, entorna los ojos contra el resplandor del fuego.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"¿No hablas portugués?" Louis le da una palmadita tranquilizadora en la espalda. "No te preocupes, yo sólo les dije que eres el mejor amigo de Niall, y que eres nuestro invitado para las próximas tres semanas. Eso es todo".</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Una de las comisuras de la boca de Zayn se levanta, y bien, Louis pudo haber dejado de lado la parte en la que había declarado a Harry fuera de los límites. Es un detalle, sin embargo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Si quieres, también puedo decirles que estás bien dotado" añade Louis, golpeando la mano de Harry cuando quiere tomar un rollo primavera. "O un genio con un IQ de ciento cincuenta. No es un problema, amigo".</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ambos son ciertos" dice Harry en lo que él cree que es probable que un tono inexpresivo de voz. En honor a la verdad, se necesita trabajar –aunque Louis puede testificar que al menos la parte de lo </span>
  <em>
    <span>dotado</span>
  </em>
  <span>  no es del todo exagerado.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hey, no es culpa de Louis que Harry había insistido en pavoneándose desnudo por el centro de buceo, cuando la mayoría de los clientes se cambiaban rápidamente y en silencio. No se puede culpar a un hombre por echar un vistazo, si es puesto en exhibición así. Louis es humano.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dando una significativa mirada hacia abajo, a la entrepierna de Harry, Louis traga su rollo primavera antes de decir: "Bueno, la verdad, yo tendría que verificar ambas declaraciones antes de hacer una gran afirmación".</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zayn niega con la cabeza. "Bueno, se han conocido cerca de un día, ¿y ya están intercambiando bromas de pollas? Creo que voy a vomitar...".</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>La compostura de Harry se desliza mientras se ríe suavemente, luego agacha la cabeza y llega a una de las cucharas de plástico para meterla en el pollo al curry. "Lo siento". El brillo de las llamas destaca el matiz rosado de sus mejillas. "Louis empezó".</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Louis siempre inicia. Tendrás que aprender a ignorarlo".</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey" Louis protesta. En venganza, roba un rollo de primavera del tenedor de Zayn y se lo da a Harry en su lugar. Harry lo acepta con un murmuró de gratitud.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Están todos en silencio por un corto periodo de tiempo, las conversaciones en  Portugués fluyen a su alrededor. Harry había reclamado el curry de pollo para sí mismo, aunque no evito que tanto Louis y Zayn deslizaran su cuchara un par de veces.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cuando Zayn se queja de eso, Harry hace una mueca, mirándolo. "Lo siento. Ni siquiera me doy cuenta de que estoy haciendo eso".</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yo-ho-ho," Louis entona: "La vida de un pirata para mí".</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"¿A dónde se ha ido el tonto?" Harry le pregunta, junto con una voz quejumbrosa y una triste mueca.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Es por todo eso que Zayn hace un desagradable ruido, y no puede ocultar una sonrisa. Es de verdad una de las cosas favoritas de Louis, se burla siempre de las renuentes sonrisas de Zayn, y Harry está demostrando ser un cómplice adepto. Louis tiene más bien la tentación de meter a Harry en su bolsillo y nunca dejarlo ir, a pesar de que podría no ser bien recibido por Niall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eh. Niall puede joderse.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Una vez que han terminado con la mayor parte de la comida, intercambian sus sobras de tres botellas de cerveza y extienden uno junto al otro, aprovechando el espacio que está disponible después de que los que tienen que trabajar por la mañana se han ido. El calor de las llamas hace que Louis se sienta adormecido, su cara está caliente, y hay manchas brillantes detrás de sus párpados cada vez que parpadea. Cuando Eleanor mueve sus pies y le pregunta si se unirá a surfear de noche, Louis prácticamente la ignora. Es en serio la tentación de simplemente quedarse dormido aquí y ahora, pero la experiencia le advierte que va a despertar aturdido en algún momento después de la medianoche, temblando con el fuego muerto bajo sus huesos doloridos. No es divertido.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Considera invitar a Harry para ir a bañarse desnudos. Teniendo en cuenta la facilidad con que Harry se desnuda, la respuesta sólo puede ser sí, sólo que no sería muy útil en términos de aliviar la frustración de Louis. Por lo tanto, tal vez no.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Como sea.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mira de nuevo hacia el intercambio de murmuros entre Zayn y Harry, Louis se entera que han comenzado de hablar de Londres. Están hablando de surf ahora, y sus respectivas razones para no molestarse en siquiera intentarlo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ya era muy tarde para aprender a nadar" dice Zayn y Louis lo sabe, sabe cuan cauteloso Zayn se pone cuando ve una gran ola. "Quiero decir", se apresura Zayn a añadir. "Obviamente yo sé cómo tengo que hacerlo, ahora como instructor de buceo. Pero no me gusta lanzarme sobre las olas, a diferencia de algunos otros que podría nombrar".</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Louis extiende sus piernas, curvando sus dedos del pie en la arena granulada. "No tengo idea de lo que estás hablando".</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Eres totalmente una de esas personas que se vuelven locas cuando ven una ola que es más alto que ellos, ¿verdad?". Moviéndose sobre la manta, Harry termina tendido sobre su espalda, la luz del fuego provoca  que su pelo, la frente y el puente de la nariz se iluminen, dejando sus ojos bajo una sombra. Si Louis decide mirarlo, que así sea.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No  puedes comprobar nada" dice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry resopla. "De todos modos, no estoy incluso pensando en ir a probar el surf. Tropiezo con mis propios pies cuando estoy en tierra firme, así que, ya sabes". Sigue con una sonrisa tocando  a ciegas para recuperar la cerveza que había apoyado en la arena.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Louis recoge su propia botella y tintinea contra la de Harry. "Por reconocer sus propias debilidades".</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Las sombras drenan todo el color de los ojos de Harry, pintándolos de un color gris oscuro que contrasta con el brillo de su sonrisa. "¿Cuáles son las tuyas, entonces?".</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Y eso, en realidad, es sólo una oportunidad demasiado buena para dejarla pasar. Louis se sostiene a sí mismo en un codo y sonríe a Harry. "Los niños bonitos".</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zayn se queja. Harry sostiene la mirada de Louis por un momento antes de parpadear y mirar hacia otro lado, y se ríe un poco.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Así que tú eres, como..." Lentamente, Harry inclina la cabeza, entrecerrando los ojos en las llamas moribundas. "... ¿follas casualmente? ¿Cómo se hace eso? Mantener todo casual, ¿cómo funciona?".</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Su forma de hablar emula las olas, la forma en que vienen y van, constantes y bajas, y Louis necesita un segundo para enfocar sus pensamientos. Se acerca la media noche. El grupo alrededor del fuego se ha reducido a sólo un pequeño grupo de personas, una pareja adolescentes besándose en las sombras, tres locales fumando, y uno de los jardineros dormido, con la boca abierta. Zayn se ha ido hace un tiempo, citando el agotamiento y recordando a Louis de su buceo por la mañana, pero de alguna manera, Louis aún tiene que encontrar la energía para moverse.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Es una especie de comodidad, en realidad –a gusto en el aire del verano oscuro, está cómodo viendo el resplandor dorado de la danza del fuego sobre las características de Harry, a gusto con su tranquila conversación, perezoso, serpenteando de tema en tema, desde botes de navegación hasta el carnaval del Río o el álbum de debut de la Bastille, después de eso Harry se arrepiente de no haber llevado su cámara esa noche.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"¿Cómo lo mantengo informal?" Louis repite, después de una pausa que se siente fácil y cálida, además de la noche tranquila que les rodea. "Sólo... manteniéndolo casual, en realidad. No es tan difícil, ¿verdad?" Inclina la espalda, mientras estudia la línea del perfil de Harry. "Tú no eres uno de esos tipos a los que les importa eso de las relaciones, ¿verdad? Porque eso sería un desperdicio".</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry mira por encima para atrapar la mirada de Louis. "Yo en realidad no sé".</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No es del todo clara la pregunta que está respondiendo, y Louis reflexiona por un corto tiempo, trazando distraídamente círculos alrededor del cuello de una botella de vino que habían saqueado las camareras del restaurante del hotel. Sí, buena suerte con eso; la mayoría de los bares en el pueblo están buscando atrapar a los turistas con la popular</span>
  <em>
    <span>bailinho da madeira.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Louis odia la </span>
  <em>
    <span>Bailinho da madeira</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Con pasión.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"¿Cómo puedes no saberlo?" pregunta finalmente. "¿No debería ser una de esas cosas que debes saber de ti mismo? Quiero decir, tú tienes... ¿veinte años?".</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Veintiuno. Y  simplemente no lo hago". Con un encogimiento vago de hombros, Harry curiosea la botella en la mano de Louis, con el ceño fruncido, como si buscara secretos ocultos en su contenido. No es una idea tan descabellada, ahora que piensa en ella. "Y, como..." Harry se detiene para tomar un sorbo de vino. "¿Nunca has tenido algún problema con eso? Personas esperando más, quiero decir... ¿las lastimas?".</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Louis vacila, luego aclara: "Yo soy siempre lo aviso por adelantado".</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Una sonrisa ausente se retuerce alrededor de la boca de Harry. "Eso no es una respuesta a mi pregunta".</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Harry, yo trabajo en un centro de vacaciones. Gente va y viene, es la manera en que es". Antes de añadir que la situación realmente no es apta para una relación estable, Louis piensa  en Liam y Niall, y se aísla. Él no está muy seguro de cómo Niall le presenta todo a Harry, por lo que sería mejor no tropezar y terminar con su pie en la boca.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"¿Qué pasa con Niall y Liam?" Harry le pregunta, y Louis le da una larga mirada, porque... eh. Eso fue como telepatía. O algo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Toma el vino de Harry, usándolo como excusa para deslizar el pulgar sobre la parte posterior de su mano. Retirándola, vuelve a la pregunta anterior. "Bueno, ¿qué pasa con Liam y Niall?".</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry baja los párpados, con las pestañas protegiéndole los ojos mientras mira fijamente a las llamas. Su voz es tranquila, los contornos ásperos de sus palabras son arrastradas, son como cantos rodados en la playa. "En realidad, nada. Sólo pensé en voz alta, supongo".</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"¿Sólo levantaste la voz al final de un pensamiento? ¿Para convertirla en una pregunta que ni siquiera entiendes?". Louis hace una declaración deliberadamente ligera, sorbiendo el vino. Es un poco amargo, el tipo de vino tinto de mesa barato que los restaurantes del pueblo sirven y ofrecen como </span>
  <em>
    <span>vino</span>
  </em>
  <span>, más allá de tres veces sobre su valor razonable.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No deja que Louis tome un segundo sorbo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Algo así". Harry responde, dudando un poco. Suena serio, un poco pensativo. "Supongo que hay muchas cosas que no sé por ahora".</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mientras bien podría ser una invitación a probar más lejos, Louis no puede estar completamente seguro. Es confuso, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Harry</span>
  </em>
  <span>es confuso. Pero entonces, este es el primer día de tres semanas, lo que deja a Louis con el tiempo suficiente para darse cuenta de las cosas. En particular la parte donde Harry puede que sea o no perfectamente heterosexual.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Louis no quiere estereotiparlo. Salvo que realmente, realmente lo hace. Y si ese diminuto y amarillo traje de baño es una indicación, las probabilidades parecerían estar a su favor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Bueno." Con una sonrisa, le ofrece a Harry la botella de vino. "¿Quién necesita todas las respuestas cuando hay vino barato y el océano justo frente a nosotros?".</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Buen punto" dice Harry. "Muy buen punto". Cuando levanta la botella hacia a la boca, Louis estudia la deliciosa línea de su mandíbula y la forma en que su garganta se mueve mientras traga.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tres semanas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"¿A la cuenta de tres?" pregunta Louis.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Junto a él, Harry asiente con la cabeza. Cuando </span>
  <em>
    <span>Big E Nuff</span>
  </em>
  <span> se mueve con una ola, se tambalea en sus aletas y se agarra con ambas manos de la barandilla detrás de él. Arrastrando los pies cerca de la plataforma, Louis se apodera de los bíceps de Harry, curvando los dedos sobre su piel desnuda, justo donde termina la manga del traje corto de Harry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Es un intento puramente desinteresado para estabilizar a Harry. Realmente lo es. Y desde que Harry se está inclinando hacia el contacto, claramente no le importa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ahora, recuerda" Louis le dice. "Solo da un paso grande, con una mano en tu máscara y en el regulador para que no los pierdas cuando golpees el agua. Fácil."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fácil" repite Harry. "Sí". Detrás de la máscara, sus ojos se estrechan con concentración, y Louis reprime una sonrisa y se pregunta cómo tomó menos de un maldito día para que se vuelva tan aficionado a este chico. Por otra parte, no está sorprendido de que Niall tenga buen gusto con sus amigos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Cal" Louis llama por encima del hombro. "Nos encontraremos en el cable del ancla."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cal responde con un saludo de dos dedos. Está a punto de deslizarse en su chaqueta, con su voluminosa cámara submarina apoyada en un banco y meciéndose con el barco suavemente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis se vuelve para encontrarse con los ojos de Harry. "¿Listo? ¿Quieres que tome tu mano? Puesto que..." Louis sonríe. "es tu primera vez. Voy a ser amable".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ni siquiera es divertido" Harry protesta, pero está sonriendo. Luego, con una orgullosa inclinación de cabeza, libera su brazo y salta al océano, salpicando con agua la plataforma. Cuando reaparece, Louis lo señala.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A ver si alguna vez me ofrezco a tomar tu mano otra vez, Styles".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sin molestarse en esperar una respuesta, Louis salta detrás de Harry, antes de que el aire dentro de la chaqueta de buceo lo lleve hacia arriba. Encuentra a Harry sonriéndole de cerca, tiene el pelo mojado pegado a la cara y las comisuras de sus ojos se arrugan, el verde de sus ojos se ve iluminado por el sol. El agua se ha metido en su máscara, y sí, esa será por lo menos una lección para esta inmersión -cómo sacar el agua.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eso, junto con la necesidad imperiosa de </span>
  <em>
    <span>divertirse</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Porque Harry es muy, muy guapo cuando está sonriendo, y a Louis no le importaría ver a Harry sonreír todo el tiempo. Como, por las próximas tres semanas, por lo menos.  Por toda la duración de la estancia de Harry en el complejo. Sí, Louis no le importaría en absoluto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y si una de esas sonrisas sucede justo después de separar los labios de su polla, también estaría bien.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Todavía están flotando en el agua, esperando mientras que otro grupo de buceo sube la escalera del barco, cuando Harry escupe su regulador y hace gestos con los brazos hacia a la cámara bajo el agua en los brazos de Cal. "¿Puedo probar eso? ¿Me puedes enseñar?".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Amor". Louis resopla. "¿Qué tal si aprendes lo básico primero? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Luego </span>
  </em>
  <span>podremos hablar de  equiparte con una cámara".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry empuja su máscara hacia su pelo, y él lamentara ese movimiento, por la forma en que algunos rizos están enredándosele en su pañuelo de la cabeza. Ante la mirada afilada de Harry, Louis le pregunta: "¿Qué?".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Me llamaste </span>
  <em>
    <span>amor</span>
  </em>
  <span>." Harry suena entretenido y confuso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Louis llama amor a todo el mundo" dice Cal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sólo a los lindos" Louis corrige.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cal comienza a subir por la escalera, extendiéndose hasta entregarle la cámara a Zayn, antes de decir. "Tú </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span> llamas amor".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Pero </span>
  <em>
    <span>eres</span>
  </em>
  <span> lindo" Harry le dice, como si considerara muy importante que Cal crea esto. Harry es probablemente uno de esos tipos que, cuando esta borracho, da largo discursos acerca de, algo así como, lo esencial que es amarse a uno mismo, y que debes hacerlo, porque eres hermoso, </span>
  <em>
    <span>todo el mundo</span>
  </em>
  <span> es hermoso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis no lo encuentra dulce. Ni siquiera un poco. Ni siquiera un poquito.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yo</span>
  </em>
  <span> soy lindo" dice Louis, y Harry inclina la cabeza y lo considera.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Eh, estás bien. Supongo". Él sigue subiendo con una risa brillante, por lo que Louis ni siquiera lo discute. Oh bien. Por lo menos toda esta conversación demuestra que Harry se siente cómodo con llamar a los chicos lindos. Eso es un punto de partida, sin duda.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis se queda atrás mientras Harry sube la escalera. Los músculos de los brazos de Harry se flexionan y Louis piensa, </span>
  <em>
    <span>la fuerza superior del cuerpo</span>
  </em>
  <span>, y se pregunta qué hará si Harry llegara a ser heterosexual. Llorar, probablemente. Y entonces tal vez tomar la oferta de Nick para pasar un buen rato juntos, a pesar de que en este punto, todo es una broma entre ellos. Nick podría tener un ataque al corazón si Louis mostrara un serio interés en seguir adelante.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sí, tal vez no. Con suerte, Harry no es heterosexual y no hay necesidad de tomar medidas desesperadas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Subiendo a la plataforma después de Harry, Louis pone su tren de aterrizaje abajo y lo sujeta a la placa que corre por el centro de la cubierta antes de que vaya a ayudar a Harry con las aletas. "¿Tuvimos una buena inmersión?" pregunta, mientras se agacha para aflojar la correa en el talón. "Parecías bastante cómodo".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Brillante, sí." Sentado en el banco, Harry levanta su otro pie con una expresión esperanzada. Louis lo complace sacándole esa aleta también, y luego se sienta sobre los talones mientras Harry continúa. "Creo que estoy empezando a encontrar la manera de controlar mi profundidad. Y esos peces que vimos entre las algas, los que cambiaban de color se parecía a... No lo sé. Un poco como un pulpo, pero más pescado, ¿Cómo si alguien los hubiera combinado?".</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Un poco como un pulpo, pero más pescado.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis traga otra carcajada, que parece ser un hecho bastante común en torno a Harry. "Jibia, creo que quieres decir. O sepia. A pesar de su nombre, no es realmente un pescado, pertenece a los cefalópodos, como los pulpos. Así que pueden cambiar de color, sí, para mezclarse con su entorno, y son también capaces de confundir a un enemigo por chorros de tinta en el agua". Hace una pausa, porque este es el tipo de exceso de información que algunas personas no les importa escuchar. Harry se ve abiertamente interesado, sin embargo, Louis añade: "¿Te has dado cuenta de que cuando se sienten amenazados, alzan algunos de los tentáculos que emergen de sus cabezas? Para parecer más grandes".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Parecía que me estaban dando el signo de la paz", dice Harry, y esta vez, Louis se ríe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lo que tú digas, Harold".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Harry".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Harold</span>
  </em>
  <span>" repite Louis, con más énfasis.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Vete a la mierda" dice Harry, pero está sonriendo, su hoyuelo izquierdo aparece prominentemente. Al igual que Louis había sospechado, algo de su pelo se ha quedado atascado en la cinta para la cabeza, y Harry gruñe en una queja mientras tira de ella, sin ningún resultado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis levanta una ceja con una mirada brillante. "¿Necesitas ayuda, Harold?".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Me gustó más cuando me llamaste amor" dice Harry. Su boca se curva en un pequeño puchero. "Y sí, por favor".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Como quieras, amor." Por un tiempo completo, Louis se las arregla para mantener su expresión de aburrimiento. Entonces, él siente que sus labios se curvan en una sonrisa traidora, y Harry parpadea, y luego le devuelve la sonrisa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cuando Louis se endereza y se inclina, Harry curva su cabeza así que Louis puede manipular la banda de la máscara, desenredándola con cuidado del cabello de Harry. Si los dedos de Louis acarician el pómulo de Harry y su pulgar se presiona bajo la línea de la mandíbula, sólo brevemente... bueno. Que así sea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mientras Harry no le diga que se detenga, Louis no ve ninguna razón para dejar este juego.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"¿Estudiaste fotografía?" Louis se detiene a mitad de camino con una papa en su boca, manchando la mesa con ketchup.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"¿Hmm?" Harry mira por encima de donde se está inclinando cómodamente en Niall, y el universo se está riendo de Louis. Debe ser porque Harry está con el torso desnudo y devorando su segundo plátano del día, con su rosada lengua lanzándose hacia fuera. No, en serio, esto no está bien en </span>
  <em>
    <span>múltiples</span>
  </em>
  <span> niveles. Sobre todo cuando no hay nada que Louis pueda hacer al respecto, no cuando algo tan inocuo como una mención de la última noche de la hoguera ya había ganado una mirada sospechosa de Niall. En serio, Harry es un adulto; ¿por qué Niall siente la necesidad de cuidar de él?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Estudios" Louis replantea. "Yo no sabía que estudiabas fotografía".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, sí. Pensé que lo había mencionado ayer por la noche". Harry se encoge de hombros. Claramente esta es una gran cosa porque ahora Louis tiene que tragarse un comentario acerca de cómo había posado totalmente </span>
  <em>
    <span>desnudo</span>
  </em>
  <span> por si, ya sabes, Harry llegara a necesitar un sujeto dispuesto. Debido a que Louis está dispuesto, muy dispuesto, claro que sí.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Él mete la papa en su boca y mastica arduamente. "Nah, yo sólo escuché que te quejaste por haber olvidado tu cámara".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No me quejaba" Harry dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, con los hoyuelos que provocan ciertas </span>
  <em>
    <span>cosas</span>
  </em>
  <span> en Louis. Cosas que mantienen a Louis lejos de golpear la mano de Harry cuando le roba una papa de su plato, obviamente indiferente a cómo el sabor salado chocará horriblemente con la dulzura de un plátano. "Sólo estaba constatando un hecho. Me hubiera gustado tomar algunas fotos del fuego, y la forma en que estaba oscureciendo en la playa. Como, tal vez una serie de fotografías en la noche o algo así".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hay fuego prácticamente cada noche". La voz de Zayn es somnolienta. Está sentado en el banco con los ojos cerrados, con las piernas extendidas sobre el regazo de Liam, y es su turno de llenar los tanques que habían sido utilizados durante la inmersión de la mañana, Louis aprecia la pereza inherente que tiene Zayn para hacer su trabajo; el ruidoso compresor interrumpiría el ambiente tranquilo del almuerzo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"¿Lo hay?" Harry entrecierra los ojos. Él parece ya estar planificando, pensando en las lentes y sobre la apertura, o lo que sea que los estudiantes de fotografía hacen. A Louis le resulta irracionalmente atractivo. A él le gustaría culpar al calor del mediodía de cómo sus pensamientos están en un estado de sueño drogado, le gustaría echarle la culpa al aire húmedo presionando y haciendo un lastre todos sus movimientos, sintiendo sus extremidades inferiores completamente hechas de plomo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Es curioso cómo me tomó </span>
  <em>
    <span>años</span>
  </em>
  <span> ser invitado a una de esas fogatas" Niall dice, todo casual con el brazo envuelto alrededor de los hombros de Harry. "Y eso fue sólo cuando Liam y yo ya estábamos..." Con una enorme sonrisa, él mueve sus dedos en el hombro de Harry en lo que podría ser la intención de transmitir la idea. "Sin embargo, todo lo que Harry necesitó para ser invitado fue un día. Un jodido día, hombre. Estoy ofendido".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bueno, para empezar, Harry no es el hijo de nuestros empleadores". Liam se desplaza, apartando la mirada de Niall y Harry para centrarse en la comida delante de él. Es un poco de materia en carbohidratos que se supone que es para construir el músculo, y Louis lo había intentado una vez y lo escupió de inmediato. Y luego consideró lavar su boca con blanqueador.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Además, Harry es el tipo de Louis" dice Zayn, y eso es bastante cierto, pero Louis no para de contorsionar su cuerpo hasta patear a Zayn en la espinilla.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"¿Podríamos tratar de usar algo de sutileza, por favor?" Louis pide, y Harry resopla.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"¿Eso está viniendo de </span>
  <em>
    <span>ti</span>
  </em>
  <span>?".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bueno" Louis reflexiona eso. "Por lo menos </span>
  <em>
    <span>no soy</span>
  </em>
  <span> el que nombró Big E Nuff a un barco. Así que, ya sabes. Podría ser peor".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"En mi defensa" Niall dice, "yo tenía quince años en ese entonces".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"¿Tienes algo para compensar?" pregunta Louis, justo cuando, por debajo de la mesa,  Zayn toma represalias con un puntapié que da en la piel sensible del tobillo de Louis. Estrechamente, Zayn evade el pie que Louis está apuntando a su lado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"En realidad no" Liam responde en lugar de Niall, sonriéndole, quien sonríe de vuelta sin dudarlo. Louis sospecha que sus pies podrían estar tocándose, pero él no se molesta en comprobarlo, está demasiado ocupado defendiendo sus fichas restantes contra otro intento de burla de parte de Harry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Es bueno. Louis podría acostumbrarse a ello, a los cinco de ellos colgados uno encima del otro. Se adaptan, de alguna manera, y él no puede recordar la última vez que se sintió así de </span>
  <em>
    <span>cómodo</span>
  </em>
  <span> con un grupo de personas, como si todo encajara en su lugar, la conversación saltando de un tema a otro como un pez payaso zigzagueando alrededor de los tentáculos de una anémona.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Con un suspiro de contrariedad, Louis desliza los restos de su almuerzo hacia Harry y pone una sonrisa para su molestia. Se las arregla para contrarrestarlo con una expresión en blanco. Sólo durante tres segundos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hay una escuela de pensamiento en la que te suscribes a la creencia de que es antihigiénico practicar el intercambio de aire por el hecho de pasar el regulador de un lado a otro. Louis no se suscribe a esa escuela. Él </span>
  <em>
    <span>decide</span>
  </em>
  <span> no suscribirse a esa escuela. A veces, cuando ha tenido una oportunidad más, despotrica acerca de esa escuela de pensamiento. Porque en serio, si hay un problema con uno de los tanques o un regulador, es maldita y jodidamente </span>
  <em>
    <span>útil</span>
  </em>
  <span> si has hecho algo más que </span>
  <em>
    <span>mimar</span>
  </em>
  <span> la situación, mientras que cada persona mantiene la respiración de su propio tanque. No es una clase de actuación, después de todo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Antihigiénico. Por el </span>
  <em>
    <span>amor</span>
  </em>
  <span> de Dios.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sus dedos se enredaron con los de Harry, Louis toma un par de respiraciones antes de mover el regulador hacia Harry, observando su rostro para cualquier signo de sufrimiento. Harry cierra los labios alrededor de la boquilla, soplando el agua antes de que inhale, y sus ojos son la calma tras la máscara, viendo a Louis para cualquier señal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cuando Louis asiente, Harry pasa el regulador a Louis de nuevo y aguanta la respiración por un breve momento antes de que empiece a exhalar lentamente, al igual que Louis le instruyó. Están hundiéndose ligeramente, y Louis hace gestos a Harry para que mantenga la profundidad. Harry asiente y mira su ordenador de buceo, y a continuación,  infla su chaqueta, lo que demuestra que él debe haber echado un vistazo a la lista de señales de mano que Louis le había dado después del almuerzo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mhmm. Louis aprecia cuando un niño bonito hace su tarea. Él guarda las palabras para más tarde, para burlarse de Harry una vez que están de vuelta en el barco. Va a ser una gran risa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Por ahora, él pasa el regulador hacia atrás y mira como las mejillas de Harry forman un hueco en una respiración profunda.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"¿Los langostas realmente se aparean de por vida?" Harry le pregunta, y Louis arrastra su mirada desde esos pequeños, y cortos shorts amarillos que se sientan indecentemente bajo la cintura de Harry, hasta lo largo de la línea interminable de su torso, sobre la letra </span>
  <em>
    <span>'A'</span>
  </em>
  <span> que está entintada en su hombro, flanqueado por una </span>
  <em>
    <span>'G'</span>
  </em>
  <span> en el otro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis quiere saber lo que significan. Y entonces él quiere explorarlos con sus dientes, chupar la piel de Harry hasta que oscurezca y que Harry se agite debajo de él, haciendo pequeños e indefensos ruidos y pidiéndole que no se detenga, </span>
  <em>
    <span>por favor no te detengas nunca</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bien. Langostas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"¿Las langostas?" Louis le pregunta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Como dijo Phoebe. En Friends". Harry se agarra de la pared de la cabina cuando Zayn da vuelta al barco para evitar un yate de vela, el viento debe haber arreciado lo suficiente para que las velas estén desorbitadas. "Ella dijo que se aparean de por vida, por lo que si te comes una, su compañero de vida estará triste por siempre".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hay una clara posibilidad de que Harry no sea real, no es más que un producto de la imaginación febril de Louis; Louis no lo descartaría. "Estoy bastante seguro de que no se aparean para toda la vida" dice. "De hecho, estoy bastante seguro de que los machos realmente sólo se preocupan por luchar entre sí. ¿Zayn? Ere el biólogo marino por aquí, así que ilumínanos, por favor".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Te das cuenta de que hay un montón de diferentes áreas para especializarse dentro del campo, ¿no?". Desde donde está apoyándose en la rueda, Zayn le da a Louis una larga mirada que lleva el peso de todas las otras veces que ha dicho esto. Cuando Louis simplemente sonríe de vuelta, Zayn suspira. "De todos modos, Louis tiene razón. Ellos no se aparean de por vida, es todo un mito. En realidad, los machos aman luchar. Y es más como que la hembra escoge al macho dominante de la zona, y luego lo atrae con feromonas por lo que entiende que es un amante, no un luchador. Y una vez que está todo dócil y enamorado, se retiran a su guarida y ella arroja su externa y dura capa".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"¿Ella arroja su caparazón? ¿Haciéndose vulnerable para que puedan tener relaciones sexuales?" Louis levanta sus cejas, porque ¿cómo es que </span>
  <em>
    <span>no</span>
  </em>
  <span> sabía esto? La violencia, las drogas y el sexo, esto son cosas fascinantes. Él ama este tipo de conocimiento.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Más o menos". Zayn ajusta su curso por lo que no están muy paralelos a las olas. "Él la guarda hasta que la cáscara vuelve a crecer, así que como una semana o así, pero entonces es bam, bam, gracias señora, y vamos a pretender que nunca nos hemos visto".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Huh. Fascinante, por cierto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"¿Por qué no se me ha dicho esto antes?" Louis le reprocha. "Pensé que éramos </span>
  <em>
    <span>amigos</span>
  </em>
  <span>".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nunca me preguntaste".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No debería tener que </span>
  <em>
    <span>hacerlo</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Se supone que tienes que compartir los aspectos más interesantes de tu educación conmigo, Malik. ¿Qué más tienes guardado? "Limpiándose una lágrima imaginaria de su ojo, Louis esnifa una vez, y entonces echa un vistazo para encontrar a Harry mirándolo con sus labios en una curva feliz. Los ojos de Harry se ocultan detrás de las gafas de sol, con su marco amarillo a juego con los shorts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh" dice Zayn, sonando impresionado. "Podrías aprender todas estas cosas por ti mismo. Imagina </span>
  <em>
    <span>eso</span>
  </em>
  <span>".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aburrido" declara Louis. "De la misma la forma en que Cleopatra tenía un catador. Eres mi catador para lo que es información interesante, y para la que no".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>La respuesta de Zayn viene con una mirada astuta. "Lo siento, pero tu trasero no es tan digno de protección e idolatría como la nariz de ella, como supuestamente era. Quiero decir, si los libros de historia no mienten".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No estoy de acuerdo". Louis utiliza al barco dando bandazos por ola como una excusa para mantener el equilibrio con una mano en el hombro de Harry, apretando suavemente. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Harold</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Zayn está siendo malo conmigo. Es un grande y malo matón. Defiéndeme".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Harry</span>
  </em>
  <span>... Y nadie me dijo que esto sería parte de mi entrenamiento de buceo".  Sin esperar una reacción, Harry hace un espectáculo de torcer la cabeza para estudiar el costado de Louis –que, hmm. O Harry es sumamente cómodo con su sexualidad, o está muy lejos de ser heterosexual. Louis espera que sea esto último. También espera que su traje de baño esté todavía húmedo y pegajoso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"¿Tengo que estar allí para el juego previo?" Zayn pide. "Quiero decir, ¿</span>
  <em>
    <span>Enserio</span>
  </em>
  <span>?".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry se endereza con una expresión pensativa mientras se vuelve a Zayn. "¿Qué </span>
  <em>
    <span>tan</span>
  </em>
  <span> buena era la nariz?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis se ríe agudamente porque esto, </span>
  <em>
    <span>esto</span>
  </em>
  <span> es bueno. Él sólo podría tener que comprarle a Zayn una cesta de fruta por dirigir la conversación por un camino que conduce a que Louis muestre su trasero; que nunca se diga que él no aprecia cuando sus amigos hacen cosas buenas por él. "Gané", dice "ahora bésame, Harold".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry le da una pequeña sonrisa antes de alejarse un poco, forzando a Louis para liberar su agarre. No está bien. No está bien en absoluto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Una sutil tensión ha entrado en el tono de Harry cuando se dirige a Zayn. "Así que, volverás en un mes, después de un año de esto, ¿verdad? ¿No sería raro?".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No lo sé. Puede que me tome un momento para acostumbrarme al clima británico de nuevo. Aparte de eso...". Después de mirar a los estudiantes de buceo detrás de ellos, descansando en la cubierta, Zayn saca un cigarrillo de su bolsillo. En sentido estricto, no se permite fumar en el barco, pero él siempre ha sido bueno en aceptarlo con facilidad y luego proceder a hacer la mierda que le plazca. Es admirable, de verdad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"¿Aparte de eso?" Harry le pregunta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zayn enciende el cigarrillo y da una calada, con los ojos entrecerrados para protegerse del resplandor del sol de la tarde. "Aparte de eso, voy a extrañar a la gente, claro, pero esto no es lo que quiero hacer por el resto de mi vida."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Habla por ti mismo". Entrometiéndose con el cigarrillo en los labios de Zayn, Louis aspira un poco antes de devolverlo. Él está en su mayoría, posiblemente, un poco seguro que Harry está mirando su boca. Detrás de las gafas de sol, es difícil de decir.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hablo por mí mismo" dice Zayn fácilmente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Así que" Harry se deshace de los húmedos rizos que tiene en la frente, haciendo que se peguen arriba, en un flequillo ladeado. Él mira a Louis. "¿Todavía quieres ser un instructor de buceo cuando estés viejo y arrugado y no puedas levantar más los tanques? ¿Las personas envejecen en este trabajo?".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Él parece realmente curioso, pero eso no significa que sea una pregunta legítima. Louis patea el pie de Harry. "Discúlpame, yo nunca seré viejo y arrugado. Voy a mantenerme joven y bello para siempre".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"La negación no es sólo un río en Egipto" dice Zayn y Harry tararea algo que Louis necesita unos cuantos bares más por conocer. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Forever Young</span>
  </em>
  <span>, bien hecho.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"¿Qué versión?" Louis pide. "¿El original Alphaville? ¿Youth Group? "</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Youth Group. No soy un gran fan de los años ochenta".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis frunce la boca. "Vamos, sin embargo. Ice Ice Baby es un clásico. Eminem </span>
  <em>
    <span>desearía</span>
  </em>
  <span> ser ese tipo de basura blanca".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Empujando sus gafas de sol hasta el pelo, Harry está evaluando a Louis como si estuviera reevaluando todo lo que pensaba que había conocido. Louis le devuelve la mirada sin expresión, y la esquina izquierda de la boca de Harry tira.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ice ice baby" Louis entona con voz carente de inflexiones. "Ice ice baby." Él lanza una perfecta señal de pandilleros sin razón, y Harry se echa a reír. Es una cosa con todo el cuerpo, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás, con los ojos reducidos a pequeñas ranuras, felices, con el cuerpo encorvado, como si estuviera tratando de proteger  su estómago. Él se ve brillante y abierto y </span>
  <em>
    <span>libre</span>
  </em>
  <span>, y Louis encuentra la inhalación de aire antes de que él también se esté riendo.</span>
</p><p><span>"Idiotas" Zayn les dice, pero su tono desdeñoso es desmentido por el hecho de que él está escondiendo una sonrisa. Golpea ligeramente un poco de ceniza en un vaso de plástico, casualmente maniobra el </span><em><span>Big</span></em> <em><span>E Nuff</span></em><span> a través del paso complicado entre dos rocas imponentes, mientras que el sonar advierte de aguas poco profundas. Había tardado dos meses antes de que Louis confiara en Zayn para manejar en esta parte del viaje, y después de la primera vez que Zayn había navegado la sección, habían ido a uno de los bares del pueblo y habían tropezado apoyándose el uno al otro, jurando amistad eterna.</span></p><p>
  <span>"¿Crees que eres gracioso?" dice Louis, extendiendo las manos en un gesto de bendición. "Está bien, Zayn. No hay necesidad de contenerse, de verdad. Sé que realmente eres un tonto en toda su gloria".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sin apartar los ojos de agua, Zayn se voltea. Harry se ríe, y Louis sólo podría considerar que es la cosa más linda que puede suceder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Posiblemente. Nadie puede negarlo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mientras que los otros clientes salían rápidamente, Harry se queda para ayudar a Louis y Zayn a llevar los tanques desde el barco hasta el centro de buceo. Probablemente no es el tipo de tratamiento especial que Niall había propuesto para él, pero como Harry afirma que no le importa, que le </span>
  <em>
    <span>gusta</span>
  </em>
  <span> ser útil, Louis no pelea. Llegar a ver los bíceps de Harry flexionándose con el peso de dos tanques pesados es una ventaja.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maldita sea, pero Louis tiene una cosa por los brazos sutilmente musculosos. Se pregunta cómo Harry iba a reaccionar a Louis, empujando su espalda contra una pared y proceder a morder el interior de su antebrazo. Si, Louis tuvo que adivinarlo, había puesto las posibilidades de lo que Harry pensaría en un treinta por ciento a su favor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No </span>
  <em>
    <span>del todo</span>
  </em>
  <span> suficiente para arriesgarse a la ira de Niall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Así que Louis deja a Harry en paz por la tarde, después de que Harry murmurara algo acerca de encontrar a Niall en el spa. El propio Louis va en busca de Liam. Porque si Harry es de fiar, Liam es un pequeño bastardo furtivo que había visitado a Niall en Londres sin tomarse la molestia de mencionárselo a sus dos mejores amigos, y se plantea la pregunta de por qué él haría eso. Inseguridad, lo más probable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>De cualquier manera, Louis está dispuesto a perdonar este incalificable crimen -pero sólo si Liam renuncia a cualquier y a toda la información que pudiera tener sobre Harry. Tal como si Harry es heterosexual, y si es activo o pasivo. Cómo toma su té en las mañanas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cosas como esas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis encuentra a Liam en su terraza, compitiendo con Behemoth por el espacio en la vieja silla de playa que habían heredado cuando el hotel las había sustituido por modelos más nuevos. Por ahora, la parte superior del mimbre amenaza con derrumbarse y los colores de la cubierta del asiento, las rayas rojas con azul, se desvanecieron por los años de uso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bajando para sentarse en el suelo, Louis dobla sus rodillas hasta el pecho y se cruza de brazos. "Bueno, si esto no es muy doméstico", dice. "En diez años, vas a conocer una gata adecuada y convincente".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam bosteza. "Hablando de damas, tu madre llamó. Dijo que no era urgente, pero, que igual..." Duda, tirando del cuello de una camisa que parece demasiado linda para descansar alrededor de una silla de playa. Él podría tener una cita con Niall después, o como lo llamen, cuando se vayan por su cuenta para algo más que sexo. Un viaje de 'amigos', posiblemente. "Sólo que sonaba un poco rara".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"¿Rara?" Repite Louis.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No sé, simplemente extraña." Liam levanta uno de sus hombros, con sus cejas gruesas  juntas. "¿Está todo bien?".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis echa su cabeza contra la pared y escucha el ritmo débil de las olas, más tranquilo de lo que había estado esta tarde, lento y constante como la respiración. "Sí, es probable que sólo... creo que ella y mi papá están pasando por una mala racha en estos momentos. No lo sé. Es un poco... extraño, estar tan lejos. Así que no puedo realmente decir lo grave que es".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sin embargo, no es la primera vez, ¿verdad?" El tono de Liam es modesto, y tiene esa bajada a la perfección, con la oferta susceptible de escuchar. A la inversa, cuando Louis nota que algo está mal, tiende a alejar y alejar y alejar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No" él dice. "No es la primera vez". Exhala y almacena el pensamiento para más tarde, poco dispuesto a dejar que arruine su estado de ánimo. No hay nada que pueda hacer, en realidad no, por lo que no sirve de nada dejar que esto lo deprima.  "De todos modos. Encontré una oferta para ti".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"¿Un trato?" dice cerrando el cuaderno que tenía abierto en su regazo, Liam inclina la cabeza, colocando la mano en piel de Behemoth que se arquea con el toque con los ojos entrecerrados, y Louis realmente le tiene envidia a veces; vivir así debe de ser fácil, tomando el sol todo el día, ser acariciado y alimentado, en ocasiones persiguiendo hierba o una hembra atractiva en movimiento. Sí, ese gato lo tiene fácil.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yo</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Louis comienza, levantando la barbilla, "fingiré que no hay nada extraño en visitar a Niall en Londres y no mencionárselo a ninguno de nosotros, Zayn o yo. Voy a fingir que te </span>
  <em>
    <span>creo</span>
  </em>
  <span> cuando dices que es informal. A su vez... "continúa cuando parece que Liam está a punto de interrumpir, Louis señala hacia él. "Cállate, este es un buen negocio. </span>
  <em>
    <span>A su vez</span>
  </em>
  <span>, me dirás todo lo que sabes sobre Harry, y pondremos pretender que tengo </span>
  <em>
    <span>derecho</span>
  </em>
  <span> a saber. Como su instructor de buceo, por supuesto".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Por supuesto" Liam hace eco. A juzgar por la forma en que su boca parece tener espasmos, no se impresiona adecuadamente por la oferta de Louis.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"¿Y?" Louis pide.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>La boca de Liam se inclina hacia arriba en una sonrisa. "¿Y?".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Así que, Harry. ¿Qué pasa con él?".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"¿Qué </span>
  <em>
    <span>pasa</span>
  </em>
  <span> con él?".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Liam</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Estoy muy a gusto aquí, pero juro por Dios, si no me das respuestas ahora, entraré allí y te daré una patada en las </span>
  <em>
    <span>bolas</span>
  </em>
  <span>".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>La risa no es precisamente la reacción que Louis había estado esperando, pero tal vez Liam es bueno o regular en el sexo. A Louis también le gustaría ser bueno en eso. Con el fin de evaluar la probabilidad de que eso ocurra con Harry, realmente necesita de Liam para detener esta mierda.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Te gusta" dice Liam, y Louis entorna los ojos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Está en forma".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Por un momento, parece como si Liam mantendrá el evadir una respuesta, entonces se encuentra con la mirada de Louis y se pone serio. Sus manos siguen sobre la piel de Behemoth, hasta que un cabezazo enfático le recuerda mantener el ritmo. Él lo hace. Dios, ese gato ha hecho un buen trabajo con ellos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"¿Harry?" Louis le pide.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam frunce la boca. "Yo no sé </span>
  <em>
    <span>mucho</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Lo conocí un par de veces en Londres, pero eso es todo, de verdad. Me gusta, es divertido. Un poco estrafalario, supongo, pero en el buen sentido. Nos invitó a cenar una vez, algo que había cocinado el mismo, comida mexicana".  Él visiblemente vacila, luego sigue adelante. "Él está con un tipo. O al menos lo estaba en aquel momento, no recuerdo su nombre. James, Jason, algo así. Ellos vivían juntos".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh. Así que Harry no es heterosexual. Harry también podría estar en una relación, una relación que cae en la categoría de vivir-juntos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bueno, eso sin duda pone un freno a las cosas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No sé si todavía están juntos" añade Liam rápidamente. "Quiero decir, eso fue hace </span>
  <em>
    <span>meses</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Parecían bastante comprometidos..., supongo, pero... Harry está aquí por su cuenta, así que. No significa que no estén juntos, a lo mejor son el tipo de pareja a las que se le </span>
  <em>
    <span>permite</span>
  </em>
  <span> pasar tiempo separados".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poco a poco, Louis asiente. Él mira a un lado, observando distraídamente una mariposa aletear sobre uno de los arbustos de buganvillas, una mariposa amarilla que contrasta con hojas verdes y flores de color rosa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bueno. Así que. Harry </span>
  <em>
    <span>podría</span>
  </em>
  <span> estar en una relación, lo que explicaría sus respuestas tibias a las insinuaciones de Louis. Pero si lo está, entonces realmente no importa </span>
  <em>
    <span>del todo </span>
  </em>
  <span>y Louis simplemente pasa a la siguiente etapa. Sólo que, la forma en la que Harry había estado hablando en la fogata ayer por la noche... no sonaba como si estuviera en una relación y comprometido –mejor dicho, sonaba como alguien que trataba de entender las cosas. Ciertamente no como alguien con todas las respuestas a la mano.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y oye, no es heterosexual. Hay que mirar siempre el lado bueno, ¿verdad?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Creo que...</span>
  </em>
  <span>" dice Louis, empujando sus pies. "Voy a aprovechar el hecho de que es el día entre semana, en que se nos permite entrar al spa. ¿Qué te parece un poco de tiempo en la sauna y aflojar los músculos en el jacuzzi?".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ante la mirada interrogativa de Liam, Louis levanta un hombro, fácil y despreocupado. "Si mis fuentes son las correctas, podríamos encontramos con Niall y Harry allí. Usando nada más que  toallas. Si es así, ¿Vienes?".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam se apresura a ponerse de pie tan rápido que Behemoth salta ante la sorpresa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Como la suerte que tienen, se encontraron con Niall y Harry y fue como: oye</span>
  <em>
    <span>, qué sorpresa, vamos todos a disfrutar de las comodidades juntos, ¿no? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Niall parece vagamente sospechoso por un momento. Luego su mirada se engancha en los abdominales de Liam, y ese problema está resuelto. Ha. Louis es un gran planificador, teniendo a Liam; un día, va a gobernar el mundo y nadie lo habrá visto venir.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Por otra parte, gobernar el mundo parece una gran responsabilidad, así que tal vez no.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Estoy totalmente seguro que mencioné que íbamos a venir, ¿no?" Harry le pregunta en voz baja. La toalla blanca se detiene bajo sus caderas, lo que contrasta a la perfección con el bronceado que está empezando a oscurecer su piel. Louis se pregunta hasta qué punto ese bronceado se extiende. A menos que Harry pase tiempo descansando desnudo en el balcón que viene con su cuarto de hotel, su trasero debe ser todo lo dulce y pálido, y Louis espera obtener su respuesta una vez dentro de los saunas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"¿Lo hiciste?", Responde inocentemente. "Seguro lo debí de haber pasado por alto. Qué </span>
  <em>
    <span>coincidencia</span>
  </em>
  <span>, sin embargo".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Cierto". A pesar de cómo Harry lo trata claramente con un tono sarcástico, sus ojos son brillantes y divertidos. Bueno, al menos él se siente halagado por el interés de Louis.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis le sonríe. "Cierto, cierto. Así que ¿El sauna con cosas de terapia de iluminación, rosas de baño de vapor de cuarzo, o una sauna finlandés clásico? ¿Cuáles son sus preferencias en cuanto a las cosas que inducen el sudor? Porque yo </span>
  <em>
    <span>realmente</span>
  </em>
  <span> quiero saber".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pasa un rato mientras Harry se le queda mirando, con los ojos oscuros y enfocados. A continuación, se ríe. "¿En serio me preguntas eso?".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"En serio" Louis confirma. En realidad está bastante orgulloso de esa línea, si él mismo lo dice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bueno" La voz de Harry se hace más baja, y se inclina hacia delante como si fuera a confesar un secreto, con su mirada deslizándose por el cuerpo de Louis. Louis traga y se sostiene a sí mismo muy quieto, esperando a que Harry continúe. "La verdad es..." Una sonrisa tira de las esquinas de la boca de Harry. "Soy parcial a la sala de hielo. Sin embargo, horrible con esto".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Él se aleja, su expresión es tan presumida que Louis quiere darle un puñetazo. Excepto que realmente, realmente no lo hace. Y eso fue definitivamente un coqueteo, oh sí. También injusto, por supuesto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Eso fue </span>
  <em>
    <span>injusto</span>
  </em>
  <span>", dice Louis.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry sonríe dulcemente y vuelve hacia el sauna finlandés, con la toalla amenazando con caerse de sus caderas. Louis quiere componer una oda dando golpes en la espina dorsal de Harry. Por el momento, se conforma con seguirlo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fue, como, una sopa de hombres". Harry suena somnoliento. "¿Entiendes? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sopa de hombres</span>
  </em>
  <span>".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"¿Eh?" En lo que él considera un logro personal, Louis levanta la frente de sus brazos pegajosos, todo lento, pulido y dulce como la voz de Harry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry se cambia, y ahora que Louis está mirando, puede ver el sudor que se acumula en la inclinación del esternón de Harry, el brillo de color naranja oscuro del sauna aromática haciendo resplandor en la piel de Harry. Está acostado sobre su espalda, una de sus piernas está apoyada para mostrar casualmente su polla situada entre sus muslos, no está ayudando la forma en la que  Louis se siente </span>
  <em>
    <span>caliente</span>
  </em>
  <span>, </span>
  <em>
    <span>febril</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jesús. Se requiere un esfuerzo consciente para recuperar la respuesta de Harry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Todos nosotros, en la bañera de hidromasaje. Al igual que la sopa de miso, sopa, pero hombres en su lugar." (N/A: Miso soup, man soup...)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, Dios mío. Eso fue tan malo. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tan</span>
  </em>
  <span> malo". Louis gime y deja caer su cabeza, con la mejilla en sus brazos, pero sigue mirando a Harry desde debajo de sus pestañas. Es por eso que lo atrapa cuando Harry mira por encima, una leve sonrisa en su rostro. El aire es espeso como la melaza, los olores mezclados de madera y hierbas amargas se sienten en la lengua de Louis, la estufa silba en una esquina del pequeño espacio. Cuando Louis se desplaza, la mirada de Harry viaja por la curva del trasero de Louis y se detiene precisamente ahí, en su trasero. O al menos eso es lo que parece; las sombras hacen que sea difícil de decir.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No fue </span>
  <em>
    <span>tan</span>
  </em>
  <span> malo" argumenta Harry, después de una pausa de duración indeterminada, el tiempo es tan elástico como la fusión del asfalto en el sol.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"¿Sabes lo que no es malo?" Niall pide. Él se tumbó en el más bajo de los tres niveles, habiendo afirmado que él no tiene nada que mostrar, mientras que Liam cogió el más alto nivel, su banco encontrando a Louis en un ángulo diagonal. En honor a la verdad, la elección de Louis había sido motivada principalmente por la forma en que le daría una perfecta visión de Harry, en el banco por debajo de Liam. Desafortunadamente, Louis actualmente siente demasiado calor como para estar correctamente activado, a pesar de que ya se puede decir que este le suministrará un montón de imágenes frustrantemente vivas más adelante. De por vida, en serio.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry se da la vuelta, con el rostro oculto por la toalla. Louis quiere besar los húmedos rizos en la nuca del cuello de Harry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"¿Qué es lo que no es malo?" Liam le pregunta, arrastrando las vocales.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"La sopa de miso de langosta" dice Niall. "La sopa de miso de langosta es realmente buena".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>La voz de Harry se amortigua. "Por lo menos no se aparean de por vida, por lo que no es como que estás haciendo a su compañero de vida triste por siempre por el consumo de uno. Eso es moralmente aceptable. Aunque, al igual que, el punto de ebullición con vida es un poco mierda".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis tal vez quiere casarse con él.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Eso fue al azar" Louis dice en voz alta, porque todavía tiene un poco de filtro, al parecer. A pesar de que se siente como si la piel se estuviera deshaciéndole a pedazos, como lava que ya está enfriándose en el exterior, pero que sin embargo,  se rompe en el interior al rojo vivo a través de la cáscara. O algo por el estilo. Sus pensamientos se arrastran, uniéndose como enredaderas. "La sopa de miso de langosta, quiero decir. No a los socios de la vida. O la ebullición".</span>
</p><p><span>"Creo que </span><em><span>me</span></em> <em><span>estoy</span></em><span> quemando vivo" Harry se queja en voz baja, pero él no hace ademán de levantarse. Seis minutos para el final es lo que dice el reloj de arena. Habían hecho un pacto sobre quien arroje la toalla antes de que el tiempo haya terminado -en sentido figurado- va a pagar la primera ronda en uno de los bares del pueblo.</span></p><p>
  <span>"No es tan aleatorio, nah. Tuvimos una conversación sobre langostas justo antes de venir aquí, parece que tenemos un problema con la caza furtiva en la reserva". Niall se sienta hasta llegar a la esquina, y vierte agua sobre las piedras calientes del sauna. El ambiente se oscurece brevemente a la vista, estableciéndose en la garganta de Louis cuando él toma una respiración profunda, su nariz arde como él.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"¿Cazadores furtivos?" recuerda  preguntar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sí" Niall bosteza, y se acuesta hacia abajo. Aparte de su cara roja, parece que no le afecta el calor. "Uno de los barcos de guarda parques encontraron algunas trampas cerca de Gabo Girao, y sospechan que alguien ha estado bajando con tanques, recogiendo las capturas, probablemente por la noche. En algún momento podríamos llamar para pedir su apoyo".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"¿Está prohibido capturar langostas?" Los músculos de la espalda de Harry se tensan cuando ajusta la toalla debajo de su cuerpo, tratando de deshacerse de un pliegue en la tela. Incluso en el resplandor de la sombra de las luces de color naranja en el techo, es obvio que Louis tenía razón sobre su trasero; la piel es más pálida que el resto de su cuerpo, está sin tocar por la luz solar, y, ¡oh!, qué lindo y pequeño es.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis cierra los ojos. No es que él no tiene suficientes imágenes ya, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dios</span>
  </em>
  <span>. "Con los tanques, sí, está siempre prohibido. Y aquí estamos en una reserva marina, así que también todo lo demás está prohibido. Nada de pescar, ni siquiera con arpón, nada. Es parte de la razón por la que muchos de los peces de aquí, son muy confiados, por eso es que pueden venir muy cerca. Zayn está haciendo realidad algunos estudios en los que si influyen los tiempos de reacción. Es como ese gran grupo que vimos esta tarde, ¿recuerdas?".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sí" Hay una sonrisa en la voz de Harry. "Eso fue genial. Ojalá hubiera tenido una cámara".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aprende a tarar primero" Louis le dice. "Entonces vamos a ver, ¿de acuerdo?".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Está bien," Harry contesta, y cuando Louis mira por encima, sólo una vez y muy rápidamente, se puede ver que Harry realmente está sonriendo. Sus pestañas son manchas oscuras en sus mejillas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Accidentalmente, Louis atrapa los ojos de Niall, y esta vez, Niall no se ve sospechoso en absoluto. En lugar de ello, él mira pensativo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis es el primero en apartar la mirada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Todos llegan hasta el final. Por supuesto que sí; son chicos, y si bien pueden estar más allá de la edad en la que sienten la necesidad de comparar tamaños, sin duda no están por encima de una competencia amistosa. Ahora que lo piensa, a Louis no le importaría la comparación de tamaños con Harry. Él podría perder, pero sería una derrota gloriosa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Una vez que todos están duchados y vestidos, su plan de ir a un club parece algo demasiado ambicioso. Harry se inclina fuertemente en el hombro de Niall, apretando la mandíbula para mantener repetidos bostezos. Teniendo en cuenta que no está acostumbrado al esfuerzo provocado por dos inmersiones al día, Louis no puede decir que está sorprendido.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oye" le dice a Harry, ganando su atención con una mano en el brazo. La luz cálida en el vestíbulo del hotel pinta a Harry en tonos suaves, con el rostro compuesto por los colores pastel, con puntos culminantes de bronce en el pelo. "Recuerda que debes beber mucha agua en la cena, ¿de acuerdo? No puedo tenerte mañana deshidratado".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry le da un guiño cansado, junto con una sonrisa tranquila. "Está bien".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bueno" Louis recuerda alejarse, luego espera con las manos en los bolsillos por Liam, que permanece al lado de Niall, como si esperara una señal de algún tipo. Cuando Niall se gira para besar rápidamente la boca de Liam, Harry se queja al movimiento repentino, pero sus ojos son suaves cuando mira entre Liam y Niall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Es muy posible que Louis se centre demasiado en Harry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dicen adiós, Niall y Harry tropezando para entrar en el restaurante, mientras que Louis arrastra a Liam en un rápido desvío a través de la cocina para recoger lo que está en el menú de esta noche. Lo cual, bueno, es en realidad comida portuguesa. Aquí está la esperanza de que el cocinero no reciba demasiadas quejas de los turistas que prefieren no ser molestados con las costumbres locales.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Cínico" Liam dice, cuando Louis expresa este pensamiento.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Realista" Louis contesta. "La mitad de las personas que vienen aquí beben. No puedes negarlo, ¿puedes?".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam parece considerarlo, y el resultado es un simple encogimiento de hombros. Su mirada está en sus pies mientras la grava cruje bajo sus zapatos, y le da un codazo a Louis.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey. ¿Qué?".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Una larga toma de aire antes de respuestas Liam. "¿Crees que Niall y Harry nunca...?".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bien, demasiado para la afirmación equivocada de Niall de que Liam no es del tipo celoso. En algún momento en el futuro cercano, Louis obtendrá a un Harry borracho y extraerá todo lo que Harry sabe sobre el lado de la historia de Niall. Tal vez se podría combinar con borrachos besos; Louis estará encantado de aceptar ofertas de la variedad de dos por el precio de uno.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sin embargo, le da a la pregunta de Liam la atención que merece. Harry y Niall, Niall y Harry. Son cariñosos, seguro, y claramente no creen en el espacio personal, pero por lo que Louis puede decir, no hay absolutamente ninguna química sexual allí. Es como la forma en que Louis puede apreciar tanto a Zayn y a Liam a un nivel estético, goza de tenerlos cerca sin querer acostarse con ellos. Bueno, tal vez al principio, está bien, pero había sido una fase de corta duración, cualquier atracción se había disipado rápidamente una vez que se había resuelto en el intercambio de un pequeño bungaló con ellos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Creo que son muy, muy buenos amigos". Louis cambia su posición para que sus manos estén tocándose juntas. "Quiero decir, no estoy diciendo que nada haya pasado, pero si lo hiciera, probablemente tiene que salir de sus sistemas. Realmente no creo que haya una razón para preocuparse".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam niega con la cabeza, el movimiento es un poco brusco. "Yo no estaba preocupado".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Claro que no lo estabas" Louis concuerda de forma amistosa, siguiendo con una carcajada sarcástica. Salta por delante para evitar a Liam tratando de hacerlo tropezar, cuidando la bolsa que está llevando. "Ten cuidado, hombre, hay comida aquí".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Entran al bungaló para encontrar a Zayn en el piso con los papeles repartidos alrededor de él mientras murmura para sí mismo acerca de curvas de reacción. Es inquietantemente familiar a la forma en que lo habían dejado hace dos horas, cuando partieron al spa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"¿Es este el triste resultado de una educación universitaria?" Louis susurra a Liam, y Liam se ríe, golpeando en el marco de la puerta. Zayn levanta la vista, sus ojos aturdidos tras las gafas con bordes rojos. Parpadea, y su mirada se borra.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"¿La comida?" pregunta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"La comida" Louis confirma.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zayn se pone de pie, extendiéndose con un gemido. Sí, dos horas encorvado sobre en el suelo le harán eso a la espalda de una persona. "Te amo".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sólo me quieres por mis conexiones con la cocina del restaurante".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Eso, y tu chispeante ingenio".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis asiente. "Es más bien espumoso".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"¿Podrías tú y su chispeante ingenio moverse a la cocina?" Liam le pregunta. "Tengo </span>
  <em>
    <span>hambre</span>
  </em>
  <span>".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Con un largo suspiro de sufrimiento, Louis vuelve a liderar el camino.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Él  interrumpe a su madre justo cuando ella está llevando a las gemelas a la cama, la conversación telefónica es errática, desviada por decirle a las chicas: "cepíllate los dientes, Daisy, y no, Phoebe, no han sido tres minutos todavía, y sí, prometo que les leeré una historia, pero </span>
  <em>
    <span>bebé</span>
  </em>
  <span>, no voy a terminar Harry Potter esta noche, hay casi cincuenta páginas aún".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Está claro que no puede hablar libremente, por lo que le pide que le pase a Charlotte, y charlar un rato, Charlotte se retira a su habitación. Su padre parece haber vuelto a caer en la costumbre de quedarse fuera toda la noche, sin ni siquiera dar una explicación, y mientras está lejos de ser la primera vez que ha sucedido, la decepción al rojo vivo que agarra los huesos de Louis no disminuye. Nunca disminuye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Había pensado que, tal vez, con él fuera de la casa —- Diablos no </span>
  <em>
    <span>sabe</span>
  </em>
  <span> lo que él había pensado. No mucho, parece.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"¿Cómo lo llevas?" se pregunta en voz baja, y detrás de la bravuconería adolescente, él puede escuchar cuán sacudida esta Charlotte realmente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Creo que..." Ella exhala en un apuro. "Creo que, esta vez, puede ser que sea de verdad. ¿Sabes?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lo sé" dice Louis, pero la verdad es, que no cree que será. Habrá un ultimátum, y la promesa de cambio que se mantendrá durante unos meses, como máximo, y entonces será de nuevo el comienzo. Lo único que puede hacer es escuchar, y tener un poco de esperanza.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Esperanza, </span>
  <em>
    <span>cierto</span>
  </em>
  <span>. En realidad no espera, ya no. Durante sus años de adolescencia, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Married With Children </span>
  </em>
  <span>de Oasis se había mantenido constantemente como una de las canciones más escuchadas en su iPod, la búsqueda de sus padres en el verso acerca de cómo el chico odia todo, lo odia </span>
  <em>
    <span>todo</span>
  </em>
  <span>, pero ya sabe que va a estar de vuelta en cuestión de semanas. Como un reloj.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Después de terminar la llamada, Louis se encuentra en su cama durante unos minutos con la mirada perdida en el techo. Una telaraña decora un rincón de la habitación, y probablemente debería quitarla, pero no puede elaborar bastante energía para levantarse. Además, las arañas son útiles y capturan a los mosquitos. Así que...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Una vez que está demasiado aburrido de estudiar las grietas en la pared, arrastra su computadora más cerca y la lleva hasta su regazo, pasando por los correos electrónicos enviados a la cuenta del centro de buceo y la respuesta con variaciones de un texto estándar. Dedica más tiempo para responder a un largo, email de Stan, una actualización sobre la vida de Stan en Londres y su interminable búsqueda de un trabajo que mantenga su atención. Ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que han hablado en persona, pero han sido amigos desde que tenían seis; en este punto, probablemente podría haber pasado un año sin hablar y seguiría cayendo de nuevo en sus viejos chistes tan pronto como se reunieran.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Facebook no  mantiene el interés de Louis por mucho tiempo, no se siente motivado a comentar nada. Es todo sobre los hechos del día, desafíos cerebrales, fotos de vacaciones, así como imágenes de bebés cursis de sus amigos de la escuela que ya están en su fase reproductiva. La misma mierda, diferente día.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Es una especie de casi un accidente cuando Louis escribe el nombre de Harry en el campo de búsqueda. Viene con varios resultados y una imagen que es, sin duda Harry, incluso si lo único que puede verse son delgadas manos sosteniendo un plátano de tamaño normal junto a una miniatura.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Definitivamente, </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitivamente Harry.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>La página de Harry está bloqueada para el acceso público, y Louis juguetea con la idea de enviarle una solicitud de amistad. Sería una forma de averiguar si Harry está en una relación.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>En cambio, Louis cierra el navegador, apaga su ordenador y decide llamar a esto noche temprana. Behemoth vaga por ahí no mucho tiempo después de eso, terminando echándose sobre piernas de Louis, y mientras que el peso no es cómodo, hay algo tranquilizador al respecto.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. III</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Así que déjame ver si lo entiendo." Harry levanta la parte superior de su sándwich, colocando ambas mitades lado a lado en el plato desechable que Louis le había quitado a Nick. Con todo lo contrario a poca cantidad de fascinación, Louis observa a Harry mientras ordena la lechuga y los pepinillos en un montón, los tomates en otro, y el queso en uno último. "Así que, bien," Harry continúa. "Asumiendo un volumen respiratorio por minuto de veinte bares –que, ¿dijiste que era relativamente alto?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis aparta sus ojos de la catástrofe en el plato de Harry y mira hacia el océano, las nubes plumosas que reducen el sol del mediodía a un área definida de brillo. "Es, sí. Realista para un principiante, sin embargo."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"¿Cómo lo haces tú?" Harry le pregunta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Por lo general, alrededor de doce. Once, si las condiciones son ideales." Louis trata de mantener la presunción en su voz, porque a nadie le gusta un fanfarrón. "Más si hay corriente o estoy detrás de un principiante, como a tú."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry extiende una pierna para golpear a Louis en la pantorrilla con los dedos curvados hacia dentro. Es extrañamente maravilloso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Así que, bien," dice Harry, tragando su bocado de tomates empapados. "Digamos que veinte. ¿Significa eso que si tengo un tanque de diez litros con doscientos bares... Eso significa que tengo veinte veces diez, por lo que son dos mil. ¿Verdad? Ese es mi tanque."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Correcto. Dos mil litros de bares."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lo que significa que con un volumen de veinte por minuto, es suficiente para..." la frente de Harry se contrae, una línea pronunciad aparece entre sus cejas. Louis quiere alisarla con su pulgar, pero se conforma con tomar un bocado de su sándwich, perfectamente intacto. "Tengo suficiente para un centenar de minutos."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"En la superficie, sí."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Y con un volumen de once bares por minuto, ¿serías capaz de durar casi el doble de tiempo?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>La broma de resistencia es tan jodidamente </span>
  <em>
    <span>fácil</span>
  </em>
  <span> que Louis se niega a hacerla.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sí." Contesta quitando la mayonesa de su pulgar con la lengua, y en el borde de su visión, él piensa que atrapa a Harry mirándolo. Tan pronto como Louis mira por encima, Harry se centra en examinar una hoja de lechuga que parece normal, en realidad sólo es una hoja de lechuga promedio, nada que justifique tal inspección cercana. Louis se inclina también. "¿Qué estamos mirando?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cuando Harry vuelve la cabeza, están a penas una respiración lejos uno del otro. Hay un segundo, tal vez más, donde ninguno de los dos se mueve. Entonces Harry se aleja. "Ensalada," dice lentamente. "Eso es lo que estamos viendo. Louis, conoce la ensalada. Tiene muchas vitaminas."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis decide que no necesita saber. En su lugar, toma un sorbo de su coca-cola, el hielo moja su palma. "Por lo tanto, tienes el aire suficiente durante cien minutos," sigue con el hilo de la conversación. "En la superficie, es decir. Pero entonces, si estás a una profundidad de diez metros, la presión que te rodea ya está a dos barras, no sólo una, como está a nuestro alrededor en este momento. Por lo que necesitas el doble de aire para llenar tus pulmones."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis cruza las piernas, los diminutos pantalones cortos amarillos exponen una cantidad indecente de sus muslos, Harry frunce el ceño en la hoja de lechuga antes de meterla en su boca, masticando con cuidado. Sólo entonces asiente. "Está bien. Y luego en veinte metros, eso es... tres veces más, ¿no? Porque son tres barras. Así que necesitas tres veces el volumen por minuto."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, él ha estado prestando </span>
  <em>
    <span>atención.</span>
  </em>
  <span> La mayoría de los estudiantes inicialmente asumen que la cantidad necesaria de aire se duplicará cada diez metros, por lo que este es un buen cambio.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Muy bien," Louis le dice. "Por lo que sólo podrías hacer treinta y tres minutos, no cien. ¿O necesitarías un tanque más grande. Y ¿cuán grande tendría ser, Harold?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry lo mira con el ceño fruncido. "Nadie me dijo que habría matemáticas."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>¿Eh?. Él no se ha opuesto al uso de </span>
  <em>
    <span>'Harold'</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Pequeñas victorias.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lo estás haciendo muy bien, amor." Louis sonríe. "Digamos que probablemente sería demasiado para que lo manejes."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ambas cejas de Harry se levantan, su tono es astuto. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"En serio."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"En serio, en serio," Louis le asegura, su sonrisa es cada vez mayor. "Confía en mí, un tanque de treinta litros no sería divertido. ¿O estabas pensando en otra cosa?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry resopla y no contesta. El ambiente es tranquilo, hay una especie de agradable silencio con la marea al fondo, las gaviotas chillando y un grupo de niños gritando, ya que se persiguen. Una vez que Louis termina su bocadillo, se levanta a lavarse las manos en el agua, y se vuelve a encontrar con que Harry lo miraba con una pequeña sonrisa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"¿Cuál es tu favorito?" Harry le pregunta. Ante la mirada inquisitiva de Louis. "Si tuvieras que nombrar una cosa, como, lo que te impresionó más cuando lo viste por primera vez, mientras que buceabas. Algo como, una tortuga o un delfín. Algo así ¿o un lugar específico por aquí? Algo que me podrías mostrar, ¿tal vez?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hay muchas maneras de responder a esa pregunta. De hecho, es casi como si Harry le estuviera dando una oportunidad, la posibilidad de desviarse del programa estándar. Aunque muy probablemente no es intencional.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bioluminiscencia marina," dice. "Es impresionante."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry se estira para alcanzar su tenedor, y ¿por qué se necesita un tenedor para comer un sándwich que está más allá de Louis de todos modos? "¿Hay medusas brillantes aquí?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, creo que estás pensando en medusas de cristal. Son más de América del Norte, a lo largo de la costa oeste. No tenemos de esas." Louis vuelve a caer en la arena gris oscura, recostándose contra una roca. "Lo que tenemos es mucho más sutil, de verdad. Es un tipo de plancton llamado Noctiluca. O </span>
  <em>
    <span>Brillo del Mar</span>
  </em>
  <span>, porque cuando haces una inmersión nocturna y luego agitas el agua, resplandece su color. ¡No es tan llamativo como lo que estás pensando!, pero aun así es muy bonito."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Separando un pepinillo y luego una rodaja de tomate, Harry le da una sonrisa con hoyuelos. "Me gusta."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rodantes parches de nubes en movimiento rápido se están reuniendo en el borde occidental del cielo, ensombreciéndolo. La experiencia sugiere que podría convertirse en una llovizna, de esas que apenas se notan, sin embargo, suficiente para dejar un brillo húmedo en todo. Louis se desliza más abajo, extendiéndose en la arena. "Es genial. Es decir, parte de ella es sólo el estado de ánimo. Como ya he dicho, es sutil, así que tienes que apagar todas las luces para poder verlo, y entonces todo es oscuro y sólo... agitas tus manos, y </span>
  <em>
    <span>brilla</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Brillante". La sonrisa de Harry se ensancha, sus hoyuelos se hacen más profundos. "¿Cuándo me llevas?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Con su dedo gordo del pie, Louis rosa el muslo de Harry. "Si me besas ahora, yo podría hacerlo esta noche."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry está en silencio durante varios segundos, su sonrisa se desvanece. Cuando habla, su tono es plano. "Eso es un poco barato."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bueno. Así Louis finalmente podría haber cruzado esa línea. Bueno, era sólo cuestión de tiempo, y no es, pues, ninguna razón para tener la sensación de pesadez en sus huesos, el hilo feo de decepción sinuoso alrededor de su columna vertebral. No hay ninguna razón en absoluto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Se sienta, metiendo sus piernas debajo de su cuerpo. "¿De verdad te molesta?"  Se pregunta. "Quiero decir... Es una especie de como ruedo, pero si realmente te </span>
  <em>
    <span>molesta,</span>
  </em>
  <span>puedo parar. Sabes que es todo por diversión, ¿verdad?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Una vez más, Harry está tranquilo por un corto tiempo antes de reaccionar. "Lo sé. Es sólo que..." Luego exhala en un apuro, empujando una mano por su cabello. "Lo siento, me refiero a ser tan... no sé. Es difícil, supongo. O, como mojigato. O lo que sea. Sé que estás bromeando, </span>
  <em>
    <span>lo sé,</span>
  </em>
  <span> y no es-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No tienes que explicármelo," Louis interrumpe, y ¿puede por favor dejar de hablar de esto? Está bien, todo está bien, y él totalmente puede llegar a mantener la boca cerrada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry hace un gesto brusco. "No me molesta."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Um.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"¿Estás seguro?" Louis fija una mirada larga y escéptica en Harry. Mantienen contacto visual durante unos momentos antes de que Harry agache la cabeza, colocando el tenedor en el plato en un ángulo que es paralelo al logo del hotel impreso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mira, es sólo..." Suspira, Louis puede ver los latigazos escondidos en sus ojos. "La razón por la que Niall me arrastró hasta aquí, es... complicado. Acabo de romper con mi novio, y yo había estado con él desde que tenía quince años. Así que..."</span>
</p><p><span>Novio, ex novio. El tipo que Liam había conocido, que </span><em><span>debe</span></em><span> ser el tipo Liam había conocido, algún nombre empezando con una J, ¿y Harry había estado con él desde los quince años? ¿Seis años? A Louis no le extrañaría que hubieran estado comprometidos. Jesús. </span><em><span>Cristo</span></em> <em><span>de mierda</span></em><span>, wow.</span></p><p>
  <span>"Wow." Louis estudia cauteloso la boca de Harry, y tiene mucho más sentido ahora, todo –la restricción inicial de Harry durante su primera reunión, esos raros momentos en que había aparecido tenue, su indiferencia hacia Louis tratando de hacerle cosquillas a una reacción fuera de él. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hay un montón de cosas que no sé, ahora mismo.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sí, wow," la voz baja de Harry hace eco en sí misma.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Eso es..." Es decir... Simplemente </span>
  <em>
    <span>es.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Louis ni siquiera sabe por qué está sin palabras. Seis años, Jesús. ¿Cómo es que incluso hacen que eso funcione</span>
  <em>
    <span>?</span>
  </em>
  <span> "Eso es mucho maldito tiempo."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry asiente, moviéndose de modo que sus rodillas se pegan a su pecho, con la mirada revoloteando en la cara de Louis para establecerse en el horizonte. "Realmente lo es. Como... </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dios.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Tengo tantas cosas que averiguar, ¿sabes?" Suelta una risa silenciosa, y los ojos de Harry son distantes. "De mí mismo, y lo que quiero, y esas cosas. Incluso sólo todas estas pequeñas cosas estúpidas, como si </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hallelujah</span>
  </em>
  <span> realmente es mi canción favorita, o si es realmente la de Jamie."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jamie, está bien. Jamie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Después de un latido demasiado largo, de varios latidos demasiado largos, medidos por las olas entrantes, Louis se las arregla para recuperar el equilibrio. "¿La versión de </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jeff Buckley</span>
  </em>
  <span>?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>La sonrisa de Harry es tranquila, tímida. "Sí. La versión larga, por supuesto."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bien." Louis señala la palabra, la convierte en una historia con un principio y un final abierto. "Es una buena canción."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>La sonrisa de Harry crece, aunque sólo sea por un momento. "Supongo que lo es."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Este es el punto en el que Louis debe retroceder. Sabe que debe; toda la situación se traduce en </span>
  <em>
    <span>problemas</span>
  </em>
  <span> odiosamente parpadeando en letras de neón. Pero, nunca ha sido muy bueno en la toma de decisiones racionales, y la cosa es, que Harry no da la impresión de estar devastado, en absoluto. Pensativo, sí, pero Louis está dispuesto a apostar que si alguien tiene el corazón roto, no es Harry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis le da un empujón suave a Harry en el hombro, esperando a que levante la mirada antes de que diga, "sabes que yo no estoy buscando algo serio, ¿verdad?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>El resoplido de Harry implica que la sola idea es ridícula. "Sí, por supuesto que lo sé. No eres nada sutil."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nunca dije que lo fuera." Louis se encoge de hombros. "Así que, básicamente, estoy pensando en que podríamos tener un montón de diversión. Y tal vez eso es exactamente lo que necesitas, ¿sabes? Pasar un buen </span>
  <em>
    <span>rato,</span>
  </em>
  <span> sin condiciones." Harry sigue la sentencia con una amplia sonrisa, abriendo los brazos. "Sólo digo."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Por un momento, Harry sonríe de nuevo, una sonrisa amplia y verdadera. Luego su expresión se nivela, una sombra pasa sobre su cara mientras mira hacia otro lado. Su respuesta viene con un evidente retraso, tres conjuntos de olas rompen el espacio silencioso del medio. "No lo sé. Yo no </span>
  <em>
    <span>sé,</span>
  </em>
  <span> ¿de acuerdo? Yo no sé nada, en este momento, y no tengo ni idea de si estoy dispuesto a tener algo </span>
  <em>
    <span>casual."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Suena indefenso, encorvando en sí mismo, y bueno, no, eso </span>
  <em>
    <span>no</span>
  </em>
  <span> es lo que Louis había previsto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sacudiendo la cabeza, él toca la muñeca de Harry de forma rápida, un toque sin pretensiones. "Hey, no es un </span>
  <em>
    <span>ultimátum,</span>
  </em>
  <span> ¿de acuerdo? No tienes que tomar una decisión, me refiero a que lo pongas en el lugar o cualquier cosa." En ese momento, la postura de Harry se afloja, y Louis se retira, recogiendo una piedra en su palma. "No es que no podamos ser amigos de cualquier manera. Eso está perfectamente bien, aunque creo que los beneficios adicionales serían muy, muy impresionantes. No es un requisito previo, sin embargo."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry se  frota la parte posterior del cuello, su mirada se encuentra con los ojos de Louis antes de meter su barbilla contra el pecho. "¿Eso estaría bien?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hay una nota de sorpresa a la pregunta, y Louis frunce el ceño. "Por supuesto que puede estarlo. Eres muy divertido, me gustas. Quiero decir, bien, también quiero follarte, sí –Espera, ¿eso es demasiado contundente?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tal vez un poco." La respuesta de Harry viene con una risa aguda, no puede haber sido tan malo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lo siento." Louis mete la piedra en el bolsillo de sus pantalones cortos y levanta un hombro. "Nos trae de nuevo a cómo nunca pedí ser un maestro en la sutileza, ¿no es así?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Me sorprende que conozcas la palabra."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"La busqué en Google ayer. ¿Sabías que las búsquedas de Google vienen con un corrector ortográfico?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Otra risa de Harry, más suave en los bordes. Levanta un pie para patear a Louis suavemente en la espinilla, y Louis pretende colapsar del dolor, quejándose de malos tratos y de los  niños corriendo en una playa tranquila, hasta que Harry detiene a Louis de rodar alrededor en la arena agarrando sus dos muñecas, riendo en su hombro. Está tan fácilmente divertido, no deja de ser maravilloso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Una vez que están estirados uno al lado del otro, no lo suficientemente cerca como para ser conmovedor, Louis bosteza y dice en un tono indiferente. "Así que de todos modos, Harold. Es tu llamada, obviamente. Sabes lo que quiero, y de cualquier manera, podemos ser amigos. No es un problema. No esperes que deje de coquetear contigo, sin embargo. ¿Y tú?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No," Harry dice rápidamente. Él parece considerar sus siguientes palabras con cuidado. "En realidad es una especie de... será divertido. Creo."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Piensa.</span>
  </em>
  <span> ¿Eh? Louis está empezando a preguntarse cuánta experiencia tiene Harry, habiendo estado con el mismo hombre desde la edad de quince años. No puede esperar mucho, ¿verdad?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis rueda sobre su estómago, viendo la forma en que el pecho de Harry sube y baja con su respiración. "El coqueteo es totalmente divertido. Deberías de darle una oportunidad, de verdad."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry vuelve la cabeza para mirar a Louis. Por un largo momento, él está simplemente mirándolo, entonces sus ojos se iluminan con un brillo de humor mientras sus labios se curvean hacia arriba. "Quizá lo haga," dice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Un buen plan. Lo apruebo." Con una sonrisa, Louis se cruza de brazos para poder descansar su cabeza en ellos. Las nubes oscuras se han engrosado, extendiéndose horizontalmente para apoderarse del cielo y ocultar el sol con mayor eficacia. Todavía está cálido y húmedo, una suave brisa agita el cabello fino de Louis y le hace cosquillas en la piel. Bosteza de nuevo. "Ahora no, sin embargo. Porque ahora mismo, sólo tendremos noventa minutos antes de que tengas que estar de vuelta para el buceo de la tarde, y voto por una siesta. ¿Aceptas?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sus ojos ya se cierran cuando Harry le toca el codo, el contacto se va casi tan pronto como Louis se da cuenta de ello.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"De acuerdo," Harry hace eco. "Y gracias."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis abre un ojo de nuevo. "¿Por qué?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Simplemente, como. Ya sabes..." Volviendo otra vez, Harry refleja la postura de Louis con el rostro oculto contra los brazos cruzados. Mientras que Louis no lo hace, de hecho, no sabe el porqué Harry le agradecía, decide no seguir adelante con el asunto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ha aprendido lo suficiente para una pausa para almorzar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis no está muy seguro de cómo o por qué, pero pareciera como si su pequeña charla hubiera sido todo el incentivo que Harry necesitaba para abandonar toda pretensión de espacio personal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Después de su inmersión de la tarde, se mete a sí mismo ante el equipo de Louis y comienza divagando acerca de las trampas de langostas que había encontrado, cómo eso es una cosa muy mierda, una falta de respeto a la naturaleza, pero tal vez las personas que lo hacen son pobres y están desesperados.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Falta de respeto a la naturaleza.</span>
  </em>
  <span> La cara de Louis podría estar extrañamente contorsionada por la lucha contra una sonrisa cariñosa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Se le hace aún más difícil cuando Harry le dice a Zayn sobre la tortuga que habían observado durante varios minutos, Harry está bastante confundido en cuanto a por qué alguien querría picar un trozo de coral, pero a cada uno lo suyo, y ¿no es sorprendente cómo difieren en gustos? Hay personas que no les gusta la fruta, por ejemplo, y Harry no entiende realmente a esas personas, pero es bueno que exista este tipo de diversidad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Genial," Louis repite rotundamente, y está tratando, realmente </span>
  <em>
    <span>trata de</span>
  </em>
  <span> mantener la sonrisa en su voz. Él falla espectacularmente. Además, al permitírsele de repente el peinar el cabello de Harry con una mano lo distrae un poco.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Él es consciente de que Zayn les está echando miradas encubiertas, pero no le importa. Tampoco se preocupa de que la situación con las miradas debe de ser similar con las otras personas del equipo de buceo en el barco.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hey, Niall había ordenado un tratamiento especial para Harry. Louis está más que feliz de hacerlo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>En el momento en que vuelven, la llovizna ha empañado el mundo. Liam y Niall están esperando por ellos en el centro de buceo, bajo la cubierta de enredaderas que mantienen a la mesa y bancos secos, y una vez que todos los equipos se almacenan lejos y los tanques han sido rellenados, se dirigen hacia el pueblo para tomar la cena en uno de los pubs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis puede o no haber comenzado una guerra de comida –nadie puede probar nada. De cualquier manera, se ofrece a lamer una racha de mayonesa de la mejilla de Harry, y Harry se ríe y lo empuja por el pecho, y luego descansa su peso contra el lado de Louis mientras se limpia la cara con una servilleta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Debemos limpiar eso," le dice a nadie en particular. "No sería justo que los camareros lo hicieran."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis desliza un brazo por la cintura de Harry y presiona su nariz en su cabello, inhala una mezcla de lluvia, protector solar y el calor del verano.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Las habitaciones de hotel vacías son </span>
  <em>
    <span>aburridos,"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Harry había declarado la noche anterior, así que no es una gran sorpresa cuando por la mañana Louis tropieza fuera de su habitación para encontrar a Harry dormido en su sofá lleno de bultos, su largo cuerpo está doblado, y </span>
  <em>
    <span>Behemoth</span>
  </em>
  <span> está acurrucado contra su espalda. Su gato, conoce a su gatito.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cuando pasa junto a él, Louis arrastra su dedo índice por la mejilla de Harry, entonces aparta su mano hacia atrás, congelándose. </span>
  <em>
    <span>No</span>
  </em>
  <span> está bien. Es espeluznante, algo así.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>El patrón de respiración de Harry sigue siendo lento y uniforme.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Después de mirarlo fijamente por lo que podría equivaler a un minuto, mirando el conjunto de pestañas negras contra la piel que comienza a oscurecerse por el sol, en la cavidad entre sus clavículas donde la manta reposa para después caer en su cintura, Louis se obliga a sí mismo a seguir caminando y pasarlo de largo, hacia la cocina.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Es cuando la tetera libera un silbido ensordecedor que Harry se despierta con un sobresalto, casi cayéndose del sofá. En la conmoción, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Behemoth</span>
  </em>
  <span> salta al suelo y trota al lado de Louis, claramente esperando una palmadita y algo de comida por su trabajo. Tal vez un tazón de leche, también.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"¿Hay té?" Harry le pregunta desde el sofá, su voz es deliciosamente áspera por el sueño. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Por favor,</span>
  </em>
  <span> dime que estás haciendo té."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Estás haciendo té," dice Louis.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No es gracioso", murmura Harry, rodando sobre sus pies. "Por favor, ¿hazme el té?" Está recostado con un par de boxers negros que alivian la amabilidad de Louis de tener que utilizar su imaginación, y no, esto no está ayudando. Louis quiere suicidarse. Se aleja para tomar dos tazas en su lugar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Que quede claro," dice sobre su hombro, "que es muy injusto que me pidas hacer cosas, mientras solo traes puestos un par de diminutos y ajustados boxers. ¿Puedes no hacerlo</span>
  <em>
    <span>?</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"¿Ayuda si te digo que por lo general duermo desnudo?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bueno. Ahora acaba de ser </span>
  <em>
    <span>cruel.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"¿Ayuda si te vierto agua hirviendo sobre la cabeza?" Louis le pregunta con dulzura, y cuando vuelve la cabeza, es para encontrar a Harry sonriéndole. "¿Qué es tan gracioso?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry se acerca más, lo suficiente como para descansar su barbilla en el hombro de Louis, sintiendo su cálido aliento cuando exhala. Su voz grave se mezcla con la luz gris de la mañana. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Me </span>
  </em>
  <span>dijiste que yo le dé al coqueteo una oportunidad."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Coqueteo, sí. Hacerme pensar en el suicidio, no."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>De pronto, Harry se endereza. "Mierda, lo siento. No me refiero a ser, como –Lo que sea." Está a punto de alejarse cuando Louis lo agarra del brazo y lo arrastra cerca de el de nuevo, pasando un brazo alrededor de su cintura. Harry lo mira con ojos inciertos y muy abiertos, y Louis suspira.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Harold. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Harry."</span>
  </em>
  <span> Él sonríe y le da un codazo a Harry. "Una cosa que debes saber es que me gusta quejarme. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Realmente</span>
  </em>
  <span> no me importa, ¿de acuerdo? Me estoy divirtiendo con esto, así que no hay necesidad de ser tan </span>
  <em>
    <span>cuidadoso</span>
  </em>
  <span> a mi alrededor."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lo siento–" comienza Harry. Louis lo interrumpe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No lo hagas."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>La boca de Harry se curvea en una sonrisa de respuesta, Louis piensa que todo iba a ser un poco demasiado –labios demasiado llenos, hoyuelos demasiado profundos, ojos demasiado grandes, la nariz un poco demasiado amplia. En Harry </span>
  <em>
    <span>encaja,</span>
  </em>
  <span> todo encaja, incluso sus pies –pies torcidos hacia dentro con sus piernas delgadas y manos grandes y elegantes, y su voz es un poco más rasposa, un poco más profunda de lo que habría Louis esperado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Es muy posible que cuando Harry fue creado, un propósito era que Louis lo haría soltar carcajadas demasiado largas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Está bien", dice Harry, bajando la cabeza. Él se queja de sus dedos de los pies desnudos, entonces parece que toma una decisión que da lugar a que se incline sobre Louis para alcanzar las dos tazas. "Está bien, entonces yo no lo siento. Sólo... Yo realmente no sé lo que estoy haciendo, supongo."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quince. Él había estado con el mismo hombre desde la edad de </span>
  <em>
    <span>quince años</span>
  </em>
  <span> de mierda.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis apenas puede incluso envolver su mente alrededor de eso; él había </span>
  <em>
    <span>salido</span>
  </em>
  <span> cuando tenía dieciséis años, y una vez que su primer y único novio se había alejado, Louis se había lanzado a experimentar con cualquiera que estuviera dispuesto y fuera atractivo, felizmente aprendiendo muchas malditas cosas sobre su propio cuerpo. Por supuesto, parte de su entusiasmo podría haber sido un mecanismo de escape, motivado por el hecho de que su ciudad natal había demostrado no estar preparada para tener un chico gay como capitán del equipo de fútbol local.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lo que sea. Él acabó preguntándose cómo las cosas podrían haber sido si no hubiera conocido a Dean, si se hubiera quedado </span>
  <em>
    <span>dentro del armario</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pero él está muy sobre de eso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alcanzando la caldera, vierte agua caliente en las tazas que Harry posee, uno tras otro, Harry añade las bolsas de té después. Louis lo prefiere al revés, pero nunca dijo que no estaba dispuesto a cambiar algunas cosas. Camina lejos de Harry para conseguir una tercera taza, revolviendo algunas cucharadas de café instantáneo en el agua caliente, aunque él sostiene que es uno de los hábitos más repugnantes de Zayn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bueno", le dice a Harry, después de una pausa que pudo haberse sentido como demasiado tiempo en cualquier otro momento del día. Con el mundo alrededor de ellos en el proceso de despertar, parece justo. "Si realmente no sabes lo que estás haciendo, estoy más que feliz de darte algunos consejos. Con el beneficio de mi vasta experiencia, por así decirlo."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry resopla. "Así que tú das, no recibes."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>¿Y eso? Realmente, ¿cómo podría Louis dejar pasar una oportunidad como esa? Él no puede, esa es la cosa.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"¿De verdad</span>
  </em>
  <span> quieres saber?" mueve sus cejas, frunciendo los labios. Hay una posibilidad vaga de que parezca un duendecillo demente, pero Harry tiene una sonrisa amplia en el rostro, y unos ojos brillantes, así que hay que. "Porque, verás, soy muy </span>
  <em>
    <span>versátil.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Si sabes a lo que me refiero."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry suelta una carcajada, tirando la cabeza hacia atrás, las comisuras de sus ojos se arrugan. "Oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dios</span>
  </em>
  <span> mío. Olvida que lo pregunté."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Pero </span>
  <em>
    <span>lo hiciste,"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Louis le recuerda, y le toma un número inadecuado de segundos evitar mirar en donde los músculos del estómago de Harry se contraen con la risa. Harry no tiene un </span>
  <em>
    <span>six pack</span>
  </em>
  <span> con el cual rivalizar con Liam, pero tiene el tipo de músculos que hacen que Louis se pregunte cómo Harry se vería en la cama, cómo sus músculos se juntarían si Louis le dijera que debe quedarse quieto durante una mamada, cómo las caderas de Harry sería contraerían, con los brazos tensos por el esfuerzo de mantenerse quieto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jesús, eso no ayuda.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis le ofrece a Harry la taza llena de café instantáneo. "Si despiertas a Zayn, te voy a hacer tostadas." ¿Cuál es la medida de habilidades culinarias de Louis?, pero no hay necesidad de que Harry lo sepa. No hasta que se despierten juntos, enredados y pegajosos y saciados, y Louis falle al llevarle el desayuno a Harry en la cama a pesar de que realmente quiere hacerlo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>¿Qué carajo? ¿Qué gran </span>
  <em>
    <span>mierda</span>
  </em>
  <span>? ¿De verdad?, ¿el desayuno en la cama?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis aprieta su mandíbula contra el brote repentino de pánico, empujando la taza en las manos de Harry mientras da un paso hacia atrás.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry inclina la cabeza. Sigue sonriendo, luminoso y abierto, allí </span>
  <em>
    <span>de pie,</span>
  </em>
  <span> en calzoncillos apretados y –sólo, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mierda.</span>
  </em>
  <span> "¿Cuál es el truco?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hay que despertar a Zayn," Louis dice con calma, dando vueltas y agachándose delante de la nevera. El aire frío sopla a través de su rostro, y por un segundo, cierra los ojos, y escucha las llamadas suaves de pájaros por la mañana y la brisa en el océano, más fuerte hoy de lo que ha estado toda la semana. Las olas deben ser más altas, rodando más rápido, y oh, Liam se divertirá con los novatos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"¿Qué tan malo puede ser?" Harry le pregunta a su espalda. "Despertar a Zayn. Quiero decir, él no va a matarme, ¿verdad?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis responde con una risa hueca, y cuando mira por encima de su hombro, atrapa a Harry mirando su culo. Sólo para asegurarse de que no lo está imaginando, Louis se levanta lentamente, tirando de su traje de baño para más arriba en la cintura, y la mirada de Harry rastrea el movimiento.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pues bien.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"¿Vas a despertar a Zayn en cualquier momento de este siglo?" Louis indaga, amable y educado, y Harry se sobresalta visiblemente. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Pues bien.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lo haré," Harry anuncia. Él gira, llegando a derramar un poco de café sobre su mano, y pronuncia una maldición suave. Louis está a su lado antes de que siquiera se dé cuenta de que se está moviendo, tomando el café y sosteniendo la mano de Harry para inspeccionar los daños. La piel se enrojece ligeramente, pero no se ve tan mal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"¿Agua fría?" Louis le pregunta, y Harry niega con la cabeza.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, está bien." Él no retrae su mano de la de Louis, y después de un momento, Louis le deja ir. La parte de atrás de su cuello se siente más bien demasiado caliente, y desliza una mano por su cabello, poniendo un poco de distancia entre ellos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Después de un momento de silencio, Harry toma el café con seguridad y hace su camino a la puerta de Zayn, golpeando suavemente. Igualmente suave, gira el mango y entra.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sí, buena suerte con eso. Cuando se trata de Zayn y mañanas, la violencia es el nombre del juego.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>De alguna manera, tres minutos después, Harry viene deambulando fuera de la habitación de Zayn con su sonrisa un poco presumida, Zayn viene con él y se ve marginalmente despierto. Louis casi deja caer la pila con cuatro rebanadas de pan tostado humeantes que está llevando a la terraza. Hay pocas cosas en la vida que él da por sentado, pero en esa lista muy corta hay verdades irrefutables, como el nivel de loca ternura de las estrellas de mar, los poderes curativos del té, y el hecho de que Zayn necesita diez minutos y la amenaza de daño corporal para salir de la cama antes del mediodía.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"¿Cómo?"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Louis no se molesta en suavizar la incredulidad en su voz. "Harry, ¿sabes hacer magia y no me lo dijiste? ¿Cómo te atreves?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry se encoge de hombros. "Sólo le dije que estabas haciendo tostadas."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Pensé que sería mejor estar despierto cuando, inevitablemente, quemes la cabaña," dice Zayn. Esto en cuanto a Louis tratando de disimular que sus habilidades de cocina son iguales a las de una lombriz de tierra, o alguna otra cosa que no tiene pulgares.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ese es abuso injustificado." Toma el plato de pan tostado como un premio. "Tostadas, ¿ves? Perfectamente bronceadas tostadas."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No lo sé," dice Harry lentamente. "La de abajo parece un poco negra, si me lo preguntas. Algo más como... quemado."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahora que Harry lo menciona, hay un leve rastro de persistente tostada quemada en el aire. "Nadie te preguntó." Louis le dice, "por lo que puedes deja de joder."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry se ríe, un sonido que se enrosca en el vientre de Louis como un cálido vaso de leche con miel. Es sorprendente, la diferencia entre esto, ahora, y cómo Harry había sido de cerrado cuando se conocieron hace apenas tres días. Tres malditos </span>
  <em>
    <span>días.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Bueno, es la mañana del cuarto, pero quién está contando. Louis no.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Me voy a despertar a Liam y Niall." Bosteza Zayn, rascándose la cadera mientras se vuelve a dirigirse a la habitación de Liam.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lleva una venda en los ojos," Louis llama después, y Zayn sigue caminando sin siquiera mirar atrás.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tú </span>
  <em>
    <span>no</span>
  </em>
  <span> tienes derecho a hablar, Tommo. Ninguno."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"¿Qué quiere decir?" Harry se detiene para recoger la leche, la mantequilla y la miel que Louis dejó en la superficie de trabajo, luego sigue a Louis a la terraza.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"¿Qué quiere decir qué?" Louis pregunta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Zayn. Cuando dijo que no tienes derecho a hablar."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis no se avergüenza de que le guste el sexo. El sexo es genial, el sexo es </span>
  <em>
    <span>impresionante,</span>
  </em>
  <span> y está perfectamente consciente de que puede enumerar todas las razones por las que es bueno y natural y saludable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pero de alguna manera, él todavía no quiere hablar de su historia de encuentros casuales con Harry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Zayn está hablando de su culo," dice Louis, "como de costumbre."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Niall viene andando sin prisa de la habitación de Liam en ese momento, y para cuando Louis regresa a la terraza con cuatro rebanadas de pan tostado adicionales –ni uno solo quemado, muchas gracias– Niall está sentado al lado de Harry y Louis intenta no pensar en ello. No es como si  él tuviera </span>
  <em>
    <span>algún derecho</span>
  </em>
  <span> sobre los mimos de la mañana.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ellos comen rápidamente, no pasa mucho tiempo antes de que Liam se vaya a la playa y Louis y Zayn abran el centro de buceo. Es divertido, sin embargo; Liam y Zayn hablan sobre la próxima película de Marvel, mientras que Louis trata de mostrar por qué están </span>
  <em>
    <span>equivocados</span>
  </em>
  <span> en sus teorías, Harry y Niall luchan por la última rebanada de pan tostado, y </span>
  <em>
    <span>Behemoth</span>
  </em>
  <span> se posa cerca de ellos, sus ojos verdes siguen todos los movimientos con la esperanza de encontrar alguna miga en el suelo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Secretamente, Louis le arranca un pequeño trozo de tocino y lo tira debajo de la mesa. Cuando levanta la vista, Harry está mirándolo con ojos alegres. </span>
  <em>
    <span>No es mi gato,</span>
  </em>
  <span> dice  Louis gesticulando, y Harry niega con la cabeza, sus dientes se dejan ver debido a la gran sonrisa radiante que le regala a Louis.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Después de varios latidos demasiado largos, Louis mira hacia otro lado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Espera un segundo." Sin pensarlo, Louis llega a la cintura de Harry, y tira de él para quedar más cerca y luego cae de rodillas delante de él. Sólo cuando su cara está al nivel de la entrepierna de Harry se da cuenta de que –</span>
  <em>
    <span>oh.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Um. Mira hacia arriba a través de sus pestañas, y se encuentra con Harry mirándolo fijamente, con los labios entreabiertos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"El cinturón," dice Louis inútilmente. "Es... Lo vas a perder, así." Y no es como si pudiera haberlo arreglado estando de pie, Jesús. Se ocupa de la hebilla, aflojándola con sus manos, sus nudillos se clavan en el neopreno con revestimiento del estómago de Harry mientras aprieta el cinturón y lo cierra de nuevo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry no mueve ni un músculo. Él está agarrado de la borda con una mano, y Louis no está seguro de que incluso está respirando. El barco se balancea con las olas, el movimiento es un poco repugnante.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis trepa de nuevo a sus pies y da un paso apresurado hacia atrás. "¿Todo bien?", pregunta, su voz sale demasiado alta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cuando Harry asiente no mira a Louis a los ojos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Está bien," Louis se abalanza sobre él. "Bueno. Ahora, ponte tu equipo. Cal está casi listo, y yo voy a estarlo en un minuto. Así que, hoy tendremos que bajar rápidamente, ¿de acuerdo? No nos quedaremos mucho tiempo en la superficie. Zayn nos dejará en la boya, y luego vamos a ir a </span>
  <em>
    <span>la derecha</span>
  </em>
  <span> hacia abajo, los tres. Asegúrese de mantener una mano en la cuerda, pero no tiren de ella." Louis está balbuceando. Él definitivamente está balbuceando. "Sólo asegúrese de mantener el contacto, para bajar rápidamente. Es probable que la corriente se haya ido una vez que estemos a diez metros más o menos. ¿De acuerdo?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Está bien," la voz de Harry hace eco, y es una especie de contraste al suspiro que Louis suprime. Hubo un momento en el que él era fresco y suave; ahora no es ese momento. Cada vez que él está cerca de Harry no es ese momento.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis le da un pulgar hacia arriba. "Bueno."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Todos se meten en sus equipos, y Louis verifica que el tanque de Harry esté abierto, que su inflador esté funcionando correctamente y que su cabello no se pegue bajo su máscara. Harry está en silencio durante toda la inspección.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry toma el codo de Louis justo antes de saltar al agua, agarrándolo, y Cal salta un segundo antes. La corriente los arrastra casi inmediatamente. Louis usa sus brazos para llegar a la boya y espera a los otros dos para ponerse al día antes de preguntar si todo está bien, entonces señala </span>
  <em>
    <span>hacia abajo.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Se pasa por debajo, y con una mano agarra la cuerda y la enreda en la boya, Cal está justo debajo. Cuando Louis mira por encima de su hombro, Harry está justo detrás de él, con los ojos bien abiertos y una expresión de determinación en su rosto. Es tal vez es un poco adorable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tal vez.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mientras Cal se encuentra atrapado en una prueba –asciende en libres veinte metros, controlando su profundidad, como Louis le indica, y luego sale disparado hasta la boya– Harry sostiene la cámara de Cal. El papel de Louis en la prueba es la de actuar como una marioneta sin fuerzas y dejar que Cal maneje todo, Louis tiene un montón de tiempo para ver a Harry examinar todo lo que se encuentra. Harry se está hundiendo debido a su distracción, pero se da cuenta a tiempo para evitar chocar con el suelo. Louis está bastante orgulloso de él.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>En medio de la comprobación de su propio equipo de buceo para ver cómo Cal lo está haciendo, Louis no puede evitar sonreírle a Harry cuando trata desesperadamente de tomarles fotos a los peces que nadan demasiado rápido, hasta que Harry se asienta en una anémona, disparando el obturador desde diferentes ángulos con sus largas extremidades agitándose en el agua.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Es jodidamente lindo. Y el hecho de que Louis está pensando en esas cosas es preocupante.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Una vez que están todos de vuelta en el barco, Harry y Cal se acercan a la pequeña pantalla para previsualizar las imágenes. El barco se tambalea con las olas, y en teoría, deberían estar en su camino de regreso ahora, pero tres chicos con tanques enormes todavía tienen que resurgir. Esos idiotas probablemente perdieron el memo donde dice que el tiempo de inmersión se limita a setenta minutos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pues resulta que, Harry debería haber esperado a mirar a través de las imágenes hasta que estuvieran de vuelta en tierra firme. Cuando él viene tropezándose en la cabina, interrumpiendo a Louis y Zayn que hablaban, está pálido, y tiene un brillo enfermizo a la frente. Ah, mierda.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No me siento muy bien," dice, es bastante obvio.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis va a tomar una de las botellas de agua que guardan en un armario, pasándole por encima. "Primero, bebe esto. El agua ayuda, al menos un poco."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mirando la botella con una expresión escéptica, Harry está agarrando su estómago, e incluso en una situación como esta, Louis no puede dejar de notar cómo sus pantalones cortos amarillos están montándose injustamente bajos en las caderas de Harry. "¿Toda?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, no toda," Louis replica, y joder, Harry </span>
  <em>
    <span>realmente</span>
  </em>
  <span> no se ve bien. Con un rápido movimiento de cabeza a Zayn, Louis agarra la muñeca de Harry y lo lleva afuera, hacia la proa, Harry lo sigue en silencio. "Ahora, bebe un poco más de agua," Louis le dice, una vez que están de pie en la sombra de la cabina. "Además, el aire fresco es bueno. Mantén tus ojos en el horizonte, vamos."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry traga varias veces seguidas. Sus ojos están vidriosos, tiene sudor acumulado en su labio superior, y Louis se inclina hacia atrás contra la cabina y tira de Harry contra su pecho, coloca una mano en la cintura de Harry mientras se balancea con el movimiento de la embarcación. Demasiado tarde, se da cuenta de que esto podría estar cruzando una línea, pero ahora mismo, no puede resignarse a la atención.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Los ojos en el horizonte," le recuerda a Harry, y Harry se inclina hacia atrás contra él, encorvándose un poco a fin de dar cabida a su diferencia de altura. Louis no, no absolutamente </span>
  <em>
    <span>no</span>
  </em>
  <span>, bajo </span>
  <em>
    <span>ninguna</span>
  </em>
  <span> circunstancia, ve los labios de Harry cuando se envuelven alrededor del cuello de la botella. Simplemente no. Porque eso estaría mal, ¿qué con la forma en que Harry se sentía obviamente muy, muy mal? Louis ha estado allí, también.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Creo que voy a morir," murmura Harry, después de tomar unos sorbos de agua que parecen requerir de mucho esfuerzo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Si te sirve de consuelo..." Louis coloca un dedo contra la cadera de Harry, y oh, wow, Louis está </span>
  <em>
    <span>tocando</span>
  </em>
  <span> el hueso de la cadera de Harry, está bien. Además, la cabeza de Harry está en el hombro de Louis, sus rizos húmedos le hacen cosquillas en la piel, y no requerirían de mucho movimiento en absoluto para que Louis cepille sus labios a lo largo de la línea de la mandíbula de Harry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Él no debería de estar pensando en eso. Ni siquiera debería notarlo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"La cosa es," le recuerda "que sí, en este momento, crees que vas a morir. Esa es la primera fase. La segunda etapa es cuando te das cuenta de que '</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh Mierda'</span>
  </em>
  <span>, vas a morir, y realmente deseas hacerlo."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Eso no ayuda." A pesar de la protesta débil, hay una pequeña sonrisa tirando de los labios de Harry, desvaneciéndose casi al instante. Harry sigue mirando muy fijamente al horizonte, todavía está pálido y tiene la botella de agua en las manos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cuando Louis mira por encima de su hombro, atrapa a Zayn estudiándolo, estudiándolos a </span>
  <em>
    <span>ellos</span>
  </em>
  <span>, a través del cristal de la cabina. Rápidamente, Louis mira hacia otro lado. Tal vez no es muy profesional, pero está básicamente abrazando a Harry hacia él, pero los invitados de buceo restantes están en la parte de atrás, y de todos modos, a Louis no le importa un carajo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Vamos, fue un divertido," murmura Louis, apoyando su mejilla contra la piel fría y húmeda de Harry. Teniendo cuidado de no poner ninguna presión sobre el estómago de Harry mientras se desplaza para alinear mejor sus cuerpos. "¿Estás viendo al horizonte?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>El asentimiento de Harry es apenas perceptible. Su garganta hace clic mientras traga reflexivamente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bien, bien. Porque, a ver, el problema aquí es que mirabas algo que no se movió, como la cámara de Cal, y ahora tu cuerpo se confunde, porque siente que la tierra se mueve, que te estás moviendo, pero eso no coincide con lo que tus ojos estaban viendo. Por lo tanto, todo esto se dispara." Louis mete el dedo en la cintura de los pantalones cortos de Harry, y Harry exhala un suspiro, inclinándose más hacia él. La cabeza de Harry se inclina hacia atrás.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mi cuerpo es una mierda," dice Harry. "Quiero uno nuevo."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No estoy de acuerdo. Me gusta mucho este cuerpo." Louis empuja su nariz contra la mejilla de Harry, y Harry resopla, luego hace una mueca y fija su mirada en el horizonte. Siguiendo su línea de visión, Louis encuentra los retazos de azul entre las nubes que aún se apresuran a lo largo del cielo. Si el pronóstico del tiempo es de fiar, el viento debería detenerse alrededor de las tres de la tarde.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Es </span>
  <em>
    <span>débil</span>
  </em>
  <span>." Harry suena como si él personalmente estuviera ofendido por su cuerpo traicionándolo de esta manera, y oh, sí, Louis conoce esa sensación. En realidad su cuerpo ya no se marea, está demasiado acostumbrado a las olas, y al suelo balanceándose debajo de sus pies, pero lo hace recordar un par de veces a como era al principio, cuando lo había pasado muy mal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Estoy sólo un poco confundido," dice Louis. "Estoy seguro de que te sentirías mejor después de vomitar. Tómalo de alguien que lo sabe."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yo no quiero vomitar."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sólo estoy diciendo que podría hacer que te sientas mejor." Louis no le da a Harry una oportunidad de discutir, levanta una mano y la lleva hacia la esquina de la boca de Harry, acariciándola, los labios de Harry se convierten en un puchero terco. Tal vez alguna distracción funcionará. "De todos modos," dice Louis. "Ahora, Harold. Hay una </span>
  <em>
    <span>muy</span>
  </em>
  <span> importante pieza de la práctica de buceo de la que no hemos hablado en absoluto."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry logra hace un ruido vago inquisitivo, y Louis deja caer su mano.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Orinarte en el traje," afirma, con tono sereno. "Y cómo enjuagarlo después de que lo hiciste."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry lo mira de reojo y después vuelve a ver hacia el horizonte. "Me estás tomando el pelo, ¿verdad? Eso es </span>
  <em>
    <span>repugnante</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Su voz, aunque todavía no está particularmente animada, suena más fuerte de lo que sonaba la primera vez que fue a encontrarse con Louis en la cabina. Louis ahoga su sonrisa y en cambio, de repente es demasiado consciente de cómo Harry se acurrucó en él, el culo de Harry está descansando contra la entrepierna de Louis, lo que –no, no, y absolutamente, no. El lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Es perfectamente natural," Louis lo contradice. "Todos tenemos que hacer pis, Harold, le pasa hasta al mejor de nosotros. De hecho, </span>
  <em>
    <span>algunas </span>
  </em>
  <span>personas dicen que es bueno para la piel y hace que tu cabello brille."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"¿Cuándo se convirtió esto en una conversación sobre deportes acuáticos?" Harry exhala en lo que sólo podría pasar por una leve risa, y Louis finge que no se ahoga con su propia lengua.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>En el borde de su visión, Louis alcanza a ver tres cabezas flotando en el agua, agrupadas alrededor de una boya roja, y un momento después, Zayn arranca el motor para recogerlos. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Por último</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quince minutos de regreso al muelle, y Harry debe comenzar a sentirse mejor en cuanto pone sus pies en tierra firme.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"En el interés de toda esa cosa de </span>
  <em>
    <span>sólo amigos</span>
  </em>
  <span>," Louis le pregunta: "¿Podríamos posponer toda esa cosa del coqueteo para algún momento en el que no estés enfermo? ¿Y tampoco presionando tu culo contra mi polla?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry se ríe. Un momento después, se aquieta abruptamente, luego se vuelve a reír haciendo que su espalda se curvee. Louis se encoge en simpatía. Con un suspiro, recoge la botella de agua y va a acariciar el cabello de Harry de nuevo, con cuidado de respirar por la boca y evitar la mirada de Harry, el par de ojos que se ven más brillantes que nunca.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey," murmura Louis. "No queda mucho tiempo hasta que estemos de vuelta."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Débilmente, Harry vuelve la cabeza hacia otro lado. "Lo siento. No me mires. Soy repugnante."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis se pregunta si se le permite leer cualquier cosa en el hecho de que Harry se preocupa por que Louis lo vea así. Probablemente no. Y dado que Harry se sentía como una mierda, Louis no debería estar pensando en detalles insignificantes como ese, Dios, él es </span>
  <em>
    <span>egoísta</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No eres repugnante," Louis le dice en voz baja, una vez que el cuerpo de Harry se calma y simplemente se desploma contra el riel, toma respiraciones ásperas. "He estado allí ¿de acuerdo? Yo sé lo que es, y no hay necesidad de estar avergonzado."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hay una pausa, llena por el océano y los gritos de la cubierta que los tres buceadores que se sumergieron dos veces hacen mientras suben a bordo. Cuando Harry se endereza, se ve un poco mejor, frotándose una mano contra la cara antes de que se envolver un brazo alrededor de Louis y acepta la botella de agua. "Gracias."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tenemos goma de mascar en la cabina", dice Louis. "¿Quieres?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>La respuesta de Harry se retrasa ligeramente. "Eres algo así como muy lindo, ¿lo sabes?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis levanta las dos cejas. "Está bien, es sólo goma de mascar. ¿Es que el mareo te hace hablar?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Por un momento, parece que Harry podría responder. Entonces tose y se hunde de nuevo en la barandilla, inhalando lentamente, con cautela. Louis llega a estabilizarlo, aferrándose a los hombros de Harry hasta que sea notorio que recobró el equilibrio.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Los ojos en el horizonte," dice Louis, y Harry asiente y presiona sus labios en una fina línea, haciendo rodar la botella contra su mejilla. Al soltar a Harry, Louis vuelve la cabeza hacia la cabina y toma la goma de mascar, y deliberadamente evita mirar a Zayn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?" Zayn pregunta, mientras Louis está a punto de entrar en el barco y en el muelle de madera, la chaqueta y el tanque de Harry le cuelgan de un hombro y choca contra su espalda a cada paso. El tono de Zayn está lleno de intriga, y aunque él diga que no es entrometido, Louis sabe que muy en el fondo, sí lo es. Además, de que es el peor en los chismes, lo que significa que viene con buenas intenciones y una expresión atenta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>La última vez que Louis cayó, el equipo completo en el bote terminó burlándose de su último encuentro sexual. Bueno, de hecho no se habían burlado de él, más bien se burlaban de la forma en que su entonces acompañante salió asustado de la habitación con un ataque de homosexualidad y pánico increíble. El chico había hecho una escena bastante rara, tendido en el suelo con sus pantalones todavía enredados alrededor de sus tobillos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Para ser justos, Louis se había estado riendo mientras Zayn relataba la historia a los demás miembros del equipo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?" le repite a Louis lentamente. Él sonríe. "Bueno, querido. Ahora que lo preguntas, el rojo definitivamente, </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitivamente</span>
  </em>
  <span> es tu color. Te ves positivamente caliente en él."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zayn se apoya en la cabina y se cruza de brazos. "Estás cargando el tanque de Harry."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bueno, bueno. Un punto para el capitán obvio.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sí. Porque estaba mareado." Se encoge de hombros, Louis desliza su otro brazo en la chaqueta. Es un poco demasiado grande para él, y brevemente, se pregunta cómo se vería si le robara una camiseta a Harry, cómo iba a parecer que Louis estuviera nadando en ella, la tela ondeando a su alrededor. Es sólo un pensamiento disperso al azar, sin embargo. No significa nada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Harry</span>
  </em>
  <span> dijo que estaba bien," le dice a Zayn, y sí, por supuesto que Harry había dicho que estaba bien estando todavía pálido pero ya en el muelle, teniendo una mirada de alivio al sentir que nada se movía debajo de él. Louis puede conocer a Harry por sólo un par de días, pero lo conoce lo suficiente como para saber que Harry protestaría cuando le dijo que fuera al centro de buceo principal, tomara una coca-cola de la nevera y se recostara un rato. Harry había cedido, sin embargo. "Bien." Louis sonríe. "Sí, Harry estaba </span>
  <em>
    <span>muy bien.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Tengo que estar de acuerdo con eso."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zayn parpadea un par de veces con el ceño fruncido, luego asiente. "Está bien, está bien. Tenlo a tu manera. Pero si quieres hablar, ya sabes en dónde encontrarme."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No hay nada sobre que hablar, Louis decide. En realidad, él no sabe ni siquiera a lo que Zayn se refiere; tal vez Zayn había sacado su hierba mientras todos estaban bajo el agua. No es que Zayn no sea lo bastante profesional, pero...</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>De todos modos</span>
  </em>
  <span>, lo que sea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Con un saludo de dos dedos, Louis parte hacia el centro de buceo. Encuentra a Harry donde lo había dejado, tendido en un banco que está parcialmente sombreado, y hay puntos brillantes de un sol tímidamente recuperándose revoloteando por la cara y el pecho de Harry. Una lata de coca-cola está equilibrándose sobre su vientre plano, y que ahora... sólo se está mostrando, ¿no es así?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Después de depositar el traje de Harry dentro de la cabaña, Louis salta sobre la mesa sentándose y sus piernas están colgando, y patea ligeramente  uno de los pies de Harry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry abre un ojo lentamente antes de sonreír, y Dios, Louis quiere </span>
  <em>
    <span>follarlo</span>
  </em>
  <span> ahora mismo. Quiere dejar marcas oscuras dispersas a lo largo del torso de Harry, quiere ver la boca de Harry abierta y escuchar cómo de su boca sólo salgan jadeos, y escuchar su voz débil mientras le pide a Louis que se venga, y –¿de dónde demonios salió eso?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>La cosa es que esto no es </span>
  <em>
    <span>lo normal</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Louis no se obsesiona; él sólo engancha a quien encuentra atractivo, y luego o se los folla o, si no están interesados, sigue adelante. Él es muy </span>
  <em>
    <span>racional </span>
  </em>
  <span>sobre estas cosas porque no hay realmente ninguna necesidad de obsesionarse con alguien que conoce de unas semanas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y entonces... bueno. Harry había alterado todo en la vida de Louis. Esto no significa ninguna maldita </span>
  <em>
    <span>cosa</span>
  </em>
  <span>, sin embargo. No debería.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hola", dice Harry. En la luz del sol vacilante, sus ojos son de un verde suave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hola a ti mismo," Louis replica. Se inclina para tomar la coca-cola del estómago de Harry, toma un sorbo y la devuelve a su sitio. "Así que, ¿qué tal te sientes con el buceo de la tarde?, ¿te gustaría quedarte en tierra firme por un poco? Zayn tiene un poco de curiosidad."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Pero. ¿Sólo habrá una inmersión hoy?" Harry definitivamente pone mala cara.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hmm." Arrastra el sonido, Louis atrae sus piernas hacia él hasta sentarse con las piernas cruzadas sobre la mesa. "Ahora que lo pienso, recuerdo claramente que te prometí una inmersión nocturna."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry se sienta tan rápidamente que la coca-cola se cae. Trata de atraparlo y falla, la lata se desliza entre sus dedos y se derrama, el agua de azúcar morena se chisporrotea sobre el suelo. El lío mantiene su atención por apenas un segundo, antes de que mire hacia arriba, radiante. Todos los rastros de la enfermedad han desaparecido de su rostro. "Oh, Dios mío, ¿de verdad?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Si prometes ser un buen chico," Louis le dice. No quiere que su voz suene como una insinuación pero –oh, espera, sí quiere.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry sonríe, balanceando sus piernas desde el banco y metiendo sus manos entre sus muslos. Él tiene que entrecerrar los ojos contra el sol. "Yo siempre soy un buen chico."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>¿Eh? Parece que Harry puede hacer insinuaciones también.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"¿Es así?" Louis le pregunta en voz baja.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sólo muerdo si me lo pides amablemente." Harry asiente, y si no fuera por el brillo de sus ojos, él parecería perfectamente inocente. A excepción de los pantalones cortos de natación que cubren sólo lo más necesario no lleva más ropa, y a Louis le gustan los hombres que se sienten cómodos con su propio cuerpo. Coincide con la forma en que Louis es un gran fan de la desnudez.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inclina la cabeza, pasando sobre la mesa para poner a Harry entre sus piernas. Cuando la mirada de Harry se centra en Louis, sus ojos son nítidos y claros, y no hace ningún movimiento. La realización es embriagadora. También un poco un problema, como Louis se encuentra todavía en su traje, y está húmedo, se aferra a su piel, no cabe ocultar nada. Cristo, dada su posición actual, no requiere de mucha concentración para imaginarse a sí mismo metiendo su polla en la boca de Harry, Harry manteniendo sus manos metidas entre sus muslos, simplemente aceptándolo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Un problema, sí. Sobre todo porque hay gente alrededor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis se aclara la garganta, su voz se vuelve baja y oscura mientras forma una respuesta tardía. "Puedo estar dispuesto a pedirlo de manera muy amable, pero prefiero que no utilicen los dientes."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Durante varios latidos, la fiebre del océano de repente es prominente en los oídos de Louis, Harry simplemente mira hacia él, sin pestañear. Entonces resopla y deja escapar una pequeña risa, mirando hacia otro lado. "Idiota."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>El rubor que cubre sus mejillas es delicioso, Louis piensa trazando un camino con el rabillo del ojo hasta la boca de Harry, empujando sus labios con el pulgar. Dios, ni siquiera han tenido relaciones sexuales, y todo esto ya está en la lista de momentos más eróticos que Louis ha tenido. Eso es, posiblemente, un motivo de preocupación.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Entonces Louis mira hacia abajo, atrapa Harry a </span>
  <em>
    <span>ajustándose</span>
  </em>
  <span> a sí mismo, y querido y dulce Jesús, ellos tendrán sexo. Sin duda, puede ser sólo cuestión de tiempo hasta que Harry se dé cuenta; Louis no puede ser el único que está al tanto de la maldita química que hay entre los dos. Justo igual al tipo de combinación potente que a veces explota en los laboratorios.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Algo por el estilo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cuando Louis se reúne con los ojos de Harry, hay una chispa de algo en ellos, el miedo o la incertidumbre. Entonces Harry gira la cabeza, poniéndose de pie, y ya que él todavía está entre las piernas de Louis, hay un momento febril donde se dibuja a sí mismo a lo largo del cuerpo de Louis, </span>
  <em>
    <span>cerca, cerca, cerca, cerca, oh vamos, más cerca</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Santa Madre de Dios.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Es un poco anti-climático cuando Harry se agacha para recoger la lata de coca-cola. Está bien. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Está bien</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Volvamos a sólo amigos, entonces. O, en realidad, pongámoslo en letras mayúsculas. SÓLO AMIGOS.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Por lo menos hasta la próxima vez que alguno tenga un desliz –o más bien, hasta la próxima vez </span>
  <em>
    <span>que Harry</span>
  </em>
  <span> tenga un desliz. Debido a que Louis está empezando a cansarse de incluso fingir.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>La luz de la pantalla del teléfono de Harry arroja una luz azul brillante. Desde el camino, Louis lo observa durante un largo momento antes de que sonría ampliamente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"¿Vienes aquí a menudo?" Emite un sonido.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sin terminar lo que había estado escribiendo, Harry bloquea el teléfono y levanta la vista. Casi de inmediato, el brillo que había en su postura se agudiza. "¿Hay algo de malo?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Durante un segundo, Louis se congela. Porque ¿cómo? ¿Cómo puede decir Harry que Louis está tratando malditamente mucho para suprimir cualquier y todos los pensamientos de la conversación telefónica que acababa de tener con su madre? No es como si Louis fuera una de esas personas que andan por ahí con su cara pareciendo un libro abierto, de fácil lectura para todo aquel que quiera hacerlo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"¿Cómo podría estar algo mal cuando estoy a punto de pasar una hora con mi chico favorito?" se pregunta, tardío.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry se le queda mirando, ambos tranquilos e intensos, con los ojos muy abiertos en lo poco. Entonces, de repente, su expresión lo delata. "Tus ojos no, como –no se arrugan con tu sonrisa. Es la forma en que puedo decir que algo anda mal."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Eso es, eh." ¿Impresionante? ¿De miedo? ¿Un poquito impresionante? "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Interesante</span>
  </em>
  <span>," Louis decide. "Eso es una evaluación interesante."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Interesante," Harry dice con una voz suave. La sonrisa que sigue es a la vez dulce e implica que Harry considere la respuesta de Louis como toda una carga de mierda. "¿Quieres hablar de ello?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Un "</span>
  <em>
    <span>No, gracias</span>
  </em>
  <span>," se encuentra en la punta de la lengua de Louis. No tiene el hábito de llorar frente a cualquiera por el desorden que es su situación familiar –o, más específicamente, al caos que es la situación de su papá. Pero el rostro de Harry es genuino, su tono de voz es suave y preocupado, y lo que sale de la boca de Louis es: "Tal vez más tarde. Vamos a ir a bucear primero."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Él espera que para el momento en que salgan del agua, Harry tal vez se haya olvidado de todo el asunto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis llega a la mano de Harry antes de que se apaguen las antorchas de buceo. Finge que es porque Harry es un principiante, y podría entrar en pánico en la oscuridad, y con los dedos entrelazados, él sabrá dónde encontrar a Louis.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>La mano de Harry casi engulle la de Louis, y wow, bien. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Imágenes</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dejan a la oscuridad asentarse por un momento, hasta que Louis se acostumbra a ella, vagas formas emergen en la única línea de luz de luna que no ha sido tragada por el agua. Entonces Louis ondea su mano libre, hace un movimiento en zigzag, y todo brilla.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Siente a Harry apretar sus dedos y los aprieta de vuelta, y puede ver a Harry mover un brazo con alegría. Sólo cuando el agua se escurre detrás de su máscara, es que Louis se da cuenta de cuán ampliamente Harry está sonriendo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>En el momento en que están fuera del agua, Harry empieza a balbucear, sus palabras tropiezan una con otra justo como tropieza con sus propios pies, su equipo pesado le quita aún más el equilibrio. Aterriza tumbado en la arena y se levanta sin perder el ritmo, diciendo: "Todo estaba </span>
  <em>
    <span>increíble</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Lou, ¿viste eso?"</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Lou</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Louis repite en la intimidad de su propia cabeza.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yo estaba justo ahí", le dice a Harry, "en caso de que no lo notaras. Y no soy ciego, Harold" dice mientras intenta dar un tono inexpresivo en su voz, pero queda muy lejos de su objetivo; todo resulta suave y amable en su lugar, y hace una pausa para mirar a Harry y la arena de sus rodillas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"¿Pero cómo?" Harry le pregunta. "¿Qué fue eso?, ¿por qué brilla?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brilla. El agua brilla, y Harry es tan radiante como ella, sus manos se mueven para subrayar sus palabras, brillante, muy brillante, como si estuviera iluminado desde el interior. Louis estaría avergonzado por el pensamiento si no tuviera tantas ganas de besar a Harry, besarlo hasta que todo lo demás se desvanezca hasta el suelo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis mira hacia otro lado, se centra en el peso del tanque en su espalda, en colocar un pie delante del otro. Más abajo en la playa, se puede distinguir el resplandor de la hoguera, el tintineo lejano de una guitarra que apenas viaja sobre el sonido de las olas. "Es la bioluminiscencia", dice. "No estoy muy seguro de cómo funciona a nivel molecular, pero en cuanto al porqué, es con la intención de asustar a los depredadores. También creo que sirve para atraer a los depredadores más grandes, que a su vez se alimentan de los depredadores."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bueno, de cualquier manera, es muy, muy genial." Harry está tranquilo para el tiempo que las olas comienzan a romper la ilusión, después de que Louis lo guíe por el camino hacia el centro de buceo. "Gracias. Por mostrarme."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis tiene la tentación de convertirlo en una broma, pero la seriedad en la voz de Harry le impide hacerlo. Se decide por "El placer es mío."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cuando gira la cabeza para darle una sonrisa, Harry llega a tocar ligeramente su muñeca, el contacto es tan insustancial como una bola de humo. "Así que, te sientes mejor ahora, ¿verdad?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry no lo olvidó, entonces. Y ahora que Louis lo piensa, es verdad; la sombra persistente de la conversación telefónica ha pasado, su caja torácica le concede más espacio para respirar libremente, y por lo menos algo de eso se debe a la pura y simple alegría que Harry emana.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Me siento mejor, sí." abre la choza y vacila en el umbral antes de añadir "Gracias por eso."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Pero yo ni siquiera hice nada" Harry parpadea en el duro brillo de la bombilla, sus bíceps se doblan con un ruido metálico del tanque de aluminio tocando el suelo. Con aire ausente, Louis se pregunta con qué frecuencia Harry se ejercita en casa, si tiene una membresía en un gimnasio, si juega al fútbol.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joder, Louis extraña jugar al fútbol. No es que no hay posibilidades de jugar aquí, una isla que desató Cristiano Ronaldo en el mundo está obligada a ser salpicada de campos de fútbol, pero una pequeña parte de Louis siempre había esperado algo así como una liga amateur en una universidad, más tolerante con las preferencias individuales de cada miembro, por lo menos más de lo que el equipo de su ciudad natal habían sido. Los juegos de estilo libre con los lugareños y algunos de los empleados simplemente no se llegan a comparar con un entorno semiprofesional.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tú hiciste algo," Louis dice con el canto de un grillo solitario cerca. "Verte así de sorprendido me hizo recordar lo increíble que realmente es. De alguna manera se olvida, después de un tiempo."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sí, supongo que podría convertirse en una rutina. O, como, te acostumbras a ello." Se deja caer sobre el banco, Harry empieza a quitarse el traje. "Como, esta foto encima de nuestra cama –". Él se detiene bruscamente, y cuando habla, su voz es más suave. "Bueno, ya no es nuestra cama. Bueno, ya sabes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Obviamente.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Pero había esta imagen, realmente una gran fotografía por Ansel Adams que muestra –se llama </span>
  <em>
    <span>La Luna y La Mitad Del Domo</span>
  </em>
  <span>, una luna por encima de un acantilado rocoso en California, y es de hace más de cincuenta años, y era un poco –me encantó. Hay algo muy poderoso sobre ella, y era una de esas realmente grandes fotografías, así que me dieron ganas de estudiar el tema en el primer lugar. Aprendería cómo capturar momentos como ese."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis suprime una sonrisa por el hecho de que Harry haya llegado a este punto de su historia. Él deliberadamente ignora cómo el primer instinto de Harry había sido hablar de </span>
  <em>
    <span>nuestra cama</span>
  </em>
  <span>, aunque le robó una mirada a la cara de Harry para confirmar que no parece triste mientras continúa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Y de todos modos, cuando Jamie y yo nos mudamos, gasté más de cien libras en una impresión de lujo de la fotografía, dinero que no teníamos. Sólo le tomó poco tiempo para mí para dejar de verlo, como, me acostumbré tanto a ella que podría haber sido un punto ciego en la pared, ¿sabes?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sí, como con carteles que te olvidas que están ahí. O que realmente Liam arrastró una lámpara horrible a nuestra sala de estar, y ahora ni siquiera lo nota más." En el borde de su visión, Louis atrapa el flash de la piel desnuda de Harry. Él se ocupa en su propio traje, las yemas de sus dedos se sienten rugosas al contacto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Está tranquilo durante casi un minuto, ambos se secan con la toalla, deslizándose en su ropa, la tela susurrando sobre sus pieles. Entonces Harry le pregunta, tentativamente y serio, "¿crees que es algo así como lo que sucede con las relaciones a veces? Que ¿te acostumbras tanto a la otra persona que dejas de verlos? ¿O a la idea de estar en una relación?, tal vez, o, como, ¿a la idea de cómo es que debe ser en el amor, y te acostumbras tanto pensando que debería estar allí que te olvidas de la sensación que produce en el primer lugar?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whoa, esa línea de pensamiento se descarriló rápidamente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis levanta la vista para encontrarse con los ojos de Harry, y parte de Louis quiere saber más, quiere saber todos los detalles insignificantes de la vida de Harry con alguien que es, y siempre será un extraño para Louis. Al mismo tiempo, no quiere saber nada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alejándose, opta por un casual encogimiento de hombros. "No es como que tengo un montón de experiencia personal, así que... Probablemente le estés preguntando a la persona equivocada."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"¿Nunca has estado en una relación?" Harry suena demasiado sorprendido.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Una vez, pero yo era muy joven. Y, bueno." Louis cierra su tanque y libera la presión de su sistema, observando la entrada de la aguja mientras un agudo silbido de aire llena la cabaña. "Él se alejó antes de que hubiera una oportunidad para que se convierta en algo serio."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh," Harry dice en voz baja. "Está bien." Después de eso, él está en silencio mientras desarma su propio equipo, y Louis no puede dejar de preguntarse si de alguna manera dejó a Harry, cortando una conversación pequeña que Harry necesita tener con </span>
  <em>
    <span>alguien</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Louis podría estar bien con ser ese alguien.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Se sienta en el banquillo, estirando las piernas y moviendo los dedos de los pies. Hay suciedad debajo de la uña de su dedo gordo del pie izquierdo, pero ¿qué diablos importa? "Aunque", dice lentamente: "Creo que tengo una opinión basada en lo que veo a mi alrededor, amigos y esas cosas. O mis padres."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Las manos de Harry están a punto de colgar su traje de neopreno, y da media vuelta. "¿Tus padres?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis suspira. "Muy bien, ¿sabes qué? Tal vez este no es el lugar para esta conversación, con el hedor del neopreno y desinfectante, y todo. ¿Qué tal si lo posponemos hasta que estemos en el fuego, cada uno con una cerveza, y </span>
  <em>
    <span>luego</span>
  </em>
  <span> podemos hablar?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry exhala. Sonríe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Para lo que a Louis considera una enorme dotación de alcohol, Niall ha invitado a Liam y Zayn a unirse a él en una interpretación de varios </span>
  <em>
    <span>clásicos de fogata</span>
  </em>
  <span>, y ahora se encuentran en el intermedio de </span>
  <em>
    <span>Let It Be</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Suenan bien," Harry observa, con una pizca de orgullo en su voz.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lo hacen, en realidad, y Louis sonríe alrededor del cuello de la botella de cerveza. "Supongo que todo este tiempo Zayn y Liam se han dedicado a cantar en la ducha. Cantando por separado, quiero decir. Obviamente no juntos."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry se ríe. "¿Debo estar preocupado en nombre de mi mejor amigo?" Empuja sus hombros juntos y luego simplemente se queda ahí, sólido y desconcertantemente cerca, </span>
  <em>
    <span>tangible</span>
  </em>
  <span> ."¿Qué hay de ti?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"¿Qué acerca de mí?" Louis pregunta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"¿Cantas en la ducha también?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yo no soy muy bueno." Louis apoya una mano en la manta, curvando los dedos en un puño flojo, sus nudillos rozan el muslo de Harry. Los destellos que el fuego emanan se reflejan en el perfil de Harry, y hay un momento en el que Louis está positivamente </span>
  <em>
    <span>aturdido</span>
  </em>
  <span> por él, por todo –el ritmo del océano en sus oídos y en su sangre, el aire aterciopelado de la noche en su piel, el calor de Harry a su lado, el resplandor de oro de la danza del fuego detrás de sus párpados cada vez que parpadea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Creo que probablemente sólo estás subestimándote," Harry le dice, y Louis necesita un esfuerzo consciente para concentrarse en las palabras.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Eres bienvenido a unirte a mí en la ducha en algún momento," responde. "Con el interés estrictamente científico de verificar mi hipótesis."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry se mueve para asentarse más firmemente contra el costado de Louis, con los ojos brillantes mientras mira por encima. "Recuérdame ¿por qué no estás en la universidad? sabes cómo hablar el tipo de mierda que te sacará adelante."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yo apenas logré terminar la preparatoria sin matar a nadie," dice Louis. "Lo más destacado de mí mismo. Soy demasiado joven y demasiado hermoso para arriesgarme a ser aburrido hasta la muerte." Además, él es más de ponerse en situaciones en las que la gente diga chismes sobre él a sus espaldas, etiquetarlo como </span>
  <em>
    <span>'El Chico Gay" </span>
  </em>
  <span>y tener una noción preconcebida de quién es él sin haber hablado con él antes. Ha estado ahí, consiguió las cicatrices para probarlo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cuando Harry niega con la cabeza, sus rizos hacen cosquillas en la mejilla de Louis, y ¿cómo consiguió estar tan </span>
  <em>
    <span>cerca de él</span>
  </em>
  <span>? ¿Cómo es que él ni siquiera pareció darse cuenta de su proximidad, mientras que Louis está demasiado consciente de todos los lugares en los que se están tocando?, </span>
  <em>
    <span>hombros, caderas, muslos</span>
  </em>
  <span>, se siente extrañamente frío en todas aquellas partes donde no se tocan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"La Uni es diferente," dice Harry. "Llegas a estudiar lo que te interesa, que ya hace una gran diferencia. Y es una opción, no una obligación."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Si tú lo dices." Louis bebe su cerveza, con cuidado de no empujar a Harry. Finge que no tiene ni idea de que Zayn los está observando.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yo lo digo." Harry está tranquilo después de eso, escuchando como Liam y Niall comienzan un dúo de ritmo rápido de </span>
  <em>
    <span>Leaving On A Jetplane</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Los ojos de Niall se arrugan por la risa, Liam es casi incapaz de dejar de sonreír cuando Niall entona: </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Así que bésame y sonríe para mí, dime que tienes que esperar por mí</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Niall es tan bueno para él," murmura Louis, sin la intención de que el murmuro llegue más allá de Harry. Cuando este hace un ruido cuestionándose lo que acaba de decir, Louis elabora. "Bueno, Liam tiene esta tendencia a perderse en su propia cabeza a veces, y Niall lo saca de eso, simplemente porque él es tan despreocupado y positivo. Y creo que," vuelve la cabeza para controlar la expresión de Harry "podría funcionar a la inversa, también."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lo es. Es como que Liam le hiciera parar y pensar, y tomar las cosas en serio. Algunas cosas, por lo menos." Una pequeña sonrisa se asoma por una esquina de la boca de Harry, y suena seguro de ello, como si no hubiera ninguna duda en su mente de que lo que Liam y Niall tienen es más que sólo una cosa temporal. Louis honestamente comienza a preguntarse si lo único que sigue en duda es Liam.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"¿Tú crees..." Harry le pregunta, después un </span>
  <em>
    <span>Leaving On A Jetplane</span>
  </em>
  <span> siendo interrumpido porque Liam no puede cantar debido a lo fuerte que se está riendo "que esa es la manera en que debe ser? ¿Qué las relaciones deben ser complementarias, en lugar de..." Él inhala en una larga respiración, su mirada es vacilante hacia el fuego. "¿En lugar de olvidar dónde termina y el otro comienza?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis no cree que todavía estén hablando de Liam y Niall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Creo que cada relación es diferente." Se abraza la rodilla izquierda en el pecho, y con Harry a su derecha, se siente como si estuviera abriéndose a sí mismo. Echándose hacia atrás por un lado, concentrándose en donde el antebrazo desnudo de Harry está descansando contra su pecho. "Tienen que serlo, simplemente porque las personas son diferentes y tienen diferentes necesidades y esperanzas y peculiaridades."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Supongo que eso tiene sentido." El brazo de Harry se mueve contra el pecho de Louis mientras que él atrae la botella a su boca, espera antes de tomar un sorbo, sus labios están apretados contra el cristal. Louis está definitivamente mirándolo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Se muerde el interior de la mejilla y mira hacia otro lado. "A pesar de que, ya sabes, yo creo que es importante que se mantenga tu propia persona."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry no responde, en cambio opta por tomar un largo trago de su cerveza. Su silencio está en agudo contraste con las risas que se mezclan desde el otro lado, el cacareo de Niall es el más ruidoso, Liam lo observaba con cariño, y Zayn gesticula cuando le dice a Eleanor y Nick acerca de... algo, cualquier cosa. Nick está alrededor de un segundo de comenzar a babear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Al igual que," Louis continúa finalmente, "Creo que es importante conservar tus propios intereses, tu propio círculo de amigos que a veces ves por ti mismo, que no se presenten como un paquete."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dios, él probablemente suena estúpido escupiendo estas ideas abstractas cuando su relación más larga había durado cuatro meses, y había sido un adolescente en ese momento. Harry lo está observando de cerca, sin embargo, con ese enfoque extraño de su piel que pica bajo la de Louis y lo tienta a actuar con el fin de monopolizar esa atención, volverse un idiota si eso significa que Harry seguirá observándolo. Así que Louis sigue hablando.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tal vez eso ayuda, ya sabes, ayuda en </span>
  <em>
    <span>no</span>
  </em>
  <span> quedarse ciego entre sí, como lo que dijiste sobre esa fotografía. Tal vez sea de ayuda si hay diferencias que despiertan su interés, una y otra vez. Quiero decir..." Él sonríe y desliza un brazo alrededor de Harry, sus mejillas están calientes por el calor de las llamas. "Porque recibo un montón de espléndidas e inteligentes opiniones, me aburro de escucharlas repitiéndose de nuevo en otra voz todos los días. ¿Sabes?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cuando Harry toma una respiración profunda, Louis siente que sus hombros se elevan con él. "¿Eso es lo que pasó con tus padres?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis siente instantáneamente frío. "No," dice bruscamente. "No lo es."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Da un pequeño movimiento de cabeza. Los ojos de Harry se fijan en el suelo mientras murmura: "Lo siento. No pretendía presionarte."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, mierda. Por supuesto que lo iba a interpretar así.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, yo no quise decir eso. No quise sonar grosero.." Louis aprieta el brazo alrededor de los hombros de Harry y lo acerca más a él. Para su sorpresa, Harry llega fácilmente, relajándose con el contacto y sosteniéndose con una mano en lo alto del muslo de Louis, la entrepierna de Louis tal vez apriete un poco en sus jeans. Lo cual, </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh mierda.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>La voz de Louis es un poco demasiado alta cuando, continúa. "Es sólo –yo, no me gusta hablar de todo eso. Es deprimente."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry sonríe, tranquilo y genuino. "No tienes que hacerlo, entonces. ¿De acuerdo?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dejando su propia botella vacía a un lado, estira sus largos dedos encajándolos en los espacios de los de Louis para alcanzar su botella, sus manos se enredaron alrededor de la botella de Louis cuando Harry se inclina para robar un sorbo. Los labios de Harry rosan la yema del pulgar de Louis mientras coloca sus labios alrededor del cuello de la botella.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No, en serio, santa mierda. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mierda</span>
  </em>
  <span>. No hay manera, absolutamente ninguna manera, que puede ser obvio lo mucho que hace que Louis quiera voltear sus ojos en frustración. O girarse y ponerse a horcajadas sobre el regazo de Harry y moverse sobre él hasta que los dos están jadeando. Ya sabes, lo que sea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Esto no está bien," dice Louis débilmente. "Ni siquiera un </span>
  <em>
    <span>poco</span>
  </em>
  <span> bien. Ni siquiera en el mismo </span>
  <em>
    <span>continente</span>
  </em>
  <span> está bien. Estoy a tres segundos de besarte sin razón alguna, y esa es una advertencia razonable."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"¿Lo siento?" Harry libera el agarre de la botella, e incluso en la sombra de la vacilante luz del fuego, el rubor en su rostro se traduce claramente. La sonrisa que apunta a Louis resulta principalmente con suficiencia y una pizca de culpa. "Pero." dice Harry, "conseguí que dejaras de fruncir el ceño por lo de tus padres. ¿Acaso no es cierto?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis gime. "Para referencia futura, por favor trata de animarme </span>
  <em>
    <span>sin</span>
  </em>
  <span> tenerme en riesgo de convulsionar por la frustración sexual."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ya veremos." La sonrisa de Harry se retuerce un poco, ganando un borde fresco y, querido y dulce Señor, si Harry desarrolla un gusto por burlarse de Louis, hay una amenaza muy real, muy inmediata de que Louis sufra un ataque al corazón antes de que incluso ponga una mano sobre la polla de Harry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Él dice tanto, y Harry se atraganta con su risa, y una mirada oscureciéndose, con los ojos fijos en la boca de Louis en lo que parece demasiado tiempo. Muy deliberadamente, Louis envuelve sus labios alrededor del cuello de la botella, e inclina su cabeza hacia atrás mientras bebe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry inhala fuertemente, su mirada sigue el movimiento de la garganta de Louis.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"¿Todo bien?" Louis pregunta, luminoso y alegre.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry se aclara la garganta antes de asentir con la cabeza, apartando sus ojos, y eso no era parte del plan. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sigue mirando</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Louis piensa, </span>
  <em>
    <span>sigue mirándome.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Él tiene la suficiente dignidad para no decirlo en voz alta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>En cambio, coloca la botella en donde ambos pueden llegar a ella y toca la rodilla de Harry. Las llamas disparan chispas en el cielo oscuro, como luciérnagas que se elevan en una danza orquestada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sobre mis padres. Eso es más..." Louis vacila, suspira.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Después de un momento que cuelga entre ellos como una sombra negra como la tinta, Harry vuelve a envolverse alrededor de Louis y lo arrastra hacia abajo sobre la manta. Se instalan en sus lados, uno frente al otro, con una de las piernas de Harry entre los muslos de Louis, el brazo de Harry termina a su alrededor. La mano de Harry se extiende por todo el ancho de la espalda de Louis.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"¿Qué –", comienza Louis, y Harry lo hace callar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Este soy yo tratando de animarte sin la pizca de frustración sexual. ¿Está funcionando?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yo no lo sé. Dame un segundo." Al tocar el antebrazo de Harry, Louis mueve a Harry otra vez hasta que sus cuerpos están totalmente alineados, sin espacio entre ellos. Con la camisa de Harry arrugada sobre su estómago, sólo el delgado algodón de la camiseta de Louis previene el contacto piel con piel, el pensamiento es bastante peligroso, por lo que Louis lo hace a un lado. Él golpea ligeramente la barbilla de Harry. "Podría funcionar mejor si usaras una bolsa de papel en la cabeza. O dejaras de existir o algo así."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>EL fantasma de la sonrisa de Harry está en la mejilla de Louis. "Lo siento, no puedo hacer eso."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Eh, vale la pena un tiro." Durante un breve tiempo, Louis se queda en silencio, los ruidos familiares de una velada en la hoguera. Se siente diferente con Harry a su lado, de alguna manera más inmediata, pero también más suave, como una fotografía en blanco y negro fuera de foco con contrastes intensificados.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cuando Louis empieza a hablar, mantiene su voz baja. "Preguntaste acerca de mis padres, y eso es... Lo que dijiste antes, acerca de ¿cómo puedes estar tan acostumbrado a estar en una relación que no se te ocurre cuestionarla? ¿O a la pregunta de si aún amas a esa persona?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"¿O si alguna vez realmente lo hiciste?" Harry lanza en voz igualmente baja.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis se queda mirando hacia el cielo de la noche, la luz del fuego es muy intensa, por lo que es difícil ver las estrellas. Se pregunta si Harry está hablando por experiencia, si él está cuestionando si se ha estado mintiendo a sí mismo por un gran tramo de su vida, que tan </span>
  <em>
    <span>desorientador</span>
  </em>
  <span> eso debe ser.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"O eso." Cuando Louis vuelve la cabeza, Harry está tan cerca de él, que está a un susurro de besarlo. El conocimiento serpentea alrededor de la columna vertebral de Louis como calor líquido. "O, ¿cómo puedes crecer tan acostumbrado a alguien que ni siquiera puede decirte más si estás con ellos por la razón correcta, o simplemente por costumbre?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sí." La palabra es poco más que una ráfaga de aire. Harry no parece tenso, pero yace inmóvil, como si sus miembros hubieran caído por demasiados pensamientos, demasiados signos de interrogación. "Tus padres," dice después de una breve pausa. "Ellos están... ¿al borde de un divorcio? ¿O estoy leyendo mal esto?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No lo sé." Louis cierra los ojos. "Mi madre me dijo que ella tiene que pensar en ello, pero no es la primera vez que lo dice, y bueno. Ella siempre saca el tema cada vez que mi papá se mete en uno de esos sitios con sus amigos y parece que no existiera, parece olvidar que él tiene cuatro hijas."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Y un hijo," Harry completa con suavidad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ah, cierto. Louis muerde una risa sarcástica, porque en realidad, su padre nunca se olvida de que tiene un hijo. Él </span>
  <em>
    <span>desea</span>
  </em>
  <span> que él pudiera olvidarlo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"En realidad..." Louis rodea la muñeca de Harry con los dedos, se imagina que puede sentir el pulso de Harry, estable y cálido. Ni siquiera sabía por qué  seguía hablando, pero lo hace. "Eso es un poco complicado, mi papá y yo –bueno, él estaba esperando un prodigio de fútbol y consiguió un marica en su lugar. No es el trato que había esperado."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Eso es tan mierda," Harry murmura. Entonces, un momento después, él parece recordar que es el padre de Louis y agrega: "Lo siento. Quiero decir, yo sólo creo que los padres deben... no debe ser un amor condicional."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No debería de serlo." Louis escucha su propia captura de voz en la garganta. "No siempre funciona de esa manera, sin embargo."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry cambia, levantándose en un codo, y cuando Louis abre los ojos, se encuentra con Harry estudiándolo con una mirada tranquila. "Siento mucho lo de tu padre," Harry le dice, las palabras gotean como la cera derretida de una vela.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Él debería de quererte como mereces, y no está bien que no lo haga. Y tal vez no es mi lugar para decir esto, pero creo que tu madre probablemente debería conseguir un divorcio. Él no suena como una buena persona." Al segundo que lo dice, se ve sorprendido, con los ojos muy abiertos. "Lo siento, eso </span>
  <em>
    <span>realmente</span>
  </em>
  <span> no era de mi incumbencia. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Lo siento</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hey, es mi papá del que estás hablando</span>
  </em>
  <span>, es el primer pensamiento de Louis. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mi padre, el hombre que me enseñó a andar en bicicleta y cómo vendar una sangrienta rodilla.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>La chispa irracional de ira arde a cabo casi al instante, porque sí, su padre hizo eso, verdad –pero su padre también había venido tropezando en su habitación una noche, borracho y alardeando sobre cómo su hijo no sería un maricón, él no lo permitiría, por lo que Louis prefirió dejar atrás esa fase embarazosa de rebelión adolescente. Louis no cree que perdonar a su padre en algún momento, había logrado asustar a las gemelas hasta el punto en que las habían despertado los gritos y habían estado sollozando en sus camas, con demasiado miedo hasta de salir de su habitación. Jodido </span>
  <em>
    <span>cabrón.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry tiene toda la razón. Está tan en lo correcto, y Louis aprieta su agarre en la muñeca de Harry y susurra con voz ronca, "gracias."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Es cierto," Harry susurra. Después de lo que podría haber sido segundos u horas, se encuentra de nuevo recostado por completo, escondido ante el costado de Louis.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Gracias igual." Louis dibuja una respiración áspera, su piel se siente de un tamaño demasiado grande para su cuerpo. A lo lejos, él es consciente de que Niall los invitó a todos a unirse en el coro de</span>
  <em>
    <span> Yellow Submarine</span>
  </em>
  <span>, pero podría estar a kilómetros de distancia, de todo lo que le importa. "Y por si sirve de algo, lamento que las cosas no salieran bien en tu relación."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No lo lamentes." Harry suena somnoliento, con la cabeza cálida y pesada en el hombro de Louis. Sus palabras se forman lentamente, como si necesitara tiempo para considerar cada cosa antes de liberarlo a la noche. "Fue vencida, ¿sabes? Es sólo... </span>
  <em>
    <span>era</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Ya era hora, y ninguno puede culpar al otro, no era algo grande. Sólo la vida. Una de esas cosas." Vuelve la cara hacia el cuello de Louis. "Y fue, como, mutuo. Una decisión mutua."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sin pensarlo, Louis lleva una mano al cabello de Harry. Se pregunta qué deben estar pensando los demás, están entrelazados y hablando en voz baja, concentrados uno en el otro. El pensamiento se instala en su sangre como vino dulce, embriagador.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nunca es completamente mutuo, sin embargo, ¿no?" Pregunta. "Eso es una mentira bastante común para ocultar que siempre hay alguien que sufre más que el otro, y no creo que seas tú."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>La respuesta de Harry consiste en un suave suspiro que enchina más de piel de Louis.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A pesar de la frialdad de la arena húmeda que se filtra a través de la manta, Louis piensa que odría conciliar un sueño como este, con las estrellas sobre él, el fuego crepitante cerca y su brillo vacilante detrás de sus párpados, Harry se aprieta contra él. Y es vagamente consciente de que tal vez debería entrar en pánico por lo fácil que todo es, como </span>
  <em>
    <span>es necesario</span>
  </em>
  <span>, pero la idea es silenciada por la somnolencia, robándole la definición clara.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. IV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Louis despierta con escalofríos y con el brazo derecho dormido bajo el peso de Harry. Cuando levanta la cabeza, con cuidado para no asustar a Harry, el fuego se ha apagado para parecer más brasas, todos los demás recogieron sus cosas y se han ido. Louis tiene que tener una plática muy seria con Zayn sobre cómo ambos habían acordado no permitir que Louis durmiera toda la noche en la playa después de las hogueras; está de mal humor y con el cuerpo adolorido.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Por otra parte, Zayn probablemente obtendría algún comentario cursi acerca de cómo él no tenía el corazón para despertar a Louis porque Louis se veía demasiado dichoso envuelto alrededor de Harry, o alguna mierda así.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lo cual es posiblemente cierto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Excepto que no lo es totalmente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joder, Louis está demasiado cansado como para discutirlo consigo mismo. Deja caer la cabeza hacia atrás en la manta, luego se vuelve para mirar a Harry, en el alivio de las sombras que componen su rostro en la oscuridad. Harry está respirando en el hombro de Louis, cada exhalación caliente y húmeda remueve la piel de gallina a su paso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis tiene mucho frío. Tiene frío en cualquier lugar donde Harry no se esté presionando contra él.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sutilmente, moviéndose lo menos posible, tira hacia abajo su camiseta de donde se ha enroscado hacia su cintura, intenta tirar de una esquina de la manta sobre sus piernas y también cubrir a Harry un poco, las yemas de los dedos de Harry se enfrían contra el hueco desnudo del codo de Louis. Sus esfuerzos son en vano, obviamente, cuando Harry se mueve en su contra, inhalando con fuerza antes de preguntar: "¿Louis?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>La voz rasposa y profunda que Harry tiene por haber dormido envía una corriente de escalofríos por la espalda de Louis. Dios, está verdaderamente jodido. Y no en el sentido divertido.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, sí. Nos quedamos dormidos." Louis es bueno en afirmar lo obvio. Es un maestro en afirmar lo obvio. "Y yo estoy totalmente dispuesto a acurrucarme, pero está haciendo un poco de frío. ¿Verdad?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lentamente, Harry asiente antes de que se empuje a sí mismo hacia adelante para echar un vistazo alrededor. No parece darse cuenta de que él mismo está apoyando una mano sobre el pecho de Louis, con los dedos apretando el algodón de su camiseta y sus nudillos clavándose un poco en sus costillas. "Un poco de frío," confirma arrastrando las vocales. "Sí."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Envolviendo su mano alrededor de la muñeca de Harry, Louis mueve el brazo de Harry y se sienta. Pero no la suelta de inmediato. "¿Cama real, entonces?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Cama normal," Harry responde. Con una mano en el hombro de Louis, tropezando cuando se pone de pie y luego ayudando a Louis a levantarse, intentando mantener el equilibrio. Si Louis fuera del tipo de leer estas cosas, estaría bastante intrigado por cómo Harry actúa, pareciendo que intenta mantener el contacto con él a cualquier modo. Y no es que Louis sea de los que pierden el tiempo especulando. No lo es.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saca la manta del arena y la echa por los hombros de ambos –que, claramente, significa que tiene que deslizar un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Harry para que puedan caminar más cómodamente. "Para guardar el calor," declara.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry descansa su cabeza en el hombro de Louis, arrastrando los pies, con los zapatos rascando sobre la arena. Cuando Louis mira por encima, se da cuenta de que los ojos de Harry se cerraron. Confiando en que Louis lo acompaña.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oye." Louis mantiene su voz suave. El arena cruje debajo de sus pasos, y el sonido de las olas rompiéndose los acompañan. La manta se arrastra por el suelo. "¿Quieres quedarte conmigo? Sé que está solo un par de minutos antes que el hotel. Pero, como, ya sabes. Eso implica un par de minutos más cerca de dormir."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Pero, como, ya sabes.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Louis es muy suave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry levanta la cabeza, parpadeando en el suave resplandor de una lámpara solar. "No estoy seguro de que realmente estés hablando de dormir, sin embargo."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bueno, eh. En éste caso, Louis realmente </span>
  <em>
    <span>había</span>
  </em>
  <span> estado hablando sobre dormir, nada más que tener a Harry en su cama, su piel caliente y sus extremidades enredadas y las manos entrelazadas. Y eso es –wow. Eso no es algo que pueda admitir, ¿lo es?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jesús, Styles." Él tira de la manta hacia atrás hasta donde amenaza con deslizarse fuera del hombro de Harry. "Honestamente, sé que resulta difícil enfocarte mi alrededor, pero pon tu mente fuera de eso, por favor. Me </span>
  <em>
    <span>duele</span>
  </em>
  <span> que me consideres capaz de tomar ventaja de tus, ah..." la pausa de Louis es más para el efecto de la oración.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tu estado de inhibición tan bajo. Además, estoy demasiado cansado, no duraría más que un abrazo a medias."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lo siento, no fue mi intención, como..." la mano de Harry se levanta y él la coloca en su boca antes de dar un bostezo. Su nariz se arruga con él, y joder si no es dolorosamente entrañable.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Dicho</span>
  </em>
  <span> esto," Louis reanuda, cuando parece que Harry va a dejar las cosas así, "no puedo hacer ninguna promesa sobre la mañana."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Él mete sus dedos por debajo de la camisa de Harry, y Harry tiembla un poco. La mano de Louis no está </span>
  <em>
    <span>tan</span>
  </em>
  <span> fría, al menos eso cree. ¿O tal vez lo está?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Es mejor si no lo hago," dice Harry, tranquilo y muy serio, con la mirada fija en un punto a la izquierda de Louis. En este mismo momento, recuerda al Louis de ese primer día, y no, mierda, Harry </span>
  <em>
    <span>no</span>
  </em>
  <span> va a volver a ser distante y reservado; Louis absolutamente no tolerará eso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Se inclina hacia adelante para dejar un beso en la mejilla de Harry. Harry lo mira por un momento, y su cuerpo sigue rígido.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Buenas noches," Louis le dice, y con eso, se quita la manta de los hombros, dejándola envuelta alrededor de Harry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hay un latido cuando piensa que Harry irá hacia él.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Entonces Harry tensa la manta alrededor de sus hombros y sonríe, sus ojos están sombreados por la iluminación insuficiente. "Buenas noches." Como si no fuera suficiente, añade, "Duerme bien, Lou. Te veré mañana."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Técnicamente," Louis da un paso hacia atrás, hacia el camino que conduce a la cabina en lugar de al hotel, "es hoy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Te veré hoy," Harry se hace eco. Suena muy parecido a una promesa, y Louis quiere enloquecer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asiente con la cabeza y se queda el tiempo justo para ver a Harry sonriéndole, dulce y prudente. Cuando Louis avanza con dificultad por el sendero de la cabina, está extrañamente desconcertado por el silencio, hasta que se da cuenta de que es porque no hay un segundo conjunto de pasos detrás de él.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Estúpido. Louis es real y malditamente estúpido. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dios.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>No es más estúpido de lo que está cansado, sin embargo. No significa nada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Un tramo aburrido de arena nunca se ha visto así de atractivo. Liberando todo el aire de su chaqueta, Louis cae a sentarse entre dos rocas, el sol de la mañana se inclina a través del agua en un ángulo que lo corta en tiras visibles, reflejando pequeños destellos color plata.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry se desplaza más, inclinando su cabeza. Louis suelta un bostezo, y los ojos de Harry brillan con diversión antes de instalarse junto a Louis, lo suficientemente cerca como para sentir su toque. Y ¿en qué momento eso ha importado de todos modos? ¿En qué momento Louis comenzó a definir al espacio por Harry?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Se conocen hace menos de una semana. Cuatro días, casi cinco.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis le echa la culpa a como no había podido conciliar el sueño tan fácilmente anoche, después de que él y Harry podrían haber terminado no precisamente en sus respectivas camas. Él está cansado, aún y otra vez, y esa es la excusa que usará hasta el día que muera; nadie lo puede detener, por lo que Zayn y sus miradas especulativas pueden irse a la mierda. O puede que Louis simplemente lo esté imaginando. Con cada respiración, Harry se levanta un poco fuera de la tierra, y trata de doblar sus piernas debajo de él antes de que se dé cuenta de que no es una tarea fácil, dadas las aletas. Y eso hace a Louis sonreír.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Se acerca más a él, enlazando sus brazos y haciendo un gesto indicando su entorno y luego a los dos, una señal de permanecer estacionarios. Él normalmente no haría esto con un alumno de buceo, pasar toda una inmersión sentado en la arena, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mirando</span>
  </em>
  <span> —no hay verdadera lección en eso. De hecho, es bastante inflexible acerca de cómo un buzo debe ser como un susurro, flotante e insustancial, sin tocar nada</span>
  <em>
    <span>.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Bueno, salvo por la rara, brillante concha marina que le envía a sus hermanas, pero esa es la parte que había de mantener lejos de un estudiante. Hay suficientes buzos descuidados que dan patadas torpes en los corales y dejan un rastro de destrucción a su paso. Louis no añade ni un solo uno de sus estudiantes a ese grupo; él prefiere decirles que encuentren un pasatiempo diferente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Es solo arena, sin embargo. Están sentados en la arena, en la que no están destruyendo nada, y Harry no es ciertamente uno de los buzos que no dan una mierda. Todo lo contrario.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Así que está bien, solo por esta vez.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Se sientan y miran, y varios minutos pasan antes de que Louis se dé cuenta de que Harry ha superado el tiempo de sus patrones de respiración para que coincidan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Niall llega tarde para el almuerzo, y cuando se une a ellos en la terraza de la cabaña, es con un alegre "¡Siervos! Tenemos trabajo para esta noche."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Después de las ocho, cuenta como el doble de horas," dice Zayn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Solo si hay bebidas gratis," dice Louis.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yo no soy tu siervo," dice Harry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam se pega más a la pared para hacer espacio y acaricia el espacio junto a él. "¿Qué haremos?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sucio." Dice señalándolo, Louis libera un cacareo desagradable. Está muy orgulloso de ese cacareo desagradable; puso mucha práctica en él. "Tú, Liam, estás muy ridículamente sucio. No puedo creerlo."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Niall envuelve sus brazos sobre la espalda de Liam y Louis le da una mirada con los ojos entrecerrados, que, </span>
  <em>
    <span>wow.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Esa es la primera. Hasta ahora, Louis suponía que cuando la capacidad para mirar de esa manera había sido entregada a los bebés por nacer, el hada se había saltado a Niall. Es cierto que Louis no sabe nada sobre cómo es todo el proceso de entregar cada una de las habilidades a los bebés que están por nacer, o si existe siquiera un hada, o tal vez una cigüeña o un unicornio. De cualquier manera, su punto sigue en pie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Deja tranquilo a mi novio," Niall le dice, y –whoa, hey, </span>
  <em>
    <span>está bien.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Una rápida mirada alrededor de la mesa confirma que Zayn está mirando a Niall, mientras que Liam aparece perfectamente congelado, con los ojos grandes y redondos. Harry, por su parte, sigue comiendo la rebanada de tocino que había secuestrado del plato de Louis.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"¿Novio?" Liam repite, y solo formar la palabra parece requerir más bien un montón de esfuerzo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sí, por supuesto. Quiero decir –</span>
  <em>
    <span>¿qué?</span>
  </em>
  <span> "Niall se endereza, ahora está sentado junto a Liam en la banca, se gira hacia él con una expresión de abierta confusión. "Es solo que –¿creí que era jodidamente obvio? Yo no me subo en un avión una vez al mes por cualquiera, ya lo sabes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Entonces.</span>
  </em>
  <span> ¿O es que no es lo que...?" Se calla, calla.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Alguien me consigue las palomitas de maíz.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis se las arregla para mantener el comentario para él, pero al otro lado de la mesa, atrapa los ojos de Harry, y parece que está mordiendo el interior de la mejilla para evitar sonreír. Eso no exactamente ayuda a Louis a mantener el control de su expresión. Entonces ve a Zayn agachando la cabeza, sin éxito, tratando de ocultar su risa silenciosa, y Louis pierde la compostura.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A Liam le </span>
  <em>
    <span>encantaría</span>
  </em>
  <span> ser tu novio," anuncia. Porque, en realidad, nadie ha sido nunca descaradamente así de claro en la historia. "De hecho, él quiere tener a tus bebés. Hipotéticamente. Si, ya sabes, la ciencia lo hace posible un día."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Louis,"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Liam silba, un rubor agita sus mejillas, justo antes de darle un rápido vistazo a Niall. Y lo que ve afortunadamente no le quita el aliento, luego comienza a sonreír. "Eso sin embargo, es verdad."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Eres un idiota," dice Niall. "Tú conociste a mis </span>
  <em>
    <span>padres."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>¿Liam lo hizo? Bueno, obviamente, por que trabajan para ellos y todo, pero lo que Niall insinúa es, que sin duda algunas reuniones fueron más que para celebrar un contrato. Y lo </span>
  <em>
    <span>interesante </span>
  </em>
  <span>es que Liam no había considerado necesario compartir eso, y se había sentido tranquilo con el visitar a Niall en Londres. Así es Liam sin embargo; es el tipo de persona que tiende a debatir temas sobre todo consigo mismo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A veces, Louis tiene tendencias similares. Y puede ser que desee trabajar en eso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Pensé que era algo </span>
  <em>
    <span>casual."</span>
  </em>
  <span> El rubor de Liam se profundiza. "Me presentaste como un </span>
  <em>
    <span>amigo,</span>
  </em>
  <span> y no habías mencionado nada, durante la cena, o... Ya sabes."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Niall niega con la cabeza, su sonrisa es extraordinariamente suave, su bravuconería habitual se suaviza, como una pintura en colores pastel. "Eso es porque no quiero que te sientas presionado. Y mis padres saben permanecer fuera de mi maldito negocio. Y les agradas demasiado."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh." Liam parece como si estuviera tratando de volver a juntar las piezas de su visión del mundo destrozado. Con una risa repentina, deja caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de Niall, ocultando su rostro mientras él sale, "lo siento, mierda, eso fue </span>
  <em>
    <span>realmente</span>
  </em>
  <span> estúpido."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry se ríe e inmediatamente cubre su boca, pero ya es demasiado tarde, porque Louis definitivamente lo oyó, y eso es lo que lo pone en marcha. Zayn le echa una mirada a Louis, entonces comienza a reír tan fuerte que hay pequeñas bolsas debajo de sus ojos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Estoy </span>
  <em>
    <span>rodeado</span>
  </em>
  <span> de </span>
  <em>
    <span>idiotas,"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Zayn exprime, en voz alta y sin aliento. "En serio, ¿soy el único por aquí que no falla con sus emociones?"</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Hey."</span>
  </em>
  <span> Harry señala a la palabra como la goma de mascar, y ahora que lo piensa, probablemente fue un poco duro de parte de Zayn, ya que Harry está recién salido de una relación. Debajo de la mesa, Louis engancha el pie alrededor del tobillo de Harry, haciendo fácilmente contacto con su piel. La sonrisa que Harry le da es pequeña y agradecida, y Louis se la devuelve.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Harry, yo no estaba hablando de tu pasado," dice Zayn. "Estoy en el ahora hombre."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"¿Qué significa eso?" Harry le pregunta aflojando su postura. Louis considera mover el pie y se conforma con evitar levantar sus ojos —solo para demostrar que sí, Liam y Niall definitivamente se están besando, y sí, esas definitivamente son lenguas, y no, Louis absolutamente </span>
  <em>
    <span>nunca</span>
  </em>
  <span> quiso ver esto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, Dios mío," dice en voz alta, y Liam y Niall se sobresaltan. "Esto es como ver a mis hermanos besándose. Creo que estoy traumatizado. Me </span>
  <em>
    <span>desmayaré.</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Se hunde más abajo en el banco, con una mano en la frente. "Rápido, Harry, puedo necesitar respiración de boca a boca."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"¿Eso es, um?" Harry traga, y es, posiblemente, solo la imaginación de Louis, pero su sonrisa parece un poco tambaleante. "¿Uno de los ejercicios para mi examen de </span>
  <em>
    <span>Una Estrella</span>
  </em>
  <span>?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Podría hacer que se volviera uno," Louis le dice, sentándose de nuevo a inclinándose hacia adelante. La mirada de Harry cae a su boca.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Rodeado por idiotas," repite Zayn, sin dirigirse a nadie en particular. Bueno, probablemente a él mismo; cuando se siente en un estado de ánimo particular, afirma que hablar consigo mismo es la única manera que él puede contar con obtener una respuesta inteligente. Por lo general, se disculpa en cuanto alguien le entrega su té de la mañana.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry se muerde el labio inferior y mira hacia otro lado, con un ceño levemente fruncido en el rostro. Está bien, entonces. Supongo que eso es un no.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis no está decepcionado, </span>
  <em>
    <span>no</span>
  </em>
  <span> lo está. Pero también no se trata de ver a Liam y Niall besándose de nuevo, así que Louis desliza una rebanada de tocino entre los dos. Aterriza en la mejilla de Liam y se desliza hacia abajo, dejando un rastro de grasa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tocino," Niall exclama. "Vaya, </span>
  <em>
    <span>gracias."</span>
  </em>
  <span> Con eso, le arrebata la rebanada y le da a Louis una sonrisa antes de metérsela en la boca. Cuando Louis mira hacia abajo en su propio plato, el resto de su tocino se ha ido y las mejillas de Harry están abultadas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Los odio a todos," afirma Louis, justo al mismo tiempo que Harry atrapa su pie entre sus dos tobillos. Es un poco dulce. No es lo suficientemente dulce como para compensar la pérdida absoluta de tocino, sin embargo. "Cada uno de ustedes apestan. Ve a buscar a alguien más para hacer tu trabajo sucio de esta noche, pequeño jefe. Sea lo que sea, estoy fuera. Sin tocino, sin voluntad de vivir."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"En realidad," Niall sonríe: "Creo que te gustará este."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Niall no se equivocaba, porque a Louis le gusta el trabajo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Después de todo, es como jugar a policías y ladrones; están tomando parte en un reloj nocturno, cubriendo puntos estratégicos de la reserva marina, intentando atrapar a los intrusos —o más bien, los cazadores furtivos que han estado poniendo trampas de langosta en la reserva. Eso de que lleguen a pasar una noche en el </span>
  <em>
    <span>Big E Nuff</span>
  </em>
  <span> es una ventaja. Que Harry pase esa noche con ellos es otra ventaja.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nadie espera que algo suceda antes de que llegue la oscuridad, por lo que pasan la tarde en la cubierta, el barco se balancea al ritmo suaves de las olas a medida que se clavan en la comida que Harry había tirado junto en la cocina del restaurante antes de la cena; de alguna manera, ha logrado convertirse en amigo de la mayoría del personal, incluyendo algunas personas con las que apenas puede comunicarse debido a que no hablan Inglés y le hablan en portugués.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>La comida es bastante increíble. Louis definitivamente va a casarse con él.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Excepto que no lo hará, por supuesto. No es, como –Louis no se está </span>
  <em>
    <span>enamorando</span>
  </em>
  <span> de Harry, ya que Louis </span>
  <em>
    <span>no se</span>
  </em>
  <span> enamora, y ciertamente no tan rápido. No hay ningún </span>
  <em>
    <span>punto</span>
  </em>
  <span> en el apego emocional, y dado que Harry acaba de salir de una relación a largo plazo –mierda, enamorarse de él sería la peor decisión que Louis podría tomar. Así que, no. No sucederá.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Incluso la voz en el cerebro de Louis hace ligeros sonidos de pánico. Para ahogarlos, Louis empuja a Harry en el agua, con ropa y todo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry emerge farfullando, con el pelo goteándole por los ojos, y pestañas juntas. "¿Por qué fue </span>
  <em>
    <span>eso?"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Le llama, una mezcla entre ofendido y confuso, el agua volvió su camiseta blanca casi transparente. Cuando se vuelve a flotar sobre su espalda, Louis puede ver con facilidad sus pezones.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis señala con la mirada. "Te</span>
  <em>
    <span> merecías</span>
  </em>
  <span> eso."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>En todo caso, la confusión de Harry aumenta. "Pero ¿</span>
  <em>
    <span>por qué?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>La respuesta de Louis consiste en una carcajada loca. Él no está a punto de decir la verdad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Un momento después, tiene que mantenerse lejos de Niall que está tratando de vengar a su mejor amigo. "No me puedes atrapar," declara Louis, y bien podría haber arrojado el guante, porque después de eso, es un país libre para todos. Mientras Harry se sube de nuevo a bordo, sus húmedos pantalones cortos de mezclilla enrollados se pegan a sus piernas, Niall tiene éxito sorprendiendo a Liam al lanzarlo fuera del barco. En el último momento, Liam toma el brazo de Niall y lo tira con él, cayendo los dos por la borda.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Pero yo solo quería," Niall grita, y el resto de la frase es tragado por el agua. Literalmente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No te </span>
  <em>
    <span>atrevas,"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Zayn dice, cuando Louis avanza sobre él con lo que Louis imagina es algo parecido a una pantera. Agraciada. Peligrosa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"¿Y qué si lo hago?" Louis extiende sus brazos, cambiando de pantera a zombi –y entonces él cuerpo mojado de Harry se presiona contra él, y oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Por un segundo, Louis olvida de qué se trata. Olvida que se supone que debe de luchar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>En el momento en que se recupera, su pie izquierdo ya está cayendo fuera de la cubierta, el brazo de Harry se aprieta alrededor de su cintura, y Louis intenta lidiar con él, pero es demasiado tarde. Tropieza fuera de la plataforma de baño, Harry lo deja en libertad en el último momento.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis no tiene éxito en llevarlo con él para el paseo. Respira rápido, y cae.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A la mierda, pero eso era </span>
  <em>
    <span>injusto.</span>
  </em>
  <span> No, en serio, era la guerra luchó con un arma de destrucción masiva, con el cuerpo de Harry. Por supuesto, si Louis decidiera quejarse, alguien probablemente haría la observación inteligente acerca de cómo todo se vale en el amor y en la guerra.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Decide mantener los ojos abiertos, y las burbujas poco a poco van oscureciendo su visión, el agua fría en su piel y su camiseta ondeando alrededor de su pecho. La hélice del </span>
  <em>
    <span>Big E Nuff</span>
  </em>
  <span> destella. En la decisión de tener un momento de división, retuerce su cuerpo para nadar debajo del barco, sus pulmones se sienten apretados por la falta de aire que olvido tomar al caer tan de sorpresa al agua.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emerge del otro lado, escondido entre el casco y la escalera que conduce a la cubierta, y a menos que alguien se incline sobre la barandilla, no cree que alguien pueda verlo. Con una sonrisa, Louis se instala en esperar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No se necesita de mucho tiempo antes de que Harry diga un divertido, "¿Louis?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis se queda en silencio.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Varios segundos después, Harry le pregunta: "Um, ¿no debería de haber vuelto ya? Quiero decir, ¿es probable que pueda contener la respiración por tanto tiempo?"</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Control de la respiración,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Louis piensa, muy alegremente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Probablemente simplemente se escondió detrás de una roca," dice Zayn, sonando imperturbable. Bastardo. ¿Y si en realidad Louis se </span>
  <em>
    <span>estuviera</span>
  </em>
  <span> ahogando? No podía contar con Zayn para salvar su culo, eso está claro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Pero no hay rocas cerca. Quiero decir," la voz de Harry se desplaza más cerca, "ninguna a la que podría llegar sin verlo. ¿Verdad? ¿Qué pasa si se golpeó la cabeza o algo así?" Hay una preocupación leve en su tono, y lo llama otra vez más fuerte "¿Louis?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No te preocupes," dice Niall. "No es como si el agua estuviera muy inquieta. Y ese chico es una puta sirena."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>¿Una sirena? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hey.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Louis se opone a que la comparación. En silencio.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Un tritón," Harry corrige, entonces grita, justo por encima de la cabeza de Louis "¡Louis!" Su sombra cae sobre el agua. "No es divertido, ¡vamos </span>
  <em>
    <span>Lou!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Muy</span>
  </em>
  <span> divertido. Muy gracioso por cierto. Aunque también es un poco insultante que Harry considera capaz a Louis de ahogarse en un mar tan apacible –o eso, o Harry es particularmente incrédulo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry se aleja de nuevo, y cuando se repite el nombre de Louis desde el otro lado del barco, la preocupación es gruesa en su voz. "¿No crees–?" comienza, y Zayn interrumpe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"En serio, Harry. No, es </span>
  <em>
    <span>Louis."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Pero", comienza Harry, y ahora suena como si estuviera moviéndose hacia la parte trasera del barco. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Pero,</span>
  </em>
  <span> ¿y </span>
  <em>
    <span>si?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>En ese mismo momento. Es hora de poner fin a este juego.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis sale de su escondite y en silencio se apodera de la escalera, mirando hacia arriba para encontrar la espalda de Harry, con los hombros encorvados. La camiseta blanca sigue siendo indecentemente húmeda y transparente. Cuando Louis atrapa la mirada de Zayn, niega con la cabeza, sonriendo, y se cuela en su camino por las escaleras, las olas silencian su acercamiento. Liam le ha notado también, pero un codo bien colocado de Zayn le impide decir nada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tanto Niall y Harry están buscando en el agua, Niall aparente sobre todo sin problemas, mientras que la tensión en la postura de Harry es obvia. "¿Louis?" Repite, más suave que antes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis camina hacia él, descalzo y cubre los ojos de Harry con sus manos. "¿Adivina quién?" dice en un tono cantarín odioso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry se congela y luego se desploma de nuevo en Louis. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Hijo de puta."</span>
  </em>
  <span> Susurra, inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás mientras toma una respiración profunda tragando. "Eres un maldito, estaba </span>
  <em>
    <span>preocupado."</span>
  </em>
  <span> Sigue hacia arriba, tratando de quitarse de encima las manos y apuntando un golpe débil en el estómago de Louis. Pero falla.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis corre fuera de su alcance, riendo. "Eso fue demasiado fácil, Styles. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Demasiado</span>
  </em>
  <span> fácil."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fue un poco grosero," dice Liam, pero en realidad, nadie </span>
  <em>
    <span>le</span>
  </em>
  <span> pidió que lo dijera. Tanto Zayn como Niall se sonreían, por lo que Louis tiene a la mayoría de su lado. No es que él se preocupara por tener de su lado a la mayoría, por supuesto. </span>
  <em>
    <span>En fin.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fue un plan hecho por un genio," corrige, dando otro paso atrás para evadir los intentos poco entusiastas de Harry de protestar y golpearlo. Louis captura las muñecas de Harry, y se aferra a ellas con fuerza, apretándolas hacia abajo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sorprendentemente, Harry persiste. Sus tirones se enfocan hacia la cara de Louis ahora.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>¿Eh?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahora eso es... </span>
  <em>
    <span>intrigante.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Intrigante, sí. Debe ser pura locura, y su desenfreno hace que Louis arrastre a Harry más cerca, Harry se tambalea hacia él. Cuando Louis aprieta las muñecas de Harry otra vez, los labios de Harry se aprietan después de dar una exhalación aguda. Están muy apretados, y tan cerca que Louis siente cómo los músculos del estómago de Harry se contraen, y joder si no es la cosa más caliente. Con los pantalones cortos de mezclilla de Harry aferrándose a él, el bulto en la parte delantera se nota, y querido y dulce Jesús, sí, </span>
  <em>
    <span>gracias,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Louis no está solo en esto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Se mueve hacia adelante, con los dedos todavía rodeando la muñeca de Harry, con toda la intención de hacer </span>
  <em>
    <span>algo,</span>
  </em>
  <span> no sabe muy bien qué, tal vez un beso, sí, </span>
  <em>
    <span>probablemente</span>
  </em>
  <span> un beso –y luego Niall patea el pie de Louis.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis se sacude. Los ojos de Harry se abren antes de que él mismo ponga un poco de distancia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mierda, mierda, </span>
  <em>
    <span>tan malditamente cerca.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"No es el momento," dice Niall, su tono es sorprendentemente suave. "No es el lugar, tampoco. Vuelvan en sí, chicos."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry no responde, en cambio se gira y camina al otro lado del banco, con la cabeza gacha para ocultar su rostro. Sus hombros suben y bajan, todo en él irradia agitación, y no hay nada que Louis quiera más que seguir, llevarse a sí mismo contra el costado de Harry y decirle que todo está bien, </span>
  <em>
    <span>muy bien.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>En cambio, observa a Niall hacer precisamente eso. Le lleva apenas un minuto a los labios de Harry tirar una sonrisa a cualquier cosa que Niall le está diciendo, y cuando Harry mira por encima hacia Louis, sus ojos son reflexivos, el pánico se desvaneció a una noción distante.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>¿Qué es exactamente lo </span>
  <em>
    <span>que</span>
  </em>
  <span> había </span>
  <em>
    <span>pasado?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Es la voz de Zayn lo que sobresalta a Louis de sus pensamientos. "Oye." Zayn toca el codo de Louis, el contacto es fugaz. "Debemos mover el barco en posición para la noche, en algún lugar donde no estamos inmediatamente visibles. ¿Quieres hacerlo?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sí." Louis asiente y se alejan. Más tarde va a hablar con Harry. Tal vez puede tomar uno de los cambios juntos. "Sí, lo haré. ¿Puedes asegurarte de que tenemos todo lo que necesitamos, que la comunicación con los guardaparques funciona para que podamos pedir ayuda, si es necesario?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yo puedo hacerlo," Liam se ofrece, y él también toca el brazo de Louis de pasada. Louis realmente, realmente ama a sus amigos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No es que él esté en necesidad de consuelo. Sólo... oh, lo que sea. Nada está teniendo sentido.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A medida que el sol de la tarde se convierte en un resplandor dorado, Harry se mantiene tomando fotografías para concentrar su atención en otra cosa –una chispa en el agua; las terminaciones deshilachadas de un trozo de cuerda; Niall riendo con una botella de cerveza en la mano; Liam jugueteando con la radio VHF que transmite noticias de otros barcos situados a lo largo de la reserva en un canal dedicado. Por una vez, Louis mira hacia arriba de donde está practicando ausente varios nudos de marinero durante una conversación con Zayn, y Harry hace un zoom en sus manos, tomando una foto rápida antes de alejarse de nuevo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A pesar de la calidez persistente, Louis siente frío. Debe ser porque su ropa no está todavía totalmente seca.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"¿Seguro que no quieres hablar de eso?" Zayn pregunta, tocando la ceniza de su cigarrillo en un cubo en el que los estudiantes generalmente enjuagan sus máscaras.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No. No estoy seguro." Louis suspira y mira Harry alejándose. "Ahora no, sin embargo."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Está bien. Cuando estés listo." Espontáneo, Zayn le ofrece a Louis un lastre de su cigarrillo, y Louis lo acepta con gratitud. Centrándose en el amargo sabor de humo, empujando todos los demás pensamientos a un lado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis no tiene sueño. En serio, podría irse de fiesta toda la noche si quisiera, solo que ahora prefiere descansar los ojos un poco. Es una </span>
  <em>
    <span>elección.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Y el barco se balancea como la cuna de un bebé, así que eso no ayuda.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sigue siendo una opción, sin embargo. Opción, elección, elección.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joder, está cansado. Gracias a Dios Harry y Niall toman el primer turno, hablando en voz baja entre ellos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rodando sobre la manta gruesa, Louis intenta ignorar los ronquidos de Liam al lado de él. Zayn sigue acaparando del saco de dormir descomprimido que se supone debe calentar a los tres, el aire de la noche es frío en los brazos desnudos de Louis, y está dispuesto a patear Zayn si no fuera por Liam actuando como una barrera física en el medio. Louis se acerca más a Liam, buscando el calor del su cuerpo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No," Niall dice en ese momento, un poco más fuerte que antes. "Creo que están todos dormidos. Podríamos pintar sus caras con marcador."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cuando Harry habla, suena cerca. "Siempre supe que fuiste tú quien dibujó la polla en mi frente. En ese partido, ya sabes."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No tengo idea de lo que estás hablando," dice Niall remilgado, y luego comienza a reírse. "Caminaste así alrededor durante una </span>
  <em>
    <span>hora</span>
  </em>
  <span> entera antes de que te dieras cuenta, hombre, y fue solo porque Jamie te lo dijo. Estropeándole a todos los demás de la diversión."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jamie.</span>
  </em>
  <span> El ex de Harry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis se desliza lejos de Liam, y es cuidadoso acerca de permanecer inmóvil y mantener su respiración larga y uniforme. Ni siquiera sabe por qué quiere oír está tan mal, quiere saber todo lo que hay que saber. Y lo hace, sin embargo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tal vez es solo </span>
  <em>
    <span>mejor</span>
  </em>
  <span> que el resto de ustedes," Harry contesta, casi justo al lado de Louis. Un momento después, hay un ligero toque en el hombro desnudo de Louis, y Louis inhala, exhala, no abre los ojos. Harry se aleja de nuevo después de un segundo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sí, está bien, está bien. Te trata como si estuvieras hecho de porcelana. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Te trataba</span>
  </em>
  <span> como si estuvieras hecho de la porcelana." El tono de Niall implica que está en desacuerdo con eso, y Harry parece darse cuenta también. Su voz es lenta, cuidadosa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lo dices como si fuera algo malo."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Un tramo de silencio le sigue a la declaración, el vaivén del barco sigue a ritmo suave, la noche es tranquila a su alrededor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No está mal," dice Niall finalmente, las palabras no tienen ese tono alegre que generalmente las acompaña. "Solo... no sé Haz. No estoy seguro de lo que estoy diciendo. Solo que tal vez tú necesitas... No siempre debe haber armonía, ¿verdad? Ustedes nunca </span>
  <em>
    <span>pelearon,</span>
  </em>
  <span> ni siquiera estuvieron alguna vez en desacuerdo con algo, y solo- ." Él se aísla. "Está bien, olvídalo. No me hagas caso. No sé lo que estoy diciendo."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis no sabe lo que está diciendo Niall, tampoco.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Él agudiza sus oídos para captar la respuesta de Harry, pero no hay ninguna. En cambio, los pies descalzos de Harry susurran por el suelo, acercándose de nuevo, y Louis aprieta los párpados cerrados. Porque está dormido, lo está. No estaba espiando. El espionaje es para personas sin modales.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cuando un pedazo de tela suave cubre sus hombros, Louis casi se olvida de que estaba fingiendo dormir. Huele a Harry y Louis espera hasta que oye que Harry se aleja de nuevo antes de abrir un poco los ojos y reconocer el suéter que Harry llevaba antes sobre sus hombros. Puede ser que sea la imaginación de Louis, que sugiere que está todavía caliente por la piel de Harry. Probablemente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Además, Louis es ridículo, ridículo como una cosa muy ridículo, ridículo como las personas que dicen que les gustan las coles de Bruselas. </span>
  <em>
    <span>A nadie</span>
  </em>
  <span> le gusta las coles de Bruselas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pero... Pero Harry había venido a ver cómo estaba Louis específicamente y, después, lo cubrió con su suéter. No se había molestado en comprobar si Liam o Zayn se veían descubiertos. Solo Louis.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>¿Seguramente eso significa algo?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pasar por lo menos un minuto antes de que Harry retome la conversación, se escucha más lejos ahora, más cerca de donde está Niall. "Lo haces sonar como si fuéramos..." Se calla.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Olvídalo," Niall le dice. "En serio, no es como que soy un experto, ¿no? Como, mi novio ni siquiera sabía que </span>
  <em>
    <span>era</span>
  </em>
  <span> mi novio, así que supongo que no debería estar caminando por ahí repartiendo consejos. Sería un poco hipócrita de mi parte."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No puedo creer que ustedes ni siquiera habían hablado de ello." La angustia se ha ido de la voz de Harry, sus palabras llevan un toque de humor. "Eso es tan típico, Ni. Tú no eres muy bueno en decir cosas así, ¿sabes?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bueno, </span>
  <em>
    <span>perdón,</span>
  </em>
  <span> no todo el mundo le dice a su pareja que lo aman a la semana de estar juntos."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>El suspiro de Harry está a punto de perderse en la noche. "En mi defensa, habíamos sido amigos por un tiempo antes de eso."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No significa que los amaras de esa manera."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No significa que no lo hacía."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>La brecha que siguió en su conversación está siendo dominada por las olas rompiéndose suavemente en el casco del barco. Cuando Harry vuelve a hablar, su tono es ligero. "De cualquier manera, no se puede negar que a veces, crees que todo es tan claro como el cristal, solo que te olvidas de que algunas personas necesitan tenerlo igual de claro que tú."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ahora que lo pienso," las risitas de Niall llegan a los oídos de Louis, "Liam es jodidamente </span>
  <em>
    <span>horrible</span>
  </em>
  <span> en ortografía. En serio, amigo, deberías </span>
  <em>
    <span>ver </span>
  </em>
  <span>algunos de sus textos, son hilarantes. Te haría reír todo el día."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>La risa de Harry flota en las sombras. "Suenas tan cariñoso, incluso cuando te estás burlando de él. Es un poco gracioso."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, no es como que tengo que creer que caga ladrillos de oro. Él no es perfecto, yo no soy perfecto, es como un partido."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis muerde una sonrisa. En realidad, ¿quién habría pensado que Niall es secretamente Yoda? Yoda con una tendencia a decir muchas palabrotas, lo que lo hace superior a Yoda, en la medida que se refiere a Louis. Louis espera que Niall y Liam estén juntos para siempre, se casen y tengan docenas de niños terriblemente pálidos, con el pelo puntiagudo y temibles abs –a pesar de que podrían requerir a repensar el aspecto de larga distancia de su relación, y Louis no está del todo seguro de que sería de Niall mudándose a Madeira.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>¿Y por qué Louis incluso está pensando en esto? Reflexionar sobre el futuro es una pérdida de tiempo, realmente lo es.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tirando del suéter de Harry –suéter</span>
  <em>
    <span> de Harry–</span>
  </em>
  <span> para protegerse la parte posterior del cuello de la brisa insistente, Louis inconscientemente bloquea la conversación tranquila entre Harry y Niall. Dormir. Dormir suena como una buena idea. Después de todo, no quiere estar cansado en su turno con Zayn. Capturar a los cazadores furtivos puede ser algo intenso, incluso si todo lo que se supone que deben hacer es dar con su ubicación y llamar a los guardabosques si ven algo sospechoso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Es un trabajo duro, un trabajo duro para hombres duros. Alguien tiene que hacerlo, sin embargo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Así que." Louis mira la punta de la luz del cigarrillo de Zayn cuando da una calada. El resplandor naranja tenue apenas le permite a Louis distinguir sus rasgos. "Explícamelo."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zayn cambia. "¿Explica qué?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Están sentados en la proa del barco, lo suficiente para que su conversación no sea escuchada por los otros tres que duermen en la parte trasera. Mirando la extensión negra del agua que se extiende delante de ellos, Louis agradece la oscuridad. Y se aprieta más a sí mismo dentro del suéter de Harry</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"¿Por qué quieres volver?" él dice. "Explícamelo por favor. Explica con el uso de palabras que encajan en un patán ignorante con un récord de relaciones inexistentes."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Un segundo de silencio sigue a Zayn, entonces le pregunta: "Amigo, ¿estás hablando en </span>
  <em>
    <span>serio</span>
  </em>
  <span> en este momento?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"¿Acerca de ti usando palabras de no más de dos sílabas? Absolutamente."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No. Quiero decir, nunca me habías pedido que te explicar antes." No está listo para la sorpresa que hay en el tono de Zayn y Louis se detiene a considerar la reclamación.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Claro que lo hice." Trata de pensar en un ejemplo y falla. "Debe haber alguna vez."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"En realidad no. Solo sigues diciéndome porque debería quedarme."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh." Tirando de las mangas del suéter de Harry hacia abajo para cubrir sus muñecas, Louis decide que no importa. Llega a la botella de cerveza que él y Zayn están compartiendo, sobre todo por algo que hacer con sus manos. "Bueno, de todas formas, te lo estoy pidiendo ahora. Porque no lo entiendo."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Y </span>
  <em>
    <span>yo,</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Zayn, introduce una pausa de peso mientras toma otra calada del cigarrillo "me pregunto por qué de repente quieres saberlo. "</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yo soy el que hace las preguntas aquí."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Un resoplido suave sale antes de que Zayn diga: "Está bien. Entonces, hay un buen número de razones, pero creo que tengo un top tres. Uno, es agradable estar cerca de mi familia, verlos más a menudo." Hace un gesto vago, la punta incandescente del cigarrillo dibuja un camino en el aire. "No es como que tienen dinero para gastar y podrían volar a verme todo el tiempo, y no es que tenga dinero para gastar también."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bueno, eso es cierto. Trabajar como un instructor de buceo no es el tipo de trabajo que te permite jubilarte a los cuarenta, y luego pasar el resto de sus días nadando en dinero. Paga bien, teniendo en cuenta que reciben los alojamientos libres y por lo general pueden tomar un bocadillo de la cocina, pero... sí. No es propicio para la elaboración de un plan de jubilación o algo así. Lo cual está bien; Louis tiene veintitrés años y por lo tanto es demasiado joven para siquiera </span>
  <em>
    <span>pensar</span>
  </em>
  <span> en sus huesos envejecidos y quebradizos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jesús, sería agradable si su cerebro dejara de imaginar cosas. Preferiblemente pronto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Está bien," dice. "La familia es una obviedad." Lo cual es cierto, y a la mierda, han pasado </span>
  <em>
    <span>meses</span>
  </em>
  <span> desde que ha visto a sus hermanas, y a su madre. Sus chats de vídeo irregulares son como un parche de nicotina para un fumador empedernido. Pero –es mejor así. Lo es.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Es," Zayn dice, como si estuviera haciendo eco en los pensamientos de Louis y Louis necesita un momento para recordar lo que habían estado hablando. Razones, razones para volver. Las razones de Zayn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Te voy a dar la razón con lo de la familia," Louis le dice. "Y supongo que realmente </span>
  <em>
    <span>disfrutas</span>
  </em>
  <span> estudiar, aunque el porqué está más allá de mí."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quitándole la botella de las manos, Zayn toma un trago antes de entregársela de nuevo. "A veces lees libros sobre la vida en el océano, te he visto, así que no pretendas que estás completamente desinteresado."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Por supuesto que Louis lee libros sobre la vida marina; quiere saber por qué los peces payasos optan por pasar el rato en las anémonas, las algas que vienen con bolsas de aire como burbujas cerca de la superficie, por qué algunos corales se pegan a aguas más profundas. Eso es </span>
  <em>
    <span>diferente</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Solo se está interesado en el mundo que lo rodea, con ganas de entender la vida. No es lo mismo que pasar el rato en una biblioteca recitando ciegamente conocimientos que nunca tendrá alguna relevancia para su vida real.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis teme que una respuesta como esa suene pretenciosa, así que se conforma con: "Pero yo no </span>
  <em>
    <span>tengo</span>
  </em>
  <span> que leer esos libros. Nadie me dice que lo haga."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Pero ¿por qué es malo seguir un plan de estudios si contiene cosas que realmente te </span>
  <em>
    <span>interesan</span>
  </em>
  <span>?" Zayn pone el cigarrillo en el banco, y luego la deja caer en un vaso de plástico vacío. En la oscuridad, es difícil distinguir su expresión, sin embargo, su tono es seguro, incluso entusiasta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mira, es como... Me encanta aprender acerca de cómo todo encaja ahí abajo, como piezas de un mosaico. Y me encanta aprender lo mucho que hay que en realidad </span>
  <em>
    <span>no </span>
  </em>
  <span>sabemos."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eso suena... casi agradable. Más o menos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis toma de la cerveza, el sabor es persistente en su lengua. "Pero no es como si te dieran a elegir lo que aprendes."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tal vez no de inmediato, pero hay una gran cantidad de libertad en la elección de especialidades," dice Zayn. "O en lo que te enfocas para tu tesis, por ejemplo."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis hace un ruido desdeñoso y pasa la botella sobre él. "Convencido no estoy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hablas igual a Yoda." Zayn le da golpecitos en el hombro. "Y, ya sabes, no estoy tratando de convencerte. Tú me preguntaste."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tiene un punto. "Bien," Louis dice, "lo que sea. Así que, supongo que Perrie sería la tercera razón."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sí, mismo principio que mi familia. Yo la amo, quiero estar más cerca de ella. Verla más." Zayn suena indiferente, como si estuviera hablando del tiempo, o algo de verdad ampliamente aceptable. Louis no puede ni siquiera comenzar a entenderlo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Después de un golpe, sacude la cabeza y exhala en un largo suspiro. "Las relaciones son tan extrañas. Yo no lo entiendo. Tienen tantos inconvenientes."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"¿Alguna vez pensaste que tu percepción puede estar ligeramente sesgada?" Zayn pregunta. "Por lo de tus padres y todo."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Por todas las veces que Louis no ha querido entrar en una descripción detallada de su vida familiar, Zayn sabe que es un tema que lo irrita. Afortunadamente, Louis sabe que no puede hacer nada, y que esta vez está acorralado. En cambio, levanta un hombro y deja que su mirada se barra sobre el agua oscura, la luz estelar débil y una luna menguante que es la única luz.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tal vez," dice. "Pero es... quiero decir, no me malinterpretes, yo </span>
  <em>
    <span>adoro</span>
  </em>
  <span> a Perrie, pero es que..." simplemente, ¿cuál es el punto? "Las relaciones parecen una gran responsabilidad. Le das un poco de tu libertad, te atas a alguien. No se puede planificar de forma independiente."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lo haces sonar como si dejaras de ser tu mismo. No funciona de esa manera." Zayn presiona la cerveza en la palma de Louis y se ríe en voz baja. "Además, como si fueras un gran planificador en primer lugar. Lavar por la noche los platos para tener una taza limpia para tu té de la mañana."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis sonríe, aunque es probable que pueda esconderlo de Zayn esta noche. "Está bien, sí. Sin embargo, quiero decir, ¿no se puede negar que hay desventajas?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tal vez las hay." La voz de Zayn es baja y reflexiva, hay un breve segundo de silencio después de la admisión. "Pero la cosa es... no se trata de estar en </span>
  <em>
    <span>alguna</span>
  </em>
  <span> relación, ¿sabes? No se trata de estar en una relación por el bien de ella. Es estar en una relación con la persona que </span>
  <em>
    <span>amas</span>
  </em>
  <span>, y que lo cambia todo." Una vez más, deja un momento de silencio colgando entre ellos. "No es que no quieras estar solo. Es que no quieres estar sin ella."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"O él," añade Louis en silencio, y luego desea no haberlo hecho. Dobla las piernas contra su pecho, y puede capturar el olor de la loción de Harry en el cuello de su suéter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"O él," hace eco Zayn. Sus dedos se rozan cuando recupera la botella de cerveza, a pesar de que Louis no ha tomado realmente ningún sorbo, sin embargo, y su tono es suave. "¿Louis? ¿Existe tal vez una razón en particular por la que me estás preguntando todo esto?"</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Una razón particular</span>
  </em>
  <span>. No la hay. Ninguna que tenga sentido, de todos modos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sólo estoy tratando de entender," dice Louis finalmente, la respuesta es dada demasiado tarde para ser del todo convincente. Zayn es demasiado amable como para preguntar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cuando Liam y Niall los despiertan a todos en la mañana, es para informarles que justo antes del amanecer, otro barco había capturado a lo que se presume son los cazadores furtivos, y que los guardaparques se los han llevado para ser interrogados.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nadie menciona que Louis parece haber dormido con la cabeza en el hombro de Harry. O que todavía lleva el suéter de Harry cuando dirige el </span>
  <em>
    <span>Big E Nuff</span>
  </em>
  <span> de vuelta a casa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ya que solo esperan a los buceadores experimentados para la inmersión de la mañana, nadie en la necesidad de un guía, Zayn lleva a los invitados a un sitio de buceo y les permite divertirse. Mientras tanto, Louis mira a Harry trabajando en su examen teórico de </span>
  <em>
    <span>una estrella</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Harry acaba mucho antes de que el tiempo se haya acabado y coge una lata de coca cola de la nevera detrás del mostrador mientras Louis revisa sus respuestas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perfectamente elaborado, no comete errores.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cuando Harry se une a él en la mesa delante de la choza, Louis cambia su expresión a una de aprehensión. "Bueno," comienza, entonces cambia a una de decepción.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>La cara de Harry se cae. "Qué, espera, </span>
  <em>
    <span>¿qué</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Pero no es –¡Yo </span>
  <em>
    <span>sabía</span>
  </em>
  <span> todo eso! Lo hacía. No puede ser </span>
  <em>
    <span>que</span>
  </em>
  <span> esté mal, ¿verdad?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Quiero decir, bueno, tú lo </span>
  <em>
    <span>intentaste</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Supongo." Durante exactamente tres segundos, aunque Harry lo mira con el ceño fruncido y los ojos tristes y pesados, Louis logra contener su verdadera expresión. Entonces su sonrisa se desliza a través de sus labios, caminando hacia enfrente para empujar el pecho de Harry. "Malditamente </span>
  <em>
    <span>impecable</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Harold. Ni un solo error. Bien hecho, yo compraré tus bebidas esta noche."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Le toma un momento para asimilarlo, y entonces Harry exhala, largo y dilatado, antes de reírse. "Eres un cabrón. Creí que estaba a punto de fracasar."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis sonríe de nuevo. "Ahora, ahora, no insultas a la persona que va a mantenerte con un suministro constante de alcohol esta noche. Eso es estratégicamente imprudente, amor. "</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Cabrón," repite Harry. Suena terriblemente cerca de un cariño.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ellos apenas ordenan su primera ronda de bebidas cuando el móvil de Harry interrumpe la conversación. Louis está a punto de burlarse de su tono de llamada, una especie de esoterismo muy mierda de yoga. Y Harry solo palidece.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Con una excusa murmurada, Harry se levanta de la mesa. Solo una vez que está a la mitad del camino por las escaleras, que lo lleva al patio abierto del pub en la carretera, no se detiene. La extraña especie de silencio que deja atrás crispa los nervios de Louis como arena atrapada dentro de la pierna de un traje de neopreno.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Es fácil adivinar que podría provocar tal reacción en Harry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"¿Alguien se apunta para una ronda de billar?" Liam le pregunta a nadie en particular, y Louis salta inmediatamente, agitando la mano.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yo, escógeme a mí. Yo, yo, </span>
  <em>
    <span>yo</span>
  </em>
  <span>." Puede parecer un poco maníaco, pero ¿eso es nuevo?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mientras se lanza por delante para organizar el juego, Liam sigue a un ritmo más tranquilo, Zayn y Niall esperan en la mesa para recibir sus bebidas. En el lugar suena una canción de los </span>
  <em>
    <span>Backstreet Boys,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Louis inicia el juego.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deben ser diez minutos después cuando Harry regresa, deslizándose hasta la mesa de billar para reclamarle su copa a Niall, en silencio metiéndose a sí mismo contra el costado de Niall. La iluminación tenue oscurece el ceño fruncido que se pliega en la frente de Harry, sus ojos son más grises que verdes, y en lo que parece un movimiento automático, Niall envuelve un brazo a su alrededor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"¿Estás bien?" Niall le pregunta en voz baja.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis hace una demostración de cómo alineará su tiro, inclinándose para medir el objetivo. No está escuchando, él definitivamente no está escuchando. Ni está sacando el trasero para obtener un poco de ventaja. No, no en absoluto. Esos trucos son muy bajos para él.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y de todos modos, Harry ni siquiera lo miraba.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Estoy bien," Harry responde. "Simplemente, como. Jamie llamó para decir que había encontrado un apartamento, así que tengo que averiguar qué hacer con mis cosas. Sonaba..." Hay una pausa mientras Harry le da un sorbo a su bebida, un brebaje de coco-banana rosa que Louis había elegido para él. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Trist</span>
  </em>
  <span>e," Harry termina, casi inaudible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis tantea su tiro y maldice en voz baja, haciéndose a un lado para dejarle espacio a Liam. Cuando atrae su gin-tonic para tomar un sorbo, atrapa a un chico mirándolo especulativamente, y Louis lo ha visto antes, tal vez en una de las hogueras. Debe ser uno de los lugareños.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No es tu culpa," dice Niall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"En cierto modo lo es." Harry está estudiando su bebida con una cantidad poco común de fascinación, y Louis espera a mirar hacia arriba, piensa en ir a hacer algún comentario estúpido que arrastrarle una sonrisa reacia a Harry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Porque al parecer, Louis no tiene dignidad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Se da la vuelta justo a tiempo para ver a Liam hundir su segunda bola. Bueno, mierda. Al menos el chico de antes sigue viendo a Louis, una de sus cejas está levantada como si estuviera a punto de formular una pregunta. Es razonablemente atractivo, aunque un poco demasiado satinado para el gusto de Louis, un poco como una copia barata del mayor orgullo de Madeira, el omnipresente Cristiano Ronaldo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Pero tú no tienes la </span>
  <em>
    <span>culpa,</span>
  </em>
  <span>" dice Niall, una voz se levanta para introducir otra canción. "Simplemente no la tienes, ¿de acuerdo? Estas cosas pasan, y creo que los dos están mejor de esta manera, y puede que tome un tiempo, pero el final podrán superarlo."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>La respuesta de Harry viene con un retraso. "Yo lo sé. Es sólo que es... </span>
  <em>
    <span>duro</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Mierda."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Duro. Está bien. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Duro</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Así que tal vez Louis estaba equivocado cuando había pensado que Harry podría entrar en razón. Tal vez el suéter de Harry lo había cubierto la noche anterior y eso solo había sido un decepcionante espectáculo. Y tal vez Louis debería dejar de leer tanto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cuando Liam mete la siguiente bola, Louis le hace a Zayn una seña para que tome su turno, y él sigue bebiendo su gin-tonic, esperando a que el zumbido suave del alcohol se instale en su cuerpo y haga que deje de preocuparse demasiado por cosas que no deberían importarle. También se asegura de mantener la mirada de absolutamente-no-Cristiano mientras cepilla sus labios sobre el borde de la copa. No del todo Cristiano. NTC. Suena como una banda </span>
  <em>
    <span>indie snob</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Los ojos de NTC se ensanchan, y luego se estrechan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Se estira hasta tocar un collar blanco muy feo que está noventa por ciento seguro ha visto sobre Cristiano Ronaldo antes, excepto que este es una réplica barata del original. Al igual que el propio NTC, en realidad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joder, Louis </span>
  <em>
    <span>sí que</span>
  </em>
  <span> no está interesado en este tipo. Pero si hay que elegir entre esto y seguir suspirando inútilmente por alguien, considera esto el menor de dos males.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zayn hunde dos bolas de un tiro, pero luego falla su tercer tiro cuando Liam lo golpea con su cadera. "Eso es trampa, Payne," Zayn se queja, mientras Niall interrumpe su conversación con Harry el tiempo suficiente para aplaudir.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Creatividad e iniciativa," Niall llama, entonces se gira hacia Harry y le habla en el oído de nuevo. Y es solo porque Louis está demasiado cerca, que puede escuchar lo que dicen. "Mira, cuando regresemos, vamos a alquilar una camioneta y llevaremos tus cosas a mi casa. Y puedes quedarte en la habitación de invitados, si quieres. Siempre he querido un compañero de piso, y sabes cómo cocinar."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry duda, la más débil de las sonrisas aparece como un fantasma en su rostro. "Tú también sabes cómo cocinar."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Pero por lo general soy demasiado perezoso."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sí. Sí, eso suena divertido." Su sonrisa crece, y cuando la mirada de Harry parpadea más, Louis aparta rápidamente sus ojos. Rodea la mesa de billar mientras que Liam se acomoda para tirar, accidentalmente (no, </span>
  <em>
    <span>realmente</span>
  </em>
  <span> ) empuja un poco su codo cuando está a punto de tirar. Durante la protesta de Liam, Louis casi se pierde a Harry agregando un tímido, "¿estás seguro?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"¿Harry?" Niall lo arregla con una mirada, y Harry se contrarresta mediante un parpadeo lento y agachando la cabeza, agitando su cabello.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"¿Sí?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lo digo con amor, pero cállate. Por supuesto que estoy seguro." Extraña y suavemente, Niall choca su puño contra el de Harry. "Ese piso es demasiado grande para mí solo de todos modos."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Eres un niño rico como un cliché." La sonrisa de Harry regresa con toda su fuerza, complementándose con sus hoyuelos y arrugas alrededor de sus ojos, y sus dientes intermitentes y blancos, y –y Louis probablemente debería mirar hacia otro lado, a la derecha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hace precisamente eso, da un paso atrás y apenas evita derramar su gin-tonic en la camisa blanca de NTC.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bueno, mierda.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis arrastra una sonrisa vaga y se pierde la mayor parte de la respuesta de Niall, algo sarcástico sobre Niall diciendo que solo hace un poco de caridad. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Desculpa lá isso</span>
  </em>
  <span>," </span>
  <em>
    <span>[lo siento]</span>
  </em>
  <span> le dice Louis a NTC. Después de un segundo de vacilación, toca con sus dedos el pecho del chico con el fin de ilustrar su disculpa. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mas nenhum mal Feito. Certo</span>
  </em>
  <span>?" </span>
  <em>
    <span>[pero no pasa nada ¿cierto?]</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>La pregunta es totalmente superflua, dado que no hay</span>
  <em>
    <span>, obviamente,</span>
  </em>
  <span> ningún daño, ni siquiera una sola gota salpicada sobre la tela. El tacto es tan superficial, pero mierda, Louis no se detendrá hasta que Harry considere </span>
  <em>
    <span>darle la hora del día</span>
  </em>
  <span> –si es que Harry lo hace. Después de todo, hay una buena probabilidad de que simplemente va a levantarse y salir cuando su tiempo aquí se termine, tal vez para volver con ese chico Jamie. Y espera, ¿pasara lo que pasara serán amigos?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pero no, en realidad, este es Louis tratando de ser amigo de Harry. Louis puede hacer esto. Él puede </span>
  <em>
    <span>totalmente</span>
  </em>
  <span> hacer eso, y terminar con un extraño al azar debe ayudar a esa estúpida sensación y estremecimiento en su piel que Harry provoca.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>El rostro de NTC se contorsiona en una amplia sonrisa. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Sem Problemas</span>
  </em>
  <span>", dice. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Feito mal Nenhum, afinal de Contas. E un tua bebida this quase vazia. Que tal eu arranjar-te outra?</span>
  </em>
  <span>" </span>
  <em>
    <span>[Me siento un poco mal a final de cuentas. Porque tu bebida quedó vacía. ¿Qué tal si te invito otra?]</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Cierto, cierto –casi derramar una bebida en alguien y ser recompensado con ellos ofreciéndole otra, ya que la suya está cerca de terminarse. Eso tiene sentido, claro. Además, el chico está definitivamente acercándose más. Louis se mantiene firme y, sobre el hombro del chico, encuentra de repente a Harry mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Como si tuviera el jodido derecho de desaprobar lo que Louis está haciendo. No, </span>
  <em>
    <span>a la mierda con eso</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p><span>Y es eso lo que hace que Louis asienta con la cabeza y ensanche su sonrisa. </span><em><span>"Um gin tónico e sou TODO TEU."</span></em> <em><span>[Un gin tonic y soy todo tuyo.] </span></em><span>Lo que, está bien, es </span><em><span>barato</span></em><span>; y por lo general no ofrece favores sexuales a cambio de una bebida, incluso si así fue como sonó.</span></p><p>
  <span>Claramente, NTC no tiene dudas de que el acuerdo es ese. Su sonrisa boba todavía está muy presente, hace como si se levantara un sombrero imaginario y promete estar de vuelta antes de salir del bar. Sí, impresionante, Louis no puede </span>
  <em>
    <span>esperar</span>
  </em>
  <span> para que el chico regrese. También probablemente debería aprender su nombre; NTC es como una mordida.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Una mordida, ja, ja. Ha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis considera que se está ahogando en los escasos restos de su gin-tonic. No será una tarea fácil, pero va a hacer que funcione. De alguna manera. Va a averiguar los detalles a medida que avance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>El resto del plan se interrumpe bruscamente cuando Harry se empuja en su espacio. Hay algo acerca de la postura de Harry, la tensión en la línea de sus hombros y como sus labios están apretados. Su voz es baja, casi como un susurro. "No vayas a su casa."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nervios, de verdad. Son jodidos nervios.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Con calma, Louis termina el resto de su bebida. "En realidad, pensé que lo llevaría a casa conmigo."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>No lo hagas</span>
  </em>
  <span>," dice Harry bruscamente, avanza poco a poco hacia adelante. Su mirada es intensa, y oh, está bien, ¿</span>
  <em>
    <span>ahora</span>
  </em>
  <span> está dispuesto a prestar atención? O exige cosas, cuando </span>
  <em>
    <span>él </span>
  </em>
  <span>fue quien dijo que deberían ser amigos, quien retrocedía cada vez que Louis se acercaba demasiado, cuando </span>
  <em>
    <span>él </span>
  </em>
  <span>es el que se irá en un par de semanas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis levanta las cejas y mira hacia atrás. "¿Por qué no? ¿Tienes una mejor oferta?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Por un segundo, el sonido de una guitarra parece lamentarse en el fondo, Harry lo mira. Luego agarra el brazo de Louis, y no parece importar que los otros tres chicos están todavía ahí, mirándolos, porque Harry no perdona ni siquiera una mirada cuando arrastra a Louis fuera de ahí, hacia los baños.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>¿Qué demon–</span>
  <em>
    <span> qué</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Louis tropieza, demasiado sorprendido para hacer más que seguir a Harry, golpeando al lado de alguien y pidiendo disculpas por instinto. Los omóplatos de Harry están claramente definidos debajo de la delgada camiseta de algodón, el aire húmedo hace que el cabello se le enrolle contra la parte posterior de su cuello, rozando contra el cuello de la camiseta. Louis quiere, quiere, </span>
  <em>
    <span>quiere</span>
  </em>
  <span>, y el agarre de Harry es fuerte. El baño de hombres está benditamente vacío.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tan pronto como la puerta se cierra detrás de ellos, Louis se sacude del agarre de Harry. Él libera su brazo y Harry lo mira de arriba abajo, y Louis odia la manera en que Harry sigue por encima de él, lo odia a él y a su jodida altura. Haciendo que parezca que está en su derecho al traerlo aquí. Realmente no lo está, mierda.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Eres un desastre estúpido," Louis le dice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry cierra la puerta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Él </span>
  <em>
    <span>cierra la maldita puerta</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Jesús, y ¿qué se supone que Louis haga con eso? Bueno, está bien, así que Harry está en mal estado por el momento, y Louis </span>
  <em>
    <span>sabe</span>
  </em>
  <span> por qué, y tal vez incluso lo entiende, en algún nivel. Pero eso no significa que Harry solo puede arrastrar a las personas de cualquier manera que le plazca, no significa que llegue a cernirse sobre Louis, la luz arriba del lavabo es demasiado brillante, y hace que las pestañas de Harry sobresalgan de su rostro de una manera hermosa. Y mientras tanto, él solo permanece en </span>
  <em>
    <span>silencio</span>
  </em>
  <span>, y no, esto no está bien.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cruzando sus brazos, Louis se inclina hacia atrás contra el fregadero. La porcelana es fría en su espalda baja. "Te ves demasiado nervioso, en serio."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yo no quiero que lo lleves a casa." La voz de Harry suena ronca, con la mandíbula apretada, y </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dios mío dulce,</span>
  </em>
  <span> la línea de su mandíbula es pecaminosa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis niega con la cabeza. "No, mira, no es así como funciona esto." Dice con una respiración áspera, el aire le hace cosquillas a su paladar, haciéndolo sentir un poco enfermo. "Tú no puedes decirme que no me deseas, y luego te molestas si alguien más lo hace. Eso no es </span>
  <em>
    <span>justo</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>La boca de Harry es de color rosa, y eso no es justo, tampoco. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Nunca dije que no te deseo."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Estuvo demasiado implícito," dice Louis, a pesar de que eso no es del todo cierto cuando tal vez había habido momentos en los que había estado convencido de que era solo cuestión de tiempo. No es que haya mucho de eso, de verdad; tiempo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>El silencio que sigue a las palabras resuena en los oídos de Louis, y la habitación huele a orina. El único inodoro está salpicado de gotas secas de color amarillo, mensajes con marcador en la pared, palabras y pollas y enormes tetas en cuerpos pequeños.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yo, sin embargo," murmura Harry, las palabras raspan en su garganta, crudas. "Yo </span>
  <em>
    <span>no debería</span>
  </em>
  <span>, pero te deseo. Quiero decir, debería estarme sintiendo horrible y triste y– pero estoy aquí, sintiendo esto. Y no tengo ni idea de lo que estoy haciendo."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Te deseo.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Cuando Louis le lanza una mirada de sorpresa, Harry se ve </span>
  <em>
    <span>arruinado</span>
  </em>
  <span>, toda la irritación se desvaneció, y fue reemplazada con una mirada suave de incertidumbre con los ojos abiertos. Sus brazos cuelgan sin fuerzas a su lado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tú me deseas," repite Louis.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry parece tener dificultades para formar incluso una respuesta simple, su voz es áspera. "Sí. Sí."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sí</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Es suficiente para Louis. Es </span>
  <em>
    <span>más</span>
  </em>
  <span> que suficiente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Se desplaza hacia el espacio de Harry, mira sus labios mientras Louis lo toma de la cintura y le da la vuelta, caminando de vuelta contra el fregadero. Louis espera el tiempo suficiente para que sus ojos se encuentren por un momento, justo antes de levantarse de puntillas y cubrir la boca de Harry con la suya. Es como ir en caída libre, como descender en el agua del mar azul profundo hundiéndose rápidamente, ganando velocidad con cada segundo que pasa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Entonces Harry cae en él. Suelta una exhalación que parece más un suspiro contra su boca, y sus músculos se relajan. Sus manos descansan en los hombros de Louis, y no para alejarlo, si no para atraerlo más cerca de él. Louis se retuerce contra él.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>La forma en que las pestañas de Harry tiemblan es casi suficiente para que Louis se venga en sus pantalones.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No del todo, no </span>
  <em>
    <span>bastante</span>
  </em>
  <span>, pero maldita sea, ha estado esperando por </span>
  <em>
    <span>día</span>
  </em>
  <span>s, y ahora que finalmente sucede, Louis no confía en su suerte, está esperando a que Harry diga cualquier basura en un momento. La boca de Harry sabe a coco cremoso, y su aliento viene en pequeños tirones. Es casi un poco </span>
  <em>
    <span>demasiado</span>
  </em>
  <span>, no hay distancia entre ellos, los detalles comienzan a desdibujarse, y Louis se libera a sí mismo para aspirar una bocanada de aire codicioso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry se queda solo con el aire vacío, sus párpados revolotean cuando se da cuenta de que Louis está tirando de sus shorts, y le baja la cremallera. Solo entonces hace una pausa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mierda, dime que esto está bien." Las palabras son un apuro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis apenas ha terminado la frase cuando Harry comienza casi a rogar. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Por favor,"</span>
  </em>
  <span> dice, y Louis se ríe, alto y sin aliento.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dios, eres tan educado." no espera una respuesta antes de bajar los shorts de Harry hasta sus rodillas, junto con su ropa interior apretada. Cuando envuelve con un puño la polla de Harry, se encuentra con que está ya medio duro, reaccionando con rapidez al tacto de Louis, las caderas de Harry se mueven en círculos contra el puño de Louis. Que la música se haya silenciado un momento no detiene el fuerte gemido de Harry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Eres tan hermoso," Louis le dice, viendo cómo eso hace que Harry trague, sus ojos se pierden por un momento. Un tirón rápido, áspero en su polla que Louis le da antes de deslizar su pulgar sobre la cabeza, y Harry jadea, tiene la barbilla caída en el pecho para que pueda mirar la mano de Louis.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Muy, muy hermoso," repite Louis. Traza círculos con los dedos alrededor de la punta, y se centra ahí por un corto tiempo, trabajando con su mano sobre la cabeza de la polla de Harry, antes de deslizarla hacia abajo a la base, haciendo una pausa para acariciar los testículos de Harry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>La boca de Harry cae abierta, sus ojos se tuercen. Y es muy posiblemente la cosa más bonita que Louis ha visto jamás.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jesús." Louis se inclina para morder suavemente la mandíbula de Harry, moviendo su mano en un fuerte tirón. Se endereza para mirar la cara de Harry. "No puedo </span>
  <em>
    <span>esperar</span>
  </em>
  <span> a sentir tus labios alrededor de mi polla. Tienes una boca tan bonita, Harry. Simplemente, </span>
  <em>
    <span>carajo</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry levanta la mirada para mirar a Louis, sus ojos están oscuros, solamente hay un anillo delgado de color verde alrededor de sus pupilas. Su aliento sale en un estallido agudo cuando Louis tuerce la muñeca. Otro golpe, y otro. Louis desliza un dedo en la cabeza brillante de la polla de Harry para recoger su pre semen, y Harry se inclina fuertemente en el fregadero, mirando a Louis como si él fuera lo único que tuviera sentido.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cuando Harry se inclina, tratando de tocar el abdomen de Louis, Louis desenrolla la mano que había estado agarrando la camiseta de Harry, y envuelve sus dedos alrededor de la muñeca de Harry y lo atrapa contra la porcelana fría. Las caderas de Harry tartamudean hacia adelante, y se desploma contra el fregadero, sus ojos son reducidos a rendijas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh. Oh, sí, Jesús. Mierda, Louis se va a divertir mucho con esto. Con solo la </span>
  <em>
    <span>idea</span>
  </em>
  <span> de atar las manos de Harry, ordenándole que no se mueva mientras Louis lo conduce lenta y tan, tan cuidadosamente –querido y dulce cielo, Louis va a salir de esto arruinado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aplasta el pensamiento como a una mosca irritante, y le da a la erección de Harry otro apretón que parece estar a punto de deshacer a Harry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Vamos," Louis pronuncia, su lengua tropieza con las sílabas. Las caderas de Harry se mueven con contracciones adelante en pequeños círculos, indefenso, y Louis traza con su dedo la vena en la parte inferior de la polla de Harry, y frota su pulgar justo debajo de la punta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Apoyándose en un beso que tiene a Harry en su mayoría solo jadeando en la boca de Louis, Louis le da a su muñeca otra vuelta. "Quiero que te vengas para mí, quiero verte."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Los ojos de Harry están abiertos. Jadeando justo al mismo tiempo que alguien gira la manija de la puerta, y luego la polla de Harry se contrae en el puño de Louis, y puede sentir sus contracciones nerviosas, derramándose caliente y pegajoso sobre los dedos de Louis. Un latido más tarde, Harry se hunde contra el fregadero, sus párpados se cierran a la deriva, su expresión es dolorosamente abierta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis apenas espera hasta que Harry se recomponga antes de sacar su propia polla. Un par de toques rápidos es todo lo que necesita, ver a Harry de esa manera hace que Louis tenga una sensación de calor en su estómago. Él quiere </span>
  <em>
    <span>destruir</span>
  </em>
  <span> a Harry, quiere reducirlo a pequeños gemidos, indefensos, y luego recomponerlo con toques suaves y tranquilas palabras.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mierda.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dejando caer su frente en el hombro de Harry, Louis se acerca a Harry, manchando el lavabo. Él todavía está recuperándose, tratando de orientarse, cuando el mango de la puerta se sacude de nuevo, con más insistencia. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Despachem lá essa merda!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis levanta la cabeza. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Vai a merda!" </span>
  </em>
  <span>Le devuelve la llamada. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Estamos um bocado ocupados, vai à das senhoras."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"¿Qué?" Harry le pregunta en voz baja, la primera palabra que ha dicho después del </span>
  <em>
    <span>por favor</span>
  </em>
  <span>que le había permitido a Louis hacer todo esto. Harry no mira a Louis, en su lugar mira hacia abajo en el lío que están hechos sus shorts, y que sus pollas están todavía fuera. Probablemente deben limpiarse a sí mismos, y encontrar un lugar más privado. Algo como la cama de Louis.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis levanta la barbilla de Harry. "Solo alguien que necesita el baño, le dije que usara el de mujeres." Se inclina para robarle un beso, y para su alivio, Harry responde fácilmente. Louis persigue el sabor de coco y plátanos, su lengua trazando nada en partículas sobre la cresta de los dientes de Harry, y Harry está respirando pesadamente de nuevo, y se ve un poco aturdido.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Vuelve conmigo," dice Louis, no es una pregunta y tampoco una orden.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry moja sus labios, ni siquiera parece ser consciente de lo que le está haciendo al auto control de Louis con esa simple acción. Él asiente con la cabeza bruscamente. "Bueno."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bueno. Sí, esto </span>
  <em>
    <span>va a</span>
  </em>
  <span> estar bien.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No hay razón para el sentido estricto de pavor que serpentea alrededor de la columna vertebral de Louis, le hace perder el equilibrio por un momento. Mira hacia abajo y sonríe, tocando con sus dedos pegajosos la boca de Harry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry lame la yema del pulgar de Louis, y Louis quiere morir. En el buen sentido, en su mayoría.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>En vista de que no están dispuestos a tener una agradable compañía, suponen que los demás sacarán sus conclusiones por su ausencia. Con la ventaja de que eso hará que Louis pueda evitar un poco más a Niall, lo que significa que no debe de cuidar de sus bolas por un rato.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>El camino a casa se basa en pies tropezándose, paradas frecuentes para besarse, Louis metiendo la mano por la parte posterior de los pantalones cortos de Harry. En un momento dado, con Harry aferrándose a él y acelerándole el pulso a Harry de donde los dedos de Louis descansan contra su cuello, Louis en serio considera simplemente empujar a Harry contra la arena y extenderse sobre él, moviéndose hasta que la fricción llevará a ambos al borde. El arena es gruesa sin embargo, no es mucho más fina que la grava, y Harry probablemente no volvería a dejar a Louis acercársele si despertaba con la espalda raspada. Así que, no.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logran llegar de alguna manera.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Se requiere una enorme cantidad de concentración de parte de Louis para desbloquear la cabina, con Harry presionándose a lo largo de su espalda, hablando sobre su hombro. Tirando de Harry dentro, Louis apenas recuerda cerrar la puerta principal. Tropiezan por el pasillo, y Louis se las arregla para patear la puerta de su habitación y cerrarla detrás de ellos antes de que caigan en su cama, entrelazados y besando a Harry; tan </span>
  <em>
    <span>ansiosos</span>
  </em>
  <span> que Louis pierde un poco el ritmo durante un minuto o dos. Después se acomodan para así poder memorizar cada rincón de la boca de Harry, y quitar por completo el sabor de su bebida que todavía sigue un poco ahí.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Le ayuda a sacarse la camiseta, y lo mira por un largo tiempo, la oscuridad dentro de la sala reduce todo a sombras, distintos tonos de negro. "Tú también," Harry demanda.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis cumple antes de llegar a acariciar la espina dorsal de Harry, más bajo, y con el dedo índice encuentra la grieta del culo de Harry. Una ingesta aproximada de aire, y luego Harry se aleja del contacto y se pone encima de él para besar y morder su cuello.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Muy bien, no hay problema. Vagamente, Louis se pregunta hasta qué punto Harry tiene experiencia, ya que es posible que haya estado con una sola persona, Louis podría ser el segundo. Piensa en preguntar, pero luego Harry levanta la cabeza para mirarlo, con voz baja y dulce.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"¿Puedo hacerte una mamada?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis casi se atraganta, porque </span>
  <em>
    <span>maldita sea sí</span>
  </em>
  <span>. "Eso sería," toma una profunda respiración, "bien. Quiero decir, claro, hazlo."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y maldita sea, sí, está bien. Mucho, mucho más que bien. Jesús, Harry sin duda ha hecho </span>
  <em>
    <span>esto</span>
  </em>
  <span> antes, y que hay con la forma en la que su lengua se curvea alrededor de Louis. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Ah,"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis se apoya sobre sus codos, para poder ver a Harry, y su piel se eriza por completo al verse contra el fondo de la garganta de Louis. Entonces Harry traga, su garganta se contrae contra el miembro de Louis, y eso es todo, eso es lo que Louis necesita para sentir los músculos de su abdomen tensarse. Mierda. Tiene que decírselo a Harry</span>
</p><p>
  <span>En pocas palabras, deja pensar en venirse en el rostro de Harry. En cambio, se las arregla entre un jadeo, "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Harry</span>
  </em>
  <span>, oh mierda. Voy– así que si no quieres–".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry se aleja lo suficiente como para envolver una mano alrededor de la base de la polla de Louis, presionando su lengua contra la punta y oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>, este maravilloso muchacho con </span>
  <em>
    <span>golondrinas</span>
  </em>
  <span> y Louis se desploma contra el colchón cuando su visión se estrecha, todo su enfoque se reduce a Harry, y ahora, ahora, </span>
  <em>
    <span>ahora</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Después, deja que Harry se frote contra su muslo de una forma que Louis no sabe si podrá sopórtalo, es casi sucio, y es todo lo que se necesita para que Harry se venga sin ni siquiera un toque de cualquiera de los dos. Es una manera primitiva, sí, pero sobre todo, es una especie de realidad, inmensamente caliente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Se decide a dormir en una maraña de extremidades, sudorosas y pegajosas, antes que los demás regresen a casa. El pecho de Harry sube y baja con su respiración, regular como el ritmo de las olas, y Louis no quiere pensar en el mañana.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Espera que Harry esté todavía ahí para cuando despierte.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. V</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Louis se estira lentamente saliendo del sueño, deslizándose gradualmente hacia la completa conciencia. Lo primero que registra es el susurro de las hojas afuera, el sonido constante y el oleaje del océano. Luego está el cálido peso de otro cuerpo contra su espalda. El sonido de alguien que le da vuelta a la página de un libro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cuando Louis se da la vuelta, está sonriendo, se enreda sobre la espalda de Harry para mirar sobre su hombro a lo que está leyendo. Uno de los libros de teoría de buceo que Louis tiene por ahí, ¿en serio? ¿Incluso antes de tomar su primera taza de té? Chico raro. Raro, chico encantador.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Buenos días," Louis dice en voz baja, y Harry cierra el libro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Buenos días," hace eco. Cuando mira por encima del hombro, sus ojos son inciertos, con los iris de un color verde pálido a la luz de la mañana. Su voz es ronca. "¿Está bien que todavía esté aquí? Quiero decir, no estoy muy seguro de cómo funcionan este tipo de cosas, por lo que si lo deseas, puedes pretender estar dormido, y yo puedo, como, ¿escaparme?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sí, teniendo en cuenta lo que se van a ver en un par de horas en el centro de buceo, hace que todo tenga sentido. </span>
  <em>
    <span>No.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Louis se pregunta por qué a Harry se le ocurriría que Louis hubiera querido que se fuera. Bueno, por lo general, Louis no busca entablar una conexión con sus </span>
  <em>
    <span>parejas</span>
  </em>
  <span>, pero esto es diferente. Obviamente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"En realidad..." se aleja un poco de Harry y se deja caer sobre su espalda, y desliza un pie entre los muslos de Harry, viendo como sus hombros se relajan. El impulso de besar la espalda de Harry provoca un hormigueo en su estómago. "En realidad, yo </span>
  <em>
    <span>tenía la esperanza de</span>
  </em>
  <span> que no estuvieras aquí cuando despertara."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>El cuerpo de Harry se pone rígido, y Louis cede, una vez más envolviéndose a sí mismo contra la espalda de Harry para besar el costado de su cuello.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"De hecho," Louis empuja sus caderas hacia delante, permanece presionado contra el trasero de Harry, "esperaba encontrarte en la cocina. Preparando mi desayuno para traerlo a la cama."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Se necesita un segundo para que después de eso, los músculos de Harry se aflojen. Negando con la cabeza, y con las comisuras de la boca arqueándose hacia arriba. "Eres un cabrón. ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Después de un zumbido reflexivo, Louis inhala, el olor persistente del sexo sigue enturbiando el ambiente, sumando el olor de los rizos enmarañados de Harry con un débil olor a manzana. Es delicioso, y Louis se las arreglará para robarle el bote de </span>
  <em>
    <span>shampoo</span>
  </em>
  <span> en algún momento. "Honestamente, </span>
  <b>
    <em>no</em>
  </b>
  <span> sé qué sigues haciendo aquí. ¿Qué dije sobre el desayuno?" puntúa la declaración envolviendo un brazo alrededor del estómago de Harry y moliéndose contra su culo, moviendo sus caderas en un círculo perezoso. Harry le devuelve el gesto, y el aire escapa en un silbido agudo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sólo por un momento, la garganta Louis se contrae por la facilidad con la que podría acostumbrarse a esto. Despertar con Harry cálido y desnudo en sus brazos, la voz ronca de Harry con persistente sueño. No es posible, sin embargo. Dos semanas es lo que tienen, y va a tener que superarlo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry cubre la mano de Louis con la suya, enreda sus dedos, y la palma de Louis descansa contra el vientre plano de Harry. Cuando Harry se presiona hacia atrás contra el cuerpo de Louis, lo siente ya duro, Louis siente los músculos del estómago de Harry flexionándose, y es suficiente para hacer que la polla de Louis prácticamente de un salto. Louis gira sus caderas hacia delante.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"¿Dormiste bien?" pregunta, con la boca arrastrándose por la columna vertebral de Harry. Su piel tiene un sabor salado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>La respuesta de Harry viene con un notable retraso, la aspereza de su voz gruesa, oscura. "Dormí bien. ¿Sabías que hay una telaraña en esa esquina?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lo sé, gracias." Louis sostiene su peso sobre su codo para tener una mejor visión de la cara de Harry. "Y </span>
  <em>
    <span>¿simplemente bien</span>
  </em>
  <span>? ¿Por qué, qué pasa?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>La neblina en los ojos de Harry se aclara, suavizando su agarre al libro en sus manos. "He estado pensando, ya sabes, como..." sus palabras se arrastran. Se mueve sobre su espalda, su expresión abierta, sólo que ahora suelta la mano de Louis. "No es como si no– no me malinterpretes, me encanta abrazarte, y es agradable no dormir solo, pero también..." dice en un encogimiento de hombros de auto-consciente. "Soy alguien complicado al dormir, creo que duermo mejor cuando no tengo que compartir las cubiertas."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Um, ¿de acuerdo? Louis se queda en silencio.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Es solo que," Harry continúa, después de una pausa, "si compartes una gran edredón, siempre se acumula en alguna parte." busca la mirada de Louis, esperando a que asienta. "Y entonces me desperté con un calambre en el cuello o algo así. Así que."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Así que.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Está claro que Harry ha hecho más que darse cuenta de esto, lo que significa que él y Jamie deben haber compartido las cubiertas, al igual que la cama. Louis no quería pensar en Harry envuelto en los brazos de otra persona.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vuelve en sí para descansar parte de su peso sobre el pecho de Harry. Con la mano libre, traza la línea de la mandíbula de Harry, hasta que llega al punto en que se angula hacia arriba, desembocando en la curva de la oreja de Harry. Louis mete el pulgar en el declive entre el hueso de la mandíbula de Harry y los músculos de su cuello.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"¿Es esta parte de tu auto-descubrimiento, entonces?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Una pequeña sonrisa tira hasta las comisuras de la boca de Harry. "Sí. Supongo que lo es."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bueno, entonces me siento muy feliz de ayudar en eso." Para subrayar su significado, Louis se balancea a sí mismo a horcajadas sobre Harry, ofreciéndole una sonrisa mientras coloca las dos manos sobre su pecho. "Además, esta noche, podemos secuestrar el edredón de la habitación de tu hotel, lo convertiremos en una misión propia, conmigo creando alguna distracción mientras que tú lo haces sigilosamente. Podría comenzar un fuego o algo."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Demasiado tarde, Louis se da cuenta de que está suponiendo cosas que en realidad no han discutido, como la cuestión de Harry pasando ahí otra noche, y luego lo otro. "Si quieres."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"¿Podemos hacer esto de nuevo?" Harry le pregunta de inmediato, con un sonido de alivio, y la curva de su boca más pronunciada. Bueno. Eso es bueno. Están en la misma página.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis se mueve un poco hasta que siente el rose del miembro de Harry. "Oye, me has hecho esperar casi una semana entera. Tienes algunas cosas para compensar."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>La respuesta de Harry es precedida por una suave risa. "Creí que te había hecho alguna recompensa con la mamada de anoche." No espera una respuesta, con las manos en la cintura de Louis a medida que continúa. "Y, como. Como ya he dicho, no estoy muy seguro de cómo esto se supone que debe ir."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"¿Nunca tuviste una </span>
  <em>
    <span>aventura ocasional</span>
  </em>
  <span>?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No." Harry mira lejos, luego de nuevo a Louis, y mientras que él está obviamente luchando por verse despreocupado, su pene se endurece bajo el peso de Louis. "No es como que haya una gran cantidad de oportunidades en una pequeña ciudad, y bueno, como ya he dicho, yo tenía quince años cuando Jamie y yo nos conocimos."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"¿Y no lo has hecho ya?" Debe ser extraño, tal vez, la forma en que están teniendo una conversación seria, mientras que Louis se está desplazando más hacia abajo, hasta que sus pollas se deslizan juntas. Los ojos de Harry pierden el foco por un momento, sus dedos aprietan la cintura de Louis. Cuando habla de nuevo, hay una calidad aflautada de su voz.</span>
</p><p><span>"No. Es decir, nos separamos, como, hace un par de semanas. No debería ni siquiera—" deja de hablar abruptamente, y mierda, ¿</span><em><span>dos semanas?</span></em><span> ¿Sólo han pasado </span><em><span>dos</span></em> <em><span>semanas? </span></em><span>Mierda.</span></p><p>
  <span>Antes de que Louis pueda crear una reacción apropiada, Harry enrosca una mano en el pelo de Louis y tira de él hacia abajo de modo que están mirándose el uno al otro desde cerca, Louis manteniéndose suspendido, por lo que sus dedos se cierran contra la clavícula de Harry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Joder," Harry murmura, la palabra insustancial, se evapora en la luz gris de la mañana. "Ni siquiera debería </span>
  <em>
    <span>pensar en estar</span>
  </em>
  <span> con nadie más, ¿verdad? ¿Qué dice eso de mí, que estoy aquí contigo? ¿No es eso simplemente jodido?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Algo duele dentro del pecho de Louis, su corazón está dando latidos lentos y dolorosos. "No hay una fórmula para el dolor, Harry. Estar conmigo en este momento no te convierte en una mala persona."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>La mirada de Harry parpadea lejos, bajo la boca de Louis, como si estuviera guardándola en su memoria. "Pero </span>
  <em>
    <span>estoy</span>
  </em>
  <span> disfrutando de esto. Sin duda, ¿debería?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis toma un largo respiro que no es más que suficiente para llenar sus pulmones. "Ahora, vas a disfrutar," dice con firmeza, y detiene cualquier protesta reclamando la boca de Harry por un beso en bruto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry se abre para él con facilidad, sin dudar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis no tiene miedo de entrar en su propia cocina. Él es un hombre con nervios de acero y bolas de hierro y todo tipo de mierda de hombre macho, y sin duda, en ningún caso, está asustado de entrar en su propia cocina.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, no piensas que..." agarra la manga de la camiseta de Harry, la misma que Harry había usado la noche anterior, y está distraído por el par de pantalones flojos que Harry le había pedido prestados. La cintura de Harry es estrecha, todo en él es largo y delgado, pero sigue siendo más alto que Louis, y los pantalones son estrechos y deliciosos en él. Louis quiere despegarlos de Harry. Con los </span>
  <em>
    <span>dientes.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"¿Qué es lo que no pienso?" Harry le pregunta.</span>
</p><p><span>Bien, de vuelta al punto. La cosa es que están a punto de hacer el paseo de la vergüenza por la cocina, donde Zayn, Liam y –sobre todo– </span><em><span>Niall</span></em><span> ya están despiertos y hablando, como Louis ya lo había pensado cuando estaban en la ducha.</span> <span>No es que Louis se sienta avergonzado. No es que Louis tenga </span><em><span>miedo.</span></em></p><p>
  <span>Niall </span>
  <em>
    <span>no</span>
  </em>
  <span> es mucho más grande que él, ¿verdad?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Por favor, dime que Niall no me va a matar mientras duermo," dice Louis.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry le da una mirada de sorpresa. "¿Por qué lo haría?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Es muy protector." contesta balanceándose sobre sus talones, Louis lo mira, y después se estira para alcanzar un rizo que le cae en la frente. Harry le sonríe, todo suave y silencioso. Luego abre la puerta y camina dentro de la cocina.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zayn es el primero en darse cuenta de su presencia, mirándolo desde donde está en una de las sillas de la cocina, abrazando el respaldo y con la barbilla apoyada en la madera. "Bueno, bueno, bueno." Sus ojos se abren y cierran varias veces, como los de un gato adormilado. "Si es nuestro par de embusteros."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Quienes de alguna manera, nunca volvieron del baño." añade Liam.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Niall apunta con su tenedor hacia ellos, con las cejas fruncidas. "Nos dejaron atrapados con la cuenta, bastardos baratos."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Um." Louis camina alrededor de Harry, aclarándose la garganta. No se intimida por Niall. Después de todo, Niall es tan intimidante como... bueno, tan intimidante como algo que </span>
  <em>
    <span>no</span>
  </em>
  <span> es muy intimidante. Un vaso de limonada, por ejemplo. "Aceptamos ninguna y toda la culpa," dice Louis. "Sólo dime cuánto te debo."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Follaste con mi mejor amigo," acusa a Niall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis levanta la barbilla. "No, técnicamente."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Detrás de él, Harry intenta disimular su suspiro con una tos, sin éxito. Se balancea hacia adelante lo suficiente para que su hombro se presione contra el de Louis, y cuando Louis lo mira, los ojos de Harry están brillando con diversión. "No es como si yo no fuera un participante poco dispuesto, Niall."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Así que, parece que soy el único en esta sala que no la está pasando de maravilla," suelta Zayn por un lado, "¿Puedo decir que toda esta conversación es un poco demasiada información para mi gusto? Gracias."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Niall sigue con el ceño fruncido, y desde ese punto, su tenedor podría convertirse en un arma, dadas las circunstancias –dadas las circunstancias </span>
  <em>
    <span>equivocadas–</span>
  </em>
  <span> Louis agarra la muñeca de Harry. "Mira," le dice a Niall. "Si estás planeando darme el discurso de si-le-haces-daño-envenenaré-tu-té, ¿podemos acabar de una vez?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No lo haré." Con un pequeño suspiro, Niall baja su tenedor y se apoya en Liam, sus sillas están juntas. "Pero vamos a decir que sé dónde vive tu gato."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No es mi gato," dice Louis automáticamente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Una de las comisuras de la boca de Zayn se detiene. "Sí, sigue negándolo. "</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Demostrando que él es la única persona sensata en la habitación, Liam se levanta de su silla, haciendo un gesto hacia la tetera eléctrica. "¿Té?" pregunta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Por supuesto." Louis sigue a la sentencia con un movimiento de cabeza enfático, ya que las tres sillas están ocupadas, se revuelve junto a Harry, donde aceptan las humeantes tazas de té caliente de Liam. De mala gana, Louis libera la muñeca de Harry que busca a tientas por la caja con sus bolsas de té.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Esta vez, logran encontrar al bebé pulpo, las piedras y conchas marinas que marcan la grieta que le sirve de escondite. Algo común para los buzos, les lleva sólo unos minutos con movimientos lentos, tranquilos hasta que un tentáculo se desenrolla para aceptar el resplandor, hay una concha de abulón en forma de oreja que Louis había arrancado de las espinas de un erizo de mar para ofrecer como regalo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry observa todo con los ojos brillantes, con una sonrisa tan amplia que su máscara comienza a inundarse y tiene que sacarle el agua. Es absolutamente maravilloso, y Louis piensa en hacer que Harry le dé un beso bajo el agua, para ver cuánto tiempo puede mantener el ritmo ante la necesidad de respirar, y cuando se vuelve abrumador –un ejercicio muy valioso–. Por otra parte, esas cosas nunca son tan atractivas, en realidad, como se piensa, y no es como que le guste la idea de beber agua salada. Por lo tanto, tal vez no.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis se conforma con tirar de la oreja de Harry, porque sí, y Harry se ríe en silencio, ocultando las burbujas del agua por encima de su cabeza.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Llegan a la hora de la cena, cuando la mayoría de los ocupantes del hotel están reunidos en el restaurante.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A diferencia de Louis, Harry tiene una razón perfectamente buena para pasear por los pasillos vacíos, así que se dirige hacia adentro para asegurarse de que la costa esté vacía. Una vez que ha recogido el edredón y la almohada de su cama, cambian de lugar, Louis por delante en el camino por las escaleras, comprobando en las esquinas y Harry siguiéndolo –si la elección es entre Louis ser capturado merodeando alrededor del hotel o Harry, dejará que lo capturen, entonces la primera opción es sin duda el menor de los dos males–.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sus pasos resuenan en el hueco de la escalera vacía, la mayoría de los huéspedes prefieren utilizar los ascensores en lugar de participar en el ejercicio físico. Una vez que llegan a la entrada, Louis espera a Harry, a punto de coordinar los últimos detalles de un plan que permitirá que Harry se deslice por la recepción desapercibido. Si todo va bien.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Con la ropa de cama envuelta en sus brazos, Harry da los pasos finales hacia abajo, y pareciera que está a punto de colapsar en un ataque de risa. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sonríe.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Es sólo –parece natural, un bello contraste entre fácil, diversión juvenil y la línea de corte limpio de su mandíbula, junto con un hombre alto, musculoso caminando sutilmente, y con manchas oscuras de tatuajes repartidos en toda la parte superior del su cuerpo. Es </span>
  <em>
    <span>intrigante.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Intrigante, sí. Y también hace que Louis quiera reducirlo a un jadeo, un temblor que no está ni allá ni acá.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry todavía no termina de bajar cuando escuchan una puerta abriéndose en un nivel más elevado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mierda. Mierda, mierda, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mierda.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis agarra la camiseta de Harry y lo arrastra hacia abajo otro tramo de escaleras, hacia el sótano, Harry sale disparado detrás de él y se sostiene de la barandilla con una mano. En el momento en que están seguros de que nadie puede verlos, a no ser que alguien los esté buscando, Louis empuja a Harry contra la pared y le cubre la boca con una mano, susurrándole, </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Silencio."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry parpadea, con ojos grandes y aturdidos. Se ve como si estuviera perdiendo el control sobre la almohada, y Louis inclina su cabeza hacia él, levantando una ceja interrogante. En lo que podría ser una respuesta, o simplemente una coincidencia involuntaria, Harry traga y deja caer la mirada.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hmm.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Experimentalmente, Louis aprieta la palma de la mano más firmemente contra la boca de Harry. Harry engancha en una respiración rápida, sus mejillas se ruborizan deliciosamente, y... </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignorando el bulto en los brazos de Harry, Louis se acerca más a él, vagamente consciente de que escucha pasos descendiendo en la escalera, en algún lugar en el primer piso, así que decide acercarse más. Pero no puede prestar atención, no cuando puede agarrar la cintura de Harry con su mano libre, apretarlo más de lo necesario, con su pulgar cava en la piel suave por encima de su cadera. Las pestañas de Harry se deslizan hacia abajo lentamente, casi </span>
  <em>
    <span>drogado,</span>
  </em>
  <span> y Dios, por favor, </span>
  <em>
    <span>por favor,</span>
  </em>
  <span> no dejes que Louis esté interpretando esto de la manera equivocada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Se inclina, aprieta la cintura de Harry y deja caer su mano de la boca de Harry, pero sólo con el fin de cubrirla con la suya. Casi por instinto, Harry se desliza hacia abajo un poco para permitir un mejor acceso, se apoya contra la pared mientras abandona toda pretensión de control, la ropa de cama sigue en sus brazos, amenazando con deslizarse al suelo. Louis atrapa el bulto entre sus cuerpos, inclina la cabeza de Harry para un mejor acceso con un estricto control sobre su barbilla. Harry cumple fácilmente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>El sonido de una puerta cerrándose los asusta, y se apartan uno del otro. Louis da un paso hacia atrás tropezando, todo su cuerpo es embargado por la sensación de calor y rigidez mientras mira fijamente a Harry, con los músculos contraídos y los ojos vidriosos. Joder, pero pareciera que Louis no es el único al que le gustaría ver a Harry reducido a un jadeo, y un tembloroso desastre.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aunque ahora mismo no es lo mejor, el pensamiento por sí solo tiene a Louis presionando la palma de su mano contra su entrepierna, los ojos de Harry siguen el movimiento. Louis se aclara la garganta una vez, y luego otra vez. Su voz sale demasiado alta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Está bien. Eso fue... Um."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Por un instante, Harry no se mueve. Luego se pone rígido de repente, estirando sus brazos. "Lo siento. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Lo siento,</span>
  </em>
  <span> no me refiero –Lo siento." mira hacia otro lado mientras da un paso incómodo hacia las escaleras. Sus hombros se ponen en una línea recta, y Louis se pregunta si está </span>
  <em>
    <span>avergonzado.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Parece poco probable, dado que Harry no parece ser del tipo que se avergüenzan fácilmente, pero... bueno. Quién sabe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No estoy seguro de porqué estás pidiendo disculpas," Louis le dice. "Eso estuvo </span>
  <em>
    <span>excelente."</span>
  </em>
  <span> Su voz resuena en las paredes desnudas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry hace una pausa, y luego mira por encima de su hombro. Una sonrisa cautelosa se remolca en sus labios, aunque no acaba de llegar a sus ojos. "¿Sí?" pregunta en voz baja, y Louis asiente con la cabeza. Entonces asiente de nuevo, con mayor énfasis.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Claro que</span>
  </em>
  <span> sí."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh." Las mejillas de Harry siguen siendo de color de rosa, pero ahora parece más cómodo, parte de la tensión en su cuerpo se ha ido. "Yo... ¿bueno? ¿Fue bueno?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Eso fue definitivamente bueno. Estaría encantado de darte más detalles en otro momento. Si quieres seguir en el juego." Inhala profundamente, Louis alcanza a Harry, tocando ligeramente la cadera a su paso. "Por ahora, sin embargo, vamos solo a burlar la seguridad."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Está bien," dice Harry, y podría ser una respuesta a cualquiera de las partes de las palabras de Louis, o ambos. Probablemente las dos cosas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis no recuerda la última vez que había estado tan encendido. Podría ser que nunca.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>En su camino a la sala de Louis, Liam los descubre infraganti. En sentido figurado, claro. Le echa una mirada a lo que Harry lleva, después, echa un vistazo a Louis, y sonríe. "Así que ¿Harry no va a necesitar su habitación de hotel más?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bueno, quiero decir, mis cosas todavía está allí." Harry frunce el ceño. "No es como si me estuviera mudando, ni nada."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Su tono parece un poco como una reacción exagerada, pero Louis decide no señalarlo. Mira a Harry caminar por delante de ellos hacia la habitación de Louis para volcar el edredón y almohadas en la cama, y realmente, </span>
  <em>
    <span>¿qué?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Liam le había estado </span>
  <em>
    <span>tomando el pelo,</span>
  </em>
  <span> nada más, y Harry había saltado inmediatamente a una milla por delante en su conclusión.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis se apoya en el marco de la puerta y piensa acerca de empujar el espacio que Harry está haciendo crecer, transformando esa energía nerviosa en algo intrínsecamente más satisfactorio. Levanta las cejas hacia Harry, dejando que sus labios se eleven en una pequeña sonrisa cuando sus ojos se encuentran, y se tarda sólo un corto segundo antes de que los hombros de Harry se desplomen, dejando su postura relajada. Parece tímido de repente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cuando Louis está a punto de decir algo, Liam habla de nuevo. "Bueno, de todos modos, estábamos buscándolos, pero parece que dejaron sus teléfonos aquí. Niall y Zayn fueron a conseguir pizza al pueblo. Nos esperan reunidos en el fuego"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry vacila, mirando a Louis, Louis extiende sus manos, haciéndole señales a Harry para realizar la llamada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Creo que podría comer algo," dice Harry, después de un momento.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Apartando la decepción de su pecho, Louis asiente con la cabeza. Está bien. De hecho, es probablemente mejor si no sucede nada que no pueda controlar; la reacción de Harry muestra que él está en un nuevo territorio, y mientras Louis ha incursionado un poco, nunca se ha sentido lo suficientemente cómodo para entrar en él, nunca sintió este tipo de </span>
  <em>
    <span>necesidad</span>
  </em>
  <span> de tener a alguien para tomar su mano siempre, que su boca le perteneciera. Nunca antes.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jodido Dios.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Mientras intenta no perder la cabeza y organiza sus pensamientos, Louis espera a Harry a unirse a él, deslizando un brazo suelto alrededor de su cintura. Harry estira la mano sobre su estómago para sostener la mano de Louis en su lugar, y juntos, salir de la cabina para dirigirse a la hoguera.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis se está acostumbrando al calor de Harry a su lado. Es un pensamiento peligroso, sin compromisos, ni raíces atadoras, al menos eso decía su acuerdo implícito, pero por ahora, tira de Harry más cerca y no cree en la facilidad con la que Harry encaja con él.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tal y como Louis esperaba, Harry acaba con su propia pizza demasiado rápido, además de robar bocados de la caja de quien esté a su alcance. No es realmente, </span>
  <em>
    <span>realmente</span>
  </em>
  <span> un hábito adorable, pero parece que a Louis no le importa. Niall, por el contrario, suelta una maldición cada vez que la mano de Harry se aleja demasiado a su comida, se asemeja a una versión significativamente menos demencial con cabello rubio de </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gollum</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Louis empuja su propia pizza más cerca de Harry y esconde una sonrisa ante la expresión encantada de Harry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"De ahora en adelante," Harry declara en voz alta, "Prefiero a Louis. Él me da cosas que no me puede dar, Niall."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"¿Orgasmos?" Niall le pregunta secamente, y junto a él, Liam suelta una carcajada, a pesar de que no fuera </span>
  <em>
    <span>tan</span>
  </em>
  <span> divertido. Es cierto, después de todo. Además, Louis está decididamente imperturbable, </span>
  <em>
    <span>prefiero a Louis.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Debido a que no significa nada. Nada, </span>
  <em>
    <span>absolutamente</span>
  </em>
  <span> nada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>La sonrisa de Harry es cegadora, hay una mancha de salsa de tomate en una esquina de su boca. "Orgasmos y pizza. Lo mejor de ambos mundos." Le dice a Niall mirándolo desde arriba mientras él se revuelve en el suelo junto a Harry, los dos hacen su lucha, pero al final la ligereza de Niall es la que gana, se sienta en el estómago de Harry mientras lo envuelve por completo con la manta. Sobre todo por accidente, Louis llama la atención de Harry, y hay un momento en el que sólo se ven el uno al otro, la sonrisa de Harry no se inmuta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cuando Harry mira hacia otro lado, Louis se siente extraño, los oídos le zumban y está inquieto de una manera que es bastante agradable. Algo así como el día que despiertas y es tu cumpleaños, en realidad, cuando era más pequeño era que se sentía así y toda la casa olía a Navidad, pero había sabido que la mañana pertenecería exclusivamente a él. Por desgracia, también le recuerda a la forma en que había sido tradición que los regalos de su padre estaban relacionados con fútbol, zapatos nuevos o entradas para un partido del </span>
  <em>
    <span>Manchester United</span>
  </em>
  <span>, y joder si eso no es una decepción.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mata a ese zumbido de inmediato.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Se deja caer sobre su espalda, Louis se queda mirando el cielo oscuro mientras escucha las discusiones de los demás sobre sus preferencias alimentarias, Harry se empeña en anunciar su determinación de no comer cualquier cosa hecha de pulpo. Porque son inteligentes, y pueden ser sobornados con cosas brillantes, y Louis no lo dice, pero sabe que eso pudiera aplicarse también a Harry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Pulpos," Zayn corrige con aire ausente. "U Octópodos. 'pulpo' no puede justificarse sobre una base etimológica"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tu </span>
  <em>
    <span>madre</span>
  </em>
  <span> no puede justificarse sobre una base etimológica," Harry replica, y Louis resopla y empuja todos los pensamientos de su situación familiar a la parte posterior de su mente. Su madre no ha vuelto a llamar, y de todas formas, no hay mucho que pueda hacer desde aquí.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>En su lugar, se incorpora y contribuye a las sugerencias de Harry y Niall para planificar un día en . No será la primera vez de Niall ahí, pero parece como si sus viajes anteriores se los pasó todo el tiempo en las zonas peatonales, donde se localizan la mayoría de las tiendas, mientras que Harry trataba de tomar algunas fotos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tome un paseo por el casco antiguo," Louis le dice. "Tiene casi un siglo de antigüedad o algo por el estilo, y algunas de las puertas fueron pintadas por artistas, son muy coloridas y pretenciosas. Seguramente tu corazón </span>
  <em>
    <span>hipster</span>
  </em>
  <span> lo adorará."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No soy </span>
  <em>
    <span>hipster</span>
  </em>
  <span>," Harry protesta. Niall señala y se ríe. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"No</span>
  </em>
  <span> lo soy," Harry insiste, y Louis mueve la cabeza tristemente, pellizcando suavemente el tobillo de Harry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hallelujah</span>
  </em>
  <span>," dice, un eco de la conversación anterior. "La versión de Jeff Buckley. Por supuesto."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y a la mención, la cara de Harry se nubla otra vez, y demasiado tarde, Louis se da cuenta de que podría no haber sido una buena idea sacar a relucir ese recuerdo, Harry confesándole que ni siquiera sabe si realmente es </span>
  <em>
    <span>su </span>
  </em>
  <span>canción favorita o la de su </span>
  <em>
    <span>ex</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Con su mano en un puño flojo, Louis presiona sus nudillos en la suave piel del talón de Harry. "Eres totalmente uno de esos </span>
  <em>
    <span>hipsters indie</span>
  </em>
  <span>," añade rápidamente. "Una de esas personas que insisten en que ellos conocían a la banda desde </span>
  <em>
    <span>el año pasado,</span>
  </em>
  <span> mucho antes de que se hiciera famoso, y que es como si prácticamente los descubrieron. Sólo que el segundo disco no es tan bueno, por supuesto."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>En el momento en que lo ha dicho, Harry está haciéndole muecas, con los hoyuelos abollando sus mejillas. "Eso no es tan cierto."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Es así", dice Niall. "Te evalúo con un diez, Louis." Le ofrece su mano para chocarla con el puño, y Louis acepta y se siente como si hubiera ganado algo, algo que podría ser la aprobación de Niall. No debería importarle. Aunque en cierto modo lo hace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry golpea sus manos. "Deja de atacarme en grupo," dice, pero sigue sonriendo, y luego Nick grita algo acerca de cómo el último en el agua es un mal perdedor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis mueve sus cejas, un desafío, y Harry entorna los ojos. Saltan al mismo tiempo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"La próxima vez," Louis lleva a Harry por la cintura, ya que están nadando hasta la orilla, "vamos a ser sólo nosotros dos. Estás </span>
  <em>
    <span>desnudo,</span>
  </em>
  <span> y hay demasiada gente alrededor para que yo haga algo al respecto."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Flotando en el agua, Harry se presiona contra el lado de Louis, sus brazos se rozan entre sí, y el océano los envuelve. Mientras que la oscuridad hace que sea difícil de leer la cara de Harry, la, nota áspera profunda de su voz es difícil de pasar por alto. "Llévame de vuelta contigo, entonces."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y sigue a lo que acaba de decir con un toque a la polla de Louis, es sólo un roce rápido con los dedos, y a Louis lo recorre un escalofrío. No tiene nada que ver con la temperatura del agua. "¿Tienes un fetiche con ser atrapado, Harold?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Las palabras de Harry se retrasan, como si tratara de decidir la respuesta. "Tal vez," dice finalmente, más bajo y lento que antes. "Igual tomaré el riesgo. ¿Eso está bien?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Eso está bien, sí. Creo que puedo trabajar con eso." Louis le da a uno de los pezones de Harry un pellizco, y es recompensado con un leve jadeo. Jesús, realmente, Harry es tan maravillosamente sensible, y Louis va a </span>
  <em>
    <span>morir</span>
  </em>
  <span> si no consigue ponerlo sobre una superficie horizontal y explorar cada pulgada de ese cuerpo con la boca muy, muy pronto. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Morir.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ni siquiera es una exageración.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Los ojos de Harry se vuelven oscuros, el agua salpica alrededor de ellos. Con un empujoncito, Louis lo impulsa para reanudar la marcha y llegar de una vez por todas a la playa. "Vamos a tomar nuestra ropa," dice en voz baja. "No tardes, porque te quiero en mi cama </span>
  <em>
    <span>ahora.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Y no soy una persona particularmente paciente."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No estoy nada sorprendido." La sonrisa de Harry brilla en la noche, y Louis piensa que si se detuvieran y se miraran muy de cerca, podrían ser capaces de distinguir los destellos en el agua. Para ello sería necesario que se detengan, sin embargo, y eso parece inaceptable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caminan al lado del agua uno junto del otro, Louis le roba una mirada y atrapa a Harry mirando hacia atrás más de una vez. Las sombras de la noche esconden todos los detalles, reducen el cuerpo de Harry a una silueta, y lo único que Louis quiere es </span>
  <em>
    <span>tocar,</span>
  </em>
  <span> aprender sus contornos y el interior de su boca de memoria.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Agarra la muñeca de Harry y tira de él hacia adelante, más allá de un par de huéspedes del complejo sorprendidos que claramente no se habían inscrito para nadar y hacer inmersiones desnudos cuando habían decidido hacer un romántico paseo por la playa. No es el problema de Louis. En cualquier otro momento, podría estar preocupado por el riesgo de que le llamen la atención, pero ya que Niall está con ellos, y también está divirtiéndose en el agua, y no es que lleve mucha ropa encima...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bueno, honestamente, no hay mucho que el gerente pueda hacer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry agarra su ropa de donde la había dejado agrupada en una roca, fuera del alcance del agua. Rápidamente, se desliza dentro de sus calzoncillos, reuniendo el resto de su ropa en sus brazos, y da un paso atrás para observar a Louis hacer lo mismo. Por encima del hombro, Louis le lanza una mirada luminosa y menea el trasero bastante más de lo necesario cuando se pone sus boxers. Sin prisa.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Vamos."</span>
  </em>
  <span> Harry se acerca, enganchando su barbilla sobre el hombro de Louis, mientras él se agacha para ayudar a Louis a subirse los shorts, haciendo un esfuerzo para que suba por sus muslos, la tela se aferra a la piel húmeda. Y Harry no puede evitar poner especial atención en eso, los muslos de Louis. Es más probable que no sea un accidente que Harry roce el miembro semiduro de Louis con su muñeca –el pecho sólido y duro de Harry contra su espalda, y sus rizos chorreando agua sobre el cuello de Louis–</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis echa la cabeza hacia atrás y suspira, encorvándose de nuevo en Harry mientras deja que la chispa de excitación lo inunde. Siente el oleaje de la erección de Harry contra su espalda baja y le permite subirle los shorts por completo, instintivamente apretando el estómago cuando Harry suelta el resorte y lo deja presionarse contra su piel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey," protesta, enderezándose para apuntar una mirada a Harry. "¿Qué fue eso?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>La sonrisa de Harry se reduce a un destello de dientes blancos en la oscuridad. "Te estabas tomando demasiado tiempo. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Llévame a la cama</span>
  </em>
  <span>, ¿por favor?"</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Por favor.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Apretando en un brazo el resto de la ropa, Louis parte hacia la cabina, con pasos rápidos. "Vamos entonces. Date prisa, ¿quieres? No tengo toda la noche." Hace una pausa, el tiempo suficiente para poner un par de pasos más entre ellos. Mira atrás. "Ahora que lo pienso, tal vez lo tengo."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry corre para alcanzarlo, apoyándose en sus hombros. Juntos, llegan a la cadena brillante de lámparas solares que señalan el camino hacia el complejo, las voces de los otros se desvanecieron, y vaya, hay algo así como una regla no escrita sobre informar si hay alguien acompañándote en la cabina, simplemente como medida de precaución. Liam hizo esa regla.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh bien. No es como si los otros no pudieran sacar sus conclusiones sobre su paradero.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sabes," Harry dice en voz baja, con los pies descalzos sobre el hormigón, "esto es un poco... Así no es como pensé que este viaje iba a ser."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis mira por encima para estudiar el perfil de Harry, la curva de su tímida sonrisa. El débil resplandor, teñido de azul por las lámparas lo hace aparecer como una ilusión visual, un holograma. Que en realidad es sólo una idea ridícula, y Louis necesita volver a la realidad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Con el fin de demostrar su punto, se mete su ropa bajo el brazo y engancha la mano libre en el resorte de los calzoncillos de Harry, curvando los dedos sobre su piel. "¿Oigo una queja allí, Harold?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No. </span>
  <em>
    <span>No."</span>
  </em>
  <span> Harry niega con la cabeza, de modo </span>
  <em>
    <span>serio.</span>
  </em>
  <span> "Sólo inesperado. Ya sabes."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hay una nota melancólica en la voz de Harry, y Louis no </span>
  <em>
    <span>se toma esto en serio</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
  <em>
    <span>No lo</span>
  </em>
  <span> hace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Con un suspiro, tira más cerca de Harry. "La verdad, Harry. No debes sentirte culpable. No tienes ninguna </span>
  <em>
    <span>razón</span>
  </em>
  <span> para sentirte culpable, ¿de acuerdo?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Pero esto no es </span>
  <em>
    <span>normal,</span>
  </em>
  <span> ¿verdad? No debería sentirme así de </span>
  <em>
    <span>bien</span>
  </em>
  <span> tan pronto, pero, simplemente..." Harry baja la cabeza, dándole a Louis un rápido vistazo por debajo de sus pestañas antes de dejar caer su mirada. "Yo. Esta cosa contigo, es muy, </span>
  <em>
    <span>muy</span>
  </em>
  <span> buena. Me siento libre contigo." Su garganta se mueve mientras traga. "¿Está eso bien?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nada está bien. No hay nada ni remotamente bien acerca de cómo esas palabras repiquetean en la sangre de Louis, dejando un escalofrío caliente en su espina dorsal. Sus nudillos están excavando en la piel de Harry, incluso podría dejar una marca, y el pensamiento por sí solo deja a Louis sin aire; puede imaginarlo fácilmente, se puede imaginar que mañana, cuando Harry se ponga los pantalones cortos de color amarillo, tenga que hacerlo tan bajo en sus caderas, solo para cubrir las marcas del toque de Louis. Donde quiere tocar. Donde va a tocar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Los detalles son un poco borrosos, a pesar de que Louis está perfectamente sobrio. Harry también está perfectamente sobrio y </span>
  <em>
    <span>¿es esto lo correcto?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Está más que bien," dice Louis. "Me </span>
  <em>
    <span>gusta.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Quiero que te sientas bien y libre, ¿sabes?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry debe notar la rugosidad en la voz de Louis, porque sus labios se vuelven una sonrisa. En respuesta, Louis aumenta la presión contra la piel de Harry, y Harry se tropieza, apoyándose en el contacto, en </span>
  <em>
    <span>Louis</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Los dos están en silencio durante unos segundos, y después continúan la marcha. Entonces Louis escucha voces que viajan por el camino, que se acercan, y entonces inhala y cambia abruptamente de dirección, tirando de Harry en las sombras hacia una de las cabañas de lujo que cuestan alrededor del cheque de pago mensual de Louis por una sola noche de alquiler. Ha habido unas pocas vacantes este año, señales de la crisis económica, y la cabaña está benditamente oscura. Y entonces se dan cuenta de que ambos están en nada más que su ropa interior.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Con ese pensamiento, Louis tiene que contener la risa. Se encuentra con los ojos de Harry, y mientras la luz insuficiente reduce su color a un gris tormentoso, no hay duda de que un momento después, Harry entierra su cabeza en el bulto de ropa, dejando escapar una risa ahogada. Sin pensar, Louis lo abraza, ocultando su propia sonrisa en el hombro de Harry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joder, ama la vida.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Una vez que las voces en el camino se van, los labios de Harry se curvan en una sonrisa permanente. Louis toca con el dedo índice uno de sus hoyuelos y le devuelve la sonrisa. Mantiene su voz baja, y se siente casi como ser niños otra vez, compartiendo secretos en la oscuridad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"De todos modos, algo que hacía tiempo tenía ganas de decir... Nunca te sientas como si tuvieras que contenerte alrededor de mí, ¿de acuerdo? Estoy bastante seguro de que puedo manejar lo que me lances. Además," se inclina hacia adelante para besar la mejilla de Harry, "el sexo es </span>
  <em>
    <span>mucho </span>
  </em>
  <span>más divertido así. Confía en mí, tengo experiencia en eso."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Durante un breve lapso de tiempo, Harry simplemente lo estudia, tranquilo y es ilegible en las sombras de la noche. Louis no está seguro de qué hacer con él, si Harry está tratando de encontrar algo mejor, está luchando contra otro destello de culpa por estar aquí, con Louis, en lugar de estar triste por la pérdida de una relación. Ya sea que tiene miedo de que Louis lo retendrá para averiguar todas esas cosas necesarias acerca de sí mismo –cosas como su canción favorita, cosas como lo que le gusta en la cama, lo que necesita para ser feliz.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis espera todo lo contrario. Él quiere estar cerca cuando Harry se lo imagine, quiere –</span>
  <em>
    <span>Cristo</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Él no lo hace; </span>
  <em>
    <span>no puede</span>
  </em>
  <span>. No lo será.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bueno," Harry dice en ese momento, cálido y suave. "Seguramente sabe cómo divertirse, Señor Tomlinson. Entonces ya sabes. A donde me guíes, te voy a seguir. Y, como. Cosas."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Cosas</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cualquiera que sea la tensión que se había aferrado a los huesos de Louis, se disipa. Resopla. "Lento, Styles. Pero es muy cierto, sé cómo divertirme." Más silencio, añade, "Y en cuanto a la culpa... Harry, si te quería –si todavía </span>
  <em>
    <span>lo hace</span>
  </em>
  <span>, estoy seguro de que no quiere que sufras. Tú mismo me lo has dicho, fue una decisión mutua."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Con ese recordatorio, algo se retuerce alrededor de los ojos de Harry, y mira a lo lejos. Ah.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis toma la barbilla de Harry con dos dedos, esperando a que Harry lo mire a los ojos. "Incluso si eso no es cierto tal vez, ¿verdad?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Es verdad," dice Harry, después de un golpe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Así que no lo es."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No lo sé. Me pareció que lo era." Harry exhala, parpadeando una vez, lento y nebuloso. Cuando habla, su voz se ha vuelto transparente. "Eso pensé, pero cuando llamó la otra noche, ya sabes, en el pub, sonaba... No sé. Es sólo que ya no sé nada"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y sin embargo, eso no lo había detenido cuando Louis lo arrastró a los baños del pub. O tal vez había sido porque había sido por eso en primer lugar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No hay nada racional sobre la chispa de celos que se dispara en la columna vertebral de Louis. Se aplasta antes de que pueda mostrarse en su rostro, pero mierda, que sin duda ha pasado. Eso definitivamente, </span>
  <em>
    <span>sin duda</span>
  </em>
  <span> ocurrió, y es </span>
  <em>
    <span>malo</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Louis no tiene derecho a sentir lo mismo por Harry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tal vez debería estar borracho. Entonces tendría una excusa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oye." Deja que sus dedos rocen el costado de Harry, y descansa en su hueso de la cadera, la piel de Harry está fresca con el recuerdo del agua. "No lo pienses, ¿de acuerdo? Vamos a disfrutar el momento." </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mientras esté aquí, durante el tiempo que estás aquí.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Louis no dice esa parte, en lugar de eso se inclina para rozar sus labios contra el lóbulo de la oreja de Harry, Harry se encorvar para darle más acceso. Lo cual, a la mierda. Lo hace más bien caliente, en realidad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis baja la voz a un susurro. "Estoy desesperado por verte intentando quedarte quieto mientras te tengo en mi boca."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Se endereza, lo suficiente como para estudiar la cara de Harry, sombreado en el lejano resplandor de las lámparas. Harry lo mira muy fijamente, con ojos tan negros como la noche.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"¿Puedes hacer eso?" Louis le pide, como si estuviera diciéndole un secreto, o una promesa. "¿Mantenerte completamente inmóvil para mí?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry se estremece, y Louis no cree que sea por algo no relacionado a él, que se aferra a su cuerpo, la leve brisa de afuera enfría el aire. "Sí," Harry dice entre dientes, la palabra suena pesada, áspera. "Sí, por favor."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Las uñas de Louis juegan con la fina estela de pelo que va desde el ombligo de Harry hacia abajo, hasta desaparecer en la ropa interior apretada de Harry. La tela no oculta exactamente el bulto en la parte delantera.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ajustando la ropa en sus brazos, Louis empuja su dedo meñique debajo del resorte, sintiendo el golpe del aire marino aterciopelado en su rostro, el pesado aroma de las flores que florecen y Harry tan cerca, tan </span>
  <em>
    <span>listo</span>
  </em>
  <span> para él. No quiere ni siquiera hablar para arruinar el momento, así que murmura: "Me encanta cuando me dices por favor," pero tiene un efecto de todos modos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry se inclina hacia delante, su antebrazo se presiona contra el pecho de Louis desde donde sostiene su ropa. "Por favor, Louis," dice, lenta y dulcemente. "Por favor, llévame a la cama."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mierda." Hay algo atravesado en la garganta de Louis que hace que sea bastante difícil formar palabras. "Si, vale. Sí."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Con eso, le da a Harry en un beso rápido, tan rápido que Harry no tiene tiempo para responder antes de que Louis se aleje y comience prácticamente a correr, de vuelta al camino y hacia la cabina. Hay un momento en que Harry parece demasiado sorprendido para moverse, entonces Louis oye su risa y, un segundo después, el golpe de sus pies en el hormigón.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Corren el resto del camino, y para el momento en el que llegan a la puerta, Harry está jadeando detrás de él y la sonrisa de Louis debe estar rozando la maníaca. Tiene suficiente tiempo para localizar la llave en el bulto de ropa, la cuña en la cerradura y abrir la puerta, antes de que Harry se estrelle contra su espalda.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juntos, se disparan por encima del umbral, dejando caer la ropa, antes de que Louis atrape a Harry por la cintura, empujándolo contra la pared por un beso ansioso. Harry se hunde en él, sus manos frías sobre la cintura de Louis.</span>
  <em>
    <span> Control</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Louis piensa, y lo necesita para no caerse, pero también tiene que estar más cerca, necesita a Harry en contra de esa pared, borrar cualquier distancia que quede entre ellos. Nada se ha sentido hasta ahora tan necesario como esto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ese pensamiento es lo que hace que Louis los lleve lejos de la pared y de un paso atrás. Por un instante, la cabina está totalmente en silencio alrededor de ellos, conteniendo la respiración, mientras Louis se queda mirando a la forma en que Harry se deja caer contra la pared, como si su apoyo constante era lo único que lo mantenía en posición vertical.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Girando sobre sus talones, Louis está a la cabeza en su habitación.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>En el momento en que Harry se une a él, Louis encendió la lámpara de la mesita de noche y tomó una toalla de donde la había arrojado sobre una silla esta mañana, cuando había estado en una carrera después de que había encontrado tan difícil dejar de besar a Harry. El algodón está todavía un poco húmedo, pero tendrá que funcionar, porque no hay manera de que Louis deje la habitación en cualquier momento pronto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Cierra la puerta," le dice a Harry, en voz baja. "Y desnúdate."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Es hermoso, la forma en que Harry se apresura a obedecer la orden de voz suave. Patea la puerta para cerrarla y sale de sus calzoncillos rápidamente, sin molestarse en hacer una demostración de ello. Cuando Louis se acerca, sosteniendo la toalla, Harry baja los brazos y se mantiene quieto. La luz de la lámpara enfatiza su silueta, y Louis no puede con tanto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mientras que la mayor parte del agua se ha evaporado, Louis se toma el tiempo necesario para secar suavemente a Harry, sus respiraciones parecen demasiado ruidosas en la tranquila habitación. Louis no puede recordar si alguna vez ha sido así, lento y... y... Mierda, la única palabra que se le ocurre es </span>
  <em>
    <span>reverente</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Podría haber sido así con Dean –desde el principio, cuando Louis había sido joven y sin experiencia. Dean había sido su </span>
  <em>
    <span>novio</span>
  </em>
  <span>, sin embargo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis tira la toalla a un lado y se encuentra con que Harry está mirándolo, con los labios entreabiertos. Algo en el pecho de Louis da una sacudida fuerte, y se supone que debe estar en control de esto, Harry </span>
  <em>
    <span>espera</span>
  </em>
  <span> que sea quien tenga el control, ¿no es así?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sube a la cama," Louis dice en voz baja. "Quiero mirarte."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry exhala en un apuro. Su gesto es un poco desigual, con la voz más áspera de lo habitual. "Está bien," susurra, y Louis estudia la forma del cuerpo de Harry mientras cruza la corta distancia hasta la cama y se extiende en la parte superior del edredón de Louis, el lino blanco contrasta con el bronceado que Harry ha adquirido durante la última semana. La piel es pálida donde sus pantalones cortos de natación por lo general lo protegen del sol, y Louis se siente extrañamente posesivo con ese poco de conocimiento.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No quiere que nadie más sepa esto, ni siquiera Niall. No quiere que nadie vea a Harry </span>
  <em>
    <span>de esta manera</span>
  </em>
  <span>, con la boca torcida en una curva tímida, incluso cuando su pene está presionando contra su estómago, con los ojos vidriosos. Su aliento viene en ráfagas rápidas, agudas, a pesar de que Louis aún no lo ha tocado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis se acerca, su sombra cae sobre la cama. "Cristo," dice, y casi no reconoce su propia voz. "Eres tan jodidamente hermoso. Tanto que me dan ganas de </span>
  <em>
    <span>destrozarte</span>
  </em>
  <span> un poco."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry inhala en una respiración áspera. Poco a poco y sin romper el contacto visual, levanta sus brazos por encima de su cabeza. Cruza las muñecas.</span>
</p><p><em><span>Santa madre de</span></em> <em><span>Dios</span></em><span>. En este punto, Louis no está del todo seguro de que va a salir de esto, porque tiene que darle un pequeño apretón a su erección o va a venirse pronto. Harry está observando el movimiento con los ojos muy abiertos, respirando con la boca abierta, no está ayudando.</span></p><p>
  <span>Una vez que Louis siente que ha recuperado al menos un ápice de compostura, se desliza sobre Harry, utilizando el peso de su cuerpo para presionar a Harry en la cama, montado sobre sus caderas. Envuelve la boca de Harry en otro beso duro, y Harry se abre para él, le permite controlar el ritmo, con los labios suaves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cuando Louis se aleja un poco, los ojos de Harry están cerrados, sus pestañas rozan sus mejillas. Y se ve jodidamente hermoso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis replica el tatuaje de </span>
  <em>
    <span>'A'</span>
  </em>
  <span> en el hombro de Harry, que le había explicado era un tributo a su madre. "Mantén tus ojos en mí," Louis le dice, más como una solicitud que una orden.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry no abre los ojos de inmediato, cuando lo hace su mirada está desenfocada antes de que asienta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Con una sonrisa, Louis baja la cabeza para darle otro beso, moviéndose para que su culo se presione hacia abajo contra la erección de Harry, los boxers de Louis proporcionan una fricción adicional. Harry se queja en la boca de Louis.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mantén tus ojos en mí," Louis repite, "y no te muevas."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Se levanta fuera del cuerpo de Harry, haciendo crujir las sábanas con el movimiento brusco. Cuando Louis muerde uno de sus pezones, Harry se arquea, sus caderas buscan el contacto del aire vacío. Un latido más tarde, se aquieta y se relaja en la cama, murmurando un ahogado, "Lo siento, lo siento."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Una vez más, Louis aprieta los dedos alrededor de la base de su propio pene, comienza a volverse demasiado. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dios</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Vale, vale, lo puede hacer. No es un adolescente de catorce años, por el amor de Dios.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sentado sobre sus pantorrillas, mantiene una mano sobre el estómago de Harry. "¿Sabes que alguien podría vernos desde el jardín?" se pregunta en voz baja. "Nadie camina allí, por lo general, pero </span>
  <em>
    <span>si</span>
  </em>
  <span> alguien lo hace, te vería listo para mí. Bonito y mío."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry traga grueso, sus ojos son de un verde profundo nebuloso. "Louis," comienza, y luego se apaga, como si en este momento, su nombre fuera lo único que recuerda.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deslizándose hacia abajo, Louis roza con los dedos el pelo grueso situado alrededor de la polla de Harry. Estudia la tensión en sus bíceps, la forma en que ha cruzado las muñecas y luego entrelazado los dedos, conteniéndose, y joder, </span>
  <em>
    <span>joder</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Louis no tiene ni idea de cómo llegaron aquí en sólo una semana. Este tipo de cosas no </span>
  <em>
    <span>suceden así nada más.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Arrastra el aliento codicioso, la sensación de aire calentándolo. "No quiero que nadie más te vea así," le dice a Harry. "Solo yo."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Las pestañas de Harry se deslizan hacia abajo mientras parpadea, sus rizos húmedos rozando la almohada. Su mirada se encuentra con la de Louis de nuevo casi de inmediato, y se ve </span>
  <em>
    <span>drogado</span>
  </em>
  <span>, completamente abrumado, y Louis sólo puede esperar a que se encuentre así en el buen sentido. Es casi seguro que sí, pero sólo para estar seguro, toma la barbilla de Harry y se inclina hacia abajo, dejando un rastro de pequeños besos desde el pómulo hasta el labio inferior, exhala sus siguientes palabras en la boca de Harry. "¿Esto está bien? ¿Estás bien?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Estoy bien," Harry responde inmediatamente. "Estoy –Por favor, sí."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis levanta la vista para estudiar la cara de Harry, y mientras sus mejillas se vacían, su mirada es constante.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lo prometo," dice. "Louis, estoy bien. Estoy </span>
  <em>
    <span>tan bien</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Quiero decir, sólo si tú quieres–"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lo hago," Louis interrumpe. "Joder, realmente, </span>
  <em>
    <span>realmente</span>
  </em>
  <span> lo quiero. Simplemente, esto es un poco más allá de lo que suelo hacer, y no creo que haya hecho esto antes. Así que. Avísame, ¿de acuerdo?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Si, vale." Harry asiente rápidamente, con mayor fuerza, y Louis roza la mano por la parte superior del cuerpo de Harry. Sus músculos están tensos bajo su palma, y Louis mantiene viendo la expresión de Harry en busca de signos de malestar. No hay ninguno. En lugar de ello, Harry se muerde el labio inferior, con la mirada vacilante por un momento, y Louis siente los músculos del estómago de Harry saltando mientras lucha por mantenerse quieto. Jesús, esta es posiblemente la cosa más caliente que Louis ha hecho nunca, y ni siquiera ha follado a Harry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Él realmente quiere follar a Harry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No esta noche, sin embargo. Todavía recuerda el malestar que revoloteaba por la cara de Harry cuando el tacto de Louis se había desviado allí abajo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Está bien," dice con firmeza Louis. Con eso, se desliza hacia abajo en el cuerpo de Harry, empujando su nariz contra el miembro de Harry e inhalando el olor cálido, terroso y la emoción. Al pulsar una palma contra su propia erección vestida, Louis sumerge su cabeza para besar el pliegue del muslo de Harry antes de hundir sus dientes en la piel pálida, suave. Harry se ahoga con un gemido que parece exageradamente alto en el espacio tranquilo que los rodea.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>El sabor como el océano</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Louis piensa, y cuando se tira hacia atrás, ya que la piel está ligeramente oscurecida, casi púrpura en la luz dorada de la lámpara. "Eso va a convertirse en un moretón," comenta Louis ligeramente. "Sólo para que lo sepas."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Con el pecho agitado, Harry gira su cara contra la almohada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Durante la noche, Harry se deshace se la manta hasta la cintura, un lado de su cara está aplastada contra la almohada, y sus pestañas caen contra su mejilla. Una marca roja florece por debajo de su mandíbula, crudamente evidente a la luz de la mañana que se inclina por la puerta de vidrio.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis traza con los dedos, ejerciendo una ligera presión. Cuando Harry se gira, Louis considera moverse hacia atrás y otorgarle un poco de espacio, pero se queda justo donde está.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lentamente, Harry vuelve la cabeza, con el ceño fruncido obstinado arrugando la frente. "¿Qué hora es?" murmura, y Louis mira de reojo el reloj de la mesita de noche, sus números rojos explican que faltan veinte minutos para las ocho. Debe haberse olvidado de poner la alarma ayer por la noche. Y en su defensa, había sido distraído por la piel caliente y el sabor de la sal entre los muslos de Harry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tengo que estar en el centro de buceo en aproximadamente media hora." Louis se desliza más cerca para descansar su barbilla en el declive entre los omóplatos de Harry." Y no hay ninguna manera de lograrlo sin té y una rebanada de pan tostado. Así que por favor, ¿me harías un poco?" Subraya la solicitud con el roce de su boca sobre la piel de Harry. "Por favor, te pagaré con besos y favores sexuales."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>La risa de Harry vibra bajo los labios de Louis. "Está bien. Si prometes no criticar mi proceso de preparación del té y que lo hago a mi manera."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Pero," Louis levanta su cabeza para encontrarse con los ojos de Harry, "esa forma es la </span>
  <em>
    <span>mala</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No hay tal cosa. Es sólo té, en realidad no puedo hacerlo mal."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"¿</span>
  <em>
    <span>Sólo</span>
  </em>
  <span> té?" Louis pone un poco de distancia entre ellos, con palmas de las manos contra el colchón, infundiendo su tono con desdén. "Eso es todo, sal de la cama. No puedo hablar contigo más. De hecho, no puedo estar parado para </span>
  <em>
    <span>mirarte</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sólo</span>
  </em>
  <span> té, en serio. No hay nada </span>
  <em>
    <span>justo</span>
  </em>
  <span> sobre el té."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Está a punto de agregar más a su discurso, sobre todo debido a la forma en que hace que los ojos de Harry brillen con diversión. Entonces Harry rueda por encima de él, las sábanas se enredan entre ellos mientras se presiona contra Louis.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis decide postergarlo. Por ahora, no son suaves, se besan con la boca abierta, sus lenguas se deslizan rápido entre los dos, la tranquilidad pacífica de una mañana temprana y el cabello de Harry se enredan alrededor de sus dedos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Es agradable. Es muy, muy agradable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Con Harry y Niall fuera para pasar el día en Funchal, el almuerzo en el centro de buceo es extrañamente tranquilo. Zayn está dormitando en el banco después de haber comido sólo la mitad de su sándwich, ni Harry ni Niall están alrededor para acabarse el resto. Louis y Liam se involucran en una discusión sobre la segunda fase de </span>
  <em>
    <span>'Los Vengadores'</span>
  </em>
  <span>, hoy está especialmente caluroso y húmedo, los insectos zumban alrededor de los arbustos de bugambilias y la luz del sol se filtra a través de las ventanas por encima de sus cabezas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>En menos de dos semanas, Harry y Niall se habrán ido para siempre, y Zayn saldrán poco después de ellos. Louis estrangula el pensamiento antes de que pueda extenderse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>En lugar de desperdiciar su energía en pensamientos inútiles, agarra una toalla de playa grande de la cabaña y la extiende en el suelo a fuera, se recuesta sobre ella y cierra los ojos. El sol pinta la parte posterior de sus párpados de un naranja caliente, y piensa acerca de tener a Harry a su lado, tirando de él cerca para tomar una siesta, respirar en el cuello de Harry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Otro pensamiento que debe estrangular.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Justo cuando está a punto de quedarse dormido, el teléfono de Liam zumba. A lo lejos, Louis escucha a Liam alejarse, la arena cruje bajo los pies desnudos de Liam, la cadencia de su voz cambia, </span>
  <em>
    <span>se suaviza</span>
  </em>
  <span>, cuando saluda a Niall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Un momento más tarde, Liam se acerca de nuevo, moviendo a Louis con un dedo del pie. Dos veces.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis abre un ojo y lo mira, el sol forma un halo alrededor de la cabeza de Liam. "Deja de joder. Estoy tratando de dormir."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Harry quiere tu número," Liam le dice. "Yo sólo soy el mensajero."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>El hecho de que Harry está pidiendo el número de Louis no tiene absolutamente nada que ver con que el estómago de Louis dé un vuelco. Tal vez sólo necesita preguntarle a Louis sobre esta noche, Harry podría estar preguntándose cómo van a llevar de contrabando su ropa de cama de nuevo a su cuarto en el hotel. No va a ser </span>
  <em>
    <span>romántico</span>
  </em>
  <span> ni nada. Esa no es su especialidad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Eres el mensajero que me despertó," dice Louis. Se incorpora de todos modos, toma el teléfono de su bolsillo y recorre en sus contactos para mostrarle su propio número en la pantalla. Escucha como Liam le dicta los números a Niall, y después vuelve a recostarse, antes de sentir como Liam le da otra patada, y está seguro de que si no tuviera tanto calor, lo habría perseguido para que pagara.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis se gira y suelta un gran bostezo, y antes de decidir volver a cerrar los ojos, puede ver como una sonrisa crece en los labios de Liam.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tonto y suertudo, Liam. Louis está molesto por su comportamiento, de verdad lo está.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cuando Louis escucha que su teléfono suena con el cover de Glee de </span>
  <em>
    <span>'You're The One That I Want'</span>
  </em>
  <span>, se sorprende e incluso desea cambiar la marihuana de Zayn por confeti, porque ¿qué diablos? Ese sin duda no es el tono que Louis había fijado para personas desconocidas. No.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>De paso, pellizca el pezón de Zayn y contesta con un, "¿me extrañas?" Sólo una vez que está fuera no se le ocurre que sería Harry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Terriblemente," dice Harry, riendo. Sonriendo, Louis enrosca sus dedos de los pies en la arena y patea algunas piedras pequeñas en dirección a Zayn, ignorando toda protesta mientras deambula fuera de la mesa, eligiendo una dirección diferente a Liam. No quisiera interrumpir, después de todo; nada que ver con la forma en el propio Louis quiere un poco de privacidad. Porque eso no es lo que él y Harry tienen. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Cierto</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Comprueba por encima del hombro para encontrar que Zayn no le está prestando atención. "Yo sabía que no serías capaz de irte por más de tres horas y no llamarme," Louis dice al teléfono, tratando de bajar el tono de su sonrisa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Han pasado, como, cinco," Harry le dice, y Louis hace un gesto que Harry ni siquiera sería capaz de ver. Inclina la espalda contra la cabaña, sus ojos necesitan un momento para adaptarse a las sombras.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Detalles, Harold. Soy un hombre que ve en el cuadro más grande."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Eso es lo que ella dijo," Harry comenta, y Louis se ríe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Eso ni siquiera tiene sentido." Traza con sus dedos sobre la pared de madera, los tableros están ahora frágiles e irregulares por los años de exposición a la intemperie, la pintura azul está pelándose. En este punto, la cabaña podría mantenerse unida en su mayoría por las vides de la pasión que se envuelven alrededor de ella, así como el nuevo techo que le habían instalado cuando el viejo había empezado a gotear, un par de años atrás.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"De hecho </span>
  <em>
    <span>tiene mucho sentido</span>
  </em>
  <span>," dice Harry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bueno, si tu idea completamente errónea te hace feliz..." Harry no le da la oportunidad de encontrar una respuesta. "De todos modos, ¿cómo está Funchal? ¿Tomaste algunas fotos de viejas puertas para impulsar a tu crédito de vagabundo artista hipster?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, ¿desde cuándo soy un vagabundo?" Harry sigue la pregunta con otra risa, y no hay música de fondo en donde está, sólo voces mezcladas, Louis escucha algo sobre pollo. Podría ser el </span>
  <em>
    <span>mercado de los Labradores</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Vas a dormir con Niall," Louis responde. "E incluso aquí, has dormido conmigo dos noches seguidas, por no hablar de la noche que pasaste en nuestro sofá, por lo que me llevas a la conclusión de que eres esencialmente una persona sin hogar." Podría ser un poco de una decepción, que golpea un poco demasiado cerca de la comodidad, por lo que Louis mantiene su tono lúdico. "Estoy empezando a sospechar que sólo estás durmiendo en mi cama para que puedas beber el té conmigo cada mañana. Un mal necesario, por así decirlo."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Es bastante difícil," Harry está de acuerdo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dificultad. "Así que </span>
  <em>
    <span>estás</span>
  </em>
  <span> durmiendo conmigo por el té y pan tostado."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Técnicamente..." Harry se detiene, hablando en voz más baja cuando continúa, ligeramente amortiguado como si estuviera protegiendo el teléfono. "Técnicamente, aún tenemos que dormir juntos. En el sentido bíblico. O lo que sea."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>¿Así que eso? No había resultado en lo que Louis había esperado. Para que Harry sacara el tema –y nada más y nada menos que por teléfono. O tal vez a Harry le resulta más fácil hacerlo por teléfono, cuando Louis no iba a ser capaz de leer su rostro, no puede decir si Harry está moviéndose, si está ruborizado, si iba a reaccionar de manera diferente ahora si Louis deslizaba su mano abajo de nuevo, envolviendo su trasero.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bueno, supongo que estamos durmiendo juntos en el sentido no bíblica," dice Louis, finalmente, con cuidado. "No hay prisa, ¿verdad? Quiero que te sientas cómodo."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry exhala. "Gracias."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fue la respuesta correcta, entonces. Louis sonríe, la luz del sol lamiendo la punta de los dedos de sus pies mientras se desplaza lentamente. "Por supuesto."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Los dos están en silencio durante un corto periodo de tiempo, y debería ser extraño, pero no lo es. Louis imagina a Harry esquivando a la multitud del mercado, y piensa en pedirle a Harry que lo describa, sobre todo como una excusa para mantener a Harry en la línea sólo un poco más de tiempo, escuchar el delicioso roce de su voz.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry habla antes de que Louis haya tomado una decisión. "En realidad, la razón de mi llamada. Sólo quería comprobarlo contigo, porque Niall y yo probablemente cenaremos aquí, por lo que podríamos no estar de regreso hasta las once más o menos."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eso está bien, está perfectamente bien. Después de una cadena de noches con Harry, a                                        Louis no le importa tener unas cuantas horas de silencio consigo mismo. De Verdad. En serio en serio.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dios, esto es patético. ¿Esto es parte de una de las etapas de enamoramiento? Porque si es así, a Louis le gustaría devolverlo al remitente de inmediato. Honestamente no necesita esto en su vida.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Muy suavemente, golpea la parte posterior de su cabeza contra la pared. Demasiado tarde, se da cuenta de que Zayn lo está mirando, y Louis deliberadamente le da la espalda cuando responde a la pregunta a medio formar de Harry. "¿Prefieres dormir en tu propia habitación esta noche, entonces? ¿Debería tratar de pasar de contrabando tu ropa de cama de nuevo?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>En el extremo de Harry, los incrementos en el volumen de la música, y Niall gritando algo sobre helado. Una mirada confirma que Liam ha terminado su llamada, por lo que es poco probable que Harry permanezca en la línea mucho más tiempo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ni siquiera tienes la llave de la habitación," Harry le dice en el hueco después de las palabras de Louis.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bueno, quiero decir, que probablemente podría sobornar a una de las camareras para hacer el trabajo sucio. Eleanor podría hacerlo por una buena taza de café. No es tan divertido como jugar a policías y ladrones, por supuesto, pero en realidad podrían estar contentos de saber a dónde se ha ido tu edredón."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"En realidad, yo dejé una nota. Esta mañana, cuando me  fui a cambiar. Sólo para que no se preocuparan, y no quiero causar problemas."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, pero Harry </span>
  <em>
    <span>está</span>
  </em>
  <span> causando problemas, con la forma en la que la garganta de Louis se aprieta con la forma en que </span>
  <em>
    <span>quiere</span>
  </em>
  <span> a este chico. Sin duda, esto no puede ser saludable. Y seguramente, </span>
  <em>
    <span>seguramente</span>
  </em>
  <span> esto no significa ni una sola maldita, </span>
  <em>
    <span>cosa</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis está empezando a cansarse de discutir con él.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Eres toda una ternura," le dice a Harry. "Serías la peor pareja para robar un banco, de verdad. Probablemente pedirías disculpas a todos los empleados y les dejas tu número de teléfono, por si acaso todo el asunto los mete en problemas con su jefe. Recuérdame no robar un banco contigo."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No tenía la intención de robar un banco." El tono de Harry es vacilante. "Y, acerca de traer la ropa de cama de nuevo, eh. Claro, sí. Si prefieres dormir temprano, entonces... Sí."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Se necesita todo un segundo para que Louis desenrede la maraña de lo que Harry no está diciendo. Entonces siente como sus labios se curvan en una sonrisa amplia, totalmente sin su permiso. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Amor</span>
  </em>
  <span>, si quieres pasar de nuevo la noche conmigo, solo tienes que pedirlo."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yo..." Harry se aclara la garganta. Cuando habla de nuevo, suena con más confianza. "Si no te importa que llegue un poco más tarde, entonces sí. ¿Podría pasar otra noche?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Todo lo que tenías que hacer era pedirlo." Louis resopla, añade, "Idiota. Como si fuera a darte una patada hacia fuera en la calle. ¿Quién te haría té por la mañana?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"¿No fui yo el que hizo el té esta mañana?" La pregunta, burlándose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lo hiciste </span>
  <em>
    <span>mal,</span>
  </em>
  <span>" dice Louis. "Así que no cuenta."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"¿Quién murió y te hizo el emperador del té?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yo mismo," Louis responde, y entonces tiene que sacudir el teléfono lejos de su oreja cuando Niall grita, "Harry cuelga ahora, tengo hambre," en el receptor. Pequeño bastardo irlandés. Bueno, igual es más alto que Louis.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cuando Louis mueve el teléfono de nuevo cerca de su oreja, sólo percibe el tono de marcado. Harry estará con él esta noche, sin embargo, había llamado específicamente para preguntar si estaba bien, y Louis supone que ya sabía que a él no le importaría.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zayn le echa un vistazo y suelta un bufidos. "Estás brillando como el jodido sol, compañero." dice. "¿Son las hormonas del embarazo?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"El resplandor del embarazo," Liam está de acuerdo, y se ríe con las manos en el aire, como si fuera la cosa más divertida nunca. Lo cual es totalmente falso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis necesita nuevos amigos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>De acuerdo, um. Sí, así que tal vez esto es un poco... demasiado. Whoa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis parpadea en la pantalla del ordenador.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Como, bueno, </span>
  <em>
    <span>no</span>
  </em>
  <span>. No quiere destruir a Harry hasta el punto en que Harry esté llorando y rogándole que se </span>
  <em>
    <span>detenga</span>
  </em>
  <span>. No hasta el punto en que un simple "no" no es suficiente, donde tienen que ponerse de acuerdo sobre una determinada frase que haga que Louis se detenga.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Un poco muy intenso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sólo que hay una diferencia... Louis quiere marcar a Harry, reclamarlo, reducirlo a un temblor, dejarlo hecho un lío. Quiere que Harry se olvide de todo y solo pueda recordar su tacto, al menos durante unos breves momentos, robados. Quiere ser lo único que importa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No quiere </span>
  <em>
    <span>romper</span>
  </em>
  <span> Harry, sin embargo. Que no cree que Harry </span>
  <em>
    <span>quiera</span>
  </em>
  <span> estar roto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Probablemente deberían hablar de esto. Sí.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cuando el teléfono suena en la cocina, Louis salta y reflexivamente cierra su navegador, como si la persona que llama de alguna manera podría ser capaz de saber lo que está mirando. Lo cual es imposible, por supuesto. Jesús.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alborota su cabello, y sale de la cama y para dirigirse a la cocina. Es probablemente uno de sus padres o abuelos, siguen estancados en que llamar a un teléfono móvil es caro, sobre todo cuando se trata de una llamada al extranjero. No es así, pero bueno.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levanta el teléfono la quinta vez que suena y escucha la voz de su hermana, y ella a penas lo ha saludado cuando puede sentir el pánico y miedo como un balde de agua fría cayéndole en todo el cuerpo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Después de noticias como esta, Louis tiene la costumbre de permanecer hecho una bola y hacer caso omiso del mundo, al menos por un rato. Sólo hasta que se las ha arreglado para solucionar algunas cosas en su cabeza.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry está previsto a llegar en cualquier momento, sin embargo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis podría cancelar, decirle que no está de ánimo y enviar a Harry a la habitación del hotel con su edredón y su almohada apretada en sus brazos. De alguna manera, eso no es una opción aceptable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>En el momento en que Harry golpea con los nudillos contra el cristal de la puerta del patio abierta, Louis espera que pueda permanecer calmado. Cierra el libro que estaba leyendo, la copia de Harry de 'M</span>
  <em>
    <span>ensajes de un Universo Desconocido'</span>
  </em>
  <span> y se sienta con una sonrisa. Demasiado tarde, recuerda el comentario de Harry acerca de cómo cuando los ojos de Louis no se arrugan, hay algo raro, y mientras que él conscientemente quiere ampliar su sonrisa antes de que sea demasiado tarde.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"¿Algo mal?" Harry le pregunta antes de que siquiera esté totalmente adentro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hola Harry," dice Louis, detallando cada sílaba. "Es bueno verte, ¿cómo estás? ¿Has tenido un buen día?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry mira a Louis a los ojos, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente. Su mirada busca algo en la cara de Louis. "¿Desde cuándo hablas tan poco?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y realmente, Louis sólo </span>
  <em>
    <span>no lo entiende</span>
  </em>
  <span>. No lo entiende, ¿cómo es que Harry puede darse cuenta de que va algo mal cuando la mayoría de la gente simplemente no presta atención?, al menos no como eso. Tal vez esa es la cosa, sin embargo; Harry presta atención al mundo a su alrededor, tiene una forma de escuchar que lo hace parecer como si él estuviera ahí, real y totalmente </span>
  <em>
    <span>ahí</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis se hunde de nuevo en la cama. "Sólo algo así como una llamada telefónica de mierda," le dice al techo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Un momento después, Harry está a su lado, cubierto sobre el pecho de Louis. "Hey," dice en voz baja, lo repite. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hola</span>
  </em>
  <span>. ¿Estás bien?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Por supuesto, Louis está bien. No es un puto </span>
  <em>
    <span>niño</span>
  </em>
  <span> que se derrumba sobre la situación de mierda en su hogar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Se encuentra con la mirada de Harry, y lo que sale es, "No estoy seguro."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>El fantasma de yemas de los dedos de Harry está sobre su pómulo. El brillo de la lámpara de noche, hace que el cabello de Harry se vea del color del bronce, sus ojos están serios, y por un momento, Louis siente que le falta el aire. No se supone que Harry tenga este tipo de efecto, como si la gravedad en la habitación girara alrededor de él. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Nadie</span>
  </em>
  <span> se supone que tiene este tipo de efecto. Es como una jodida novela romántica, y Louis no hace esta mierda.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Los dedos de Harry son suaves contra el cuello de Louis, descansan sobre el punto del pulso. "¿Quieres tomar un paseo?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis responde de la única manera que sabe, riendo y dándole a Harry una mirada astuta. "¿Un paseo, en serio? ¿Tomados de la mano y todo? ¿Es este una de esas donde debes amar a los perros, flores y largos paseos en la playa tipo de cosas? "</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Es sólo un paseo," dice Harry. "No hay necesidad de que te burles de mí." Sus ojos se estrechan, un destello de incertidumbre persigue sus características, y Louis le toca el hombro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lo siento. No fue mi intención –No hay nada </span>
  <em>
    <span>malo</span>
  </em>
  <span> con eso. Eres precioso, de verdad." Desliza su mano alrededor de la parte posterior del cuello de Harry, tirando de él hacia abajo contra su cuerpo. "Un poco peculiar, tal vez, pero en el buen sentido. Cuando me burlo, es una señal de afecto, ¿de acuerdo?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lo sabía." A pesar de la reclamación, Harry se relaja, apoyando un puño en el pecho de Louis. "Entonces ¿qué quieres hacer?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis inhala, y siente algo crecer en su estómago. "Sí," dice. "Sí, vamos a hacer eso."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Escogen un camino a lo largo de la playa oscura, con rocas obligándolos a trepar por ellas. No muy lejos, las luces del pueblo brillan, las casas están dispersas a lo largo de la pendiente de una colina, hay un pequeño número de bares y restaurantes que tratan de atraer a los clientes con anuncios de neón brillantes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry ha estado tranquilo al lado de Louis, dejando que sea él quien decida qué hacer con lo que admitió con Harry hacía un rato. Con el sonido del mar como un péndulo, oscilando hacia atrás y hacia delante, y Harry cálido y sólido a su lado, a Louis le resulta más fácil llenar con suficiente aire sus pulmones.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"¿Conoces esa canción de Oasis?" le pregunta eventualmente. "¿'Casado y con hijos'?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Esa que dice: 'tu música es una mierda que me mantiene despierto toda la noche' ¿no es así?" Harry choca sus manos, podría ser un accidente. Probablemente no.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sí. Es todo blah, blah, te odio, blah, todo lo que haces me irrita, blah, te dejo, pero estaré de vuelta dentro de una semana o dos." Louis está delante de él por un paso. "Tendremos que permanecer juntos por los niños, y toda esa mierda."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tu madre llamó, ¿verdad?" Harry dice a sus espaldas. Su mano se asienta entre los omóplatos de Louis, amplia y tranquilizadora.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mi hermana lo hizo." Louis es el primero en pasar por encima de una roca y luego se enciende la antorcha de atrás, y Harry sabe dónde poner sus pies. Harry se las arregla para deslizarse en el camino hacia abajo, y Louis se extiende sin pensar, se estabiliza con un firme control sobre la cintura de Harry. Se quedan así por un momento, hasta que Louis se detiene y se gira para mirar a lo lejos el negro del agua.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry va unos pasos detrás de él, deslizando un brazo suelto alrededor de su estómago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"¿Qué dijo?" Le pregunta, las palabras son tan suaves como el aire de seda.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inclinando su cabeza contra el hombro de Harry, Louis cierra los ojos. Harry huele a verano y protector solar, calor y comodidad. "Mi padre golpeó a mi madre," dice Louis, y el abrazo de Harry se aprieta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"¿Qué–?" Harry no terminó la frase, pero Louis está de acuerdo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Es lo que yo pensaba. Mamá dice que aparentemente no significa nada realmente, que él estaba borracho y simplemente, la atacó a ciegas, ella no está realmente </span>
  <em>
    <span>herida</span>
  </em>
  <span>, pero... Lottie está furiosa." Louis abre los ojos y ve los cambios en el perfil de Harry, desdibujado por las sombras, el brillo de la antorcha dirigida hacia el suelo. Al darse cuenta de cuán duramente está sujetando la carcasa de aluminio, Louis hace un esfuerzo consciente para aflojarlo. "Yo también."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tienes todo el derecho a estar furioso." Harry duda, la noche se reduce en sus ojos ahora negros. "¿Esto nunca había sucedido antes?" Flexiona los dedos sobre el estómago de Louis.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No." Louis sacude la cabeza y mira hacia otro lado. "Él nunca había golpeado a mi madre, o nunca me di cuenta. Abuso verbal, seguro, sobre todo cuando no había nadie cerca para escucharlo. Pero él nunca trató de tocarme, no. Tal vez," resopla, un resoplido sin sentido del humor, "temía que mi homosexualidad fuera contagiosa o algo."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No es divertido," Harry reprende suavemente. Sacude un beso en la mejilla de Louis. "¿Qué vas a hacer?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No hay mucho que pueda hacer, desde aquí. Ya sabes." Es cierto, esa es la cosa; la distancia se suma al peso en las extremidades de Louis, a la insistente presión detrás de su frente, las punzadas en el dorso de sus ojos. Su voz sale espesa. "Hay algunas desventajas a estar tan lejos. Al principio, pensé que podría ser </span>
  <em>
    <span>mejor</span>
  </em>
  <span>, que me haya ido, las cosas podrían –pero han pasado tres </span>
  <em>
    <span>años</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry se pega a sí mismo totalmente en contra Louis, termina con su brazo libre alrededor de la cintura de Louis, y está en silencio durante un largo minuto, con los labios apretados contra su cuello, su aliento se mese sobre la piel de Louis. Es extrañamente calmante, le proporciona a Louis un punto de enfoque entre el caos que es su pensamiento.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cuando Harry termina el silencio, sus palabras son suaves. "Alguna vez has... lo entiendo, pero... ¿Alguna vez ha pensado que podrías estar huyendo? ¿Que esto es una especie de escape?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>En cualquier otra circunstancia, Louis rompería con él por siquiera atreverse a sugerir algo por el estilo. Aquí, ahora, con la noche ocultándolo, exhala en un largo suspiro. Con la forma en que se presionan entre sí, Harry debe sentir como los hombros de Louis se encogen. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hay un montón de cosas que no sé</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Louis piensa, un eco de lo que Harry le había dicho hace días. No es lo mismo, sin embargo. Harry había estado hablando de sí mismo, sobre la lucha de saber lo que quiere, quién </span>
  <em>
    <span>es</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Louis, por el contrario, no ha perdido el control sobre sí mismo; el mundo sigue girando alrededor de él, con su familia rompiéndose y Zayn dejándolo, Harry llegando a la vida de Louis y alterando lo que había sido un sólido equilibrio.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tal vez," admite Louis. Harry se da cuenta que es suficiente, porque no empuja aún más, simplemente gira a Louis y le da un beso lento y con la boca cerrada, una de las manos de Harry se acercan para peinar el pelo de Louis.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis lo deja. Se deja caer en este momento, manteniendo la muñeca de Harry apretada, y empuja todas las preocupaciones a un lado. Por ahora.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. VI</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>En un evidente intento de provocar a Louis, Harry se menea sobre la banca arruinando el signo de exclamación que Louis le dibujaba con tanto cuidado en uno de sus bíceps. Harry sigue restregándose sobre la banca con una sonrisa traviesa, una de esas acompañadas con ojos muy brillantes y que hacen que sus hoyuelos sobresalgan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis lo mira. "Soy un artista, Styles. No puedo trabajar así."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>La respuesta de Harry consiste en sacarle una foto con el ceño fruncido, la cámara hace un ruidito antes de escupir el papel blanco en forma de rectángulo, los colores y las formas comienzan a aparecer. Antes de que esté completa, Harry gira la cámara para tomar una foto del trabajo de Louis, las líneas negras que se combinan y forman un </span>
  <em>
    <span>'Hi!'</span>
  </em>
  <span> contra su pálida piel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Al paso que vas," Louis comenta tomando la foto que Harry le sacó, "vas a deberle una fortuna a Cal en cartuchos de Polaroid."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Pero, son polaroid," Harry dice, como si ese fuera un argumento válido. Baja la cámara y la deja en la banca con el cuidado que alguien tendría con un recién nacido. "¿Qué tan a menudo tengo en mis manos una de estas?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Eres un maldito hípster, amigo," Niall le dice, con cario. Louis comienza a creer que es la única forma en la que la gente ve a Harry, o lo único que ven en él: una increíble cantidad de cariño.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bueno. Eso, y tensión sexual, aunque probablemente ese es solo Louis. En su defensa, están comiendo el almuerzo con los chicos, y de alguna manera está terriblemente limitado en las formas en las que puede tocar a Harry. Han pasado cinco horas desde que tuvo su mano en la polla de Harry, y casi dos desde que acorraló a Harry en el bote para colarse en su boca.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ha pasado demasiado tiempo. Demasiado, demasiado tiempo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Espera que la mano que mantiene en la parte de arriba del muslo de Harry deje todo claro. También espera que el gesto pase desapercibido por Niall, por obvias razones. Luego de nuevo, Niall se ha ablandado desde la primera vez que Harry se quedó, cuando había casi matado a Louis solo por buscar a Harry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Por lo menos es un hípster lindo," Louis declara a toda la mesa. "No un bastardo irlandés con un trabajo de playa."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oye," Liam dice fuerte, acercando a Niall a él como si quisiera protegerlo. Junto a ellos, Zayn gruñe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Todos, dejen de arruinar mi almuerzo. Algunos tenemos novias que están a cuatro horas de distancia."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Algunos tenemos </span>
  <em>
    <span>novia</span>
  </em>
  <span>." Louis sacude la cabeza. "No es que te esté juzgando, pero, sabes. Lo hago. Porque eres minoría aquí, y ¿cuántas veces mi gente y yo podemos darnos el lujo de ser mayoría?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Debajo de la mesa, Harry patea a Louis en el pie. La acción hace que sus músculos se contraigan debajo de la palma de Louis, haciendo que sus dedos aprieten un poco más al instante. Es glorioso, la forma en que Harry </span>
  <em>
    <span>encaja</span>
  </em>
  <span> con él.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Y a algunos," Zayn levanta una ceja, "nos gustaría creer que es simplemente algo casual."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ese pequeño </span>
  <em>
    <span>cabrón.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis está a punto de dejar salir una respuesta lo suficientemente sarcástica, de verdad lo está, pero en ese momento, Harry cubre la mano de Louis con la suya, entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos. "Creo que esta mañana había algo raro con mi inflador," dice Harry. "Creí que podríamos revisarlo, Lou."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Espera, ¿qué? Louis gira su cabeza para ver a Harry, y ¿por qué es eso lo primero que escucha? Necesita saber qué es lo que Harry realmente está buscando, porque está seguro de que lo supervisó durante la clase y todo estaba bien, además de que está seguro que Harry lo inspeccionó antes de entrar al agua, así que cómo es que...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y es ahí cuando Louis atrapa la mirada traviesa en los ojos de Harry. Oh. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Definitivamente deberíamos echarle un vistazo a eso," Louis acepta. "Deberíamos echarle un vistazo, </span>
  <em>
    <span>ahora</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Usualmente no te entusiasma tanto hacer reparaciones," Zayn dice, y Liam tose e intenta ocultarlo, pero fracasa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A Louis definitivamente no le importa. Está encantado, y es por eso que lo único que hace es levantarse y mirarlos con una gigantesca sonrisa mientras se levanta de la mesa, envolviendo una mano alrededor de la muñeca de Harry. "El niño emperador me dijo que debía darle tratamiento especial a Harry. Solamente hago mi trabajo."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cuando Louis le da un solo y sutil jalón a la muñeca de Harry, este se levanta de la banca, con las mejillas rosadas y deliciosas, sonriendo ampliamente. "No ese tipo de tratamiento," Niall dice detrás de ellos, y en el momento en el que están dentro de la choza, el oscuro interior les da la bienvenida, y Harry se tropieza y tiene que sostenerse de la espalda de Louis. Se ríe despacio.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No creo que los hayamos engañado, ¿o sí?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Es demasiado obvio. Louis se gira y tira de Harry hacia adentro, con las manos instantáneamente en su cabello. "No. ¿Te importa?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Claro que no." Harry baja la cabeza para tener mejor acceso, con las pestañas tocando sus mejillas. "Solo quiero que me toques."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cristo, sí, Louis puede hacer eso. Louis definitivamente puede hacer mucho de eso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Estoy ofendido," pone la espalda de Harry contra una pared con trajes húmedos, el olor del neopreno los rodea, "que pienses que soy así de fácil."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Antes de que Harry pueda contestar, Louis mete la mano en sus shorts al mismo tiempo que lo besa, manteniendo la boca de Harry ligeramente abierta con su lengua. Harry deja salir un gruñido, el tipo de sonido que no estaría nada fuera de lugar en una película </span>
  <em>
    <span>porno</span>
  </em>
  <span>, y </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh Por Dios</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Louis va a desmayarse; Harry Styles va a ser su muerte, y Louis necesita que esa sea la línea que decore su tumba. Con letras intrincadas y descuidadas. Y después quiere que Harry visite esa tumba y se dé cuenta de lo que hizo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Puede que Louis haya pasado demasiado tiempo en el sol hoy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Usa sus dientes para aferrarse al labio de Harry, casi con demasiada fuerza. Con el golpe de dolor, los ojos de Harry se abren de golpe y mira directamente a Louis, a la espera de algo, su miembro se retuerce en la palma de Louis. Y no es como si Louis se sorprendiera.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Callado," ordena. "No quiero que nadie te escuche de esta manera."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry asiente, muy rápido, y golpea su espalda contra la pared de trajes húmedos buscando soporte. El material suena contra su piel desnuda, y Louis lo sigue, presionándose contra uno de sus muslos mientras le da a la erección de Harry un apretón. Un suspiro y algo parecido a una inhalación es el único sonido que Harry hace. Buen chico. Como recompensa, Louis presiona su pulgar contra la punta de la polla de Harry al mismo tiempo que muerde el </span>
  <em>
    <span>'Hi!'</span>
  </em>
  <span>que acaba de dibujarle en el bíceps, succionando la piel en su boca y sintiendo como Harry se mueve bajo su toque en respuesta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis levanta su cabeza para estudiar su rostro. "Tus shorts," le dice suavemente, enfatizándolo con un par de movimientos más toscos y rápidos, "son jodidamente </span>
  <em>
    <span>obscenos</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Quiero decir, amarillos. Diablos, ¿quién además de ti usa amarillo?" los ojos de Harry se abren por completo para mirarlo, con las pupilas dilatadas en la oscura habitación, y mierda, los otros están a unos cuantos metros, cualquiera podría entrar justo ahora y encontrarlos así, Harry recargado en una fila de trajes húmedos, la mano de Louis desapareciendo en sus shorts, cada movimiento seguido por las caderas de Harry tomándolo. Harry está mordiéndose el labio inferior para mantenerse callado, justo como Louis se lo pidió.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cualquiera podría entrar y darse cuenta de cuanto es que Harry lo necesita, cuanto desea el toque de Louis.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Como Louis es tan bueno encargándose de él.               </span>
</p><p>
  <span>El ángulo es raro, presionando la muñeca de Louis, pero se mueve más rápido igual, al mismo tiempo que vuelve a apretar los dientes en su brazo, asegurándose de dejar una marca obvia. A Louis le gusta casi demasiado el pensamiento, tanto que tiene que hacer un esfuerzo por no envolver una de sus manos en su propio pene, y venirse al mismo tiempo que Harry. En vez de eso, se encarga de grabar en su mente todas las reacciones y sacudidas que da el cuerpo de Harry con cada toque, las bebe, porque es todo ojos apretados y respiración acelerada, Harry había tenido que poner una de sus propias manos sobre su boca para amortiguar los sonidos que estaban saliendo de ella.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis la aleja, y la reemplaza metiendo tres de sus dedos en la boca de Harry –y eso es todo–, es todo lo que Harry necesita, sus ojos se cierran y Louis puede sentir como casi se giran cuando se viene en su puño, temblando entre Louis y los trajes. Se ve precioso así, sonrojado e indefenso, y nunca había habido nada que Louis quisiera tanto como tener a Harry en el suelo viniéndose en su rostro, su pecho, y reclamarlo en cualquier manera que le fuera posible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despacio, Louis saca su mano de los shorts de Harry. Cuando saca sus dedos de su boca, se da cuenta de que después de todo esto, Harry había estado simplemente succionándolos, sin dientes, y eso es bueno, es muy bueno y excitante saberlo, </span>
  <em>
    <span>wow</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Reflejos brillantes, eso, y Louis está a un segundo de venirse con un solo toque en su polla.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry abre los ojos cuando Louis toca sus labios con un dedo. Su respiración sigue agitada, el aire cálido roza la palma pegajosa de Louis, Harry mira hacia abajo. No es necesaria una explicación. Abriendo su boca, Harry lame un poco de la palma de Louis, saboreándose a sí mismo, su lengua contra la palma de Louis.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Muriendo, sí. Louis está a punto de morir.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deja que Harry siga por un par de segundos más, sintiéndose un poco mareado en sus propios dos pies. Una risa proveniente de a fuera lo saca del momento. El sonido urgente y decepcionado que Harry hace cuando Louis quita su mano y se aleja un poco es, bueno, otra razón para tener un paro cardiaco.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No me mires así," Louis susurra. "Uno de los dos necesita estar en control con esto, y no creo que ahora mismo ese seas tú. Y lo estás haciendo muy difícil."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Casi como un instinto, la mirada de Harry cae a la entrepierna de Louis, y el obvio bulto dentro de sus shorts, "quieres que..." suelta, haciendo un gesto vago, y oh dios, si, Louis quiere, lo quiere demasiado que se ciega.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Otra risa proveniente de afuera hace que sacuda la cabeza. Se gira para lavarse las manos y vuelve a Harry. "No ahora. Pero quiero... quiero venirme en ti, destrozarte un poco, y no creo que este sea el sitio correcto. Quiero decir," mira el rostro de Harry con cuidado, su visión se ajusta despacio a la luz, "si estás de acuerdo con eso. Si tú también quieres, por supuesto."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry toma aire, buscando la mirada de Louis casi como por instinto. Ya hay una marca formándose en su brazo, traicionándolos igual que la mancha en el frente de sus estúpidamente calientes shorts amarillos. "Si, </span>
  <em>
    <span>sí. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Eso sería </span>
  <em>
    <span>–sí.</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Después de estudiarlo por un momento más en búsqueda de alguna señal de incomodidad, Louis se queja, de nuevo invadiendo el espacio de Harry. Se detiene con su boca a una pulgada de la de Harry, su pregunta quitando el casi inexistente espacio. "¿Crees que deberíamos hablar de eso con más detalle? Quiero decir, esto no es exactamente... normal. Así que, ¿tal vez debamos hablar?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry retrocede, como si Louis lo hubiera abofeteado. </span>
  <em>
    <span>¿Por qué?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Había sido una pregunta genuina, pero Harry está de pronto tenso, un contraste considerable con sus mejillas todavía un poco sonrojadas aun en la oscura habitación. Cuando habla, suena demasiado cuidadoso. "Funciona, ¿no es así?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bueno." Louis dibuja la palabra, descansando una mano sobre el pecho de Harry. "Definitivamente funciona para mí, así que..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"También para mí. Y, sé que no es," una hesitación, "</span>
  <em>
    <span>normal</span>
  </em>
  <span>, pero se siente </span>
  <em>
    <span>muy</span>
  </em>
  <span> bien."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Normal,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Louis piensa. Se pregunta si esa palabra es una especie de bandera roja, si Harry ha intentado esto antes, aunque sea una pequeña prueba, y se había decepcionado. Tiene sentido, explica su cambio tan repentino de seguro y juguetón a consciente de su cuerpo y sus movimientos en segundos. Si es así, seguramente es alguna mierda sobre su ex, que hace que Harry intente llenar un molde que, bueno, no está ahí más. Y si es así, definitivamente no es asunto de Louis. No es el nuevo novio de Harry, y ciertamente no está en posición de juzgar la relación anterior de Harry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"¿A quién le importa la normalidad?" Louis pregunta, después de una pausa que se había prolongado casi demasiado. Toca la mejilla de Harry, la piel cálida debajo de la punta de sus dedos. "Yo ciertamente no. Se siente bien, jodidamente bien, y eso es lo que importa, ¿cierto?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry mira a Louis por demasiado tiempo, después su postura se suaviza. Una silenciosa sonrisa crece en sus labios. "Sí, como debe de ser. Y de hecho nunca... nunca había sido así. Con Jamie, quiero decir. Esto es–" inhala y voltea la vista. "No lo sé."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deslizando sus dedos hasta la mandíbula de Harry, Louis lo obliga a mirarlo de nuevo, y se inclina para que sus narices se rocen una a la otra. Es gentil, y cálido, y fácil, y Louis no sabe por qué su corazón está latiendo así de rápido.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Odio decepcionarte," dice, casi susurrando, "pero difícilmente se va a sentir así de bien."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry parpadea, volteando hacia Louis. "¿No lo es?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No puedo recordar la última vez que hice clic con alguien de esta manera."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mientras no es nada más que la verdad, la admisión es seguida de una sensación de algo instalándose justo en la columna vertebral de Louis y en su cuello, pesa, y lo hace sentir frío en el calor del verano. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Nunca</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Él </span>
  <em>
    <span>nunca </span>
  </em>
  <span>ha hecho clic con alguien de esta manera, y no solo a un nivel sexual. Todo sobre Harry encaja perfecto con él, como si estuviesen destinados el uno para el otro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dadas las circunstancias, esa es la receta perfecta para el desastre. Louis necesita volver a ser el de antes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aleja el pensamiento alcanzando a Harry y uniéndolo a él en un beso, y solo cuando siente que Harry por fin sede, el zumbido en sus oídos se calma.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cuando Louis vuelve del baño, con una toalla caliente y húmeda en su mano, Harry está exactamente dónde y como Louis lo dejó, echado sobre su espalda y con un brazo cubriéndole los ojos, como si tuviera demasiados huesos como para moverse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A Louis le gusta. Mucho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oye," dice suavemente, y Harry sale de debajo de su brazo con una sonrisa formándose en su boca.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hola."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cerrando la puerta con un suave empujón, Louis llega hasta la cama, y se pone de rodillas sobre el colchón para levantar el brazo de Harry de su cara, tomándose solo un momento para apreciar las marcas en la mandíbula de Harry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Así que eso pasó. De verdad pasó. Fuera de la imaginación pervertida de Louis.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hola para ti," delicadamente, Louis presiona la piel de Harry, limpiándose la cara y sosteniéndose con una mano en el pecho de Harry, su palma plana contra su caja torácica. Si quisiera, podría contar los latidos de Harry e intentar que vayan al mismo ritmo que lo suyos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lo que es una idea totalmente ridícula. Y Louis culpa a toda esta idea en su cabeza sobre Harry sobrepasando sus límites.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"¿Estás bien?" pregunta, su voz casi insonora, casi grave. Mientras Harry no contesta, gira su cara hacia el toque de Louis y le sonríe. Harry gira sobre su costado y se desliza un poco hacia abajo. Solo lo suficiente para que su rostro quede justo a la altura del cuello de Louis.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis espera que Harry no se dé cuenta de cómo ese simple gesto hace que su corazón se acelere. No es </span>
  <em>
    <span>nada</span>
  </em>
  <span>, no es </span>
  <em>
    <span>nada</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Envuelve uno de sus brazos alrededor de la espalda de Harry y se da cuenta como su respiración se vuelve lenta, y sus pensamientos se hacen a un lado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Louis." El nombre viene seguido de un golpecito a su estómago. "Oye. Lou, oye."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis se revuelve un poco y aprieta los ojos contra el brillo de la mañana. "Muérete, estoy durmiendo."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry se gira contra la espalda de Louis, su barbilla contra el hombro de Louis. Su risa es callada y está llena de cariño, como si considerara el enojo de Louis lindo. Como se atreve; Louis no es lindo, especialmente cuando acaba de despertarse. Es un hijo de puta que da miedo, y es mejor que Harry Styles no se atreva a darle golpecitos en el estómago de nuevo, o si no...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Pensé en un chiste," Harry le dice, seguido por una pequeña mordida entre su cuello y su hombro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aterrador. Louis es aterrador.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Se sienta con un ojo entreabierto y se estremece por la sonrisa de Harry. Esta demasiado, demasiado brillante para esta hora en la mañana. Cinco minutos antes de que su alarma lo levantara. Jódete, Louis quiere decirle, está casi a punto de hacerlo, pero en vez de eso, su boca comienza a curvearse en una sonrisa. Es embarazoso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"¿Un chiste?" dice con la voz rasposa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sobre pulpo, pulpos." Las pestañas de Harry parpadean lento, sus ojos están muy brillantes y muy verdes. Lo que sí, por supuesto, son verdes. Louis lo sabe, pero es la primera vez que nota esas pequeñas manchas doradas en los iris de Harry. ¿Es así como se siente volverte loco? Si es así, Louis quiere abortar la misión.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Pulpos," repite, tratando de sonar poco impresionado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Pulpos," Harry asiente contra el hombro de Louis. "Verás, bien. ¿Cómo haces reír a un pulpo?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ya que el dormir no está en el menú, Louis se da por vencido y abre también su segundo ojo. "Ilumíname."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Le das ten-tickles." Harry se ríe, fuerte y jodidamente adorable. "¿Entiendes? Ten tickles. Como tentáculos, y cosquillas, en inglés." Por casi un segundo, Louis simplemente lo mira. Después resopla. "Oh por dios, eres el peor. Lamento mucho tu sentido del humor, Harold."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Te encanta," Harry dice, sonriendo tan grande que se le hacen pequeñas bolsas debajo de los ojos, y sus hoyuelos inundan su rostro –y a Louis le encanta, esa es la cosa. Sacude rápido su cabeza, tragándose su risa porque no, no le va a dar a Harry esa satisfacción.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Eres el peor," repite. "Y te enseñaré que son cosquillas." Con eso, se lanza hacia Harry, empujándolo contra su espalda y poniéndose sobre él para poder hundir los dedos en sus costados. Harry intenta envolverse a sí mismo en posición fetal, intentando liberarse, pero Louis tiene cuatro hermanas pequeñas y su práctica lo vuelve superior a Harry tratando de evadirlo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Solo cuando los ojos de Harry se llenan con lágrimas de risa es que Louis lo deja, estirándose sobre Harry y restregándose un poco en él. Harry le sonríe, feliz y sonrojado y respirando muy fuerte, y Louis traga y piensa, </span>
  <em>
    <span>quiero despertar con tu estúpida y brillante sonrisa todos los días.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>No.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joder no, no, no.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ese no es el trato. Ese no es para nada su trato, porque el trato es que todo esto es completamente casual, amigos pasándola bien. En menos de dos semanas Harry va a regresar a Londres, y Louis se va a quedar aquí, justo aquí, y se va a dejar llevar y perder por la siguiente brillante cosa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mierda, no quiere dejarse llevar con nadie más que Harry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pero no es así como esto funciona. No puede simplemente decir, '</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oye, por cierto. Casualmente quiero despertarme a tu lado cada mañana por el resto de mi vida.</span>
  </em>
  <span>' Sí, eso sería ridículo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>El pecho de Louis duele. Se gira al lado contrario de donde está Harry y apaga la alarma antes de que suene sola. Un momento después, Harry levanta el edredón y se le une, su piel desnuda presionada contra la espalda de Louis, y Louis se relaja al contacto, sin poder negarle algo a Harry, sin poder negarle nada en absoluto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Está completamente jodido. Mierda.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tu gato está juzgándome," Harry le dice, interrumpiendo los pensamientos ansiosos de Louis.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"¿Mi gato?" Louis levanta la cabeza, solo lo suficiente para ver a Behemoth sentado cerca de la puerta abierta que da al jardín, con la cola levantada, claramente buscando una forma inteligente de atrapar su comida, pronto. Preferiblemente acompañado de un poco de crema.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Es tan normal, que un poco de la aprehensión de Louis desaparece. Recostado, se gira para sonreírle a Harry. "No, no está juzgándote. Solo busca la dominación del mundo, así que no te preocupes por él. Esta habitación está libre de cualquier tipo de juicio."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"¿Zona libre de juicio? ¿Como una especie de paraíso?" la voz de Harry es lenta y pensativa, su mirada cálida sobre Louis. "Me gusta."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Toda tuya cuando lo necesites." Aunque sea un ángulo raro para el cuello de Louis, se las arregla para chocar su nariz con la de Harry, y debería dejarlo ahí. Desafortunadamente, no siempre está en control de lo que Harry le hace hacer, o decir, "por cierto," añade, "el gato está celoso. Probablemente le asusta que tú seas mi nuevo favorito."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry deja salir una sonrisa. "¿Lo soy?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Es un truco, un truco, truco, calma.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bueno." Louis comienza a considerarlo, aunque sabe que con Harry así de cerca de él, tan hermoso, y besable, y tan cerca... la respuesta es que el mundo puede irse a la mierda, porque Louis tiene todo lo que necesita frente a sus ojos. "Bueno, tú no ronroneas."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry levanta las cejas, y entre ellas se forma una pequeña montura que Louis quiere deshacer con su pulgar justo antes de besar cada uno de los párpados de Harry, y mierda, esto realmente se está convirtiendo en un problema.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"¿Podría intentarlo?" Harry dice, dudándolo un poco. "Además, no negaste que fuera tu gato."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eso es porque Louis estaba demasiado ocupado intentando ganar guerras diferentes con su cabeza. "Dejé de resistirme," contesta. "No como todos ustedes, que no dejan de echármelo en cara."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Pero yo te escucho. Siempre. Es solo que no siempre te creo." Harry se mueve para rozar sus labios con los de Louis, y después se aleja, sonriendo. "Porque a veces eres demasiado difícil, ¿no es así? Protestando solo para molestar y cosas."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Y cosas," Louis asiente, y cuando cierra el espacio de nuevo, está sonriendo en el beso. Igual que Harry. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Cada mañana</span>
  </em>
  <span>, piensa Louis. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Te quiero conmigo cada mañana y cada noche.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Aprieta sus ojos contra las partículas de miedo filtrándose detrás de sus párpados.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, mira, la descompresión es simplemente cómo la presión cambia la manera en que los líquidos absorben los gases. Como tu torrente sanguíneo." Louis cierra los ojos un segundo, estirándose en la banca cálida con la anatomía del bote debajo de él, una vibración gentil debajo de su cuerpo. "¿Qué tanto recuerdas del sistema respiratorio? De la escuela, o lo que sea."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry deja salir un bufido. "Digamos que a mi profesor de Biología era un gran fan de las cosas que crecían. Que no eran necesariamente legales. Y que estaba drogado la mayoría del tiempo que nos daba clase." Su cabeza cae contra el brazo de Louis, su cabello húmedo le cosquillea la piel, y su voz suena soñolienta. "¿Eso responde tu pregunta?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Creo." Louis abre los ojos para darse cuenta que Harry se puso cómodo en el suelo, su espalda contra la banca, y sus largas piernas estiradas frente a él, y unos lentes de sol con marcos amarillos a juego con el color de sus shorts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hay una marca en un lado del cuello de Harry, otra en su bíceps, justo donde Louis había dibujado el </span>
  <em>
    <span>'Hi!'</span>
  </em>
  <span> con una pluma, para después hacerlo con sus dientes. Las letras ya no están, pero el moretón sigue siendo visible. Por lo menos por ahora. El que está en la parte de adentro del muslo de Harry casi se ha desvanecido por completo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"En otras palabras," Louis comienza aclarándose la voz, "no tienes idea, ¿cierto?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Eso no es muy amable," Harry dice. "Sé algunas cosas. Como, hago excelentes fajitas, por ejemplo."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Obviamente necesitaré más que tu palabra para comprobar eso." Lo que suena como Louis pidiéndole a Harry que cocine para él, y –sí, eso es exactamente lo que está haciendo. Del modo casual, </span>
  <em>
    <span>haha, ¿qué?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Louis posiblemente debería dejar de discutir con su propio cerebro. "De cualquier manera, te diré algo, todo sería más fácil si pudiera dibujar algo de lo que estoy diciendo para ti. O," a ciegas, enreda una de sus manos en el cabello de Harry, "</span>
  <em>
    <span>en ti</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Lo que sea resulte más conveniente. Podríamos hacerlo en una sesión </span>
  <em>
    <span>muy</span>
  </em>
  <span> privada."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Odia que su voz se vuelva un poco más aguda al final de la última oración, transformando lo que puede ser una gran sugerencia, en algo que delata su inseguridad. Estúpido Harry por hacer sentir a Louis como el adolescente de dieciséis años que nunca fue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"¿Una sesión </span>
  <em>
    <span>muy</span>
  </em>
  <span> privada?" Harry pregunta, moviéndose para darle a Louis más acceso a su cabello, inclinando su cabeza con el toque. "¿Como en tutoría individual, paso a paso?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis se ríe "¿también te gustan los juegos de roles?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lo dice como algo sin sentido, pero la manera en que Harry responde le deja saber que lo estaba pensando en serio. "No estoy seguro. ¿No lo creo?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>No lo crees</span>
  </em>
  <span>." Imágenes, oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>imágenes</span>
  </em>
  <span>. No es el momento, que pasa si Zayn les lanza una mirada desde la cabina. "Bueno," Louis dice fuerte, firme. "Pospongamos la discusión para otro momento. Ahora, ¿qué tal esa cita de estudio? Podrías hacerme fajitas, para compensarme por el tiempo y esfuerzo que pongo en tu... educación."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Así que no estás completamente en contra de estudiar entonces," Louis toma la muñeca de Harry para dejar un beso rápido en su palma. "Y, si, probablemente deba compensarte, creo. Ya que es un trabajo tan </span>
  <em>
    <span>duro</span>
  </em>
  <span> para ti."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ha. Como si Louis pudiera posiblemente hacer que Harry le dé un regalo como este, esta bella oportunidad de hacer de un tímido capullo llamado insinuación sexual, florecer en una bella flor. Louis está listo para eso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Se gira, poniendo un brazo sobre el pecho de Harry y asiente. "Duro. Sí, eso también. Y con todo ese sudor... y fatiga. Fatiga en el sentido de, físicamente agotador. Oh, y no nos olvidemos de la humedad, muy húmedo." Recorre con su dedo índice el labio inferior de Harry, y siente como su boca se levanta en una sonrisa. "Entonces, ¿esta tarde?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry se desliza hacia abajo en la banca, hasta que puede levantar su cabeza y ver a Louis boca abajo. "¿Podemos saltarnos las fajitas? Le prometí a Niall que lo acompañaría a una cena de negocios a la que necesita ir."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis excava con sus nudillos en el moretón del bíceps de Harry, y este se revuelve con el toque, elevando solo un poco sus caderas, con los ojos cerrados. Y Dios santo, es tan jodidamente sensible, y Louis considera lanzarse en ese momento al océano, a plena vista de Zayn y sin un lugar en donde esconderse, no hay nada que Louis pueda hacer al respecto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vuelve en sí para besar el hombro de Harry. "¿No puede acompañar Liam a Niall?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No realmente, creo." Harry sacude la cabeza, todavía con los ojos cerrados. Los rayos del sol caen en su frente, y en el puente de su nariz, en sus labios rosados y húmedos por el agua. Si Louis lo besara ahora mismo, está seguro que sabría a sal, y al plátano que se comió tan pronto como volvieron a la superficie. "Sería un poco raro que Niall llevara a alguno de los empleados, ¿cierto?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A quién le importa, ¿a quién le importa si quiera un poco cuando Louis quiere cenar algo antes de deshacer a Harry en su cama, cuando quiere reducirlo a jadeos y escalofríos, un desastre incoherente de nervios durante horas, y después quedarse dormido enredado a él? A Louis no, por lo menos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Al mismo tiempo, ha estado algo así como monopolizando las tardes de Harry, así que no puede culpar a Niall de querer pasar un par de horas en su compañía. De hecho, una cena tranquila para ponerse al día de todo con Zayn y Liam no es la peor idea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Es solo que... en poco más de una semana, Harry se habrá ido. Y Louis no debería estar haciendo esto, contando los días.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Con un suspiro, mueve su mano de nuevo al cabello de Harry. "Sí, eso probablemente sea una mala idea, que Niall lleve a Liam. Sabes, podría causarles problemas entre ellos, en algún punto."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Algo se les ocurrirá," Harry dice, sonando tan confiado que sería fácil creerle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sólo estoy diciendo," Zayn revuelve el tazón de fideos, con la voz imparcial, "es que lo miras como si fuera lo mejor que nos pasó desde Lady Gaga."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis se congela en donde lleva un rato cargando el lavaplatos. "¿Disculpa?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tiene razón, amigo." Liam suelta, y la verdad es que, nadie le pregunto ¿o sí? Louis definitivamente no lo hizo. Señala con un tenedor sucio a Liam.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Et tu, Brute</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Tú deberías mantener tu boca cerrada." Le dice dejando caer el tenedor en la canasta de la bajilla. "¿Te olvidas de cuando dijiste que lo tuyo con Niall era casual e igual te dejamos pensarlo? ¿Recuerdas eso? Porque yo lo recuerdo muy bien."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Se da cuenta de su error demasiado tarde, y para ese momento, Zayn ya está sonriendo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Así que." Zayn comienza, animándolos a ambos. "Estás comparándote a ti y a Harry con Liam y Niall entonces, ¿Niall y Liam que son, ya sabes, novios?" Su sonrisa se hace más grande, mientras Liam intenta con muchas fuerzas reprimir la suya. "Eso es jodidamente interesante."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"¿Sabes qué más es interesante?" Louis entrecierra los ojos. "Tu madre. Tu madre es jodidamente interesante."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Decepcionantemente, la respuesta de Zayn consiste en una carcajada, vivir con Louis durante un año consiste también en variaciones excepcionales de ese insulto, "¿en serio?" levanta las cejas. "¿Cuánto tienes, quince?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ya que Zayn está pidiéndolo, Louis simplemente le saca la lengua.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Presionando la punta del marcador negro sobre la piel de Harry, Louis ignora el olor a químicos. "Lo que significa," dice con cuidado, con el pulso firme termina la última línea, "que habrá niveles altos de dióxido de carbono. Y eso puede ser un problema."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sentándose en donde se acomodó sobre los muslos de Harry, se toma un momento para admirar su trabajo. En más de un sentido de la palabra.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Un boceto simple del ciclo respiratorio descansa sobre el pecho de Harry, negro profundo sobre su piel. Las muñecas de Harry están atadas con su propia camiseta, sus brazos levantados sobre su cabeza, y sus músculos tensos por la posición, todos sus movimientos están limitados por la forma en que su pantalón está enredado alrededor de sus tobillos. Su respiración es pesada, sus ojos están oscurecidos y dilatados, su miembro contra su estómago. La punta está húmeda y brillante por su pre semen, y la luz cálida de la lámpara enfatiza el sudor en su piel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jodido dios bendito. Louis apenas puede mantener sus manos quietas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Al principio, Harry le había hecho preguntas, había intentado seguir las explicaciones de Louis. Las preguntas se habían vuelto completamente incoherentes, y ahora, Harry apenas podía seguir el hilo de lo que Louis decía, lo miraba esperando por lo que sea que Louis fuera a dar –ni siquiera pidiendo, solo esperando, confiando.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Era simplemente... wow. Glorioso, en verdad. Jodidamente brillante. Louis no sabe si debería sentirse así de excitado por la poderosa mezcla de estar en control y sentirse responsable de hacer sentir bien a Harry, cuidando de él. La cosa es, que a Louis no le importa si es normal o no. Tampoco quiere pensar en qué tanto es el acto en sí, y en qué tanto tenga que ver con que sea con Harry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>La propia erección de Louis está apretada tras el cierre de sus jeans, un fuerte agarre que proporciona fricción a cada movimiento. Tiene casi toda su ropa puesta, hasta ahora solo ha perdido su camiseta. Cuando se inclina para poner la punta del marcador junto al hueso de la cadera de Harry, su brazo roza la erección de este, y sus caderas dan un salto al instante, tratando de arquearse sobre la cama. El peso de Louis sobre los muslos de Harry hace que no pueda hacer mucho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gruñendo, Louis mira el rostro de Harry. "¿Te encuentras bien, bebé?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Un sonido sin palabras de afirmación parece ser todo lo que Harry puede decir. Se queda quieto cuando Louis comienza a escribir.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis se toma su tiempo para deletrear </span>
  <em>
    <span>'Might as well...'</span>
  </em>
  <span> en la piel de Harry antes de enderezarse para estudiar a Harry de nuevo –cómo su pecho sube y baja, la forma en que sus bíceps se flexionan porque sus brazos llevan un tiempo en esa posición, incluso cuando no están atados a nada. Harry </span>
  <em>
    <span>podría</span>
  </em>
  <span> bajarlos, </span>
  <em>
    <span>podría</span>
  </em>
  <span> desatarse la camiseta de las muñecas. Pero todavía no lo ha hecho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y probablemente no lo hará. No hasta que Louis se lo permita.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Esto es todo para mí</span>
  </em>
  <span>, piensa Louis. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yo hice que te vieras de esta manera. Nadie más, solo yo.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Incluso en su cabeza, suena temiblemente posesivo, demasiado intenso. Suena a problemas, e incluso así no parece importarle. Le pone la tapa al marcador, lo deja caer en el colchón y mira hacia la puerta del jardín, y puede distinguir un pie debajo de la puerta. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Nadie más puede verte así</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Se estira sobre Harry, atrapando su polla entre ellos, contra la rugosa mezclilla de sus jeans. No puede ser cómodo, y después de no haber tenido contacto con nada más que aire, hace que Harry se estremezca, sus pestañas contra sus mejillas rosadas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oye," Louis dice suavemente. "Oye, mírame."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Les toma un segundo a los ojos de Harry enfocarse, una vez que lo hacen, Louis inclina su cabeza para besarlo profundamente, sus lenguas enlazándose, Harry abriéndose para él. En la noche silenciosa, el húmedo sonido de sus besos parece extrañamente amplificado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis se aparta para mirarlo, y Harry instintivamente busca su boca, levantando su cabeza de la almohada en silencio, cuestionándolo con un quejido. ¿Quién es Louis para negarle algo? Se inclina de nuevo por otro beso, lento y flojo, buscando el sabor a menta de la pasta de dientes de Harry. Le recuerda a como estaban parados uno junto al otro en el baño antes de esto, con sus caderas pegadas frente al pequeño lavabo, Harry había traído su cepillo de dientes de su hotel, como si fuera ahí en donde debería estar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cuando Louis se endereza de nuevo, sosteniéndose con su puño sobre el esternón de Harry, los ojos de Harry se abren. Con la pérdida de contacto, sus labios se contraen en un puchero.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis le sonríe. "Estás bien, ¿cierto?" se endereza más, dejando caer más de su peso en las piernas de Harry, mirándolo todavía. "Porque estoy pensando que quiero que me folles. Quiero sentirte dentro de mí, Harry, quiero montarte, justo así." Dice mientras mueve sus caderas sobre el miembro de Harry, "¿Estás de acuerdo con eso?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry parece necesitar un momento para incluso entender las palabras. Después asiente apresurado, con los ojos muy abiertos y sobre Louis, todas sus barreras se desvanecen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No te muevas," Louis le dice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Está bien." La voz de Harry es borrosa, y gira su cabeza para seguir los movimientos de Louis, apenas parpadeando cuando Louis baja de la cama para deshacerse rápidamente de su ropa. Dios, parte de Louis quiere darle la vuelta a Harry y estimularlo y </span>
  <em>
    <span>aflojarlo</span>
  </em>
  <span> con sus dedos y su lengua hasta que Harry ruegue por más, hasta que le pida que lo folle, pero –eso será para otro día.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis no se ha olvidado de la reacción inicial que tuvo Harry cuando lo tocó más allá de donde se había sentido cómodo, y si Louis realmente es el segundo chico de Harry, entonces... Bueno, va a ser más fácil de esta forma.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis quiere ser el primero de Harry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Se acerca al buró junto a la cama, toma el lubricante y un condón y vuelve a subirse a la cama. Y de nuevo, encaja perfecto en los muslos de Harry. Cuando desliza el primer dedo dentro de él, el lubricante sigue estando un poco frío. Harry está mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras lo observa, y Louis hace todo un show mientras añade otro dedo, dejando salir un pequeño gemido que hace que las caderas de Harry se muevan involuntariamente contra el aire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermoso, </span>
  <em>
    <span>hermoso.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Tres dedos, todo un espectáculo. La muñeca de Louis duele por el ángulo raro. Podría hacer que Harry lo haga por él, con solo la idea de que esos largos dedos se deslicen dentro de él, y rocen los nervios que acaba de rozar, manda una ola de escalofrío a su cuerpo, un extraño balance entre incomodidad y placer. Cuando encuentra los ojos de Harry de nuevo, son como dos puntos idénticos uno del otro, frenéticos y llenos de color, húmedos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis debería concederse otro minuto para prepararse. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que le permitió a alguien que lo follara; siempre hay algo vulnerable al respecto, concederle ese acceso a su cuerpo tan íntimo a alguien, darle ese acceso a un extraño –y sí, la mayoría del sexo que tiene es con extraños.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hasta Harry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hay un descuidado </span>
  <em>
    <span>susurro</span>
  </em>
  <span> de fricción cuando Louis saca sus dedos, es casi obsceno en la quietud de la habitación. Se estira por el condón, y Harry sigue mirándolo como si no pudiera darse el lujo de perderse un segundo de lo que pasa frente a sus ojos, ni siquiera una fracción de segundo, ni siquiera el tiempo que le tomaría parpadear. Solo cuando Louis desliza el condón en el miembro de Harry, este cierra los ojos, inhalando entrecortadamente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis le da un apretón a su base. "No te atrevas a correrte," le ordena, y Harry abre los ojos de inmediato.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No lo haré."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bien." Asintiendo con aprobación, Louis afloja su agarre y sigue estudiando el rostro de Harry mientras pone un poco de lubricante sobre el condón, Harry pelea por mantener sus ojos abiertos, desviando la mirada de las manos de Louis, a sus ojos. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Nadie más</span>
  </em>
  <span>, el cerebro de Louis resuena, </span>
  <em>
    <span>solo yo, mío, eres mío.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Se deja llevar por eso y después lo hace, desesperadamente lento con ambas manos sobre el pecho de Harry, aferrándose a las líneas negras, mirando a Harry directamente a los ojos, y Harry mirándolo de vuelta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Por un momento, con el dolor recorriéndole la columna, todo es demasiado embriagador, demasiado íntimo, y pelea contra la necesidad de apagar la luz. Quiere ver esto, quiere memorizar la forma en que la boca de Harry se abre, el rubor en sus mejillas oscureciéndose mientras lucha por quedarse quieto, su cuerpo entero tenso. Es tan fácil leerlo, tan jodidamente encantador, con su torso largo, y sus brazos marcados, su cabello húmedo de sudor pegándose a su frente y contra sus sienes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis se levanta a penas unos centímetros, suspira por que está siendo demasiado gentil, y vuelve a bajar, casi demasiado lento. Sus ojos amenazan con cerrarse por la presión que siente, pero los sonidos que salen de la boca de Harry hacen que sus ojos vuelvan a posarse sobre los de él. No rompe el contacto visual. Harry tampoco.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>El sol del amanecer se cuela por las cortinas, adornando el rostro de Harry con tres puntos sobre su mejilla, como luces brillantes. Ha estado callado durante el desayuno, dócil y soñoliento contra el costado de Louis, sobre la silla de playa que casi siempre está destinada a Niall y Liam, que siguen juntos en la ducha. Los sospechosos sonidos que salen del otro lado de la pared hacen que eso parezca, y Zayn se queja de la posibilidad de entrar a su propia casa y encontrarse con escenas que definitivamente no tiene el deseo de ver.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Entre ellos dos," dice haciendo un gesto, "y ustedes dos," dirigiéndose a Louis y Harry, "siento que estoy bailando sobre un campo minado. A la mierda todo."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis le había dicho a Zayn que no tenía derecho de quejarse, porque la última vez que Perrie los visitó, había sido tan malo como ahora. "La venganza es una perra, ¿cierto?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Se había ganado una mirada de desagrado que implicaba muchas cosas acerca de la manera en que el brazo de Louis estaba alrededor de los hombros de Harry. Por fortuna, Zayn había probado que era lo suficientemente decente para mantener la boca cerrada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Un artista," dice ahora, en respuesta a la pregunta de Liam. "Solía dibujar mucho cuando era pequeño, así que, ya sabes. ¿Qué hay de ti?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Superman," Liam contesta. Niall suelta una carcajada, y sonríe descaradamente. "Eso, o un entrenador </span>
  <em>
    <span>fitness</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Porque se mantienen en forma."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Futbolista profesional," Louis dice, sin que nadie le pregunte. Recorre las puntas de sus dedos por el brazo de Harry, y va un poco más arriba de la manga de la camiseta que esconde las marcas desvanecidas de marcador en la piel de Harry. A pesar de la ducha que habían tomado más temprano, con Louis recorriendo su pecho con jabón, no se habían desvanecido por completo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A Louis parece casi gustarle. Le gusta que nadie sepa lo que Harry está ocultando debajo de su camiseta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Creo que esa nunca fue una pregunta para mí," Niall dicen en ese momento. "Siempre supe que me encargaría de la cadena hotelera, ¿saben? Por eso estudié negocios."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis envuelve sus dedos alrededor del bíceps de Harry, aplicando una presión gentil que hace que Harry se acerque más a él, exhalando en un suspiro. Ha estado así desde que despertaron, dulce y sensible a los toques de Louis, como si algo le hubiera pasado la noche anterior, como un nudo deshaciéndose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"¿No te molesta?" Louis pregunta en voz alta, mirando a Niall. "¿Qué tu futuro estuviera marcado desde siempre?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"¿Por qué debería?" contesta Niall encogiéndose de hombros y robando un trozo de pan tostado del plato de Liam, continúa con la boca llena. "Lo disfruto, así que ¿por qué debería molestarme? Es divertido, conocer a personas y viajar a lugares como este, intentando mejorar las cosas, pensando en cómo hacer felices a los clientes. Eso es bueno ¿cierto? Asegurarte de que las personas tengan unas vacaciones lindas, que disfruten su tiempo libre."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cuando lo pone de esa manera, no suena tan mal. Dándole golpecitos con los dedos a la piel de Harry, Louis baja la voz. "¿Qué hay de ti, Harold? ¿En qué querías convertirte cuando eras pequeño?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry se gira y le sonríe, tragando antes de hablar. "En un basurero."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"¿Un basurero?" Liam repite alto. Suena terriblemente confundido, y la sonrisa de Harry crece hasta mostrar sus hoyuelos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Quería hacer algo por el medio ambiente. ¿Supongo que en ese momento tenía sentido?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Eres un idiota," Louis le dice, con la voz llena de cariño. Harry se ríe, suave y fácil, y de repente, a Louis le cuesta trabajo respirar.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Podría enamorarme de ti. Tal vez ya lo hice.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>El pensamiento se queda atorado en su garganta y lo hace escupir el té que estaba bebiendo. Harry le da un par de palmadas en la espalda, su mano gigante y cálida, y Louis lo mira con sus ojos llorosos. Está casi seguro que no puede sentir sus piernas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"¿Estás bien?" Harry pregunta una vez que Louis deja de toser.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Estoy bien," Louis se las arregla para decir, pero no lo está, </span>
  <em>
    <span>no lo está</span>
  </em>
  <span>, pero lo menos que puede hacer es pretender que lo está. Si hay algo en lo que es bueno, es en pretender que está bien. Gracias por nada, papá.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toma una profunda respiración y se limpia el rostro con la mano, devolviéndole a Harry la sonrisa con una sacudida que </span>
  <em>
    <span>no</span>
  </em>
  <span> siente. Mientras Harry lo estudia por un momento demasiado largo, claramente no convencido, pero lo deja pasar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Como debería.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>De alguna manera, las cosas de Harry comienzan a migrar a la habitación de Louis. Hay un montón de ropa sobre la silla de Louis, el equipo de la cámara de Harry descansa sobre su escritorio, y su cepillo de dientes encontró su lugar permanente en el baño. Hay demasiada gente en la pequeña cabina, sobre todo si añaden la presencia de Niall, pero todo es maravilloso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>El tiempo parece deslizarse por los dedos de Louis como agua, y comienza a medirlos en mañanas flojas con sonrisas y dedos acariciando piel suave, en besos y fotos instantáneas acumuladas sobre el estante junto a la cama, en el sutil sonido de la cámara digital de Harry, y en Harry robando comida de su plato. Comienza a medirlo en brillantes y deslumbrantes momentos que recolecta como un ruiseñor, un tesoro que no tiene objetivo, sin propósito. Tal vez esté enamorándose de Harry, pero eso no cambia el trato inicial que tenían.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No cambia el hecho de que Harry se irá en diez días. En ocho días, en una semana.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Menos de una semana.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Podrías venir ¿sabes?" Harry mira hacia arriba desde donde está atándose los cordones de sus tenis blancos, arrugando la nariz cuando su nudo se deshace y tiene que hacerlo todo de nuevo. Una bandana, verde y rojo como la bandera Portuguesa, mantiene su cabello fuera de su rostro, hay rizos rebeldes intentando liberarse por todos lados.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis se agacha y se sienta frente a él con las piernas cruzadas, inclinándose hacia adelante para poner detrás de su oreja uno de sus rizos. "Noticia de última hora, bebé: A diferencia de otros, yo no estoy de vacaciones."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bebé.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Se le escapó un número incontable de veces ahora, un cariño que reserva para sus hermanas. Harry no parece notar que es diferente a los </span>
  <em>
    <span>'amor'</span>
  </em>
  <span> que Louis deja salir sin cohibiciones, y Louis no va a decírselo. No cuando no sabe que es lo que va a decirle a Harry que puede ofrecerle, forzándolo a poner sus cartas sobre la mesa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Desearía que Harry pudiera quedarse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry frunce el ceño, tomando la mano de Louis. "Pero tienes días libres ¿cierto?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Durante la temporada, realmente no." Louis estudia la manera en que encajan juntos, los largos dedos de Harry haciendo que la mano de Louis casi delicada. Que, a la mierda. Louis no es delicado. La unión entre el hombro y el cuello de Harry muestran un obvio recuerdo de los dientes de Louis la noche anterior, así de no delicado es Louis. "A veces tenemos medio día, cuando solo hay gente con experiencia que no necesitan un guía. Zayn y yo tomamos turnos para conducir el bote, y el otro tiene un poco de tiempo libre."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"¿No se vuelve cansado?" levantándose, Harry arrastra a Louis con él, la luz de la mañana baña el torso desnudo de Harry. Hay otro moretón ahí, no tan obvio, en el vientre de Harry, en donde Louis lo había mantenido contra el colchón, con sus nudillos sobre la piel de Harry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis lo toca con su mano libre, presionando su pulgar contra él. "Es normal, si trabajas en un centro de inmersión. Y ya sabes, si los huéspedes no son idiotas, está bien." Con Harry acercándose más a él, el gesto en la cara de Louis cambia, sonríe. La tensión cae en su espalda. "Además, hay menos huéspedes fuera de temporada, y casi siempre tienen más experiencia, así que eso viene con más tiempo libre. Así que, bueno, si vuelves en más o menos un mes, estará más calmado. Tal vez podría tomarme un día completo para mostrarte Funchal."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No hay reacción. Nada más que las pestañas de Harry golpeando sus mejillas, después aprieta la mano de Louis y la deja ir. Seguramente no significa nada. Tal vez Harry ni siquiera atrapa la insinuación de Louis diciéndole que lo visite de nuevo, pronto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sí. Excepto que Harry no es estúpido.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"¿Y qué pasará cuando Zayn se vaya?" Harry pregunta. "¿Tendrás un nuevo compañero, o, serás solo tú con Liam?" se gira para tomar una horrible camiseta de Hawái que Louis quiere quemar desde la primera vez que la vio. Habría sido algo más relacionado a la autodefensa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, tendré un nuevo compañero," Louis contesta, y cuando Harry se pone la camiseta, Louis se acerca para abrocharla por él, permitiéndose rozar el vientre de Harry con sus dedos, sus costillas. "No puedo clonarme, así que no puedo conducir el bote y hacer de guía, ¿o sí?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Las comisuras de la boca de Harry se levantan. "Probablemente no. No sé si este mundo pueda con dos como tú, honestamente."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oye, ¿qué quiere decir eso?" solo por si acaso, Louis le pellizca un pezón, y Harry se queda quieto antes de exhalar y reírse bajito.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Demasiada genialidad, por supuesto. Iría en contra de, las leyes de la física o algo."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"O algo," Louis está de acuerdo. Con todos los botones hechos, excepto los primeros tres; más allá de lo que Harry los habría abrochado, Louis descansa sus palmas contra el pecho de Harry y le sonríe. "Y al último pero no menos importante, en términos de tiempo libre, cerramos el centro de inmersión durante un par de semanas para Navidad y Año Nuevo. Casi siempre me voy a casa."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Es un buen final, buscando una reacción, una sonrisa, incluso una sugerencia para que se encontraran. Han hablado de sus hogares, después de todo, han hablado de como los dos han crecido no tan lejos de Manchester, y como en ese entonces, la ciudad parecía la tierra prometida, la capital de posibilidades y libertad para un chico gay adolescente de un pueblo pequeño. Ahora que Harry vive en Londres y  Louis a un vuelo de cuatro horas de distancia, ha perdido su brillo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry mueve la cabeza, dándole a Louis una mirada cuidadosa. "¿Crees que será raro, volver a casa? ¿Con, ya sabes, lo que está pasando con tus padres? Y con tu padre por supuesto."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh. Bueno, esa no es la reacción que Louis estaba esperando, pero por otro lado, es la clase de reacción que debió haber esperado de Harry. Porque Harry es adorable con este tipo de cosas, y también en general.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mierda, Louis está yendo demasiado lejos con esto. Él de un mes pasado se habría burlado tremendamente del él de ahora. A decir verdad, su él de ahora estaría burlándose también.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eso no lo detiene para hacer que Harry se incline para darle un beso rápido, por supuesto. Harry se estremece un poco, abriendo su boca cuando Louis había querido ofrecerle un beso dulce e inocente, y después de eso, pasa solo un minuto antes de que Harry esté completamente recostado en la cama, con Louis junto a él, y sus manos en redadas en su cabello, sin su bandana, libre.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Un sonido firme en la puerta regresa a Louis a la realidad. "Perras," Niall llama. "¡Es hora de irnos! Harry, tienes cinco minutos, y más te vale estar vestido para entonces."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Estúpido duendecillo," Louis se queja, y Harry se mueve contra él.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Solo me besaste para no tener que contestar. Buen truco."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yo nunca te beso solo para evitar algo, Harold." Para enfatizar su punto, Louis recorre la línea de la mandíbula de Harry con sus dedos antes de decir. "Y la respuesta sería que las cosas son raras con mi padre desde que tengo quince. Probablemente debería agradecerle por enseñarme, ya sabes, prepararme para lo que sea que la vida quiera lanzarme."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oye," Harry lo toma de los hombros, dándole una mirada triste antes de envolverlo en un apretado abrazo. "Eso no es divertido."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, lo sé." Suspirando en el cuello de Harry, Louis deja que sus labios rocen la cálida piel, inhalando el aroma de Harry. Ahora se siente como casa, la mezcla entre la loción de Harry, y su shampoo, el aroma suave es todo Harry, franela y calor y una especie de miel dulce, nada que Louis pueda realmente definir. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Casa</span>
  </em>
  <span>. "Simplemente prefiero ver el humor en la situación. Es mejor a ponerme a llorar acerca de mis </span>
  <em>
    <span>daddy issues</span>
  </em>
  <span>, ¿no lo crees? Y como nunca seré capaz de dejar entrar a nadie a mi vida porque el matrimonio fallido de mis padres me traumatizó, y </span>
  <em>
    <span>yada, yada, yada</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Aburrido. Prefiero concentrarme en como al menos mis hermanas y mi mamá están bien, ¿sabes?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Niall vuelve a tocar, y los brazos de Harry se aflojan, solo un poco. "Pero no puedes verlas mucho," dice suave, y ahora esto se vuelve deprimente. Louis no se deprime. Está en sus reglas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Cuidado, amor, o me harás llorar por lo mucho que extraño ver crecer a mis hermanas." Louis se aleja y se sienta en la cama, deslizándose fuera del abrazo de Harry e ignorando el tercer toquido de Niall con un "Vete a la mierda, Niall, ¡ya casi está listo!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Demasiada información, amigo." Niall grita de vuelta, y Harry se ríe. Volviendo hacia sus brillantes ojos y su cabello alborotado, oh, y su estúpida camisa de Hawái desabrochada demasiado, Louis siente una ola de cariño que los desorienta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>La reprime y se baja de la cama. "Pero bueno, de vuelta al punto original. Que era que, incluso si tuviera un día libre, el golf no es cosa mía. Además, no me quiero entrometer entre ti y Niall. No quiero que piense que quiero robarle a su mejor amigo o algo así."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Una sombra pasa sobre la cara de Harry, como una nube que eclipsa al sol, y oh, oh </span>
  <em>
    <span>wow</span>
  </em>
  <span>, esto en serio se está volviendo demasiado. El sexo regular está volviendo a Louis una máquina de clichés, aparentemente. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Cristo</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Nadie le advirtió de los efectos secundarios.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Igual los tomará.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cuando Harry responde, solo se gira en la cama y toma su bandana de la almohada, Louis lo toca en el hombro. "Oye, ¿dije algo malo?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No. No, no es nada." La respuesta sale casi demasiado rápido, así que Louis está a punto de cuestionarlo cuando Harry le da una pequeña sonrisa. "Solo me recordaste a algo, es todo. Gracias."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis levanta las cejas. "¿Por qué?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry duda. Después sacude su cabeza y se inclina para rozar sus labios con los de Louis. Cuando se endereza, su sonrisa es más genuina, sus ojos suaves. "Te veré esta noche, ¿de acuerdo?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Por un momento, Louis considera cambiar su respuesta. No está en ningún lugar para pedirle algo a Harry. Harry no le debe nada, así que Louis le dice, "Ok, diviértete golfeando. Y no te caigas en alguno de esos agujeros, ¿de acuerdo? Podría extrañarte, por lo menos un poco."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Haré mi mejor esfuerzo." Con un suspiro, Harry abre la puerta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Asegúrate de que Niall ate una cuerda a tu cintura, para que tus dos pies izquierdos no vayan a matarte," Louis dice detrás de él.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>La cabeza de Niall salta a la habitación. "Lo haré," dice, sonriendo tan grande que Louis cree que su rostro podría romperse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Soy un adulto," Harry protesta. "Puedo cuidarme a mí mismo."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Claro que puedes." Niall desliza un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Harry, compartiendo un guiño con Louis. "No lo dudaría ni un poco, compañero. Ahora, toma una galleta, buen chico."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jódanse los dos," Harry dice, pero lo sigue una sonrisa que hace que sus hoyuelos aparezcan, Louis no está particularmente molesto. En vez de eso, le manda a Harry un beso y mira su trasero mientras Niall les da la vuelta a ambos para caminar hacia la puerta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry gira la cabeza sobre su hombro y lo atrapa mirándolo. Con una sonrisa, Louis levanta ambas cejas,  Harry contiene un gruñido, solo mira hacia abajo sonriendo y se gira de nuevo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis quiere quedarse con él por siempre. Cada vez se vuelve más difícil recordar que no puede.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Un fuerte viento del este golpea la bahía en donde la tabla de surf de Liam descansa, pareciera que las olas llevan años formándose antes de romperse en una línea limpia, formando espuma blanca. Para el momento en el que el sol se vuelve una luz naranja, los músculos de Louis duelen como lo que se siente como un millón de agujas, tiemblan, y lo hace más irritante el hecho de que Liam llegó a la costa de una manera demasiado elegante.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lo que pasa es que, olvida que Liam vive de enseñar esto. Louis igual quiere ser bueno en esto, quiere ser bueno en todo, quiere ganar en la </span>
  <em>
    <span>jodida</span>
  </em>
  <span> vida.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sabes, como, metas modestas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Acaban de regresar a donde dejaron sus toallas, colapsando en la cálida arena, cuando Liam se gira sobre su espalda. Su voz es cuidadosa. "¿Louis?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis desata el cordón de la tabla de su tobillo, y mierda, su cuerpo va a hacer que lamente esto en la mañana; ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que había intentado atrapar una ola, así que... Además, no es una técnica de evasión, nope. No es como si estuviera haciendo esto para alejar pensamientos que no lo llevan a ningún lado. O, incluso peor y que el paraíso lo ayude, pensamientos inapropiados. No.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Desatando el cordón, Louis le da a Liam un vistazo rápido. "¿Hmm?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"¿Qué opinas de..." Liam succiona su labio superior dentro de su boca, y después lo muerde, y se queda en silencio. Justo cuando Louis está a punto de preguntarle qué opina sobre qué, porque tiene demasiadas opiniones sobre demasiadas cosas –Liam continúa. "¿Qué tan pronto es demasiado pronto para decirle a alguien que lo amas?"</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dos semanas</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Louis piensa. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dos semanas y media, eso definitivamente es demasiado pronto.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Esa claramente no es la respuesta en la que Liam está interesado. Estirándose junto a él, Louis se gira y descansa su peso sobre uno de sus codos, los remanentes del océano golpean las puntas de sus pies. "Esto es acerca de Niall, ¿cierto? Solo para estar claros."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Las cejas de Liam se levantan, la sombra del atardecer golpea su rostro. "Tal vez."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ok. Que Liam si quiera toque el tema ya es un progreso, un signo de confianza que le hace bien. Aunque Louis se sorprende de que Liam lo haya escogido a él para hacerle esta pregunta. "Te das cuenta que," le dice, "le estás haciendo esa pregunta a alguien que nunca ha dicho esas palabras de la manera platónica, ¿cierto? Es como preguntarle a un vegetariano que describa el sabor del filete marinado."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam resopla. "Cierto. Pero no, solo... eres más perceptivo de lo que dejas ver, y además, si le pregunto a Zayn solo va a darme un discurso acerca de la sabiduría y empoderamiento. No es lo que estoy buscando."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eso hace que Louis sonría, y que le ponga otro punto en su lista mental a Liam. "Probablemente no deberíamos dejar que Harry y Zayn pasen mucho tiempo juntos sin supervisión. Se darían ánimos, y sería un desastre, como ver un partido de tenis individual." Y además, ¿cómo es que Harry se coló a la conversación? Es como un ninja. Un ninja con las habilidades de un venado bebé, que según los eventos recientes, no es tan malo en el golf.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wow, esto cambia el tema totalmente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Antes de que Liam pueda remarcar el hecho de Harry en la conversación, Louis retoma el tema. "Así que, han pasado cuántos... ¿diez meses de ti y Niall? Eso definitivamente no es demasiado rápido, no lo creo."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Pero... no hemos estado saliendo por diez meses." Todavía sobre su espalda, con la cabeza recargada sobre su tabla, Liam juega inconscientemente con la arena gris. "Quiero decir, empezó como algo casual."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>De verdad, Louis se comienza a preguntar si Niall lo veía así desde el principio, o simplemente dejó que las cosas tomaran su curso natural, sin necesidad de hablar de cosas serias porque sabía que de alguna manera todo iba a funcionar. Niall es la persona más relajada que Louis ha conocido; encajaría a la perfección. Es una pena que Liam sea todo lo contrario y necesita que todo salga de él. De preferencia despacio. Letra por letra.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Conociste a sus padres, ¿cuándo?" le pregunta. "¿El invierno pasado?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sí. Cuando estaba en casa para Navidad."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Entonces definitivamente estaban saliendo para entonces. Más de ocho meses. Y supongo que..." Louis levanta una piedra en forma de corazón, un poco deforme, y la recorre con los dedos. Hay hilos blancos alrededor del granito gris, y la luz del atardecer hace que parezca que está en llamas. "Quiero decir, seguramente en algún punto decidieron que se volvía algo exclusivo."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sí, claro." El tono de Liam se vuelve raro. "Pero eso fue como... Decidimos que sería bueno que pudiéramos </span>
  <em>
    <span>hacerlo</span>
  </em>
  <span> sin un condón, así que sí, conveniente."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Conveniente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis no se ríe en voz alta. Se merece una medalla o algo. Algo bueno. "¿Estás poniendo atención a lo que dices? Se volvieron exclusivos como, sin sexo durante semanas, ¿para poder hacerlo sin condón? ¿Por conveniencia? Lanza otra."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Al principio, Liam abre la boca para disparar una respuesta. Después frunce el ceño y la cierra, su mano sigue en la arena. Pasan un par de segundos antes de que se siente casi demasiado rápido.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh por dios. Hemos estado saliendo por bastante tiempo." Un latido. "¿Cierto?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y eso es todo. Louis deja ir todo y comienza a reírse, poniendo la piedra sobre su toalla. "Bienvenido a la tierra de los iluminados."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam se gira un poco. "No seas un cabrón."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"¿Quién? ¿Yo?" Louis puede hacerse el inocente con facilidad, ha tenido demasiado entrenamiento desde que era un niño que destrozaba la habitación de sus padres buscando regalos de Navidad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sí, tú." Entrecerrando los ojos, Liam lo apunta. "Porque puedo, y usaré a Harry contra ti."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Golpe bajo. Louis nunca debería haber subestimado el lado malvado de Liam, cuando lo único que obtiene es tenerlo en su contra.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"De acuerdo," Louis dice, "mis labios están sellados."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam cae de nuevo sobre la arena con una sonrisita que se derrite en una gigantesca sonrisa, con un poco de inseguridad en las esquinas. Por un momento, ninguno habla, dejando ver lo exhaustos que están. Bueno, Louis lo está; Liam está probablemente planeando su rutina de la tarde seguida de sexo atlético con Niall, en lo que posiblemente está certificado. A veces, Louis se pregunta por qué son amigos si Liam lo hace sentir como un holgazán casi todos los días.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"¿Li?" pregunta bajito, después de varios minutos en que el único sonido a su alrededor era el de las olas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>La voz de Liam es igual de baja. "¿Sí?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis traga, dudando. Prueba sal cuando se muerde el labio. "¿Qué tan pronto es demasiado pronto para estar enamorado de alguien?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Para darle crédito a Liam, no responde con una mueca de </span>
  <em>
    <span>'te lo dije'</span>
  </em>
  <span> como Zayn lo hubiera hecho. En vez de eso, se toma varios minutos para pensar su respuesta. "No creo que haya una regla."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Exhalando y haciendo que su pecho sienta menos presión, Louis cierra sus ojos contra la explosión de colores que se ha vuelto el cielo. "Estoy un poco asustado, ¿sabes?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lo sé," Liam toca su hombro y simplemente deja su mano ahí. "Lo entiendo, creo."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Gracias," Louis susurra. Inhala, y siente como si la tierra estuviera hundiéndose bajo él, el ritmo de las olas le recuerda a la sensación de estar sobre el bote.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Gracias a ti," Liam le contesta, sincero. Su mano se queda sobre el brazo de Louis, vagamente moviéndose, y Louis desearía que el tiempo se detuviera, solo por un momento. Solo hasta que estuviera listo para dejar ir a Harry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry vuelve poco después de las diez, con la piel quemada después de un día de golf en Santo Da Serra por supuesto, seguido de una cena con un posible socio de negocios de Niall y sus padres. Cuando Louis sugiere una carrera de cosas de negocios que posiblemente le daría un trabajo casi inmediato, Harry se estremece junto a él.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"¿Cosas de negocios?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Cosas," asintiendo, Louis engancha su pulgar en la pretina de los estúpidos pantalones de golf de Harry. No deberían ser tan atractivos, pero para este punto, Harry podría llegar en un mameluco brillante y morado, y Louis seguiría creyendo que es el más guapo después de su </span>
  <em>
    <span>crush</span>
  </em>
  <span> adolescente, David Beckham. Pareciera que enamorarse de alguien es como montarse a una montaña rusa que te llevará a la locura, hormonas adolescentes y gustos cuestionables. Es bueno saberlo.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Enamorarse</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Jesús, Louis acaba de decirle a Liam que tal vez esté enamorado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Cosas, está bien." Harry arruga la nariz, la punta es rosada por el sol. "Sabes, no sé si estás queriendo decir que soy bueno en la cama, o que debería venir con una etiqueta de precio."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Soy un hombre de muchos misterios." Cuando Louis le da un tirón a la pretina del pantalón, Harry tropieza contra él, con ambas manos contra el pecho de Louis, una sonrisa aparece demasiado rápido en su rostro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Eres un idiota." Suena como un término de adulación, y Louis le sonríe, sacándole la lengua.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Puede que lo sea, pero tú fuiste quien sacó las cosas de negocios fuera de contexto y las tiraste sobre la cama para hacer cosas sucias e impronunciables. Así que..." Louis da un paso atrás, cerca de la cama, tirando de Harry con él. "Honestamente, creo que todo se debe a que piensas que soy demasiado guapo. Porque quieres hacerme cosas sucias e impronunciables. Estoy </span>
  <em>
    <span>escandalizado</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Y," sentándose en el colchón, Louis espera a que Harry se pare entre sus piernas para terminar con un, "demasiado intrigado."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>La sonrisa de Harry crece, con las mejillas y la nariz sonrojadas por el sol, sus ojos brillando en humor. Se ve feliz, y Louis está borracho de aceptación. Se estira para desabotonar la camisa de Harry distraídamente, y casi se pierde las palabras de Harry en el proceso. "Puede que seas un poco guapo."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sus nudillos cepillan el estómago desnudo de Harry, Louis se queda quieto y mira hacia arriba a través de sus pestañas. Le han dicho que tiene lindas pestañas, largas y pobladas, y con su boca no muy lejos de la polla de Harry, espera que el efecto juegue a su favor. "¿Solo un poco?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry traga y deja caer su peso en ambos pies. "Estás tratando de que arda o algo por el estilo."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sí." Le dice antes de regalarle una sonrisa, empujando su camisa fuera de su camino y descansando su frente contra la cadera de Harry. "Estoy haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Después de un momento, Harry se ríe. Una de sus manos se enreda en el cabello de Harry. "En serio eres –Dios. Eres como mi luz de verano ¿sabes?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Es completamente inesperado, atrapa a Louis por sorpresa. Responde como siempre lo hace cuando está así de perdido, siendo sarcástico. "Eso ni siquiera tiene sentido, Harold."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Un momento demasiado tarde, desea haber pensado en otra cosa, algo dulce, algo que hubiera hecho que Harry tuviera cosas que pensar. Pero como no hay forma de arrepentirse por su respuesta, comienza a pellizcar suavemente la cadera de Harry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, pero lo eres." Harry se detiene. "Como, no creía que –cuando vine aquí, creía que sería... creí que tendría demasiadas cosas con las que lidiar, y ni siquiera quería venir, pero Niall me convenció." Sin advertencia, empuja a Louis sobre la cama y se pone sobre él, sosteniendo sus muslos. Cuando Louis hace un sonido de sorpresa, Harry sonríe y se agacha, estudiándolo de cerca. "Y en vez de eso," dice suavemente, "estás tú. Me enseñaste a vivir en el momento. Gracias."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Su voz es como miel sobre hojuelas, como la arena siendo arrastrada por el océano, y Louis en serio necesita poner un límite diario a cuantos pensamientos como estos puede tener sobre Harry. La cosa es, que si Louis hace que Harry viva al momento, entonces Harry es lo que hace que Louis quiera pensar en el futuro, y es peligroso. Tener expectativas es lo mismo que firmar para decepcionarte.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Con un brinco, Louis se da cuenta que es un enunciado que su padre había utilizado una vez, casi letra por letra. Mierda.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oye." Harry juntando sus narices trae de vuelta a Louis. "¿Dije algo malo?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis enreda sus dos manos en el cabello de Harry y lo empuja hacia él en un beso rápido, el contacto el ligero y gentil. "No. No. Es solo que recordé algo, nada que tenga que ver contigo. Mi papá." Y como Louis no quiere desperdiciar el tiempo que les queda juntos con recuerdos oscuros, sonríe lo suficiente como para poder llevar la vista a Harry. "Oye, tengo un regalo para ti."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"¿Un regalo?" El rostro de Harry se ilumina, y a veces es como un niño de siete años. En la mejor manera posible. Es como el entusiasmo de un niño de siete en el cuerpo de un veinteañero sexy, junto con gestos que lo haría lucir mucho mayor si no fuera por su sonrisa y sus bromas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sí, Louis definitivamente está enamorado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Un regalo." Louis asiente. "Pero solo si me dices que soy guapo."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Demasiado." Harry aprieta los labios, después sonríe de repente, sus hoyuelos inundan su rostro. "En verdad, eres la persona más hermosa que he conocido. Y, sabes, estudio fotografía, así que trabajo con muchos modelos."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y eso, simplemente es injusto. Cómo puede decir esas cosas como si nada, como si no supiera que diciendo cosas como esa hace que el corazón de Louis dé un brinco y baile una danza lenta dentro de su pecho. Bueno, Harry probablemente no tiene idea, maldito idiota.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis levanta ambas cejas y termina de desabotonar la camisa de Harry, abriéndola para poder tocarlo. "Halagos, Harold. Halagos sinvergüenzas." Presiona sus dedos contra la piel, y Harry se pega más a él, descansando su peso en las caderas de Louis, su trasero contra la entrepierna de Louis. Ciertamente no es un accidente, y Louis se traga un suspiro en busca de aire para continuar. "Te creería, si no hubieras conocido a Zayn."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry le sonríe, y le agrega un movimiento a todo. "Pero eso es diferente. Quiero decir, sí, es una belleza clásica, y sus pómulos son algo así como irreales, pero..." moviendo su cabeza, Harry se inclina sobre Louis, concreto y cálido. "Pero tú. Eres tan dorado y brillante y generoso, y gracioso, y..." Las comisuras de su boca se elevan, "y te estás </span>
  <em>
    <span>sonrojando</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suena fascinado, y Louis le aprieta el estómago en castigo, sus uñas cortas se clavan en la piel de Harry. Y se lo merece, totalmente, porque Harry es un maldito tonto que se las arregló para sonrojar a Louis, pero aún así no mostró ninguna reacción cuando Louis le dijo que volviera para que pudieran pasar un día juntos en Funchal. Está bien, Louis entiende que Harry está en una especie de lugar extraño, pero no es justo que haga que Louis pierda la cabeza tan rápido y sin esfuerzo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sonrojado," Harry repite, en tono triunfante, tocando la mejilla de Louis con las yemas de sus dedos. "Hice que te sonrojaras. No creí que fuera posible."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Cállate." El patético intento de Louis por evadir su mirada fracasa cuando Harry se deja caer aún más y sonríe. Resoplando, Louis libera una de sus manos y la mete debajo de la </span>
  <em>
    <span>almohada de Harry</span>
  </em>
  <span>, en donde lo puso cuando todavía no decidía si iba a dárselo o era demasiado ridículo. "Bueno, puedes tener tu regalo ahora."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"¿Sí?" Harry se sienta, más de su peso en la polla de Louis. Que definitivamente no ayuda a pensar coherentemente. Tampoco ayuda que Harry cruce sus brazos detrás de su espalda y su camisa se abra más.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Es algo bobo," Louis advierte.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Me gustan las cosas bobas."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Por supuesto que te gustan." Está bien. Lo va a hacer, esperando que Harry no vea entre la forma que Louis pretende dejar esto como algo casual. Casual. Louis debió haber estado pensando en idioteces cuando esto surgió como la definición de casual.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cerrando su puño alrededor de la piedra, Louis le pide a Harry que abra la mano antes de dejarla sobre su palma, para explicarle. "Como dije, bobo. Pero es linda, así que creí que podría gustarte para alguna de tus tomas cerradas de cosas completamente aleatorias. No lo sé. Probablemente sea muy estúpido."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cuando Harry lo mira después de examinar la piedra, hay un extraño brillo en sus ojos, una mezcla de asombro y tristeza. "No es estúpido," dice bajo, "no es nada, nada estúpido. Gracias."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"De nada," Louis murmura. La presión en su garganta se siente como si fuera a ahogarse, así que decide reírse y picar a Harry en el estómago. "Ahora, ¿en dónde está mi recompensa? No le diría que no a una mamada."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>La cara de Harry es clara, y coloca con cuidado la piedra en la mesita de noche. "Podrías persuadirme," dice, riendo contra Louis. Con su mano libre de nuevo contra el abdomen de Harry, Louis acaricia con sus dedos, y Harry se queda quieto, tomando una gran respiración.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis no puede imaginar cansarse alguna vez de la manera en cómo afecta a Harry. No puede imaginarse cansarse alguna vez de Harry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"¿Lou?" Harry pregunta en voz baja, como si no quisiera despertar a Louis en caso de que estuviera dormido.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Murmurando una respuesta sin sentido contra el hombro de Harry, Louis mantiene sus ojos cerrados, su brazo alrededor de la espalda de Harry, con ambos edredones hasta las caderas. Una brisa suave se cuela a la habitación, y mueve el cabello de Harry, algunos de sus rizos chocan contra la frente de Louis.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry se revuelve un poco, pero termina exactamente en la misma posición. "¿No crees que sea tonto cierto? ¿Estudiar fotografía?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abriendo un poco sus ojos, Louis estudia el perfil de Harry, inundado de oscuridad. "¿Por qué sería tonto?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No es como si fuera una opción segura. Quiero decir, comencé como una especie de </span>
  <em>
    <span>freelance*</span>
  </em>
  <span> para un par de revistas, así que no va tan mal, y parece que les gusta mi trabajo, pero no es como..." la inseguridad en la voz de Harry se mezcla con el terciopelo de la noche, con Behemoth ronroneando en donde está hecho bolita en la pila de ropa sucia. "Podría haber sido más inteligente elegir otra cosa."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"¿Y ser miserable toda la vida por no hacer algo que de verdad quieres hacer?" Louis presiona un beso en el hombro de Harry y se estira para tomar su muñeca, después desliza su mano hacia abajo para entrelazar sus dedos. "A la mierda eso. ¿Quién te dijo eso? ¿Tus padres?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry se queda callado por un momento antes de girarse, arrastrando a Louis para que quede sobre él, con las sábanas entrelazadas en los muslos, el hueso de la cadera de Harry clavándose en el abdomen de Louis. "No, mi mamá no es así, y no hablo mucho con mi padre. Pero mi padrastro es genial."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Si Harry cree que Louis no se da cuenta que esa es solo una respuesta y no dos, está equivocado. Generosamente, Louis lo deja pasar –más porque no puede pensar en una solución ahora. Ese chico Jamie debe ser un gran idiota, y no es que Louis se sienta de ninguna manera amenazado por él. Nope, no él.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Está bien." Louis se acomoda, un muslo entre ambas piernas de Harry, y empieza a pensar que no sabe mucho sobre la familia de Harry, excepto que tiene una hermana mayor a la que adora y que cree que simboliza la </span>
  <em>
    <span>'G'</span>
  </em>
  <span> tatuada en su hombro derecho, y que va a juego con la </span>
  <em>
    <span>'A'</span>
  </em>
  <span> en el izquierdo por su madre. No hay nada por su papá.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trazando con un dedo sobre la ceja de Harry, hacia el lado contrario y luego de regreso, Louis mantiene su voz suave y baja. "¿Recuerdas algún momento antes de que tus padres se separaran?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No realmente." La voz de Harry es baja, e igual de suave. "Se separaron hace tanto que casi no recuerdo nada."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Que afortunado," Louis dice, tratando de dejar salir una sonrisa que está perdida en la oscuridad. Y no es que Harry se deje engañar por sonrisas que Louis no quiere dejar salir.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>En vez de contestar, Harry envuelve sus largos brazos alrededor de la espalda de Louis, lo baja de su cuerpo y lo aprieta como si nunca quisiera dejarlo ir. Louis inhala y se permite pensar en lo que ha pasado en los últimos días, en los días del verano que se deslizan entre sus dedos.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. VII</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Harry se agacha, sonriendo ampliamente, sus ojos escondidos detrás de su cámara.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, pero déjame solo..." Una mano ondea para transmitir una idea de algún tipo. "Solo, como, esto es tan lindo. Debería estar en un calendario. Como, un calendario de </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hombres Calientes Casi Desnudos con Gatos Lindos</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Podría intentar venderlo."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis mira. "Si esta imagen alguna vez termina donde las personas puedan ver, te </span>
  <em>
    <span>mataré</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Mientras duermes. En tu cuarto. Quemaré las piezas. Y luego tiraré las cenizas al inodoro."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Un poco extrema, ¿no es así?" Si es posible, la sonrisa de Harry se ensancha, y Behemoth, un peso cálido acurrucado en la parte inferior de la espalda de Louis, ronronea en reacción a estar en el foco de la lente de una cámara. Por supuesto que lo lamería. Cerdo natural, ese gato.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Una reacción </span>
  <em>
    <span>proporcionada</span>
  </em>
  <span>," Louis contesta. Coloca su libro boca abajo sobre la almohada y se estira, posiblemente más a fondo de lo necesario, su columna vertebral curvándose con él. El calor se acumula en su vientre cuando los labios de Harry se separan, miran fijamente al boxer de Louis —antes de que Harry levante la cámara de nuevo, acercándose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Guiñándole al lente, Louis arquea la espalda.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Malestar por la conmoción, Behemoth salta al suelo y se adentra en el jardín. Eh, Louis no lo quiere cerca de todos modos, no si él y Harry están a punto de tener sexo, sexo por el cual Harry, que acaba de regresar de tomar una ducha y un nuevo conjunto de ropa de su habitación de hotel, está claramente demasiado vestido. Louis se ofende personalmente por ese hecho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"¿Qué estás leyendo?" Harry pregunta, en tono ausente, y Louis tuerce la cabeza para ver a Harry tomar una serie de fotos, el lente enfocando la línea de la espalda de Louis, las alas de sus omóplatos, la curva de su mandíbula y la forma en que su cabello cae sobre su frente. Un primer plano de sus ojos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis se retuerce bajo la atención, no muy seguro de cómo leer la intensidad tranquilamente medida y tranquila en los movimientos de Harry. "Simplemente hojeando uno de los libros de texto de Zayn," responde, inclinando la tapa para que Harry pueda leer el título, las palabras </span>
  <em>
    <span>'Ecología marina: procesos, sistemas e impactos.'</span>
  </em>
  <span> garabateado a través de una cubierta bastante cliché que presenta delfines y corales. El libro no es malo, sin embargo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"¿Me recuerdas por qué no estás estudiando esto?" Harry pregunta. Con el rostro parcialmente oculto detrás de la cámara, sonríe un poco, suave alrededor de los bordes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"¿Me recuerdas por qué estás usando ropa?" Louis responde. Levanta una mano, haciendo un gesto con los dedos, y la sonrisa de Harry crece mientras deja la cámara a un lado, con los dedos cuidadosos, casi reverentes, mientras lo roza al separarse. Toda precaución se disipa cuando se vuelve hacia la cama e inclina la cabeza.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis se levanta sobre sus codos. "Vamos, cariño. Dame un espectáculo." Comienza a tararear; </span>
  <em>
    <span>she's a maniac, maniac on the floor, and she dances like she's never danced before.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Bañado por la tenue luz del día, los ojos de Harry se entrecierran con risa, reducidos a rendijas de color verde brillante. Sacude las caderas mientras tira de su camiseta por encima de su cabeza, y Louis respira hondo, lo mantiene en sus pulmones por un momento largo porque Cristo, Harry es solo...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Es diferente a todos los demás. Él </span>
  <em>
    <span>significa</span>
  </em>
  <span> más que cualquier otra persona.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sentado completamente, Louis mira a Harry pelarse con los pantalones cortos de mezclilla por los muslos, sin ropa interior, y luego se para en medio de la habitación, desnudo y sin vergüenza, su polla comenzando a llenarse. "Me encanta la confianza que tienes con tu cuerpo," dice Louis, sin pensar realmente, pero es cierto, y no querría recuperarlo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Creo que simplemente amas mi cuerpo," Harry replica, sonriendo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amor, jaja. Lanzando casualmente la palabra "A", sí, ¿por qué no? Louis mueve sus dedos. "Viendo como </span>
  <em>
    <span>tú</span>
  </em>
  <span> acabas de tomar no lo sé, tres mil millones de fotos mías, diría que es mutuo."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Trece." Harry se acerca, con la cabeza inclinada para estudiar a Louis. Obviamente, eso no es una negación de su profundo y ferviente amor por el cuerpo de Louis, y ese es un buen lugar para comenzar. La atracción física entre ellos es bastante clara, y junto con el hecho de que Louis sabe cómo hacer sonreír a Harry, que Harry lo llama algo tan ridículo como su </span>
  <em>
    <span>luz de verano</span>
  </em>
  <span>...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Esto no es solo una cosa física. </span>
  <em>
    <span>No lo es</span>
  </em>
  <span>, y no hay manera de que Harry pueda negar eso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Detalles," declara Louis. Extiende una mano, haciendo señas a Harry para que se acerque, y luego son interrumpidos por el móvil de Harry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>La tecnología apesta. En ese mismo momento, Louis decide empacar a Harry y mudarse a la jungla. Podían pasear en hamacas todo el día, charlando sobre cosas aleatorias, gloriosamente desnudos y alimentándose uno al otro con plátanos, sin torres de transmisión móvil en las inmediaciones para enviar una señal que pudiera interrumpirlos en medio de negocios terriblemente importantes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Es un plan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Está a punto de decirle a Harry que cancele la llamada cuando Harry toma el teléfono de sus pantalones cortos, echa un vistazo a la pantalla y se pone tenso. Bien. Entonces es el ex.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry mira a Louis, luego a sí mismo. Sí, él no está en condiciones de responder a esta llamada fuera, con lo que no está vestido en absoluto. "Lo siento," dice. "Realmente debería— No te importa, ¿verdad?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A Louis le importa. Le importa muchísimo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Negando con la cabeza, golpea el espacio junto a él en la cama. "Adelante. ¿Quieres que te dé algo de privacidad?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Después de un segundo de consideración, el teléfono de Harry sigue emitiendo carillones de yoga, Harry sonríe. "No, por favor, quédate." Aunque está muy lejos de las sonrisas reales de Harry, de los hoyuelos y los ojos rasgados, Louis lo tomará.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>El colchón se hunde cuando Harry se estira sobre su estómago, inhalando con un largo y audible aliento antes de aceptar la llamada. Su voz está llena de incomodidad. "Oye, Jamie. ¿Cómo estás?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mientras Jamie da una respuesta, muy probablemente una de mierda, Louis se acerca y pone un brazo alrededor de la espalda de Harry, apoya su mejilla en el omóplato de Harry. Harry se relaja en el contacto, y es todo el permiso que Louis necesita.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No," dice Harry en reacción a lo que sea. "No importa. Voy a quedarme con Niall, por ahora. Traeremos una camioneta al lado—" Se corta bruscamente, levantando la cabeza. "Perdón pero ¿</span>
  <em>
    <span>qué</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Eso no es—</span>
  <em>
    <span>No</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sí, el tipo es un idiota. Louis ya puede decirlo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Te das cuenta de que Niall tiene novio, ¿verdad?" Pregunta Harry. "Están </span>
  <em>
    <span>juntos,</span>
  </em>
  <span> con Liam." Su columna vertebral es una línea estrechamente unida, y Louis pasa la palma de su mano por la espalda de Harry, la luz táctil, suave. Siente que Harry cambia de nuevo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No," repite Harry un momento después. "Jay, ¿qué diablos?" Hay un toque de irritación en su habitual tono tranquilo, una nitidez que Louis no había escuchado antes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levantando la cabeza, Louis mira el perfil de Harry y encuentra la boca de Harry curvada tristemente, las cejas juntas. A Louis no le gusta, no le gusta ver a Harry así, forzado e infeliz, porque Harry debería ser feliz en todo momento, para siempre y siempre, y si dependiera de Louis, cuidaría tan bien de él.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Por supuesto, en realidad no depende de Louis.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tampoco depende de ese tipo Jamie. Ya no.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lentamente, Louis deja que su mano se incline más abajo, las yemas de los dedos cruzan la parte inferior de la espalda de Harry mientras observa la cara de Harry. Mientras Harry gira la cabeza para darle una mirada inquisitiva, no hay advertencia, ni rastro para que Louis deje de tocarlo. Entonces Louis no lo hace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No puedes simplemente </span>
  <em>
    <span>decir</span>
  </em>
  <span> mierda así ," murmura Harry en el teléfono, y Louis se apoya sobre los codos para besar el hueco entre los omóplatos de Harry, avanza por la interminable línea de la espalda de Harry. La piel de Harry huele a ese gel de ducha que tanto le gusta. Un brebaje de almendras y vainillas que Louis se burlaría por ser bastante femenino si no fuera por la forma en que está un poco jadeante por el hecho de que incluso </span>
  <em>
    <span>conoce</span>
  </em>
  <span> esto, sabe a qué huele Harry cuando está recién salido de la ducha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pausando con los labios apretados contra la parte inferior de la columna vertebral de Harry, justo por encima de la curva de su trasero, Louis espera una señal, cualquier cosa para informarle lo que Harry quiere, si Louis está a punto de llevarlo demasiado lejos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry gira la cabeza, mirando a Louis por un largo momento. Parece completamente atrapado, los ojos se centran en la cara de Louis, sus miradas se enredan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Entonces Jamie dice algo, y Harry vuelve a la realidad. "Eso no es justo," responde.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis coloca ambas manos en la cintura de Harry y deja un beso húmedo y con la boca abierta en la base de la columna vertebral de Harry. Hace que Harry tiemble levemente, inhala rápidamente. Cuando vuelve a hablar, solo un silencio, "No, no lo es," su voz se ha profundizado por una fracción, y Louis espera que Jamie lo note, espera que Jamie sospeche que Harry no está solo, que alguien más está haciendo sentir a Harry bien, es capaz de hacer que se estremezca y pierda su tren de pensamiento.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>El marcador negro todavía está en la mesita de noche. Louis se desliza hacia arriba de la cama, besando el omóplato de Harry mientras avanza, y lo toma, quitándole la tapa. Se da cuenta de que la parte superior del cuerpo de Harry está torcida a la mitad para verlo atentamente, y realmente, Louis no puede hacerlo. Arrástralo en un beso áspero, como, joder, cómo Harry está tratando de tener una conversación telefónica con un idiota que solo parece hacer que Harry se sienta como una mierda.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry no se resiste.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vagamente, distantemente, Louis oye una voz apagada, sin palabras claras que pueda discernir. No es que le importe, no mientras Harry le corte los labios a Louis, volteándose hacia él, presionando cerca; no mientras Louis tiene la oportunidad de perseguir el eco de menta de la pasta de dientes en la boca de Harry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cuando se separan, los ojos de Harry están aturdidos y muy verdes, sus mejillas enrojecidas, los músculos sueltos. La mano que no sostiene el teléfono está agarrando el hombro de Louis. Con una sonrisa, Louis empuja sus narices juntas antes de que Harry ruede de nuevo sobre su estómago. Siguiendo los besos a lo largo de la columna vertebral de Harry, Louis baja por su cuerpo, sus dedos se enroscan alrededor del marcador. Espera que Harry termine la llamada, así como así, decidirá que nada importa más que este mismo momento. Que estar con Louis</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lo siento," Harry le dice a su teléfono, aclarando su garganta. "Lo siento, solo fue... No importa."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No importa.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>No, al diablo con eso. Absolutamente no, no.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis quiere que a Jamie le importe, pero aún más, quiere confundir su mente. Ni siquiera puede fingir que tiene un plan claro cuando le pide a Harry que separe sus muslos, luego coloca el marcador contra la suave y cremosa piel del interior. La parte posterior de la mano de Louis roza el trasero de Harry, y Harry se mueve bruscamente hacia él. Cual... </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Oh, dios, sí, </span>
  <em>
    <span>por favor.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>En pocas palabras, Louis cierra los ojos. Luego dibuja un negro limpio </span>
  <em>
    <span>'L'</span>
  </em>
  <span> sobre la piel de Harry, lo sigue con un </span>
  <em>
    <span>'o'</span>
  </em>
  <span> un </span>
  <em>
    <span>'u'</span>
  </em>
  <span> dibuja un completo </span>
  <em>
    <span>'Louis'</span>
  </em>
  <span> en el muslo de Harry, en lo alto, donde nadie más podrá verlo. Oye a Harry inhalar con otro aliento áspero y agacha la cabeza para besar la piel marcada, tirar de ella con los dientes, la punta de su nariz contra el trasero de Harry. En respuesta, Harry muele sus caderas en la cama.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cuando Louis lo mira, Harry se ha girado a medias para mirar, con la boca abierta. Maravilloso. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Precioso.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis casi le pide que termine la llamada, pero se detiene porque </span>
  <em>
    <span>no.</span>
  </em>
  <span> No. Hay una diferencia entre ordenarle a Harry que permanezca callado mientras Louis lo acaricia, entre que Harry cruce sus muñecas por encima de su cabeza y se someta a Louis, y —solo, hay una diferencia entre lo que sucede en la cama, y dictando la vida de Harry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Es una diferencia importante. Entonces, no.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Manteniendo el contacto visual, Louis deja el marcador a un lado y alisa una mano cuidadosa sobre el culo de Harry. Mientras Harry traga, él asiente con la cabeza, las pestañas cayendo en un lento parpadeo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Parece haberse quedado ciego de su conversación telefónica por un momento, porque se sobresalta cuando Jamie dice algo. "Lo siento, ¿qué?" Pregunta Harry, y Louis pasa un dedo por el borde del agujero de Harry. Los muslos de Harry se flexionan, y atrae otro aliento audible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Es bastante probable que haya varios campos de error. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Bastantes</span>
  </em>
  <span> probablemente. Y a Louis no le importa ni un poco. Su corazón está latiendo contra su caja torácica, lo que le impide tener suficiente cantidad de aire en sus pulmones.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, está bien, eso no es —</span>
  <em>
    <span>Detente</span>
  </em>
  <span>." Harry tose ante el toque húmedo del pulgar resbaladizo de Louis, y Louis se congela hasta que Harry agrega, "Jay, esto es estúpido. ¿Estas borracho? Vamos a... hablar en otro momento, ¿está bien?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lo que sea que Jamie responda hace que Harry suspire, voz profunda y áspera. "No, estoy colgando ahora. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ahora</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hace exactamente eso: deja el teléfono a un lado y deja caer la frente sobre sus brazos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hay un momento en que Louis no se mueve. Está perdido, torpemente suspendido entre querer abrazar a Harry con la esperanza de proporcionar una distracción, y también, está bien. Siempre, siempre, más de lo que siempre quiso a alguien en su vida, y eso es jodidamente </span>
  <em>
    <span>aterrador</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>El teléfono suena nuevamente. Harry no se mueve.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"¿Quieres?" Louis comienza en voz baja, vacilante. Él no termina.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>En un movimiento repentino, Harry se da la vuelta, agarrando a Louis. "No quiero contestar," dice, con una voz deliciosamente grave. "Solo quiero... Quiero que me folles. Por favor."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mierda, está bien, Louis puede hacer eso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Enreda ambas manos en el cabello de Harry, con las puntas de los dedos clavadas en el cuero cabelludo de Harry mientras lo atrae para darle un beso, profundo y completo, Harry jadeando dentro de él. En algún punto, el teléfono de Harry se queda en silencio, y Louis pone una pierna entre los muslos de Harry, presiona cerca, provocando otro jadeo de Harry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A ciegas, Louis busca el lubricante en la mesita de noche, colocándolo sobre el colchón. "¿Estás seguro?" Se apretuja en la brecha entre un beso y el siguiente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Los dedos de Harry se apretaron alrededor del antebrazo de Louis. "Sí. Quiero decir, solo si quieres..."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Si tu quieres.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Sí, Louis quiere, está bien.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yo quiero. Lo quiero tan jodidamente </span>
  <em>
    <span>mucho</span>
  </em>
  <span>, como siempre, listo cuando tú lo estés." Se levanta para estudiar la cara de Harry, el color agitado de sus mejillas y la mirada hinchada de sus labios, y hay un momento en el que Louis se siente mareado con todo esto, desorientado, fuera de si mismo. Su voz sale demasiado seria, demasiado malditamente </span>
  <em>
    <span>afectado</span>
  </em>
  <span>. "Sólo avíseme si... no creo que hayas hecho esto con muchos hombres, ¿verdad?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>La mirada de Harry se aleja, luego regresa. "Solo uno."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Está bien." Louis no está estúpidamente excitado por la idea de ser el segundo de Harry, no. Él tampoco quiere ser el primero de Harry, porque sería ridículo.</span>
</p><p><span>Sin embargo, es ridículo. Louis es muy, increíblemente ridículo con Harry. El </span><em><span>escribió</span></em> <em><span>su jodido nombre</span></em><span> en el cuerpo de Harry. No es mucho peor que eso.</span></p><p>
  <span>Ahuecando la mejilla de Harry, Louis se mueve para otro beso, manteniéndolo fácil y sin prisas, perezoso. No va a apresurarse, no cuando Harry se abraza para él, con la piel dorada bajo la luz del atardecer, la respiración de Harry es acelerada, las caderas temblorosas cuando Louis presiona un muslo contra su pene.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pensándolo bien, hay una gran posibilidad de que Louis no pueda hacer esto último. No si Harry sigue haciendo estos pequeños </span>
  <em>
    <span>ruidos</span>
  </em>
  <span>, mirando a Louis con ojos oscuros. Harry es demasiado y no puede esperar que Louis lo maneje.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Excepto que realmente, realmente quiere. Dios, </span>
  <em>
    <span>¿nunca?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bien, cariño." Louis mueve la nariz de Harry, logrando una sonrisa. Un desafío para aligerar el humor extrañamente pesado, sí, parece una buena idea. "Veamos si podemos hacer que te quedes intacto, ¿de acuerdo?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>La mirada de Harry se enfoca, su sonrisa de respuesta se retrasa por un segundo. "¿Es eso, como una apuesta? Muy seguro, ¿verdad?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Estrechando sus ojos, Louis baja su cabeza, lo suficientemente cerca para que las facciones de Harry se borren. "¿Quieres decirme que nunca has sido tocado?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Después de un momento de vacilación, Harry sacude la cabeza, y </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>, maldita sea, Jamie es un perdedor. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Está encendido como Donkey Kong</span>
  </em>
  <span>, y Louis considera compartir esa frase con Harry. En cambio, sonríe, besa la esquina de la boca de Harry y se desliza por el cuerpo de Harry, haciendo una pausa para cortar un hueso de la cadera.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Las letras negras que deletrean el nombre de Louis son una mancha oscura en el interior del muslo de Harry. Louis pasa un dedo sobre la piel, evita cuidadosamente tocar la erección de Harry mientras le pide a que separe sus piernas, lo suficiente como para que Louis pueda alcanzarlas y empujar un dedo seco contra el agujero de Harry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry se tensa. "Tú vas a—"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>No</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Harold," Louis interrumpe. "Puede que esto te parezca difícil de creer, pero ya he hecho esto antes. No voy a intentar follarte en seco, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Honestamente</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Dame un poco de crédito."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No es lo que quise decir." Harry se pone de pie sobre sus codos, con el cabello colgando de sus ojos. "Al igual que. ¿Lo harás?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"¿Qué, prepárate?" ¿Qué tipo de pregunta es esa?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sí." Parece inseguro. "¿Me gusta, no te importa?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Qué. Qué qué, </span>
  <em>
    <span>¿qué</span>
  </em>
  <span>?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Agachado por los muslos de Harry, es probable que Louis, definitivamente, esté mirando. "¿Por qué me importaría? No me malinterpretes, lo haría </span>
  <em>
    <span>a fondo,</span>
  </em>
  <span> disfruto viéndote hacerlo con tus propios dedos, abriéndote para mí, pero... ¿Por qué iba a </span>
  <em>
    <span>importarme hacerlo por ti</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Explícate."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry se tapa el labio superior con los dientes y mira hacia otro lado. "Solo, ya sabes, sería más rápido si lo hiciera. Ya que esa no es realmente la parte divertida, ¿verdad?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bueno. Si Louis alguna vez se encuentra con ese tipo Jamie, lo llamará totalmente idiota, porque, eh. Que mierda, y además </span>
  <em>
    <span>eso ni siquiera puede llamarse follar.</span>
  </em>
  <span> ¿Harry ha estado con ese tipo desde que tenía quince años? Jesús, se ha estado perdiendo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bien." Louis es cuidadoso para evitar que su voz se irrite. "En primer lugar, no estamos apurados, ¿verdad? Quiero decir, avíseme si tenemos un horario, aquí."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No lo estamos." Una pequeña sonrisa está tirando de los labios de Harry, y Louis se ve abrumado por una repentina oleada de afecto por este adorable chico. Se siente como una patada en el plexo solar, su visión se encoge y se aprieta en su pecho, hasta que Louis respira a través de él.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Está bien." Asiente, arqueando una ceja. "Y en segundo lugar, solo </span>
  <em>
    <span>cómo</span>
  </em>
  <span> ¿Estás seguro de que no es la parte divertida?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Um," dice Harry, claramente tomado por sorpresa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Satisfecho, Louis asiente, sonríe. "Eso es lo que pensé." Alcanzando el lubricante, se cubre los dedos, y no hay nada que no sea increíblemente maravilloso sobre la forma en que Harry levanta las caderas para permitir un mejor acceso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis mira la cara de Harry mientras recorre el borde. Harry traga y mantiene sus ojos en Louis.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>La primera vez que Harry se corre, se agarra al borde del colchón, con los músculos tensos, con tres de los dedos de Louis dentro de él y Louis chupando un moretón púrpura en el pliegue interno de su muslo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>La segunda vez que Harry corre, sus largas piernas están envueltas alrededor de la cintura de Louis, su culo colgando a medias de la cama, las manos sosteniendo las sábanas mientras Louis mantiene su ritmo en pequeños y ligeros movimientos, con sus caderas haciendo pequeños círculos que hacen rogar a Harry por más. Más adentro, </span>
  <em>
    <span>por favor.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Sus rizos sudorosos se adhieren a su frente, y cuando se derrama sobre su propio estómago, es con un sonido que está cerca de un sollozo, con los párpados apretados fuertemente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis se inmoviliza.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mírame," dice en voz baja, casi sin reconocer su propia voz, y Harry abre los ojos, aspira con ansia cuando Louis comienza a moverse de nuevo en pequeños contratiempos. "¿Quieres que pare?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry duda antes de negar con la cabeza.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>La tercera vez que Harry se corre, está retorciéndose contra las sábanas, casi doblado por la mitad con las piernas sobre el hombro de Louis, cada una de las embestidas de Louis lo hace jadear por la sobreestimulación. Cuando desliza sus manos en el cabello de Louis y murmura, "Louis, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Lou</span>
  </em>
  <span>," Louis se inclina para atrapar su boca, sigue jodiéndolo con golpes largos y constantes que están empezando a ponerse erráticos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honestamente, no lo espera cuando Harry se aprieta a su alrededor, atrayéndolo profundamente, y eso es todo, el juego terminado, las sombras explotan detrás de los párpados de Louis incluso cuando siente a Harry caer contra la cama, estremeciéndose con su propia y débil liberación.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Santa mierda</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mierda," Louis sale, y Harry se ríe casi impotente, las vibraciones causan un escalofrío secundario en el cuerpo de Louis.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Se levanta para desechar el condón, luego se desliza hacia la cama para acurrucarse contra el costado de Harry, pasando distraídamente una mano por el desastre en el estómago de Harry, bajando los dedos y llevándolos, hasta que encuentran la humedad alrededor del agujero de Harry .</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry inhala tembloroso, su cuerpo se mueve bruscamente, como si no pudiera decidir si quiere acercarse o no. "Puedo oler el presumido que irradia de ti," dice, con la voz </span>
  <em>
    <span>inundada</span>
  </em>
  <span>, oh Dios, y Louis quiere hacerlo de nuevo, y otra vez y otra y otra. Quiere que Harry lo mire así, como que todo el enfoque de Harry se ha reducido a esto, a </span>
  <em>
    <span>ellos</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Además, Harry se corrió tres veces en la última hora. Louis puede ser presumido.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Admítelo, soy el mejor que alguna vez tuviste." Deslizándose por la cama, pasa una palma por el brazo de Harry. Solo cuando se encuentra con los ojos de Harry, rebobina mentalmente sus palabras, y sí, mierda. "Lo siento," lo enmienda, con más suavidad. "No quise decirlo de esa forma."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Un momento de indecisión visible, luego Harry sonríe. "Es cierto, sin embargo. Me gusta. Cuando dijiste que me harías venirme sin tocarme, quiero decir. Eso nunca... Así que sí. Tú ganas."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yo gano," Louis repite, mordiendo una sonrisa complacida. Coloca su mano limpia en el cabello de Harry. "Aunque ambos lo hacemos, ¿verdad? Excepto por la necesidad de otra ducha porque estás positivamente </span>
  <em>
    <span>sucio.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Puede que necesite llegar contigo, asegurarme de que uses un exfoliante adecuado y todo eso."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Eres tan considerado." Los ojos de Harry se arrugaron en las esquinas, brillantes y felices, manchas gemelas de color en lo alto de sus mejillas y su cuerpo suelto, dócil. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Lo es</span>
  </em>
  <span>, piensa Louis, feroz y posesivo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Soy un amante, no un luchador," se las arregla, no totalmente consecutivos. Aparta el fleco de Harry de su frente, sus dedos se demoran.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Definitivamente eres algo." El tono de Harry es tan gentil que la garganta de Louis duele con la tensión de tener que contener sus estúpidas, e inútiles, </span>
  <em>
    <span>inútiles</span>
  </em>
  <span> palabras sobre lo mucho que no quiere que Harry se vaya a casa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"¿Eso es un cumplido?" pregunta, en lugar de todas las cosas que no puede decir.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Por supuesto que es un cumplido." Harry le sonríe. "Me acabas de dar, como, tres de los mejores orgasmos de mi </span>
  <em>
    <span>vida.</span>
  </em>
  <span> No te insultaría después de eso, ¿verdad?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Orgasmos Correcto, de eso se trata esto. Louis haría bien en no olvidarlo constantemente, pero es difícil cuando no puede recordar por qué incluso </span>
  <em>
    <span>quiere</span>
  </em>
  <span> mantener a Harry a distancia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Pero," agrega Harry, en pleno declive de los pensamientos de Louis, "no es solo... quiero decir, solo... No es solo el sexo, sino que también te has convertido en un buen amigo," y no esperaba eso. No pensé que llegarías a ser tan importante en tan poco tiempo."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Un buen amigo. Hurra. Tres hurras para Louis.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"¿Estamos teniendo la charla de chicas ahora?" pregunta Louis. "Porque cariño, sí, fue tan bueno para mí como lo fue para ti. Y también quiero trenzar tu cabello y pintar tus uñas."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Que te jodan." Harry se está riendo, y su cuerpo tiembla con él, todavía bellamente flexible. Louis lo golpea en la mejilla.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Pero acabo de hacerlo," dice inocentemente. Ante el gemido de Harry, Louis deja que su propia boca se convierta en una sonrisa. "Está bien perdón. Pero entraste en eso, realmente lo hiciste. No puedes esperar que me resista a una oportunidad de oro, ¿verdad?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Adivinaré que no. Quiero decir, es </span>
  <em>
    <span>tú</span>
  </em>
  <span>." Después de eso, Harry se queda callado, su mirada oscilando de un lado a otro entre los ojos de Louis, su pelo extendido sobre la almohada como un halo oscuro. Louis traza una línea desde el pómulo de Harry hasta la comisura de su boca, deja que su dedo índice descanse allí mientras devuelve la mirada de Harry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oye. Hablando de chicas y todo, ¿quieres hablar de eso? Como en, sobre ese </span>
  <em>
    <span>chico</span>
  </em>
  <span>," Louis logra hacer que suene astuto en lugar de disgustado, es un jodido campeón "quien llamó antes, y por qué te hizo ponerte..." </span>
  <em>
    <span>Triste, tenso, infeliz, dime lo que hizo.</span>
  </em>
  <span> "¿Por qué te estás vistiendo?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry bufó. "Tienes una manera de decir las palabras, en serio."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Es un regalo." Con un encogimiento de hombros autocrítico, Louis se separa de Harry y se estira a su lado, con una de sus piernas sobre los muslos de Harry. Louis es un mimoso, ¿de acuerdo? Y después de tener sexo tan espectacular, es natural que necesite un tiempo para bajar, dejar el contacto físico. Natural, sí. Casual.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Justo cuando Louis supone que Harry no responderá, Harry se vuelve hacia él, exhalando en el hombro de Louis. Ambos están pegajosos y sudorosos, algo repugnantes, pero no hay otro lugar en el que Louis prefiera estar enredado con Harry, en los restos grises del brillo del día.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nadie más con quien preferiría estar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>La voz de Harry es almibarada y lenta. "Era —Jamie, quiero decir. No le gusta que me mude con Niall, piensa que estoy medio enamorado de Niall o algo así. Y no es así. Además, no es como si me lanzaría directamente a la próxima relación."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Si, vale. Por supuesto. Louis mantiene sus manos firmes, sus músculos relajados. Él tararea algo sin sentido, sobre todo solo para transmitir que está escuchando. Con la frente de Harry contra su cuello, no puede distinguir la expresión de Harry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Eso es estúpido, ¿verdad?" Harry no espera una respuesta. "Como si fuera... </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dios</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Creo que el amor está realmente sobrevalorado."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hace tres semanas, Louis habría estado totalmente de acuerdo con esa declaración. Ahora, con Harry cálido y sólido contra él, no está tan seguro. Porque Louis está loco, claramente </span>
  <em>
    <span>loco</span>
  </em>
  <span>, y nada bueno saldrá de esto. No hay nada aquí para ellos, las circunstancias son todas incorrectas, y lo único que está bien es la forma en que se han plegado el uno al otro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"¿Es ese amor, sin embargo?" pregunta, cuando el silencio se ha prolongado casi demasiados segundos. "Lo que estamos hablando, quiero decir. Al igual, vi sólo retazos, pero lo que me has dicho suena más como co-dependencia, y el amor no debería ser así, ¿o si? No debería tratar de cambiarte, o controlarte, o—"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry hace un movimiento brusco, alejándose para sentarse, y dice: "¿Qué? ¿De repente eres un experto?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arqueando una ceja, Louis niega con la cabeza. "Nunca dije que lo era."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bueno, entonces no pretendas entender algo de lo que no tienes </span>
  <em>
    <span>ninguna pista</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis no alcanza a Harry, no hace ningún movimiento para atraerlo hacia adentro. En cambio, aprieta las palmas contra el colchón, repentinamente demasiado consciente de cómo está desnudo, de cómo Harry está desnudo, también, de cómo están discutiendo desnudos y después del sexo realmente grandioso, cuando sus cuerpos aún están flojos y perezosos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No pretendo entender lo que estás pasando," dice Louis cuidadosamente. "Pero por todo lo que podría no ser un experto, creo que el amor no es— Si alguien te ama, entonces, sí, pueden no estar de acuerdo con todo lo que haces y dices, pero nunca intentarán cambiarte. Nunca. No de una manera que importe."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Durante tres segundos completos, Harry simplemente lo mira. Luego, sus hombros se hunden, su aliento escapa de prisa, y se reclina contra el costado de Louis. "Lo siento, lo siento. No debería haber—"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Está bien," Louis lo interrumpe. Enrolla un brazo alrededor de la espalda de Harry y se desplaza hacia abajo hasta que sus caras se nivelan, esperando a que Harry se encuentre con sus ojos. "¿De qué tienes miedo?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry parpadea, su mirada se aleja. Su voz es tranquila, un susurro en la habitación inmóvil. "Perderme de nuevo. No puedo... No lo hago, </span>
  <em>
    <span>no quiero</span>
  </em>
  <span> hacer eso nunca más, ¿sabes?" Se humedece los labios "Como, ese momento lento y gradual en convertirse en alguien que no soy. No quiero cometer ese error nunca más."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"¿Lo amaste?" Louis pregunta, igual de suave. No sabe muy bien por qué quiere escucharlo, una necesidad masoquista de </span>
  <em>
    <span>entender</span>
  </em>
  <span> retorciéndose en sus entrañas. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Lo haces</span>
  </em>
  <span> ¿lo amas?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No lo sé," dice Harry después de un momento, sin aclarar qué pregunta está respondiendo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis aprieta sus mejillas, la piel de Harry todavía sonrojada, cálida contra la suya. "Pero creo que sí lo sabes," dice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry no responde. Tampoco se aleja.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Es solo cuando Louis llega a casa de una inmersión al anochecer con Harry y encuentra a Zayn empacando que se da cuenta de tres cosas:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Uno, Zayn ha empezado a empacar. Zayn lo está </span>
  <em>
    <span>dejando</span>
  </em>
  <span>, porque Louis ha descuidado bastante su campaña, su misión sagrada, su </span>
  <em>
    <span>cruzada</span>
  </em>
  <span> para convencer a Zayn de que se quede. En una semana, un tipo nuevo cuyo nombre Louis ya ha olvidado se mudará a la habitación de Zayn. Probablemente sea un idiota.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dos, el verano ha terminado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tres, el verano ha terminado, y Harry ha estado aquí por casi tres semanas, y se irá pasado mañana.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis encuentra a Niall en la orilla, posado en una roca y jugueteando con su tableta, hay una tabla de surf junto a él, mientras que Liam todavía está afuera en el agua. Maníaco. Liam es un maníaco. Un adicto a la aptitud.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bueno, oye, mejor deportes que cocaína.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dejándose caer junto a Niall, Louis se tapa los ojos con el sol de la tarde. "Yo, jefe de niños."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Minion," regresa Niall. Levanta la vista de sus correos electrónicos, le lanza a Louis una mirada penetrante y luego cierra la tableta. "Está bien, dilo."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis extiende sus manos. "¿No puedo buscar inocentemente tu compañía?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"¿Normalmente? Sí, claro, pero no cuando Haz y yo nos vamos mañana."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tanto para Louis tratando de facilitar en esta conversación. Ah, él nunca ha sido muy sutil, de todos modos, y con Harry casi de regreso a casa... No es que Louis tenga tanto que perder. Aunque, no, eso no es cierto, porque podría perder esto, podría perder a </span>
  <em>
    <span>Harry</span>
  </em>
  <span>, y si al menos no lo intenta, bueno, ya está perdido, y esa no es una opción aceptable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis no está aterrorizado. Para nada, cállate la boca.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Teóricamente hablando," él pone los dedos de los pies en la arena, "si tuviera que pedir prestado el </span>
  <em>
    <span>Big E Nuff</span>
  </em>
  <span> para mañana por la noche, como, anoche y todo. Lleva a tu mejor amigo a dormir en cubierta y todo..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"¿Dormir?" Niall se ríe. "No estoy seguro de que eso es lo que tienes en mente, amigo. No estoy ciego a todas esas mordeduras de amor en el cuerpo de Harry. Por no mencionar los moretones. Me gusta abrazarlo, ¿verdad?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis no puede creer que Niall haya dicho eso. Por otra parte, es Niall. Asi que...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Decidiendo responder con una sonrisa, Louis exhala alrededor del bulto desconocido que se aloja en su garganta. "A él también le gusta. Es mutuo."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>La respuesta de Niall es rápida, segura. "No lo dude por un segundo. Quiero decir, no lo he visto tan bien follado desde... Básicamente nunca, ahora que lo pienso."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yo, um" Louis se sonroja. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Por qué</span>
  </em>
  <span> Louis se sonroja, las conversaciones sexuales no lo hacen sonrojarse. "¿Gracias, supongo?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, sí, definitivamente fue un cumplido." Niall asiente con entusiasmo. "El buen sexo es una parte importante de una relación, ¿no?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whoa, espera, ¿</span>
  <em>
    <span>que</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Louis nunca dijo nada acerca de una relación, no hay ninguna relación, simplemente no es ese tipo de persona. Todo lo que quiere es pasar el rato con Harry todo el tiempo, y tener mucho sexo, y hablar con él, y hacerlo sonreír, y— y Louis totalmente quiere una relación.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mierda.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>¿Es esto lo que Zayn quiso decir cuando dijo que no era miedo a estar solo en general? ¿Qué no se trataba de estar en </span>
  <em>
    <span>alguna</span>
  </em>
  <span> relación, con cualquiera? Que se trata de esa persona específica que hace que valga la pena de repente, una obviedad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sí. Así he oído." Louis se aclara la garganta y aparta los ojos, mirando la gran extensión del océano. Dorado con el sol poniente, parece deslumbrantemente brillante. "No es que sea un experto en relaciones, amigo."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Una pausa momentánea sigue a las palabras, y cuando Niall habla de nuevo, su tono es gentil. "Lo has intentado por él, ¿no?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No tiene sentido negar lo obvio, por lo que Louis no se molesta. "Sí. Un poco."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>De nuevo, Niall está callado por un momento. Luego toca los codos juntos. "Bueno, entonces. Como tu única regla, me gustaría encargarte con el trabajo especial de llevar a mi mejor pareja a pasar una noche en un bote. Tratamiento especial, ¿sabes?" hace una pausa. "Dime, ¿cómo suena mañana por la noche?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No es nada concreto, no </span>
  <em>
    <span>prueba</span>
  </em>
  <span> que Harry podría haber insinuado que quiere que todo dure, pero a Louis le resulta un poco más fácil respirar. Después de todo, Niall conoce a Harry, ¿verdad? Niall es el mejor amigo de Harry, y no descarta las esperanzas de Louis, no lo está desanimando de ninguna manera, así que... Además, si Harry le hubiera confiado a Niall sobre... </span>
  <em>
    <span>cosas</span>
  </em>
  <span>, entonces Niall nunca lo haría. traicionar esa confianza, pero— Dios, Louis está pensando demasiado, demasiado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Todavía. La reacción de Niall podría significar algo. Eso </span>
  <em>
    <span>debe</span>
  </em>
  <span> significar algo. Louis no solo está leyendo más sobre esto de lo que debería ser, ¿verdad?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No. No, él no cree que lo sea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Perfecto," dice. "Mañana por la noche suena perfecto."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis menea los dedos de los pies. Se mueve para sentarse con las piernas cruzadas en su cama. "¿Ya terminaste?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levantando la vista de donde está buscando entre un montón de ropa sucia para separar sus cosas de las de Louis, Harry sacude la cabeza con una sonrisa. "Pronto."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Está bien." Louis pone sus codos sobre sus rodillas, entrelaza sus dedos y apoya su mentón sobre ellos. Desde aquí, tiene una hermosa vista del trasero de Harry, donde Harry está agachado en el suelo, vestido con nada más que unos diminutos pantalones cortos amarillos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>El problema con esos pantalones cortos realmente es que tomados en aislamiento, son muy feos. Luego Harry se los pone, y </span>
  <em>
    <span>bam</span>
  </em>
  <span>, de repente son atractivos, atrayendo la atención hacia las delgadas líneas de los muslos de Harry, hacia su torso interminable que debería ser </span>
  <em>
    <span>ilegal. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Louis no puede responsabilizarse de cómo su cerebro sigue parpadeando a pensamientos de tirar de esos pantalones cortos con los dientes y envolviendo su boca alrededor de la polla de Harry. No, de ninguna manera puede ser considerado responsable. Los hombres más fuertes que Louis han cedido ante tentaciones muy inferiores a esto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Entonces," Louis cambia a tamborilear un ritmo errático sobre sus rodillas. En su cabeza, es el ritmo de </span>
  <em>
    <span>How Soon Is Now </span>
  </em>
  <span>de The Smith. Adecuado, porque, "¿Es pronto </span>
  <em>
    <span>ahora</span>
  </em>
  <span>?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry le lanza una mirada sin impresionarse, con un toque de exasperación cariñosa. "No. En caso de que te lo hayas perdido, tengo que ordenar, digamos, dos semanas para que mis cosas no se mezclen con las tuyas."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh. De acuerdo." Louis asiente con la cabeza. Espera diez segundos completos. "Asi que. ¿Ahora?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Esta vez, la sonrisa de Harry se abre paso. Dejando caer un par de boxeadores en su maleta, se levanta, todo largo y delgado, tan </span>
  <em>
    <span>bronceado </span>
  </em>
  <span>ahora que ha pasado tres semanas bajo el sol. La diferencia con el chico prudente y sobrio que Louis había conocido no podía ser más sorprendente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bueno, </span>
  <em>
    <span>¿Por qué</span>
  </em>
  <span> tienes tanta prisa?" Harry pregunta, arrastrando los pies más cerca.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Es una sorpresa y mis labios están sellados." Digamos que el tiempo entre ahora y tu partida mañana es mío." Primero, Louis se cruza de brazos y levanta la barbilla. Justo como sabía que sucedería, los ojos de Harry se iluminaron con interés.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"¿Una sorpresa? ¿Qué sorpresa?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"¿Entiendes el </span>
  <em>
    <span>concepto</span>
  </em>
  <span> de una sorpresa, Harold?" Louis mira a Harry escabullirse, y aunque Harry probablemente se cree astuto, realmente no lo es. Especialmente no cuando golpea su dedo gordo en la pata de la cama y maldice, sentándose pesadamente en el colchón.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Pero, ¿dónde está la </span>
  <em>
    <span>diversión </span>
  </em>
  <span>en eso?" Pregunta Harry una vez que se ha recuperado, gateando sobre la cama para mirar a Louis de cerca. Sus labios se convierten en un ridículo puchero que Louis no encuentra atractivo. Ni un poco.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"La diversión," dice con firmeza, "está en que yo sepa, y en que tú puedas resolverlo."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Pero.</span>
  </em>
  <span>" La voz de Harry es tranquila y complaciente, junto con grandes y tristes ojos y una mirada desde debajo de sus pestañas. Se funde en una combinación letal, y Louis es inmune, es totalmente inmune a las malas maneras de Harry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No." Empuja el hombro de Harry, y aunque no fue un empujón particularmente difícil, Harry cae de la cama, riéndose mientras su abatida fachada se derrumba.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"¿Por favor?" Tumbado en el suelo, Harry lo mira. "Por favor, bonito, por favor, con una guinda en la parte superior"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ve a terminar tu equipaje," le dice Louis.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Con un largo suspiro de sufrimiento, Harry obedece.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"¿Ya llegamos?" El tono de Harry es impaciente, y tira de la venda de los ojos sin intentar quitárselo. Cuán fácilmente se sometió a esa idea es algo que Louis encuentra más intrigante.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>En otra ocasión, sin embargo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No del todo," responde, con las manos en la cintura de Harry para que pueda guiarlo por una roca que, dada la falta de coordinación de Harry, probablemente lo habría hecho tropezar. El muelle está justo al frente, el </span>
  <em>
    <span>Big E Nuff está </span>
  </em>
  <span>listo y esperando con equipo de esnórquel y comida, una muda de ropa, mantas para la noche y una botella de vino que Nick había proporcionado a cambio de que Louis prometiera hacerse cargo de un turno en el bar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Está bien." Harry guarda silencio durante uno, dos, tres segundos, luego gira la cabeza un poco para mostrar su sonrisa. "Asi que. ¿Y ahora?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"¿Te estás </span>
  <em>
    <span>burlando de </span>
  </em>
  <span>mí, Harold?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No me atrevería,, dice Harry. Su amplia sonrisa lo delata.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Cuidado, o te guiaré directamente hacia un acantilado," le dice Louis. No haría tal cosa, por supuesto, pero no puede hacer daño mantener a Harry alerta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No lo harías." Harry parece seguro de sí mismo, y se conforma fácilmente con que Louis lo dirige a los tablones. Sus pies descalzos chocan contra la madera, el agua gorgotea debajo. "¿Estamos en el bote?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Un gran paso hacia abajo," dice Louis, en lugar de responder la pregunta. "Cuidado, ¿de acuerdo?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mantiene una mano en el hombro de Harry y hace lo mismo cuando Harry se tambalea sobre la cubierta, estabilizándolo. "¿Ya llegamos?" Harry repite, hoyuelos en pantalla completa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sí," dice Louis, "aquí estamos." Tira del nudo de la venda, desliza la tela entre sus dedos mientras Harry parpadea a la luz de un sol de la tarde que se refleja en el océano, vertiginosas chispas de brillo bailando las olas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry asiente, satisfecho de sí mismo. "Estamos totalmente en el bote. </span>
  <em>
    <span>¿Por qué</span>
  </em>
  <span> estamos en el bote?" Luego ve el montón de provisiones y equipo que Louis amontonó en uno de los bancos, y sus ojos se abren. "¿Vamos a algún lado?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sí." Louis se siente abruptamente, estúpidamente, innecesariamente tímido. Él no </span>
  <em>
    <span>es</span>
  </em>
  <span> tímido. Rascándose una mano sobre la parte posterior de su cuello, se encoge de hombros. "Pense que sabias. Ya que es tu última noche, sería bueno pasarla en cubierta. Como, un buen recuerdo. Tenemos todo lo que necesitamos e incluso trajimos un par de arpones para intentar atrapar algo para una barbacoa."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Otro </span>
  </em>
  <span>buen recuerdo," corrige Harry. Se acerca, tocando con los dedos de los pies a Louis y sus delgados dedos curvados en el hueco del codo de Louis. "Gracias. Por ser, como... realmente, realmente increíble. ¿Cómo dices gracias en portugués?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis se siente extrañamente estrangulado, como si hubiera una banda apretada alrededor de sus costillas. "Obrigado."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cuando Harry hace eco de la palabra, su lengua se tropieza con ella. Inclinándose un poco, acercándose más, lo repite con más confianza. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Obrigado.</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"De nada." Louis recuerda a la fuerza que es tranquilo y confiado. Realmente, él lo es. Cualquiera que sugiera lo contrario, prepárese con pistolas al amanecer.</span>
</p><p><span>Se vuelve mucho más difícil mantener su dignidad cuando Harry le da una suave sonrisa, sus rizos esponjados alrededor de sus orejas desde la venda de los ojos, como pequeñas puntas de ala. "Voy a extrañar esto," dice Harry con seriedad, como si no fuera nada, como si eso no hiciera que el corazón de Louis tartamudeara en su pecho. "Te extrañaré.</span> <span>Como, wow. Será raro estar en casa."</span></p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No quiero despedirme, no quiero que te vayas.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis se acerca, y hay una extraña emoción en cómo tiene que inclinar la cabeza un poco hacia atrás para estudiar la cara de Harry. "Podrías quedarte, ya sabes. Sé mi nuevo Zayn. Te convertiré en un instructor de buceo adecuado en muy poco tiempo."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Claro, sí." Harry se ríe. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Risas</span>
  </em>
  <span>. "Oye, atornilla esos préstamos estudiantiles, me convertiré en fotógrafo submarino para vivir. Suena bien."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No es una broma </span>
  </em>
  <span>, Louis piensa en decirle, porque no lo es. Había hablado en serio, y está bien, los detalles son un poco vagos, con lo que realmente no tiene tiempo para moldear a un principiante en un instructor de buceo completo además de su trabajo diario, y ya hay un reemplazo para Zayn, pero— pero todavía no era una maldita </span>
  <em>
    <span>broma</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Eso </span>
  <em>
    <span>podría ser</span>
  </em>
  <span> un trabajo," dice Louis, y un segundo demasiado tarde, está avergonzado por la irritación que se deslizó en su tono. Increíble empezando por una cita que se suponía que iba a enloquecer a Harry, ¿no?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Una cita. Mierda, Louis es muy posiblemente, </span>
  <em>
    <span>terriblemente </span>
  </em>
  <span>fuera de su profundidad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Exhala y sonríe, se lanza hacia adelante para picotear la mejilla de Harry. "Ahora. ¿De acuerdo?" De cerca, hay motas de amarillo y azul mezcladas en el verde de los ojos de Harry, y Louis no está del todo seguro de que eso sea justo. Probablemente no lo es.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sí," dice Harry, asintiendo. "Sí, lo haremos. ¡De inmediato, gran capitán!" Retrocede para un gran gesto con la mano, seguido de lo que podría ser una reverencia. Una puta </span>
  <em>
    <span>reverencia</span>
  </em>
  <span>. No, está bien, hay una clara posibilidad de que Harry no sea real. Una muy distinta posibilidad. Al igual, podría ser un experimento social, un lindo, con hoyuelos, pelo rizado </span>
  <em>
    <span>robot</span>
  </em>
  <span> enviado para causar estragos en las frágiles emociones de Louis, un experimento de los </span>
  <em>
    <span>ratones </span>
  </em>
  <span>del autostopista. En este punto, Louis no lo descarta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"¿Acabas de hacer una reverencia?" pregunta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry ladea la cabeza y sonríe. Esa pequeña </span>
  <em>
    <span>mierda</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis frunce el ceño. "Te das cuenta de que en realidad no eres una princesa de Disney, ¿verdad?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Es lo que la gente sigue diciéndome. Tiendo a no creerles."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Cásate conmigo</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Louis piensa. "Ve y hazte útil," dice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"¿Cómo es útil?" Todavía sonriendo, Harry engancha los pulgares en la cinturilla de sus pantalones cortos amarillos, los mismos que Louis </span>
  <em>
    <span>quemará </span>
  </em>
  <span>si surge la oportunidad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Desata el bote, pon los guardabarros adentro. Honestamente, me has visto hacer esto cada vez que Zayn estaba manejando."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No estaba mirando tus manos," dice Harry alegremente. Con un guiño, se da la vuelta para pasear por la parte trasera del bote, se agacha para examinar la cuerda que está enrollada alrededor de un bolardo, y Louis contempla arrojarse por la borda.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>En cambio, se dirige a la cabina.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tirando de su traje de neopreno, Harry mira desde la cara de Louis al fusil en sus manos, y retrocede. Luego él niega con la cabeza. "No creo que pueda hacerlo. ¿Qué pasa si </span>
  <em>
    <span>no lo logro</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Quiero decir, como si estuviera hiriendo a un pez, y sigue nadando y luego muere lenta y dolorosamente."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robot, específicamente diseñado, Louis no se hace responsable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>El asiente. "Sí, no, es mejor si practicas antes, así que solo la lanzas cuando sabes que alcanzarás tu objetivo. Liam y yo practicamos mucho antes de que lo intentáramos de verdad." Y a pesar de esa práctica, Louis todavía recuerda lo terriblemente impotente que había estado una vez que realmente había ensartado su primer pez, la pobre cosa simplemente </span>
  <em>
    <span>retorciéndose </span>
  </em>
  <span>en la punta del fusil, y cómo le había tomado a Liam cortarle el cuello para que Louis pudiera superar su estupor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Entonces, ¿por qué traes uno para mí?" Pregunta Harry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No quería que te sintieras excluido." Louis le da una sonrisa. "Pensé que querrías llevarlo de todas formas para hacer snorkel, así puedes </span>
  <em>
    <span>fingir </span>
  </em>
  <span>ser un depredador peligroso cuando en realidad eres solo un gatito de ojos grandes con garras suaves."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>En un verdadero espectáculo de madurez, Harry patea el pie de Louis.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis levanta una ceja. "¿Se suponía que eso iba a convencerme de que eres grande y malo? Ni siquiera dolió, bebé."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Haré que te duela," gruñe Harry, pero hay una sonrisa escondida en las comisuras de su boca, ensanchándose cuando sus miradas se encuentran y se sostienen. "Bien, tú serás el cazador, y voy a remar y mirar cosas lindas, ¿cómo es eso?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, oh. Una línea; esa es la señal de Louis para entrar en una buena línea. "¿Cosas lindas? ¿Por qué, tienes un espejo?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry riéndose no debería ser tan sangriento atractivo. "Idiota," dice, todo cariño. Luego frunce el ceño. "Oye, ¿permiten cazar aquí? Pensé que estaba prohibido."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, está totalmente prohibido solo en la reserva." Louis apuntala el cañón del arma contra su estómago, el neopreno lo hace un poco más cómodo, y agarra la goma, tirando de ella hacia la muesca. Su voz sale tensa por la forma en que tiene que apretar los músculos de su estómago, pero vale la pena por la forma en que la mirada de Harry se desliza por su cuerpo. "Aquí afuera, solo está prohibido con tanques, y eso sería antideportivo de todos modos. Me gustaría pensar que así, es un duelo justo. El hombre contra los peces, ojo con ojo."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis posiblemente esté presumiendo. Sin embargo, es lo que hace la gente en las citass, así que está bien.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Enganchando el mecanismo de seguridad, coloca el fusil en el suelo y ayuda a Harry a ponerse las aletas. No es que sea tan difícil, no es que Harry no pueda hacerlo solo, pero a Louis le gusta ayudar. En ocasiones. Cuando le conviene. Y le da la oportunidad de arrodillarse frente a Harry, mirándolo a través de sus pestañas con una sonrisa secreta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry chupa su labio inferior en su boca y le devuelve la mirada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Todo listo," declara Louis, levantándose, y Harry suelta una carcajada antes de ponerse de pie. Mientras Harry se ocupa de ponerle un tubo a su máscara, Louis rápidamente se pone su propio equipo y se coloca un cuchillo de río en la pantorrilla.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juntos, saltan de la plataforma de baño. En pocas palabras, Louis recuerda la primera vez que hizo esto con Harry, cómo se había ofrecido a tomar la mano de Harry y Harry se había reído y había saltado solo, como para demostrar algo. Ahora, cuando Louis nada y tira de Harry en un beso, Harry se encuentra con él a mitad de camino, sus máscaras golpeando juntas, los tubos colgando de sus mejillas. Es algo maravilloso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry sonríe cuando se separan, sus dientes blancos, cabello rizado en mechones húmedos. Robot, robot, robot "Buena caza, cariño. Tráeme un regalo."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Solo si aceptas ser mi esposa trofeo," Louis replica, y Harry extiende sus brazos, pisando agua.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Todo tuyo. Solo cómprame una mierda de diamantes y un auto deportivo rojo. Posiblemente un chico de la piscina."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis se acerca para apretarle un pezón, el efecto algo perdido debido al neopreno. "Estoy bastante seguro de que comprarle un chico de la piscina sería ilegal en la mayoría de los países. Sin embargo, podría duplicarme como tu chico de la piscina. Si te gustan ese tipo de cosas."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cuando termina, Harry se ríe, feliz, libre y tan </span>
  <em>
    <span>adorable </span>
  </em>
  <span>que Louis no sabe qué hacer consigo mismo. Así que pellizca la mejilla de Harry y sonríe antes de empujar el tubo en su boca, tomando un par de respiraciones profundas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>De cabeza, se arroja al agua.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Con el fusil metido contra su cuerpo, se hunde, se sumerge en el ritmo del océano, todo balanceándose suavemente sobre el pasto marino y el movimiento fluido, los rayos del sol inclinándose en un ángulo plano. Mira hacia arriba cuando una sombra parpadea a través de la luz y encuentra a Harry flotando en la superficie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Un enjambre de doradas se desliza por debajo, y Louis considera rastrearlas, pero se está quedando sin aire. Mejor resurgir una vez más, calmar su pulso, y luego volver a bajar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>La segunda vez que se zambulle, Harry lo sigue a cierta distancia, con todas sus piernas desgarbadas y brazos temblorosos. Louis está tan divertido que casi lo pierde cuando el enjambre cambia de dirección, separándose de una roca.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>En ese mismo momento. De vuelta a la tarea en cuestión. Pescado para atrapar, cena para proporcionar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Es un círculo," declara Louis cuando arroja las entrañas por la borda y luego se inclina para lavarse las manos. "Tomando y dando, ¿ves? Lo que no comeremos, no se desperdiciará porque algún animal estará feliz de arrebatárselo. Círculo de la vida."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"¿Como en el Rey León?" Harry tararea unos pocos compases, su voz es graciosamente arenosa, y él realmente es una princesa Disney, bonita y con ojos de gacela y bendecida con la habilidad de cantar. Louis es irremediablemente querido. "¿O Zayn ha estado compartiendo su hierba?"</span>
</p><p><span>"Somos </span><em><span>tú y</span></em> <em><span>yo</span></em><span> para un concepto hippie?" Louis pregunta, aceptando la toalla que Harry le da. "¿De verdad? ¿Eres real en este momento?"</span></p><p>
  <span>Harry se ríe, la suave luz de la tarde envolviéndolo. Va a hurgar en el pescado envuelto en papel de aluminio en la parrilla, que es casi la única comida que Louis sabe preparar, y sobre todo porque todo lo que se requiere es rellenar con romero, sal y pimienta en el vientre del pez antes de envolverlo y arrojándolo al estante. Ese es el tipo de desafío culinario que Louis puede manejar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tenemos un poco hasta que esto esté terminado, ¿verdad?" Harry pregunta. La travesura permanece en la curva de su boca, y Louis se ve a sí mismo mirando.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"¿De diez a quince minutos?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mucho tiempo," declara Harry, y luego atrapa la muñeca de Louis y lo arrastra hacia la cabina. Sobre su hombro, dice: "Eres un poco sexy con un fusil. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Te quiero en mi boca</span>
  </em>
  <span>, ¿puedo hacerlo?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Eso," Louis tose, "estaría bien."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Solo mantén tus manos de pez fuera de mi cabello," le dice Harry, y su sonrisa es brillante y preciosa, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Harry </span>
  </em>
  <span>es brillante y precioso, y Louis quiere retenerlo para siempre. Si eso implica una relación, que así sea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Se apoya en la rueda, la madera presionando en su espalda desnuda mientras Harry se pone de rodillas y tira de los pantalones de baño de Louis hasta los tobillos, y realmente, la cosa es que la boca de Harry debe haber sido </span>
  <em>
    <span>hecha</span>
  </em>
  <span> chupar la polla de Louis Es solo... Es </span>
  <em>
    <span>perfecto</span>
  </em>
  <span>, y Harry está ansioso y confiado, sus labios brillantes y resbaladizos mientras se hunde, </span>
  <em>
    <span>abajo </span>
  </em>
  <span>, solo </span>
  <em>
    <span>toma</span>
  </em>
  <span> cuando Louis rueda sus caderas hacia adelante.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis exhaló un aliento áspero, cierra los ojos al oír el suave empujón del pulgar de Harry contra su agujero, resbaladizo por el lubricante que Harry debía haber escondido en sus pantalones cortos. Es como una promesa para más tarde, Louis meciéndose hacia adelante y hacia atrás entre la boca de Harry y el dedo de Harry. El bote se balancea debajo de ellos, las gaviotas chillan en la distancia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cuando Harry se detiene, Louis se obliga a abrir los ojos. Encuentra a Harry mirándolo, una pequeña sonrisa curvándose su pecaminosa boca antes de inclinarse a la lengua en la hendidura de la polla de Louis, los músculos en la espalda de Harry se amontonan con la posición en la que están. Ya, Louis siente el empujón caliente de liberación palpitando en su vientre.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jesús</span>
  </em>
  <span>, esto es realmente tan bueno, </span>
  <em>
    <span>asi que</span>
  </em>
  <span> jodidamente bien, </span>
  <em>
    <span>espectacular</span>
  </em>
  <span>. No había pensado que el sexo sería mucho mejor, más brillante, con alguien en quien confía, alguien que </span>
  <em>
    <span>se pone</span>
  </em>
  <span> él.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alguien a quien tal vez, posiblemente ama solo un poco.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Como Harry es totalmente capaz de cortarse con una espina, Louis filetea la dorada antes de colocarla entre ellos, ambos sentados en la plataforma de baño con las piernas de Harry colgando sobre el borde y los pies en el agua.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Soy un cazador que dobla como un salvavidas, podrías hacerlo peor." Louis se señala a sí mismo. "Si las cosas se ponen difíciles, puedo mantener a los dos vivos con peces capturados con mis propias manos."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sonriendo alrededor de un bocado de pan, Harry asiente. "Sí, esa es una habilidad de vida muy útil, creo. Entonces está cocinando. Que, tú sabes. No es tu fuerte Además, mi madre me enseñó a cultivar tomates"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Con mis propias manos,</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Louis repite dramáticamente, antes de sumergir su propio pan en el líquido que se recoge en el papel de estaño, el aroma del pescado a la parrilla y el romero flotando. "Y si hablamos de habilidades para la vida, es bastante útil no tropezar con ningún pequeño obstáculo que pueda presentarse. Eres claramente la damisela en apuros en esta relación."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Relación. Qué.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry no parece notar el desliz de Louis, se ríe en voz baja, los ojos suaves. " Realmente extrañaré esto, ¿sabes?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hay muchas cosas que Louis podría decir en respuesta a eso, la mayoría de ellas demasiado, demasiado intensas por cómo se conocen desde hace tres semanas, solo tres </span>
  <em>
    <span>semanas</span>
  </em>
  <span>, cuando parecen meses. Esta es la última noche de Harry, y todo lo que Louis quiere hacer es aferrarse a él, suplicarle que no se vaya. O al menos hazle prometer que regresará pronto, y tal vez también acepte amueblar su nueva habitación en el piso de Niall con una cama lo suficientemente grande como para acomodar a Louis durante una posible visita. O varias.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Todo lo que Louis quiere es un edredón de repuesto permanentemente reservado para él en la cama de Harry. Sin duda, eso no es demasiado para preguntar, o ¿lo es?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Se conforma con golpear su codo contra el de Harry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Se extienden uno al lado del otro sobre la gruesa manta que Louis había empacado, todo cálido y fluido con el sabor del vino que todavía permanecía en la lengua de Louis, los </span>
  <em>
    <span>hombros de las caderas </span>
  </em>
  <span>tocando las </span>
  <em>
    <span>piernas</span>
  </em>
  <span>, las estrellas esparcidas por el cielo nocturno.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Es silencioso, solo el océano y su conversación silenciosa que serpentea de un tema al siguiente, del amor de Harry por los idiomas a los recuerdos de Navidad de Louis cuando sus hermanas gemelas acababan de nacer y nada se había ido a la mierda, a cómo Harry esperaba ver una ballena o un delfín. Le pide a Louis que le cuente sobre la única vez que había estado haciendo una parada de descompresión con un estudiante de buceo, y el tipo casi se había enojado cuando la sombra gris de un delfín mular se había acelerado desde las profundidades del océano para jugar con su boya de marcador de superficie roja. "Son enormes, si ves uno de cerca." Al igual que el tamaño y la masa de un cerdo, extremadamente impresionante y elegante, pero no </span>
  <em>
    <span>lindo</span>
  </em>
  <span>, esos dientes son reales y afilados."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aleatoriamente, Harry reacciona cubriéndose con Louis, ambas manos se enredan en el cabello de Louis mientras se besan hasta que Louis se siente débil, sin aliento y estúpido y completamente abierto. Volteándolos, él toma el control.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Él monta a Harry lentamente, hasta que Harry tiembla con cada rutina de las caderas de Louis, jadeando y aferrándose a la cintura de Louis con un fuerte agarre.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Quédate, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Louis piensa. Da forma a la palabra contra la sien de Harry, la entierra en el cabello de Harry, y no tiene el coraje de decirlo en voz alta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis se despierta justo cuando el sol se eleva sobre el borde oriental del cielo, reduciendo la cadena de montañas a una silueta recortada. Se queda quieto durante varios minutos, se permite catalogar cada detalle de este momento: Harry se cubrió la espalda y respira en su nuca, ambos sacos de dormir enredados alrededor de sus muslos, pateados en algún momento de la noche. Cambiando un poco, Louis apaga la alarma de su teléfono y se da vuelta para estudiar la cara de Harry; la generosa inclinación de sus labios, el corte de su nariz, las aletas de la nariz brillando con cada toma de aire. En su sueño, frunce el ceño un poco, e incluso eso es adorable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Es ridículo. Louis es ridículo, tan ridículo, pero como Harry es un robot, no se puede culpar. Sí.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Para contrarrestar las estúpidas y asfixiantes emociones que obstruyen su garganta, Louis desliza su mano por el cuerpo de Harry, considerando brevemente sus opciones antes de que decida despertar a Harry con una paja. La última vez, es la última vez, y como siempre, Harry está durmiendo desnudo, por lo que no hay nada que impida que Louis pueda alcanzarlo. No quiere dejar de tocar a Harry, </span>
  <em>
    <span>nunca,</span>
  </em>
  <span> quiere parar</span>
</p><p>
  <span>contra la palma de Louis, la polla de Harry se llena rápidamente, y el aliento de Harry se contrae una vez antes de que frunza el ceño. Hay una extraña ingravidez detrás de la frente de Louis, sus pensamientos un lío nebuloso de </span>
  <em>
    <span>Harry</span>
  </em>
  <span> y </span>
  <em>
    <span>ven por mí</span>
  </em>
  <span> y </span>
  <em>
    <span>quiero verte</span>
  </em>
  <span> y </span>
  <em>
    <span>no vayas, por favor no te vayas</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Cambia su agarre, piel sedosa que está caliente al tacto, mueve su mano sobre ella en tirones rápidos que no tienen finura, solo la necesidad sin sentido de hacerlo bien, hacer que Harry recuerde esta mañana, recuerde anoche, haga que Harry recuerde a </span>
  <em>
    <span>Louis</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cuando la respiración de Harry se acelera, sus pestañas se crispan, Louis junta sus bocas, una presión suave de labios. Esperando, </span>
  <em>
    <span>esperando</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry se despierta con un grito ahogado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Se derrama sobre el puño de Louis un momento después, temblando, y Louis lo besa a través de los temblores, Harry jadeando en su boca, sus manos subiendo para agarrar los hombros de Louis. El bote se balancea con el ritmo de las olas, y Louis piensa que Harry se siente así, como Louis podría caer sobre él, hundirse en esto hasta que sea tan natural y constante como el flujo y el oleaje del océano. No tiene sentido, probablemente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deslizando un muslo entre las piernas de Louis, Harry lo frota contra la entrepierna de Louis, deliciosa fricción que se endulza por la forma en que se enredan sus lenguas. Cuando Louis </span>
  <em>
    <span>llega</span>
  </em>
  <span>, es con su frente presionada contra la de Harry, manteniendo contacto visual hasta el último momento, hasta que el peso que tira de sus párpados se vuelve demasiado pesado y se congela en los brazos de Harry. Se siente como si su piel se desgarrara en las costuras, como si nunca fuera capaz de deshacer este momento, convertirlo en otro recuerdo desvanecido.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Se aferran el uno al otro por mucho más tiempo de lo que necesitan, su respiración se ha equilibrado hace mucho tiempo, el sol se eleva sobre las montañas para proyectar el mundo en un suave resplandor matutino, largas sombras y un tono dorado sobre todo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"¿Qué hora es?" Harry pregunta eventualmente, somnoliento. En lo que parece un gesto ausente, una de sus manos está jugando con el flequillo de Louis.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Demasiado temprano, siempre demasiado temprano. Todavía no está cerca del amanecer. Era el ruiseñor, y no la alondra.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis exhala. "Probablemente deberíamos regresar."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mirando hacia otro lado, Harry asiente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Recogen sus cosas en silencio, enrollando los sacos de dormir, Harry dobla la manta en un ordenado cuadrado mientras Louis se ocupa de los restos de la cena. El silencio se asienta de forma extraña en su pecho, como una nube amenazante que está a punto de reventar, oscura y abotagada, y sin embargo, él no sabe lo que podría decir.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No, eso no es verdad. Él sabe lo que podría decir, él sabe lo que </span>
  <em>
    <span>quiere</span>
  </em>
  <span> decir, pero cada vez que saca aire para expulsar las palabras, se pierden en algún lugar en el camino. Y la cosa es que eso no es </span>
  <em>
    <span>él</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Louis es valiente, había aprendido a defenderse de su padre y los insultos sin sentido lanzados por idiotas compañeros de estudios. Hubo un momento, un abrir y cerrar de ojos entre Dean besándolo y Louis devolviéndole el beso, cuando el miedo le rodeó la columna vertebral y amenazó con apoderarse de él, cuando Louis tuvo ganas de atacar, como retroceder para decir que no era </span>
  <em>
    <span>homosexual</span>
  </em>
  <span>, era normal y heterosexual y se ajustaba a los estándares heteronormativos que harían fácil capitanear a un equipo de fútbol de adolescentes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Había luchado contra el miedo. No se había permitido tomar la salida del cobarde, y se había vuelto más fuerte para ello, más seguro de sí mismo, pero no se atrevía a decir una palabra tan simple como </span>
  <em>
    <span>quédate</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joder, es patético.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Entonces, en lugar de hacer crecer a una maldita </span>
  <em>
    <span>pareja</span>
  </em>
  <span>, deja que Harry tome el volante, explica cómo leer el sistema de navegación y ajusta el rumbo en consecuencia. Su voz suena extrañamente áspera para sus oídos, las palabras atrapadas en su garganta como dedos atrapados en astillas de madera. Harry parpadea en el brillo del nuevo día, siguiendo las instrucciones de Louis sin ofrecer mucho en el camino de una respuesta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cambian los lugares por el estrecho y poco profundo pasaje justo antes de llegar a la bahía, y Harry se envuelve alrededor de Louis, con el mentón sobre el hombro de Louis mientras Louis los conduce a través del espacio entre dos grandes rocas. Harry es cálido y sólido y está </span>
  <em>
    <span>aquí</span>
  </em>
  <span>, al menos por ahora, y Louis se apoya en él y lucha para no pensar en la próxima hora, en el día de mañana.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Solía ser tan bueno en eso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Todo está en silencio cuando avanzan penosamente por el camino hacia la cabaña, pegados uno a otro, un inútil intento de obtener su pleno contacto físico. La única persona con la que se topan es uno de los jardineros, que corta un seto en un momento en que todos los huéspedes del hotel todavía están dormidos y por lo tanto no tienen que enfrentar la realidad de cómo esta pequeña ilusión de paraíso requiere mantenimiento.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Entrando furtivamente por la puerta principal, más allá del murmullo de las voces de la habitación de Liam, Louis piensa en ofrecerse para hacer un té, un par de rebanadas de pan tostado, </span>
  <em>
    <span>cualquier cosa</span>
  </em>
  <span> para ocupar sus manos y evitar que tiemblen. En su lugar, lo guía hacia su habitación, Harry lo sigue en silencio.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hay algo sorprendentemente real en la maleta de Harry sentada en la cama, con el bolso de mano de Harry al lado. Louis se encuentra congelado por un latido. Esto está </span>
  <em>
    <span>sucediendo</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Harry está a punto de irse y Louis no ha encontrado el coraje de hacer tanto como </span>
  <em>
    <span>intentarlo</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cuando la puerta se cierra con un chasquido silencioso, Louis gira y jala a Harry en un apretado abrazo, respira su aroma. Harry se tensa por un momento notable, los músculos fuertemente apretados. Luego él suspira y se deja caer en el abrazo, sus propios brazos acercándose a la espalda de Louis, tirando de él bruscamente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hola," murmura, lo primero que dice desde que bajaron del barco, lo primero que cualquiera de ellos ha dicho desde que bajaron del bote.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hola," responde Louis, igualmente bajo. Siente frío por todas partes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cerrando los ojos, gira su rostro hacia el cuello de Harry. Si simplemente se </span>
  <em>
    <span>niega </span>
  </em>
  <span>a dejarlo ir, se aferra a Harry como una lapa, Harry no pasará el control de seguridad y se verá obligado a quedarse. Eso suena como un plan sólido, ciertamente menos aterrador que el hecho de que Louis tenga que abrir la boca y realmente le </span>
  <em>
    <span>pida </span>
  </em>
  <span>que no se vaya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>La habitación respira a su alrededor, encogiéndose con cada ingesta de aire, expandiéndose nuevamente cuando exhalan al tiempo el uno con el otro. Deben ser segundos más tarde, o minutos, quizás horas, cuando Niall golpea la puerta con los nudillos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Salida en cinco minutos, Liam está conduciendo. ¡Será mejor que estés allí, Styles!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry se endereza y se sacude, su mirada fija en la puerta. "Estoy aquí, Niall." responde, su voz gutural. "Sal inmediatamente".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cinco minutos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>En cinco minutos, Harry se dirigirá al aeropuerto, volverá a su vida real en Londres y muy cerca de su ex. Quizás las cosas se vean diferentes entonces, tal vez Harry decida darle otra oportunidad. Y Louis habrá perdido a Harry sin siquiera haberlo intentado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No quiero que te vayas," empuja, cada palabra grande y pesada sobre su lengua, cayendo en el espacio vacío entre ellos. De alguna manera, trabaja con la fuerza para mirar a Harry, ve que los ojos de Harry se abren, el cuerpo de Harry se pone tenso y aún se entrelazan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Louis," comienza Harry, una advertencia, pero ahora que Louis ha comenzado, su pecho se siente más ancho, las palabras vienen más fácilmente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Harry. No quiero que esto termine. Mira, sé que no puedes quedarte, sé que acabas de salir de una relación, pero..." Envuelve sus dedos con la muñeca de Harry, aprieta y siente el patrón agitado del pulso de Harry. "Esto no es </span>
  <em>
    <span>normal</span>
  </em>
  <span>, esto no es algo que sucede todos los días, y simplemente no tengo ganas de fingir que está bien que te deje ir. Creo que deberíamos darle una oportunidad. ¿No crees que vale la pena?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abruptamente, Harry se sacude la muñeca, sus ojos se llenan de pánico y niega con la cabeza. "No."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Harry," Louis repite, alcanzandolo, y Harry retrocede tambaleándose, como un animal acorralado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, esto no es— </span>
  <em>
    <span>No.</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Su voz es tensa, los hombros al cuadrado y su cuerpo una curva cerrada, las manos dobladas en puños a su lado. "No, ese no es nuestro trato, ese no fue nuestro trato. No."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Algo cae en el estómago de Louis, un peso triste y pesado. Probablemente su corazón. "¿Así que vas a fingir que todo fue casual? ¿Compartir una cama cada noche durante dos semanas, besos, citas, todo eso? ¿Estabas celoso cuando estaba a punto de llevar a alguien más a casa?" Una risa hueca raspa el paladar de Louis. "¡Carajo, Harry!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A pesar de que Louis no hizo más movimientos hacia él, Harry da otro paso atrás, choca contra una esquina de la cama. "¡Tú eres el que dijo que fue fácil! Tú... Dijiste que sería fácil, solo mantenlo informal." traga, el sonido fuerte en la habitación silenciosa. "Y ahora quieres... No. No </span>
  <em>
    <span>puedo.</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No quiero volver a perderme nunca más</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Louis oye, el eco distorsionado de una conversación que tuvieron en esta misma habitación, escondida del mundo exterior.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucha contra el sabor amargo de la bilis, se aclara la garganta y levanta una mano, con la palma hacia arriba. Su voz sale temblorosa, pero sorprendentemente tranquila. "No quiero controlarte, Harry. No lo hago. No voy a dictar tu vida, o intentar cambiarte, de eso no se </span>
  <em>
    <span>trata esto</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Solo quiero estar contigo."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>En todo caso, Harry se retrae más en sí mismo. "No."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Harry," Louis lo intenta de nuevo, pero ya no hay fuerzas detrás. El nombre se siente extraño, la lengua apenas lo envuelve, porque este no es el Harry que él conoce, no es el chico que— el chico del que Louis se enamoró.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Está enamorado de Harry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Está </span>
  <em>
    <span>enamorado</span>
  </em>
  <span> de Harry, y Harry todavía sacude la cabeza, todo sobre él irradia miedo. "No puedo," dice Harry, "llegué a..." Hace un gesto vago, con la mano temblando mientras levanta su maleta, cuidadosamente sin mirar a Louis. "Ve. Tengo que irme. Vuelo."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y eso es... Así que eso es todo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eso es </span>
  <em>
    <span>todo.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis se recuesta contra la pared, agradable, estable y sólido, tranquilizadoramente real cuando todo se siente inestable, moviéndose bajo sus pies, su estómago revolcándose con los movimientos oscilantes de un bote que habían dejado en el muelle, justo como Harry dejará a Louis en un minuto. Como algo que ya no se necesita, algo que se puede reemplazar en cualquier momento. Reemplazable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"¿Así?" Louis pregunta suavemente. "Te vas solo así, ¿es realmente así de fácil para ti?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Con el bolso de mano colgado de un hombro, maleta en mano, Harry se detiene en sus pasos. Inhala bruscamente, mira a Louis con los ojos muy abiertos y brillantes, y se ve </span>
  <em>
    <span>pequeño </span>
  </em>
  <span>de repente, como un títere con sus cuerdas cortadas, a punto de caer al suelo. Louis comienza a caminar, puro instinto que lo hace querer meter a Harry en su cama y darle de comer té, decirle que todo estará bien.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Incluso ahora, incluso cuando Harry le rompe el corazón, Louis todavía lo quiere. Lo quiere como si nunca hubiera deseado a nadie más. No se trata de dignidad u orgullo, simplemente </span>
  <em>
    <span>lo hace</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry abre la boca como para decir algo, y </span>
  <em>
    <span>tal vez</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Louis piensa, la esperanza llameando a la vida, y luego Niall golpea de nuevo, la voz amortiguada a través de la madera. "¡Es hora de irnos, Haz! Bésale la mierda, ¿quieres?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Niall tiene un tiempo horrible, </span>
  <em>
    <span>terrible</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Louis se reiría, si no sintiera que está a punto de llorar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Con una sacudida silenciosa y apenas perceptible de su cabeza, Harry se da vuelta. Abre la puerta de un tirón y sale de la habitación, sin mirar atrás.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Se ha ido.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Solo cuando Louis escucha que la puerta de entrada se cierra, se permite deslizarse por la pared, apoyando las rodillas contra su pecho. Con la cabeza entre las rodillas, se recuerda a sí mismo que debe seguir respirando.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dento y fuera</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Y dentro.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. VIII</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Louis está bien.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Estoy bien," le dice a Zayn, y su voz se rompe vergonzosamente en la última palabra. En lugar de llamarlo, Zayn continúa mirando a Louis por el borde de su taza de té, el vapor oscurece su rostro cada vez que exhala. "Estoy </span>
  <em>
    <span>bien</span>
  </em>
  <span>." Louis repite.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zayn parpadea muy lentamente, y Louis se sienta en la silla de playa, se inclina hacia un lado hasta que está medio tumbado en la tapicería gastada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"La verdad es que no estoy bien," susurra.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Lou</span>
  </em>
  <span>." Un momento después, Zayn se desliza contra Louis, empujándolo para que tenga espacio suficiente para encajar contra él, calor corporal y comodidad sólida, y joder, </span>
  <em>
    <span>joder</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Louis no es débil, es fuerte, seguro de sí mismo y autosuficiente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>El amor es una mierda completa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"El amor es una mierda," dice en voz alta, por si acaso. "Es toda una carga de puta mierda, no sé por qué la gente incluso </span>
  <em>
    <span>lo intenta</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zayn lo acerca, y huele a sueño y crema de afeitar y </span>
  <em>
    <span>a casa</span>
  </em>
  <span>, y Louis lo ama mucho, muchísimo, lo ama vigorosamente. Simplemente no es así. Pero eso no es ni aquí ni allá porque Zayn también se irá en una semana. Todos se van siempre.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"¿Que pasó?" Zayn pregunta, lo pregunta removiendo el cabello en la sien de Louis. Con un suspiro, Louis se mueve más dentro de él.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Se fue, obviamente."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zayn se queda en silencio, no hace ningún movimiento para alcanzar su té, a pesar de que tienen que estar en el centro de buceo en cinco minutos. Louis puede hacer eso, estar allí y poner una sonrisa falsa que Harry hubiera visto bien.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry no está aquí, sin embargo. Eso es parte del problema.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yo..." Louis se aclara la garganta. "Pensé, que, </span>
  <em>
    <span>tal vez.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Me disparó, sin embargo. Así que. Ya sabes."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mientras Zayn no responde, sus brazos se tensan, y Louis se permite fingir que puede desaparecer, solo por un minuto. Bien, él está bien, estará </span>
  <em>
    <span>bien.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Fueron tres semanas con Harry, nada más, solo tres putas </span>
  <em>
    <span>semanas</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Seguramente no puede ser tan difícil superarlo, seguir adelante, volver a la vida como lo había hecho antes de que Harry llegara, todas las sonrisas brillantes, los chistes estúpidos, el corazón amable y la ridícula afición a la fruta. Miembros colgantes y besos con la boca abierta. Palabras que gotean como la cera de una vela que se derrite.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seguramente no puede ser tan difícil superar a alguien que acaba de </span>
  <em>
    <span>conocer.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis se pierde en la rutina de cuidar a los invitados, ver un regulador que no funciona bien, llevar tanques, informar a todos en el sitio de buceo con grandes gestos y bromas que ha hecho cientos de veces antes. Lo cual ni siquiera es una exageración.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cada vez que parpadea, los vertiginosos ecos de la brillante luz del sol se arremolinan detrás de sus párpados. Está cansado hasta la médula.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cuando vuelven al centro de buceo, Liam está esperando en frente de la cabaña, sentado en la mesa con los pies en una silla que está fuera de lugar. A quien le importa, sin embargo; solo una cosa más que no está donde pertenece. Salta tan pronto como los ve, con un ceño fruncido grabado en su frente, labios jadeantes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"¿Ya echas de menos a tu novio?" Louis intenta obtener un tono ligero y falla. "Patético, Payne.</span>
  <em>
    <span> Muy</span>
  </em>
  <span> patético."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam mira detrás de Louis, esperando que un grupo de invitados pase por delante de ellos y desaparezca en la cabaña. Luego se inclina más cerca, y dice con una voz baja. "¿Qué hiciste, amigo? Pensé que te gustaba Harry."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Le gustó, jaja, oh Dios. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Le gustó</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Louis es estúpido, ridículo, idiota </span>
  <em>
    <span>enamorado</span>
  </em>
  <span> de Harry, eso es lo que pasa. Que le guste Harry sería agradable, sería un antídoto para la tensión nauseabunda que se sienta detrás del esternón de Louis.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Se conforma con un simple "Sí, me gusta."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bueno, entonces ¿qué hiciste? ¿</span>
  <em>
    <span>Qué haces</span>
  </em>
  <span>?" Liam niega con la cabeza, incrédulo en su postura. "¿Qué hiciste para que se pasara todo el viaje en el carro acurrucado y se negara a hablar con nosotros?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahora eso solo es simplemente increíble</span>
  <em>
    <span>.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Cruzando sus brazos justo cuando Zayn aparece detrás de él, Louis levanta una ceja, su garganta se siente en carne viva. Quiere morirse. "Qué te hace pensar que </span>
  <em>
    <span>él es</span>
  </em>
  <span> el que lo lastimó, ¿aquí?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Pero tú," comienza Liam con toda su energía, solo para interrumpirse bruscamente, sus ojos se amplían. El silencio se cierne entre ellos como una bestia grande y fea, Zayn desliza un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Louis mientras el sonido amortiguado de las voces sale de la cabaña de buceo. Una lavandera está cantando en uno de los arbustos, y eso es tan aleatorio, un detalle al azar para darse cuenta, pero parece que Louis tiene que ver con la aleatoriedad: vive al azar, habla al azar, se enamora al azar y en el momento más inoportuno, con la persona más inoportuna.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cuando Liam habla de nuevo, toda la energía se ha drenado de su voz. "Oh," dice en voz baja, y la capa subyacente de lástima hace que Louis quiera golpear algo. O llorar. Lo que requiera menos esfuerzo de su parte. "Oh, mierda. Lou, estoy... </span>
  <em>
    <span>asi que,</span>
  </em>
  <span> lo siento. Él no quería..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No." La palabra es insuficiente para llenar el vacío después de la pregunta a medio formular de Liam. Louis se reclina en el costado de Zayn y se concentra en respirar hasta que la rigidez de su caja torácica se afloja lo suficiente como para continuar. "No, él no quería. Así que eso es todo."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Entonces es un </span>
  <em>
    <span>idiota</span>
  </em>
  <span>," declara Liam, cerrando el paso entre ellos para abrazar a Louis, Zayn se acomoda sin soltarse. Es maravilloso, los dos lo protegen del mundo por un rato, y Louis aprieta sus ojos y se traga el sabor amargo en la boca.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No," dice en voz baja, sin intención de llevar más allá de su pequeño grupo de protección. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yo soy</span>
  </em>
  <span> el idiota, Li. Sabía lo que era, sabía dónde estaba, debería haber sabido </span>
  <em>
    <span>mejor</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Detrás de Louis, Zayn respira profundo, como para protestar, pero es Liam quien llega primero. "No es algo que puedas controlar."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bueno, debería ser." Girando su rostro hacia el cuello de Liam, Louis no se pregunta cómo se vería si alguien pasara por allí. Como un tipo al borde de una avería, probablemente. Que se joda Harry por haber robado a Louis su compostura habitual, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mierda, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Harry por hacer que Louis caiga tan fuerte, tan rápido.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Después de un momento de silencio, el ritmo lejano del océano corriendo en sus oídos, Louis agrega, "Lo entiendo ahora, ¿sabes?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"¿Qué?" Zayn pregunta. Sus dedos están acurrucados contra la cadera de Louis, los nudillos se clavan en la piel, y Liam está envuelto alrededor del frente de Louis. Louis los ama violentamente, los ama como si amara el té por la mañana y Behemoth acurrucado contra su espalda, su pequeño cuerpo retumbando con ronroneos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Entiendo lo que dijiste, Zayn." Louis pasa sus chancletas por la grava, recuerda cómo, después de que Harry había estado mareado, había derramado su lata de soda en el suelo, el líquido carbonatado chisporroteaba en las piedras. Recuerdos estúpidos, todo es estúpido, y Louis toma la corona de la estupidez y se la pone en la cabeza.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"¿Qué dije?" Usualmente, en este punto, Zayn mostraba una pizca de impaciencia; ahora, su tono sigue siendo suave y gentil. Hay una buena posibilidad de que haya permitido que Louis se salga con la suya hoy, pero la idea no tiene mucho atractivo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Esa cosa acerca de cómo no se trata de estar con cualquiera. Sobre relaciones, quiero decir. Acerca de cómo estar con esa persona específica es lo que hace que valga la pena. Louis suspira en el cuello de Liam antes de enderezarse y absolutamente no se limpia los ojos, </span>
  <em>
    <span>no.</span>
  </em>
  <span> "Sólo tú lo sabes. Apesta cuando resulta ser la persona equivocada para ti."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ni Liam ni Zayn responden. Sin embargo, atraen a Louis para otro abrazo y se niegan a dejarlo hasta que se sienta débil y dócil con él, triste y confundido, completamente amado y aceptado. Incluso si no está del todo como esperaba.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Él tomará lo que pueda conseguir.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>De alguna manera, Louis logra evitar su habitación hasta muy tarde esa noche.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Si fuera por él, lo evitaría por completo. Sin embargo, Zayn y Liam están pegados a su costado en la hoguera, y como Louis no tiene ganas de contribuir a la conversación, tiene mucho tiempo para observar su entorno, y así captar cómo se alejan para esconder sus bostezos. Probablemente piensan que están siendo astutos. No lo son, sin embargo. Y están claramente cansados.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sin embargo, se niegan a irse, parecen haberse designado sus guardaespaldas. Si Louis se quedara dormido en la hoguera, indirectamente los obligaría a pasar la noche acurrucados junto a él en una manta, y luego se despertarían con el cuello adolorido. Eso no sería justo, ¿verdad?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Entonces, una vez que se acerca la medianoche y Zayn y Liam pestañean obstinadamente a la luz del fuego, Louis se da por vencido y se levanta, mirándolos. "¿Cama, muchachos?" Pregunta, y finge que echa de menos el alivio en sus caras.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>En silencio, los sigue por el camino hacia la cabaña. En el camino hacia su habitación, se tropieza con una pila de libros que Zayn había amontonado junto al sofá, se desploma y trata de amortiguar la caída con ambas manos. Qué conclusión tan bellamente apropiada para un día de mierda, realmente. Se levanta del suelo, le duele un poco la muñeca izquierda y actúa como si no notara la preocupación en los ojos de Liam, la simpatía en Zayn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Escopeta en el baño," dice Louis, alejándose ya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No se puedes decir escopeta en el baño," le dice Liam, aparentemente un reflejo. "No lo creo. ¿Puedes hacer eso?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis cierra la puerta antes de escuchar la respuesta de Zayn. Probablemente sea algo así como dejar que Louis se salga con la suya, porque, ya sabes, el corazón roto y todo, animal herido, necesita ser mimado. Mierda, Louis está en una etapa en la que no sabe si odiarlos o amarlos por eso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ámalos, probablemente. En su mayoría, él solo se odia a sí mismo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Se toma su tiempo lavándose los dientes, tomando una larga ducha que normalmente tendría los otros dos cerca de romper la puerta y exigir su turno en el baño. No esta noche, por supuesto, pero aún llega un momento en que simplemente no puede encontrar más excusas para no retirarse por la noche. Esquivando más allá del brillo que se derrama fuera de la habitación de Zayn, Louis empuja la puerta de su habitación, deja de encender la luz y se limita a dejar caer la toalla en el suelo y meterse en la cama desnudo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>El edredón de Harry todavía está allí. Louis necesita recuperarlo, pero huele a Harry, y Louis gira la cara hacia la almohada de Harry e inhala, respirando alrededor del doloroso dolor en su pecho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mierda. Maldito. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Joder</span>
  </em>
  <span>, esto no debería suceder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sí, lo hizo, y si Louis encendía la luz, sabía que encontraría un conjunto de fotos Polaroid en la mesita de noche, recordatorios físicos de momentos que a Harry le son completamente inútiles: el </span>
  <em>
    <span>'¡Hola!'</span>
  </em>
  <span> que Louis había dibujado sobre su bíceps, un tiro del muelle tomado de la playa, un primer plano de Louis riéndose de la cámara, un '</span>
  <em>
    <span>me gustas</span>
  </em>
  <span>' detrás de eso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis ni siquiera puede soportar mirarlas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Todo lo que Louis pretende es agarrar una camiseta fresca de su guardarropa. Entonces sus dedos se encuentran con el material suave de un jersey de color beige. Lo reconoce como el que Harry había usado para cubrir a Louis esa noche en el bote cuando habían estado buscando cazadores furtivos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No tan accidentalmente, Louis lo había descartado. Lo lamenta ahora. Mierda, lo lamenta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Con sus pulmones tratando de abrirse camino hasta su garganta, vuelve a meter el jersey en su armario y cierra firmemente la puerta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ellos tienen buenas intenciones, esa es la cosa. Pero después de dos días de Zayn y Liam lo siguiéndolo a través de cada momento de vigilia cuando Louis realmente solo quiere </span>
  <em>
    <span>olvídalo por</span>
  </em>
  <span> completo. Bueno, Louis está comenzando a sentirse como un paciente con una enfermedad terminal, y también como si estuviera sacándose sus propios ojos. Se compromete escapándose para tomar una copa en el bar del paseo marítimo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tráeme algo con azúcar y crema y mucho alcohol," le dice a Nick, y se muestra escéptico una vez más en respuesta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aún no son las seis en punto."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sí, gracias, sé leer el reloj."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nick apoya ambos codos en el mostrador, sin hacer ningún movimiento para hacer que Louis se ponga a beber</span>
  <em>
    <span>.</span>
  </em>
  <span> ¿Es realmente demasiado pedir? El servicio al cliente es una mierda en este lugar, y Louis está a punto de decirlo cuando la expresión de Nick se torna en una sonrisa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh," dice, haciendo gran hincapié en la palabra. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Entonces tu chico se fue, ¿no? Y ahora estás ahogando tus penas, mirando a los barcos navegar hacia el horizonte hasta que regrese a ti, etcétera, y así sucesivamente. Te rompieron el </span>
  <em>
    <span>corazón</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Tomlinson, realmente lo hicieron."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis suele ser capaz de controlar sus reacciones, pero Nick lo tomó por sorpresa y se estremece. "Que te jodan."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hay un breve momento cuando Nick arquea las cejas. Cuando vuelve a hablar, su voz es más suave, bastante diferente a su mordida normal y aguda. "No regresará, ¿o sí?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Que te jodan." repite Louis, mucho más en silencio. Venir aquí fue una mala idea, una </span>
  <em>
    <span>monumentalmente</span>
  </em>
  <span> mala idea, pero bueno, está empezando a hacer un hábito de esos, ¿por qué no? La música lounge genérica que fluye de los altavoces irrita sus nervios. Junto con las flores de plástico que decoran el mostrador, provoca una aversión repentina y violenta contra la ilusión paradisíaca que permite a los huéspedes del complejo bloquear su vida cotidiana, al menos por un corto tiempo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bien, esto </span>
  <em>
    <span>es</span>
  </em>
  <span> la vida cotidiana de Louis, por el amor de Dios.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finalmente, Nick se pone a trabajar, alejándose del mostrador mientras toma un vaso de bebida larga. "Mira," dice, amortiguado mientras se inclina frente a la nevera. "Es por eso que enamorarse de las personas es una mala idea."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No es algo que controlas," Louis replica, un eco de las palabras de Liam que han estado reverberando en su cerebro. Sin control, Louis </span>
  <em>
    <span>no tiene</span>
  </em>
  <span> control sobre esto. No hay nada que pueda hacer, salvo llamar a Harry y rogarle que reconsidere, pero Louis no va a hundirse tan bajo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bien." Nick deja una botella de ron con un fuerte tintineo, alineando crema y licor de melocotón al lado. Los cubitos de hielo resuenan mientras los vierte en una coctelera. "Si alguna vez me encuentro afligido con los síntomas, correré tan rápido y tan lejos como pueda antes de convertirme en una versión rota de mí mismo. Te consideraré una advertencia, hombre."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis está tentado de responderle con otro, '</span>
  <em>
    <span>vete a</span>
  </em>
  <span> la </span>
  <em>
    <span>mierda'. </span>
  </em>
  <span>En lugar de eso, se queda callado y espera a que Nick le dé una mezcla sospechosamente verde que sabe a plátano y coco, un beso de fantasma. Justo cuando Louis está a punto de darse la vuelta, Nick toma una bolsita de cacahuetes de debajo del mostrador y la desliza hacia él.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"En la casa," dice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Es casi lo más parecido a una muestra de compasión como es probable que Nick exprese, así que Louis asiente y toma la bolsa con un crujido de plástico. "Gracias."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Avísame cuando estés listo para otro," le dice Nick. "Una advertencia justa, sin embargo: llamaré a Zayn y a Liam para que lleven tu culo a casa antes de que vomites sobre mis muebles. ¿De acuerdo?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis levanta su copa en un saludo fingido y va a reclamar uno de los cómodos sillones para organizar un vuelo temporal del mundo. Considera que es una forma muy adulta de lidiar con sus problemas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis se despierta con un peso cálido contra su espalda. Le toma varios segundos darse cuenta de que Harry no ronronea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Habían estado celebrando el último día de trabajo de Zayn, lo que realmente significaba que habían estado tomando cerveza para limpiar el sabor graso de los nachos, hablando de mierda, fingiendo que no había necesidad de despedirse. Hasta ahora, la negación está funcionando razonablemente bien para Louis. Es una opción de vida perfectamente válida, joder a todos los que piensan de manera diferente. Después de todo, es más fácil que reconocer la pesadez que se instaló en su estómago y se niega a disminuir, incluso cinco días después de la partida de Harry, un día antes de que Zayn se vaya también.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sí, a la mierda este paraíso. Ha perdido su brillo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hay una llamada perdida de su madre cuando regresan, y en estos días, eso es solo otra cosa que lo agobia. Una vez que la cabina se ha quedado en silencio, devuelve la llamada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Se levanta antes del segundo timbre, como si hubiera estado esperando, y no hablan de nada de importancia, algo sobre Felicite siendo sorprendida saltándose la escuela, sobre Charlotte posiblemente viendo a un chico, sobre las gemelas empezando a enfatizar las diferencias en lugar de las similitudes entre ellos. Louis se ríe en todos los lugares correctos. No pregunta por su padre, y su madre no lo menciona. No hasta que hay un tramo de silencio crepitante.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poniéndose de espaldas, Louis tira del edredón de Harry hasta su barbilla, parpadea en el brillo opaco de la lámpara de noche y descubre que la telaraña todavía está allí. El edredón ya casi no huele a Harry. Además, es propiedad del hotel; Eleanor ya lo empujó a un lado para sugerirle que lo devuelva más pronto que tarde, ya que alguien podría hacer un inventario en algún momento y notar que faltaba un repuesto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mañana. Lo devolverá mañana.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"¿Mamá?" pregunta en voz baja. "¿Hay algo que quieras decirme? ¿Algo está mal?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ella inhala profundamente, como alguien que se prepara para hundirse, y contiene la respiración por un momento antes de decir: "Nene, yo </span>
  <em>
    <span>se</span>
  </em>
  <span> que los padres no deberían poner a sus hijos en una posición como esta, pero tú eres mi hijo mayor, y tú siempre has sido tan </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuerte</span>
  </em>
  <span>, y esto es algo— necesito saber lo que piensas. Lo que es mejor para las chicas."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deslizándose para apoyarse contra la pared, Louis echa la cabeza hacia atrás y cierra los ojos. "¿Sabes que necesitas hacerme una pregunta real, si quieres mi opinión?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sí, por supuesto." Su suave risa está coloreada por la aprensión, y es extraño, muy </span>
  <em>
    <span>extraño</span>
  </em>
  <span> escuchar a su madre así, escucharla revelar vulnerabilidad. "Entonces, yo... Todos siempre dicen que deberías estar juntos por los niños, pero ¿vale la pena si tienen que ver a sus padres pelear todo el tiempo?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Las tapas de Louis se abren de golpe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lamento haberte puesto en ese lugar de esta manera," agrega su madre. "Es solo que... estoy tan cansada de ponerle excusas. Estoy cansada de preocuparme de que las cosas puedan escalar. Y no quiero forzar q las chicas a </span>
  <em>
    <span>elegir</span>
  </em>
  <span>, pero yo también—"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Diviértete," Louis interrumpe. Su tono es demasiado severo, contrastando fuertemente con la forma tentativa de hablar de su madre. Se sienta, apoya las rodillas contra su pecho y las rodea con los brazos, se encorva sobre sí mismo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tal vez, solo tal vez, Charlotte tiene razón. Quizás esta vez, no volverá a funcionar como de costumbre. Las cosas podrían </span>
  <em>
    <span>cambiar.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Su madre no responde por casi un minuto, y él está a punto de disculparse por su arrebato cuando finalmente reacciona. "No esperaba eso. No de ti, no cuando las cosas... Las cosas estaban mejor mientras todavía estabas con nosotros, ¿sabes? Siento que te has perdido algunos de los peores momentos. Siempre fuiste el que aguantó más cosas juntas, y cuando te fuiste, empeoró."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y no es solo la jodida guinda del pastel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"¿Quieres saber por qué las cosas empeoraron?" Louis respira por la nariz y no espera una respuesta. "Es porque le faltaba su bolsa de boxeo personal."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Su—" Su madre toma aliento. "Él </span>
  <em>
    <span>¿te golpeó</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Dime que no lo hizo, que nunca... No es violento, por lo general, solo que una vez recientemente, cuando estaba borracho y ni siquiera tenía la intención de cortarme, fue un </span>
  <em>
    <span>accidente.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Oh Dios mío, </span>
  <em>
    <span>por favor</span>
  </em>
  <span> dime que nunca te golpeó."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No lo hizo," dice Louis, lanzando su voz a un nivel tranquilizador. "Lo siento, te he asustado. Me refiero a un saco de boxeo metafórico. No es literal porque hijo </span>
  <em>
    <span>marica</span>
  </em>
  <span> y todo, no es exactamente el tipo de cosas que puedes presumir a tus compañeros de bar."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Esta vez, la respuesta viene con un retraso. "Espera, ¿qué? Pero eso fue... ¿Eso fue una vez? Pensé que fue una vez. Cuando llegó a casa ebrio en mitad de la noche, esa fue la única vez que te llamó..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Estrictamente hablando," interrumpe Louis, "fue la única vez que lo hizo mientras todos estaban cerca. Pero está lejos de haber sido la única vez."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bebé, ¿por qué nunca dijiste algo?" El impacto en la voz de su madre se traduce claramente, y casi se arrepiente de no haber cerrado la boca. Las cosas se pusieron feas. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Peores</span>
  </em>
  <span>, sin embargo, después de que se fue; salirse de la ecuación había sido un esfuerzo desperdiciado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Se inclina de lado, entierra su cabeza en la almohada de Harry que en su mayoría huele a Louis, ahora. "No quería molestarte," responde, la tela amortiguando sus palabras.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Su madre hace un ruido silencioso que podría ser un sollozo, pero imaginar que llora es demasiado doloroso, por lo que trata de descartar la idea. Había estado esperando protegerla, proteger a las chicas, había estado dispuesto a soportar el calor de la decepción de su padre, y las cosas todavía no están funcionando.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Todo lo </span>
  <em>
    <span>consume.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Quiere un botón de avance rápido para omitir este período de su vida, por favor y gracias.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cuando su madre se queda en silencio, levanta la cabeza y toma un aliento sibilante. "Mira. Creo... Mamá, si alguien te hace daño una vez, o tal vez dos veces, y sabes por qué, sabes los motivos y los entiendes en cierto nivel..." Sin pensar en Harry, Louis está </span>
  <em>
    <span>no</span>
  </em>
  <span> pensando en Harry. "Quizás puedas perdonarlos. Si te lo piden. Pero no si no lo hacen, y no si sucede todo el jodido </span>
  <em>
    <span>tiempo</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lenguaje, Louis," viene la reprimenda reflexiva. Luego hace una pausa, y su voz es muy suave cuando pregunta: "¿Estás hablando por experiencia, cariño? ¿Alguien te lastimó?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis se enfoca en la corriente de fondo del océano, las olas que se han levantado en el transcurso de la tarde, el viento que agita las hojas afuera. En algún lugar a lo lejos, la música está sonando, los fragmentos pasan a la deriva. "Nadie pidió mi perdón, mamá."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Eso no es una respuesta."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Es algo cercano a eso."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ella suspira, apenas audible. "Desearía que estuvieras aquí. Te extraño, ¿sabes? También las chicas."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Un dolor contundente y palpitante se asienta en su pecho. Él los extraña también; siempre había pensado que estaría allí con la suficiente frecuencia para ver a las chicas convertirse en mujeres jóvenes, burlarse de ellas por los chicos, acosar a su madre por la cena e irritarla con preguntas idiotas sobre cómo ordenar su ropa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Pensé que las cosas serían mejores sin mí," confiesa, luchando contra el agudo aguijón de las lágrimas. Él no es un </span>
  <em>
    <span>bebé</span>
  </em>
  <span>, maldita sea</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No lo son," es la respuesta. La voz de su madre suena sospechosamente ahogada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis se tapa el teléfono entre la oreja y el hombro, se frota los ojos, los nudillos se clavan mientras cuenta hasta tres, cuatro, cinco. "Sabes, mamá, lo que las chicas realmente necesitan es que sus padres sean felices. Y no lo son." Él deja caer sus manos. "Y tampoco lo serán. Tal vez... Tal vez sean más felices por su cuenta. Si solo, lleva a las chicas un par de fines de semana al mes o algo así."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No hay familia que pese a su padre, lo hace sentir como si se estuviera perdiendo... </span>
  <em>
    <span>lo que sea</span>
  </em>
  <span>, realmente. Louis no pretende entender, y está casi convencido de que Charlotte no querrá pasar los idílicos fines de semana familiares con su padre, pero los otros tres son lo suficientemente jóvenes como para que el pedestal que los niños inventan para sus padres todavía esté no tan fracturado Son demasiado jóvenes para darse cuenta de que su padre está luchando por razones para explotar las banalidades, por cosas estúpidas como la mejor manera de poner los platos en el lavavajillas, o un cable de teléfono retorcido, o romper un vaso de agua barata. Afortunados.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tal vez," su madre repite, la palabra como un signo de interrogación. "Tal vez todos seríamos más felices, sí."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Probablemente," dice Louis. Trata de llenarlo con una certeza que no siente, y Dios, desearía que Harry estuviera aquí, desearía que Harry le eche un vistazo y simplemente arrastrara a Louis a dar un paseo por la playa de la que Louis solo pretende burlarse, incluso mientras pasa los dedos por la muñeca de Harry para sentir el ritmo constante de su pulso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Desea que Harry estuviera aquí.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry no está, sin embargo. Está en Londres, de vuelta a una vida que no incluye a Louis, ya casi podría haber olvidado a Louis. Solo un romance de verano, algo para pasar el tiempo. Están obligados. Un momento divertido, sin ataduras.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nada más y nada menos de lo que Louis había prometido que sería.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Para colmo de males, Zayn se va con la ilusión de un día de verano perfecto, el sol brilla desde un cielo sin nubes. Le espera la lanzadera del aeropuerto del complejo, junto con una serie de invitados bronceados y bien descansados, el conductor volando una música exótica de vacaciones en la playa que hace que Louis quiera vomitar. En cambio, se aferra a Zayn, Liam también se agolpa en el abrazo, y se aferran hasta que el conductor toca el claxon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis lo rechaza, pero también da un paso atrás y se limpia los ojos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Llamaré todo el tiempo," promete Zayn, justo antes de que la puerta se cierre.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Les envía un mensaje tan pronto como aterriza en Londres, una imagen de la cola en Inmigración en Heathrow titulada "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mi bienvenida, supongo."</span>
  </em>
  <span> y luego un par más de Kings Cross Station, donde está a punto de tomar un tren a Liverpool. El primero es un rectángulo de cielo azul con la leyenda: "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Verano indio en el Reino Unido, ¡es hora de volver!"</span>
  </em>
  <span> El segundo muestra el letrero que apunta hacia la Plataforma 9 y 3/4 y dice: "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Harry Potter estuvo aquí."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis mira el texto, piensa, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Harry Harry Harry</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Harry y Londres y </span>
  <em>
    <span>Harry</span>
  </em>
  <span>, y Zayn está en Londres, y Harry está en Londres, y Louis está en Madeira, y sus dedos están tropezando con las palabras que está tratando de escribir en respuesta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Lo siento amigo, el verano en Gran Bretaña es como el invierno aquí."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Es absolutamente cierto, pero de alguna manera, enviarlo se siente como una mentira. Deslizando su teléfono en el espacio de estante repentinamente libre que solía guardar los cigarrillos de Zayn, Louis abandona la cabina del barco y va a ver al chico nuevo charlar con los invitados.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chico nuevo. George. Parece estar bien, incluso puede ser encantador.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Él no es Zayn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Por ahora, el edredón de Harry ni siquiera huele a él, y las sábanas podrían beneficiarse con una lavada. Cada vez que Louis se encuentra con Eleanor, ella frunce el ceño antes de que su expresión se suavice. "Mañana, lo prometo," le dice, y cada vez, él asiente y no cumple.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Se sentiría demasiado como darse por vencido, como aceptar la derrota.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>La tarde fue ventosa, varios de los invitados de buceo se marearon en el camino de regreso. A pesar de que Louis se había vuelto prácticamente inmune, había puesto a George a cargo de un principiante, y por lo tanto había pasado una hora más en el bote tambaleante mientras todos los demás habían estado bajo el agua.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regresando a la cabina, Louis se siente un poco mareado, su cerebro todavía se balancea con un oleaje imaginado. Grita pidiendo té, George en algún lugar detrás de él en el camino, y Harry levanta la vista desde donde está sentado en la superficie de trabajo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry está sentado en la superficie de trabajo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Está sentado en la superficie de trabajo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry está </span>
  <em>
    <span>aquí</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis se detiene en seco, su estómago cayendo sobre sus rodillas, sus pensamientos chirriando hasta detenerse por completo. Harry. Harry, </span>
  <em>
    <span>¿qué</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Es esto— es él— ¿qué?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Con una sonrisa tentativa, Harry se desliza hacia el suelo, se tambalea un poco antes de que se justifique a sí mismo, y oh Dios, su pequeño tropiezo, cómo se quita el pelo de la frente, eso es tan adorable, maravillosamente familiar, y Harry está </span>
  <em>
    <span>aquí</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Es un jueves, debería estar en la universidad, seguramente tiene clases que se está saltando. Saltarse para que él pueda estar aquí en su lugar. Aquí con Louis.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hola," dice Harry en voz baja, justo cuando George se encuentra con la espalda de Louis y se estabiliza con una mano en el hombro de Louis.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"¿Qué nos retrasa?" George pregunta, mirando alrededor de Louis.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inmediatamente, la mirada de Harry parpadea hasta el punto de contacto. Lo cual es ridículo, porque Louis ni siquiera ha </span>
  <em>
    <span>mirado </span>
  </em>
  <span>a otro hombre desde que Harry se fue, y porque George es heterosexual de todos modos, y porque— porque Louis está enamorado de Harry. Él está estúpida, </span>
  <em>
    <span>estúpidamente</span>
  </em>
  <span> enamorado de Harry, y Harry regresó.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"George," dice Liam, y tardíamente, Louis se da cuenta de que oh, claro, Liam también está allí. "Conoce a Harry. Harry, este es George, nuestro nuevo Zayn."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George hace un ruido bajo de comprensión y rápidamente se aleja de Louis; aunque no ha aprendido todos los detalles miserables de la historia, probablemente haya aprendido lo suficiente como para tener una idea aproximada de quién es Harry y qué significa que esté aquí. Oh Dios, Harry ha vuelto, él está </span>
  <em>
    <span>de vuelta</span>
  </em>
  <span>, y el cerebro de Louis es un desastre porque esto es </span>
  <em>
    <span>eso.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Pueden hacer que esto funcione, de alguna manera. Ellos </span>
  <em>
    <span>harán</span>
  </em>
  <span> que esto funcione.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry, Harry, Harry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis da un paso arrastrando los pies hacia adelante. No se atreve a mirar hacia otro lado, solo en caso de que todo se convierta en una ilusión, provocada por la mirada fija en los reflejos del sol durante demasiado tiempo, junto a la barca que se balancea en movimientos nauseabundos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Encantado de conocerte," murmura Harry, muy educado, su voz baja y áspera. Sin embargo, él no está mirando a George; su mirada está fija en Louis. Ahora que Louis ha superado su sorpresa inicial, nota lo </span>
  <em>
    <span>cansado</span>
  </em>
  <span> que Harry luce, su cabello se ve casi fibroso y hay bolsas debajo de sus ojos, una camiseta gris cae sobre sus hombros.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Con un comienzo, Louis se da cuenta de que esto está sucediendo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Entonces," declara Liam en voz alta, "George y yo nos vamos. Nos vemos, Harry." Puede haber una advertencia en el tono de Liam, solo que Louis tendría que apartar la mirada de Harry para ver si la expresión de Liam coincide con el tono, y esa no es una opción. Si Louis se había sentido mareado antes, ahora se siente muy mareado, como si alguien tirara del piso por debajo de sus pies sin molestarse en advertirle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cuando la puerta de la calle se cierra detrás de Liam y George, Louis se sobresalta de su estupor temporal. Él ni siquiera </span>
  <em>
    <span>dijo algo, </span>
  </em>
  <span>cualquier cosa, ni una sola palabra desde que vio a Harry, y Harry lo está mirando cuidadosamente, mordiéndose el labio inferior.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"¿Té?" Louis pregunta débilmente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry asiente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Un momento después, chocan entre sí, Louis enterrando ambas manos en el pelo de Harry para arrastrarlo hacia adentro, Harry buscando a tientas el cordón de los pantalones cortos de Louis antes incluso de que se estén besando. La lengua de Harry se retuerce alrededor de Louis, sus dientes hacen clic mientras buscan el ángulo correcto, y es la piel de Harry debajo de las puntas de los dedos de Louis, el calor de Harry lo envuelve, su </span>
  <em>
    <span>olor.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Es como volver a casa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bienvenido de nuevo," Louis se las arregla, y Harry responde con una risa ahogada, húmeda, acercándose más.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>La espalda de Louis choca </span>
  <em>
    <span>con la superficie de trabajo</span>
  </em>
  <span>, y cuando Harry lo levanta con las dos manos del trasero, </span>
  <em>
    <span>desesperado</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Louis tiene que clavar sus uñas en su palma para recuperar un poco de control. Se escabulle cuando Harry tira los pantalones cortos de Louis hasta sus tobillos, mirando a Louis desde debajo de sus pestañas mientras le da a la polla de Louis un par de tirones rápidos y ásperos, y eso es todo lo que se necesita, para que se ponga rígido en el puño de Harry, pasar de semi-difícil a </span>
  <em>
    <span>estoylistoporfavorhazloahora</span>
  </em>
  <span> en cuestión de segundos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Entonces Harry deja caer su mano, agacha la cabeza y solo —Oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jesús</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Simplemente se hunde, y </span>
  <em>
    <span>abajo</span>
  </em>
  <span>, hasta que la polla de Louis choca la parte posterior de su garganta. Louis choca contra la boca de Harry, no puede evitarlo.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Estás aquí</span>
  </em>
  <span>, piensa, </span>
  <em>
    <span>has vuelto</span>
  </em>
  <span>, solo ese pensamiento en un ciclo sin fin mientras la lengua de Harry se aplana contra la parte inferior de su pene. Nada ha sido tan fascinante como la forma en que las pestañas de Harry se despliegan contra sus mejillas ahuecadas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis no puede mirar hacia otro lado, no puede perderse ni siquiera un </span>
  <em>
    <span>segundo</span>
  </em>
  <span> de esto— la forma en que Harry simplemente lo </span>
  <em>
    <span>toma</span>
  </em>
  <span> cuando las caderas de Louis se mueven hacia adelante, Harry presiona una mano contra el bulto en sus propios pantalones, un pequeño escupitajo en la comisura de su boca. Hay un sonido resbaladizo y húmedo cuando Harry se detiene, respira hondo y vuelve a entrar, con los dedos en los testículos de Louis, y cada toque envía chispas de calor a lo largo de la espina dorsal de Louis. Como Harry lo chupa, como su mandíbula se afloja cuando Louis da otro pequeño empujón. Cómo Louis puede sentir el contorno de su propia polla cuando presiona su pulgar contra la mejilla de Harry, oh santa madre de </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dios</span>
  </em>
  <span>, y Harry ha vuelto, </span>
  <em>
    <span>ha vuelto, ha vuelto</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Así que estoy contento de que hayas vuelto," Louis jadea. "Ahora quédate para siempre."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>En lo que podría o no ser una respuesta directa, Harry se ata las manos a la espalda. Es demasiado, demasiado, y Louis entrelaza sus manos en el cabello de Harry y le da un pequeño tirón, empuja sus caderas hacia adelante y </span>
  <em>
    <span>siente</span>
  </em>
  <span> es cuando Harry se estremece a su alrededor, querido y dulce cielo, alaba al Señor, a todos los profetas y al Niño Jesús.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>El orgasmo de Louis lo golpea sin previo aviso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Se deja caer. Vagamente, es consciente de que Harry se está retirando lo suficiente como para atrapar a Louis que se corre, tosiendo un poco. Una vez que Louis toma la fuerza suficiente para que sus párpados se abran de nuevo, es para encontrar a Harry </span>
  <em>
    <span>frotándose</span>
  </em>
  <span> contra su muslo, con los jeans delgados desabotonados y tirados hasta las rodillas. Sin parpadear, con los ojos llorosos, mira a Louis como si necesitara beber hasta saciarse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis se acerca para besarlo, persuadiendo a Harry para que abra la boca. Le da un fuerte mordisco al labio inferior de Harry antes de lamerse la boca, y su polla da una sacudida débil al saborearse a sí mismo en la lengua de Harry. Mierda, no tardará mucho antes de que esté listo para otra oportunidad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"¿Quieres follarte?" Louis susurra en el espacio entre ellos. "Te quiero tanto, y estoy tan feliz de que hayas vuelto."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sí," sale de Harry, bajo y grave, apenas coherente. "Por favor, </span>
  <em>
    <span>sí</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Quiero que lo hagas. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Te necesito</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Su frente cae al cuello de Louis mientras se derrama sobre su pierna y los pantalones cortos de Louis. Louis lo sostiene a través de las réplicas, con los brazos alrededor de los hombros de Harry, respirando al ritmo del océano, la pequeña cocina silenciosa a su alrededor. Metiendo su rostro en los rizos de Harry, Louis inhala, su ritmo cardíaco disminuyendo, su cuerpo se siente cómodo por primera vez desde que Harry se fue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Él está de vuelta. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Él está de vuelta.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis esconde una sonrisa en el pelo de Harry y se deja asentar por un minuto más, siente los músculos de Harry relajarse bajo su toque.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry ha vuelto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>En el umbral de la habitación de Louis, Harry hace una pausa. "Eso es," comienza, y luego mueve la mano hacia la cama. Presionado contra la espalda de Harry, Louis no comprende de inmediato a qué se dirige Harry, siguiendo la dirección de su mirada, y oh, claro. El edredón de Harry, arrugado en el lado de la cama que Harry de alguna manera había preferido, el más alejado de la puerta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sí, todavía está aquí." Louis siente la parte de atrás de su cuello sonrojarse, y Harry está </span>
  <em>
    <span>aquí</span>
  </em>
  <span>, voló todo el camino desde Londres solo para ver a Louis, entonces... realmente no hay razón para que Louis invente una excusa. "No pude obligarme a devolverlo. Hubiera sido demasiado definitivo, ¿sabes?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Los hombros de Harry se levantan en una toma de aire enganchada. Gira y se acurruca en Louis, encorvándose para que su cara quede metida en el cuello de Louis, como si tratara de hacerse lo más pequeño posible, como si esperara desaparecer. Louis se inclina hacia atrás un poco, lo suficiente como para empujar la barbilla de Harry con dos dedos y atraerlo en un suave beso.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Está bien</span>
  </em>
  <span>, quiere decirle. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Está bien, lo resolveremos juntos.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Luego, las manos de Harry se deslizan por la columna vertebral de Louis, las grandes y amplias palmas de Harry ahuecan el trasero de Louis y Louis jadea contra los labios de Harry. Más tarde, hablarán más tarde. Por ahora, Louis necesita estar lo más cerca posible. Quiere estar dentro de Harry, ver a Harry separarse bajo su toque y asegurarse de que esto es real.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Empujando el hombro de Harry, hace círculos en su muñeca y aplica presión. La forma en que los párpados de Harry se cerraron mientras él se volvía flexible contra Louis, silencioso y plácido, tiene una ola de calor rodando por la espalda de Louis, como un líquido carbonatado burbujeando en su torrente sanguíneo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Él tira y Harry lo sigue hasta la cama.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No es siquiera la hora de la cena, la luz afuera apenas empieza a debilitarse, pero Harry se aleja envuelto alrededor de Louis, sus manos entrelazadas. Louis no tiene el corazón para molestarlo, no cuando no hay una razón real para apresurar su charla, no cuando Harry se ve tan </span>
  <em>
    <span>agotado.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Adherente, sudoroso y agradablemente flojo, Louis se contenta con estudiar a Harry, acariciando suavemente la piel de pergamino bajo sus ojos que insinúa noches de insomnio. Louis se pregunta si eso es espeluznante, ver a Harry mientras está dormido, si Louis es ridículo por tratar de memorizar la curva arqueada de los labios de Harry, el corte de su nariz, rasgos flojos y haciéndolo parecer más joven que él.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Es ridículo, lo más probable. Pero Harry </span>
  <em>
    <span>regresó</span>
  </em>
  <span>, regresó para demostrar que no es solo Louis, que el tirón es igual de fuerte para Harry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mutuo, es mutuo. Todo lo demás son solo detalles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dejando caer su cabeza sobre la almohada, Louis toma lo que podría ser su primer aliento completo en semanas. Arroja una pierna sobre los muslos de Harry, e incluso en el sueño, Harry cambia al contacto. Louis cierra los ojos y se relaja, su cuerpo se siente ligero y feliz, los párpados se vuelven pesados mientras sigue a Harry en sueños.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Está oscuro cuando Louis se despierta. Se ha acostumbrado a dormir solo otra vez, por lo que le toma varios segundos largos arrastrar el sentido de la molesta inquietud que pesa sobre sus extremidades.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry se ha ido.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>¿Qué... </span>
  <em>
    <span>debería </span>
  </em>
  <span>estar aquí? ¿O fue eso un producto de la imaginación de Louis, un sueño particularmente vívido? Pero no, el dolor agradable en el cuerpo de Louis es muy real, y también lo es la suciedad que debe lavarse, y cómo nunca se ducharon antes de quedarse dormidos. Louis enciende la lámpara. Las arrugas decoran la segunda almohada, la que le pertenece a Harry, y el aroma de Harry se queda en las sábanas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sentado, Louis lucha contra una ola de aprensión. No es nada, probablemente; Harry podría estar en la cocina, o afuera, acurrucado en la silla de playa. Podría haber hecho un viaje a la playa y no haber querido despertar a Louis. Él podría estar en el </span>
  <em>
    <span>baño</span>
  </em>
  <span>, y Louis decidió despertarse en los diez minutos que Harry se apartó para limpiarse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Las fotos Polaroid ya no están en la mesita de noche.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Las fotos de Polaroid ya no están en la mesita de noche, y la cabaña está mortalmente silenciosa. Toda la ropa de Harry se ha ido, ¿y seguramente no necesitaría zapatos y calcetines para caminar a la playa? Louis ni siquiera sabe si Harry había traído una bolsa, demasiado abrumado solo porque Harry estaba </span>
  <em>
    <span>ahí</span>
  </em>
  <span> que había olvidado por completo controlarse, preguntar cuánto tiempo se quedaría Harry, preguntarle </span>
  <em>
    <span>algo </span>
  </em>
  <span>a Harry. Porque caer en Harry es como la gravedad, como liberar todo el aire de su chaqueta y lanzarse al agua azul profundo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry </span>
  <em>
    <span>tomó </span>
  </em>
  <span>las malditas </span>
  <em>
    <span>fotos</span>
  </em>
  <span>, como si simplemente se hubiera dejado caer para borrar las últimas huellas de sí mismo de la vida de Louis. Como si él solo hubiera regresado para recoger los pedazos del corazón de Louis y luego ponerlos a través de la trituradora, terminar el trabajo. Bien </span>
  <em>
    <span>hecho.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Todo el cuerpo de Louis duele, como si lo hubieran sujetado a uno de esos bastidores medievales, con las extremidades estiradas hasta el punto de un dolor insoportable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Okay espera. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Para</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hay alrededor de siete millones de posibilidades en cuanto a dónde podría estar</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry. Seguramente, </span>
  <em>
    <span>seguramente</span>
  </em>
  <span> él no volaría cuatro horas solo por una mierda, y luego iría directamente al siguiente avión de regreso. Louis ni siquiera está seguro de que haya cualquier vuelo nocturno a Londres, podría no serlo. De cualquier forma, no tendría sentido que Harry hiciera eso. Como, sí, Louis está bastante seguro de que es una buena persona, cierto, y es muy posible que le esté dando a Harry algo que nadie más tiene, pero... ¿está seguro que no?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tal vez Harry simplemente necesitaba un poco de aire fresco. Él no está exactamente en el tipo de situación que lo haría sentir alegre por saltar directamente a otra relación, y una a larga distancia, así que podría ser... un poco abrumador. Cierto. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Cierto</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trepando en la cama, Louis cuadra los hombros y exhala, largo y prolongado. Su teléfono está sobre el escritorio, y lo desbloquea para encontrar un mensaje de Charlotte, casi una súplica para que venga a visitarlo lo antes posible. Él se responde a sí mismo, le dice que mantenga la calma, y que tratará de ver si puede tomarse unos días libres en octubre. Solo entonces busca el nombre de Harry en sus contactos de WhatsApp; ha visto a Harry usarlo, principalmente para intercambiar insultos con su hermana.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>El último estado de Harry tiene solo unos minutos. Louis mira el pequeño icono de perfil, una figura de palo con una cámara muy grande, tipea, '</span>
  <em>
    <span>Me desperté y no estabas aquí :(' </span>
  </em>
  <span>solo para borrarlo. Lo reemplaza con '</span>
  <em>
    <span>¿Dónde estás? ¿Debería estarlo? ¿preocupado? :/'</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Con el dedo sobre el botón enviar, sacude la cabeza y lo borra también. En su lugar, él se detiene, '</span>
  <em>
    <span>Estoy preparando té, ¿quieres un poco? .xx'</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Él envía el mensaje antes de que pueda hablar por sí mismo y mantener la ventana de chat abierta. A Harry le toma menos de un minuto conectarse, y es extraño, ver el cambio de estado, como un toque fantasma, íntimo y fuera de alcance a la vez. Como mirar a alguien a través del cristal esmerilado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis se pone un par de calzoncillos y sale al exterior, el aire fresco de la noche sobre su piel desnuda. Cuando revisa su teléfono, Harry se ha desconectado nuevamente, y no se ha molestado en escribir una respuesta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Apoyado en la pared de la cabina, Louis mira hacia el oscuro jardín, las plantas están enredadas y cubiertas de maleza, fuera del alcance de las miradas indiscretas de los huéspedes del complejo. Bueno, oye, mientras el bonito frente permanezca intacto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis cuenta hasta veinte antes de sacar su teléfono de nuevo. Han pasado tres minutos desde que envió su mensaje. Si Harry volvía a la cabaña, le habría lanzado una respuesta rápida a Louis.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Con un nudo pesado en el pecho, Louis envía otro mensaje. ' </span>
  <em>
    <span>¿Harry?'</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>De nuevo, Harry está en línea por un breve momento. Nuevamente, no responde.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>El nudo en el pecho de Louis se desenreda, pero solo para ramificarse como una telaraña que se envuelve alrededor de sus intestinos y se estruja, un fuerte estallido de náuseas. Esto no está ocurriendo. Esto </span>
  <em>
    <span>no está</span>
  </em>
  <span> jodidamente </span>
  <em>
    <span>sucediendo</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis pone las manos en puños y cuenta hasta cinco, diez, hasta treinta, inclina la cabeza contra la pared e intenta sincronizar su respiración al ritmo del océano. Su corazón late con fuerza en su pecho, y clava su pulgar en el hueco entre sus clavículas, siente el tic nervioso de su pulso. </span>
  <em>
    <span>¿Qué carajo?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>De alguna manera, consigue que sus dedos cooperen, lo suficiente como para escribir, "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Está bien, vete a la mierda. No puedo creer que volaste 4 horas por una noche de mierda. No puedo creerlo, Styles."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Enviando, se apoya contra la pared y espera a que Harry vuelva a conectarse. Lo hace, casi instantáneamente, y durante varios latidos largos, no pasa nada, el tiempo se congela. Luego Harry comienza a escribir, y tal vez, </span>
  <em>
    <span>tal vez </span>
  </em>
  <span>Louis lo malinterpretó. La pantalla es demasiado brillante en la oscuridad, lo que le obliga a parpadear rápidamente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cuando el teléfono suena con el mensaje de Harry, Louis casi lo deja caer. </span>
  <em>
    <span>'Eres más que una persona de una noche. Significas demasiado."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Como un loco, Louis suelta una risa estrangulada que flota en la noche vacía. Sí claro. Joder, Harry. A la </span>
  <em>
    <span>mierda</span>
  </em>
  <span>, </span>
  <em>
    <span>a la mierda </span>
  </em>
  <span>por jugar así a Louis. </span>
  <em>
    <span>'¿De verdad?'  </span>
  </em>
  <span>Louis escribe de nuevo. </span>
  <em>
    <span>'Porque cuando desperté, no estabas aquí, así que por favor explícate. Explícame.'</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry se mantiene en línea el tiempo suficiente para leer el mensaje. No responde.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>